Días Oscuros
by Peronella I
Summary: Las fuerzas oscuras de Oriente y Occidente se han unido para acabar con el mundo... Una historia de Harry Potter y CCs TERMINADO
1. Capítulo I

DÍAS ORCUROS  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era una calurosa tarde de verano cuando se sentó encima de su cama para recordar los hechos ocurridos hacía sólo un par de semanas. Desde que había vuelto a casa a pasar sus vacaciones de verano, pudo notar como las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes. Su 'familia' no le trataba tan mal como de costumbre, aunque tampoco podía decirse que él fuera considerado uno más de los Dursleys, aunque eso le traía sin cuidado. Con tal que le dejaran en paz y no le prohibieran hacer su tarea (nunca se hubiera pensado que sus tíos le dejarían hacer sus deberes de magia, teniendo en cuenta que ellos odiaban esa palabra) y que supiera algo de sus amigos de tanto en tanto ya era mínimamente feliz. Se quedó pensando durante un momento en sus inseparables amigos, Ron y Hermione, juntos habían hecho cosas increíbles, sin ellos nunca hubiera podido salir delante de las muchas veces que se había visto implicado en las situaciones más extrañas y peligrosas de las que hasta el momento había salido con vida. De repente puso su mente en blanco y quedó completamente parado delante de un pequeño espejo. La imagen que reflejaba el espejo mostraba a un chico de unos 17 años, alto y delgado con el pelo color negro y algo alborotado, unos ojos de color verde que en esos momentos reflejaban su mirada perdida detrás de sus gafas redondas. Lo que más llamaba la atención en ese chico y que lo hacían muy conocido en el mundo de los magos era esa extraña marca en la frente, la cicatriz en forma de trueno que le dejó como recuerdo el día en que logró vencer cuando era niño al Innombrable, el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort. Al cabo de un rato de contemplación el brillo volvió a sus ojos, entonces se giró para ver a su lechuza que lo contemplaba desde dentro de su jaula.  
  
-Ei Hedwig- dijo Harry- ¡ya falta menos para volver a Hogwarts!  
  
La lechuza lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes para que su amo y amigo se diera cuenta que aquellas noticias también la alegraban. En seguida empezó a revolotear y agitar sus alas.  
  
Ahora ya sólo faltaba esperar para volver a ese lugar tan deseado ¿qué peligros habría que enfrentar este año? Y así su mente empezó de nuevo a imaginarse contra qué extrañas criaturas nuevas se encontraría, porque con la experiencia que tenía, cada año conocía muchas cosas nuevas. Nunca puedes estar seguro de haberlo visto todo, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Hogwarts... Por muchas cosas que imaginara, nunca llegó a adivinar lo que vería ese año.  
  
*------* En una habitación oscura, iluminada sólo por un candelabro, escondida en alguna parte de la ciudad de Londres se veía a dos personas que se miraban atentamente. En un gran sillón de color rojo se encontraba a una figura cubierta con una gran capa negra. Esta misma figura cogió una copa de cristal con la que empezó a jugar.  
  
-Y bien, Wu Zhaodao- dijo ese personaje mirando fijamente a la persona que se sentaba delante de él- ¿cuál era ese asunto tan importante que querías comentarme? -Lord Voldemort- contestó la persona aludida, un hombre de mediana edad con una expresión muy tranquila- se me ha informado que estás volviendo a reunir las fuerzas de la oscuridad para apoderarte del mundo, ¿no es así? -Sí, eso es exactamente lo que llevo haciendo desde hace tiempo. He tenido que esperar largos años para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza, ya tengo ganas de pasar a la acción... ¡lo destruiré! Quiero matarle con mis propias manos... Harry Potter, ¡prepárate!- dijo Lord Voldemort rompiendo la copa con la que jugaba momentos antes. -Había pensado que podemos unir nuestras fuerzas- dijo Wu Zhaodao mirando los miles de cristales en que se había convertido la copa- entre los dos podemos conseguir eliminar a nuestros enemigos para sumir este mundo en las más oscuras tinieblas y así convertirnos en sus amos. -Mmmm... ¿y quién es el enemigo al que quieres vencer?, ¿es poderoso? -Sí señor, nuestros clanes son enemigos desde toda la eternidad y seguirán siéndolo. Pero ahora no está solo, ellos son los líderes del clan Li. Se dice que son los dos hechiceros más poderosos de Oriente. Los odio, si ellos no existieran yo sería considerado el más poderoso. -Si nos uniéramos conseguiríamos vencer a nuestros enemigos y así imponernos tanto en Oriente como en Occidente... quitaremos de en medio al que entorpezca nuestro camino... ¡me gusta, sí señor!- Lord Voldemort empezó a reír de manera macabra -Has entendido bien, ése era mi plan. Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Reúne a tu ejército de leales servidores y yo haré lo mismo. Este golpe se tiene que planear muy bien para que no haya ningún error y podamos salir vencedores de la guerra que está por llegar. -Estoy de acuerdo, ya hablaremos más delante de los pasos a seguir.  
  
Seguidamente estos dos personajes se dieron la mano como prueba del trato que terminaban de firmar. En la cara de los dos se puede ver una sed de venganza terrible.  
  
*-----* Muy lejos de allí, en Hong Kong se podía ver un precioso y enorme jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores y árboles de diferentes tipos, entre ellos estaba una joven con cara triste observando como se movía casi imperceptiblemente el agua del estanque. A veces algún pececillo sacaba su cabeza y parecía que la saludaba. Detrás de la chica había una enorme mansión llena de exquisitos detalles y muy bien decorada. Se notaba que era la casa de alguien importante.  
  
-¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?- piensa tristemente la muchacha- hay tantas cosas que no logro entender... ¿cómo han cambiado tanto?. Supongo que alguna razón tendrán aunque nunca han explicado el porqué tomaron tan repentinamente esa decisión. -¡Señorita Meiling!- dijo una criada que había corrido a buscarla. Lentamente Meiling levantó sus ojos y dejó atrás sus pensamientos para ver quién la llamaba- los señores han llegado. -Gracias- dijo Meiling- ahora voy a la recepción.  
  
Diciendo esto, Meiling se levantó y arregló un poco su vestido quitándose las hojas que se habían pegado a él, luego empezó a andar con paso lento hacia la mansión. Una vez dentro, se podía ver a toda la familia Li en la sala, incluido el consejo de ancianos. Todos estaban allí esperando su llegada. Pasó poco tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y todos se inclinaron respetuosamente para recibir a los señores del clan Li. En el centro de la estancia había dos jóvenes vestidos con ropas chinas de color verde con el símbolo del clan y otros motivos bordados de color dorado, no tendrían más de 18 años. Su mirada era fría como el hielo y demostraban gran altivez debido a la posición que ocupaban. Se les veía muy seguros de lo que hacían.  
  
-Hijos míos, debéis estar cansados- dijo Li Yelan- preparadles algo para comer y llevadlo a su habitación- con un leve movimiento de su mano los criados fueron rápidamente a obedecer las órdenes que les acababan de dar. -Gracias madre- dijo Li Shaoran- mi esposa y yo vamos a descansar. Mañana habrá una reunión muy importante, también acudirá el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Quiero que todos estén preparados.  
  
Todos los presentes inclinaron su cabeza para asentir sus palabras. Los dos jóvenes avanzaron sin decir nada más hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Cuando pasaron al lado de Meiling ella no pudo hacer menos que entristecerse más de lo que estaba.  
  
-Nunca entenderé lo que les ha pasado. Y esa mirada...- empezó a pensar para ella misma- sus ojos son tan fríos como cuchillos de hielo. La verdad es que hasta dan miedo.  
  
******************************** Nota de la autora: Bueno, esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo... la verdad es que no se si está muy bien. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre esto y si creen que vale la pena seguir con este trabajo. Se que existen muchas historias sobre Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura, pero ninguna de ellas era la que había en mi cabeza, por eso me llené de valor e intenté escribir mi historia. Espero que les guste y por favor háganme saber su opinión, ¿¿¿¿¿siiiiii????? Aaaaaah! Se me olvidaba... bueno como todos ustedes saben la mayoría de personajes no son míos, supongo que no hace falta poner toda esta parrafada, ¿verdad? Y otra cosa, ya se verá como el carácter y forma de ser de los personajes está bastante cambiado, a mí me gustan más de esta forma, jeje 


	2. Capítulo II

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Dentro de la habitación de los señores del clan Li había un gran silencio. Hacía un rato que habían llegado y estaban tomando los alimentos y el té que les habían traído los sirvientes. La habitación era muy espaciosa, se podía ver una puerta de cristal cubierta por una cortina color azul celeste que llevaba a un gran balcón, desde allí la vista era muy hermosa. La habitación estaba decorada con una gran sencillez aunque con muy buen gusto.  
  
Tirada encima de la cama se encontraba la señora Li. Era una joven muy hermosa con el pelo largo color marrón. Lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus enormes ojos de color verde esmeralda. Se la veía muy pensativa.  
  
-¿En qué estas pensando, Sakura?- dijo su marido tendiéndole una taza de té. Sakura se levantó y cogió la taza de té, echó una mirada a su marido y a sus ojos color ámbar que la hipnotizaban. -Estaba pensando en Liang- respondió ella- ¿cuántos hechiceros más tendrán que morir para que se den cuenta de que estas muertes no son accidentales como todos ellos piensan? -No lo sé, pero ahora que hemos reunido las pruebas suficientes para nuestra teoría, vamos a empezar a ir a la acción. Ya me estoy hartando de esto. Por eso he convocado esta reunión con todos mañana. Tengo el presentimiento que la guerra empezará pronto. -Sí, yo también tengo ese presentimiento- dijo Sakura- Vamos Shaoran, come y vamos a descansar. Sabes que las reuniones del Consejo me cansan mucho... ¡duran una eternidad!. -Lo sé- Shaoran miró a su esposa y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la que ella contestó de la misma forma.  
  
Les habían pasado tantas cosas que cambiaron fuertemente su personalidad. Ahora ya no eran niños, eran personas mayores y ya estaban a punto de celebrar su primer año de matrimonio. Lo único que no había cambiado era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sobre sus hombros pesaba una gran responsabilidad, había muchas personas que dependían de ellos, por este motivo no podían dar un paso en falso. Sólo se comportaban normalmente cuando se encontraban los dos solos, en estos momentos se podía reconocer a los jóvenes que eran realmente. Fuera de estas ocasiones, nadie los veía nunca sonreír. Debido a una serie de cosas que les dolía mucho recordar se habían encerrado en su propio mundo, sólo confiaban el uno en el otro, su carácter se había vuelto frío y nadie era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos. Existía toda una serie de rumores e historias entre la gente que intentaban responder a esa extraña actitud mantenida por los dos chicos. El chisme más reciente decía que cuando Shaoran fue a Japón para llevar a cabo alguna misión secreta (no tenían suficiente imaginación para saber de que se trataría) conoció a esa extraña chica y ella lo hechizó haciendo que su carácter fuera más rudo que de costumbre. De esta forma regresaron juntos a Hong Kong y se casaron inmediatamente. Fuera como fuere, la verdad es que Shaoran fue a Japón donde se reencontró con Sakura, aunque ese encuentro no fue como ellos esperaban. Volvieron a Hong Kong con su nueva personalidad y Shaoran sorprendió a todo el mundo al anunciar su inminente boda con Sakura Kinomoto, la Señora de las Cartas. A pesar de su juventud los dos demostraron su fuerte carácter y su habilidad en los diferentes asuntos que concernían a los clanes. También hicieron una excelente gestión como jefes de su clan. Esto les valió una gran reputación y todos los admiraban y les reconocieron como los dos hechiceros más poderosos de Oriente. Así, Shaoran consiguió el puesto de jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, la organización mágica más importante de Oriente. Pero conseguir todo eso no fue fácil. Tuvieron que luchar contra toda una serie de complots en su contra. Su principal dificultad era su corta edad. Aunque ya se sabe, cuando más poderoso es una persona más enemigos se gana que quieren derrotarle.  
  
Dejando de lado todas sus preocupaciones, Sakura y Shaoran se tendieron abrazados en la cama dispuestos a descansar. El próximo día seria muy duro. Convencer al Concilio no sería fácil.  
  
El nuevo día amaneció muy tranquilo y sereno. En casa de los Li todos se estaban preparando para la reunión que habría en la tarde. Tenían que cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Yelan Li se paseaba junto con sus cuatro hijas supervisando el trabajo que se estaba haciendo en el lugar donde se celebraría el importante evento: el gran salón. Ya se había colocado las sillas para los representantes del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente en torno a una mesa redonda en el centro del salón. Cada silla tenía detrás el símbolo del clan de la persona que se debía sentar en ella. Había un total de 15 sillas. De éstas, había una que era mayor y brillaba debido a que tenía los símbolos dorados. Ésa era la silla del jefe del Concilio, la de al lado también sobresalía aunque no tanto, era la de la esposa del jefe. Yelan se quedó mirando esta silla durante largo rato, era allí donde se sentaba su hijo.  
  
-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, hijo- pensó para ella misma- tú vas a lograr todo lo que él no tuvo tiempo para hacer. Te eduqué para que fueras el mejor y ya has llegado a la cima a pesar de tu edad. Sólo espero que tengas una vida larga y no mueras tan joven como tu padre...  
  
El tiempo pasaba en la casa y llegó la hora de la reunión. Todos los asistentes ya habían llegado a la casa y se encontraban ocupando sus respectivos asientos. Todos tenían puesta una cara muy seria, el asunto que se iba a tratar era muy importante.  
  
-Señores de los clanes de Oriente, se abre la sesión del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente- dijo Shaoran- saludo a los miembros del Concilio: Ma Yuan, Wu Daozi, Han Kan, Xia Gui, Fan Kuan, Zhao Mengfu, Wu Zhaodao, Ni Zan, Gao Kegong, Liang Kai, Wan Tong, Gu Kaizhi, Yen Ben. -Saludos a nuestro honorable jefe y a su esposa- respondieron todos los demás a coro. -Les he reunido aquí para hablar sobre la cuestión de los numerosos asesinatos de hechiceros ocurridos recientemente, el último hace una semana- dijo Shaoran con autoridad. -Pero señor- dijo con voz melosa Wu Zhaodao- todos estamos de acuerdo que esas muertes han sido naturales o al menos no hemos encontrado nada que nos indique lo contrario. -Eso no es cierto y tú lo debes saber muy bien- dijo Sakura con su mirada fría y penetrante hacia Wu Zhaodao- no es normal que empiecen a morir hechiceros que estaban rebosantes de salud sin ningún síntoma de debilidad. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en eso?- preguntó mirando a los demás presentes.  
  
Todos tenían unas caras muy confundidas. Desde hacía un mes habían empezado a ocurrir hechos muy extraños. Algunos hechiceros muy talentosos habían empezado a morir y nunca se había podido identificar la causa de su muerte. Eran unas muertes muy misteriosas. En los cadáveres no se encontraba ningún signo de muerte natural ni tampoco algún rastro de magia que se podría haber utilizado para quitarles la vida. Todo esto era muy confuso, los clanes empezaban a ponerse en alerta. Todos tenían un sentimiento extraño que no les gustaba nada.  
  
-Señora, creo que usted está en lo cierto- dijo alzando un poco la voz Ni Zan- pero no logro entender nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Tiene alguna teoría con bastante fundamentación para explicar eso?- todos los demás asintieron a la petición que se acababa de formular. -Sí, la tenemos- dijo Shaoran. Todos pusieron mucha atención a las siguientes palabras de su jefe- mi esposa y yo volvimos a investigar a los 3 hechiceros muertos, conseguimos encontrar indicios de magia que supondría el medio de su muerte. No habíamos podido detectarla antes porque se trata de magia occidental y, como saben, ninguno de nosotros está habituada a ella. -¿Y cómo pudieron detectarla?- preguntó Liang Kai con gran interés, después de todo, su hermano fue el último hechicero que encontraron muerto. -Tenemos contactos con un poderoso hechicero occidental y nos ayudó a encontrar ese tipo de magia.- dijo Sakura- Además él es de la absoluta confianza del clan Li, nunca nos traicionaría. -¿Y cuál podría ser el fin del que ha planeado todo esto?- preguntó Gao Kegong- el que los ha matado debe ser occidental puesto que ninguno de nosotros tiene suficiente conocimiento de ese tipo de hechizos. -Es verdad, hemos debatido durante largo rato ese punto con mi esposa.- dijo Shaoran- personalmente creo que se debe de haber formado algún tipo de alianza con Occidente. En cuanto al fin del responsable o responsables, aún no lo tengo claro. Sólo puedo decir que os preparéis para la guerra que está próxima.  
  
Diciendo esto, la cara de Shaoran de volvió oscura e inexpugnable, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia su jefe con un sentimiento de miedo, queriendo tener más pistas para poder interpretar las palabras que acababan de oír.  
  
-Nosotros seguiremos investigando sobre este asunto- dijo Sakura- hemos decidido ir a una escuela de magia de Occidente para conocer profundamente la magia occidental. -Yelan Li ocupará provisionalmente mi puesto y se nos informará sobre todo lo que ocurra. Si la ocasión lo requiere o encontramos algo importante que deban saber organizaremos una reunión del Concilio, ¿se ha entendido?- dijo Shaoran observando detenidamente a todos los presentes. -Sí señor- contestaron todos. -¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?- preguntó Sakura. -No señora- volvieron a responder los presentes. -Entonces-dijo Shaoran- se levanta la sesión. Estad preparados para cualquier cosa.  
  
Así, todos los líderes de los clanes se despidieron respetuosamente de la familia Li y fueron marchándose de la mansión. Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, los sirvientes se dispusieron a colocar todo en su sitio y limpiar la estancia. En el jardín les esperaba la familia Li para que les explicaran lo que se había decidido en el Concilio. Sakura y Shaoran fueron andando tranquilamente hasta encontrarlos.  
  
-Madre- dijo Shaoran cuando llegaron al lugar donde les esperaban- se queda a cargo del Concilio y el clan Li durante un periodo de tiempo aún indeterminado. Sakura y yo nos vamos a investigar los hechos ocurridos recientemente y para ello necesitamos conocer la magia occidental. -Por eso nos vamos a Londres- dijo Sakura- a la escuela de magia donde Eriol es profesor, se llama Hogwarts. Según hemos oído tiene un gran prestigio en Occidente. -Está bien, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda el tiempo en que me quede a cargo de estas obligaciones. Os informaré de todo lo que ocurra aquí- contestó Yelan inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. -¿Cuándo os marcháis a Londres?- preguntó Meiling. -Mañana por la mañana. Así tendremos un par de días para habituarnos antes que se inicie el curso- le contestó Shaoran. -Todos debéis tener cuidado durante nuestra ausencia-dijo Sakura- se avecinan tiempos difíciles para la humanidad. Cuando llegue el momento tenemos que estar lo mejor preparados posible.  
  
La familia al completo asintió a estas palabras. Con la expresión que tenían los dos jóvenes ya se notaba que algo muy malo ocurriría.  
  
Después de estos avisos, Sakura y Shaoran procedieron a resumir lo que se había hablado en el Concilio. Cuando terminaron las explicaciones, los señores del clan Li se excusaron y fueron a la sala de entrenamiento. Era su deber proteger a su familia y, en el caso que fuera necesario, la humanidad.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
En una habitación oscura se celebraba una reunión. Las sillas se encontraban alrededor de una butaca donde se sentaba un personaje cubierto con una capa negra, al igual que todos los asistentes a esta reunión.  
  
-Bien, mis leales mortifagos- se oyó la voz chirriante de la figurilla sentada en la butaca- nuestro plan ya ha empezado. Nuestro aliado de Oriente hace algo de un mes empezó los movimientos convenidos. -¿Y cuando debemos empezar a actuar nosotros?- preguntó una de las figuras cubiertas con la capa negra- aún no hemos reunido suficiente poder ni seguidores para ganar esta guerra. -No seas impaciente amigo mío- le replicó Lord Voldemort- el golpe final lo daremos en Hogwarts en el momento adecuado. Por ahora esperaremos a ver como funcionan las cosas en Oriente. -Sí, mi señor- respondieron todas las figuras a coro. -Esta vez nadie logrará salvarse de la muerte. ¡La guerra la ganaremos las fuerzas de la oscuridad!.  
  
Una vez dicho eso, Lord Voldemort empezó a reír de manera incontrolable, haciendo temblar toda la sala.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ya habían vuelto a su dormitorio después de la cena de despedida preparada por su familia. Una vez allí, Sakura se dispuso a observar atentamente a su marido que estaba guardando libros y otros accesorios que necesitarían en su nueva aventura.  
  
-Sospechas de él, ¿verdad Shaoran?- dijo repentinamente Sakura- por eso no has explicado todo lo que sabemos al Concilio. -Tienes razón, como siempre- dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios- me he fijado en él todo el rato, no me da muy buena espina. -Bueno- le contestó Sakura- ahora mismo debemos ir a Londres para seguir investigando. Con lo que nos explicó Eriol sobre ese tal Lord Voldemort que tiene aterrorizado a todo Occidente, le creo como el cabecilla de las fuerzas oscuras de Occidente. Así sólo nos faltaría estar seguros de quién es el que las lidera en Oriente. -Ya nos informaremos mejor de esto cuando lleguemos allí- replicó Shaoran- No creo que haya más problemas por aquí mientras estemos fuera, ahora todos ya están avisados. -Eso espero-dijo Sakura.  
  
Al terminar la conversación se fueron a la cama esperando que se hiciera de día para coger el avión dirección Londres. Eriol les había conseguido una audiencia con el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbeldore, quién se había mostrado encantado de poder acoger a dos personajes tan ilustres en su "humilde" (según él) morada. Les esperaban unos días difíciles, se tendrían que acostumbrar en poco tiempo a su nueva vida en Occidente.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Notas de la autora. Bueno, aquí he escrito otro capítulo, jejeje.... no me lo puedo creer. Poco a poco el proyecto va mostrando su forma. Espero que haya alguien al otro lado de esta galaxia que me esté leyendo! La verdad es que no tengo mucha imaginación en cuanto a nombres de los personajes, es por eso que todos los miembros del Concilio tienen nombres de pintores chinos (aunque no hay ninguno que sea actual)... lo siento pero no tenía ni idea de que nombres poner. Espero que nadie se moleste por este detalle. Me gustaría que me dejarais vuestros comentarios, de verdad que me ayudaría mucho. Como soy una novata en esto, no me irían mal algunos consejillos. Y quiero dar las gracias a Sayuki por haberme escrito la primera (y en estos momentos la única) sobre su opinión. Ayyyyyy gracias, de verdad, no sabes lo mucho que me ha alegrado tu comentario! Me pensaba que mi historia no le interesaba a nadie.... Creo que ya os he molestado bastante rato, pero es que se me han pegado las manos al teclado, jajaja, ahora ya os dejo........ Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!!!! 


	3. Capítulo III

DIAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo III  
  
-A ver, espero no haber llegado tarde- dijo un joven de 18 años mirando la gran pantalla que había enfrente suyo donde indicaba los vuelos que iban llegando.  
  
Este chico era Eriol Hiraguizawa. Era alto con unos ojos azules que se veían a través de los cristales de las gafas que llevaba.  
  
Había ido al aeropuerto a recoger a los señores del clan Li. Los tres eran viejos conocidos. Conocía a Sakura y Shaoran y sabía por lo que habían pasado. Su carácter era el mismo de siempre, era muy burlón pero estaba rodeado de una extraña aura de misterio.  
  
Hacía un año que había sido avisado por Albus Dumbeldore quién le ofreció un puesto como profesor en su colegio. Después de pensarlo durante un tiempo decidió aceptar, él ahora era el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y, aunque pareciera extraño después de los diferentes hechos ocurridos en Hogwarts, este ya sería el segundo año consecutivo en su puesto.  
  
Cuando él llegó al colegio como nuevo profesor, observó como todo el mundo hacía apuestas sobre si duraría más de un año. Al principio, todos se sorprendieron de su edad, ¡los alumnos del último curso tenían un año más que él! ... pero si Dumbeldore le había llamado debía ser por algo.  
  
Pronto todos se dieron cuenta que hacía muy bien su trabajo, incluso mejor que algunos de los profesores que habían pasado recientemente por allí.  
  
Además de ejercer como profesor, Eriol tenía otra misión para la que Dumbeldore le llamó expresamente. Entró a formar parte de la llamada Orden del Fénix, destinada a combatir las fuerzas de la oscuridad que tenían como cabeza visible a Voldemort. En dicha orden se encontraban los magos y hechiceros más poderosos de Occidente dispuestos a luchar contra Lord Voldemort, esta orden cada vez era más poderosa e iba creciendo en número.  
  
-Muy bien, ya han llegado- dijo sonriente Eriol al ver dos figuras que atravesaban la puerta por donde entraban los pasajeros que habían llegado al aeropuerto- Buenos días- dijo una vez que llegó a dónde se encontraban ellos- ¿qué tal el viaje?.  
  
-Buenos días Eriol- dijo Sakura- el viaje bien, un poco largo pero aquí estamos.  
  
-¿Cuándo nos llevarás a Hogwarts?- preguntó Shaoran con su semblante siempre serio.  
  
-Primero vamos a mi casa a descansar y a comer- contestó Eriol- hay dos personas que tienen muchas ganas de veros. Después de comer iremos a Hogwarts.  
  
-De acuerdo entonces- dijo Shaoran.  
  
Se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto y entraron en el coche de Eriol, cuando habían pasado unos 30 minutos llegaron a la puerta de una enorme mansión. Una vez que el vehículo paró el motor, cogieron sus cosas y subieron las escaleras hacia la gran puerta que tenían delante.  
  
Al entrar al edificio vieron que había dos figuras que les esperaban. Una era una chica que traía una gran sonrisa y la otra era como una pequeña pantera color negro con unas alas muy graciosas.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran les reconocieron enseguida. La chica fue corriendo a abrazarlos y la pequeña pantera empezó a revolotear a su alrededor. Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron ante tal muestra de cariño. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerles eso, ya que sabían que serían automáticamente castigados por ello.  
  
-Nakuru, Spinel Sun, ya basta de atosigar a nuestros invitados- dijo Eriol sin perder su sonrisa ni un momento- sabéis que tenemos asuntos importantes a tratar y después de un viaje tan largo se deben recuperar fuerzas.  
  
Una vez dicho eso, Nakuru y Spinel Sun obedecieron a las palabras de su amo. Eriol realizó un pequeño movimiento de muñeca y en la mesa que estaba cerca apareció todo lo necesario para que pudieran darse una buena comida. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y empezaron a comer.  
  
-Y bien, Eriol- preguntó Sakura- ¿qué tal va todo por aquí?.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no muy mal.- respondió Eriol- Cuando entré como profesor en Hogwarts cambié mi rutina. Ahora ya no soy una persona independiente, tengo a otras personas a mi lado para luchar contra la oscuridad. He entrado a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, pero ya se os aclarará todo esto cuando vayamos al despacho del señor Dumbeldore- luego miró a Sakura y Shaoran con una mirada maliciosa- ¿Y para cuándo los niños? Quiero tener muchos pequeños a mi alrededor que llamen al tío Eriol.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran lo miraron sonriendo, siempre sabía cómo quitar tensión en un momento determinado. Con Eriol no tenían que actuar como si les separara una pared de hielo, pues él lo sabía todo de ellos.  
  
Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, la reencarnación de Clow era la única persona a la que consideraban un amigo. Él sabía en todo momento lo que les pasaba por la mente y podía leer sus miradas inexpresivas y frías.  
  
-Todo a su debido tiempo Eriol- dijo Shaoran - eso llegará en el momento adecuado. Como sabes, en estos momentos los tiempos no son propicios.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de ti?- dijo Sakura riendo por la carita de inocente que puso Eriol ante esta pregunta- es que nunca dejarás de ser un conquistador, ¿eh?.  
  
-Exactamente- dijo Eriol poniendo cara de interesante.  
  
Los tres siguieron conversando animadamente durante una hora. Cuando este tiempo pasó, Nakuru se les acercó.  
  
-Ya es la hora, amo Eriol- dijo ella mirando fijamente a su amo.  
  
-Pues bien, nos vamos a Hogwarts- dijo Eriol mirando a sus acompañantes que se levantaron enseguida de las sillas donde se sentaban minutos atrás- Nakuru cuida de la casa mientras estamos fuera. Spinel cuida a Nakuru que no haga ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
-Sí amo Eriol- contestaron los dos.  
  
Se veía como Nakuru estaba un poco molesta por las palabras que había dicho su amo pero pronto las olvidó y ya no pensó más en ellas.  
  
Los chicos empezaron a andar a través de las calles de Londres, mientras tanto Eriol les explicaba la historia de Hogwarts y cómo funcionaba el colegio. Los alumnos se dividían en cuatro casas que correspondían a los cuatro fundadores del colegio y en cada una de ellas se valoraban unas cualidades diferentes.  
  
También les indicó las asignaturas que se impartían allí y les habló un poco de cada profesor, del Quidditch y todas las cosas que era importante que supieran sobre su nuevo 'hogar'.  
  
-Mirad, hemos llegado a la estación- dijo Eriol señalando el gran edificio que tenían enfrente.  
  
La estación era muy grande y estaba muy concurrida de personas que iban y venían. Entraron dentro y siguieron a Eriol que buscaba el andén que les correspondía, el número nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran observaban atentamente a su alrededor. Eriol les había explicado que en Occidente casi nadie creía en la magia. Tenían un nombre para las personas que no poseían ningún tipo de magia... ¿cómo era esa palabra?... oh!, muggels, eso era. Tardarían un poco en acostumbrarse a todo ello.  
  
Otro tema era el de las varitas. Ellos no las necesitaban, al igual que el propio Eriol, puesto que podían canalizar su magia tranquilamente sin la necesidad de algún objeto especial. Esta habilidad la habían adquirido gracias a un duro entrenamiento al que fueron expuestos. Siempre es más fácil realizar magia sin tener que estar pendientes de algún objeto en particular. Aún así a veces utilizaban su espada para pelear y realizar hechizos.  
  
-Nuestro andén se encuentra detrás de esa pared- dijo Eriol.  
  
Entonces los tres atravesaron la pared vigilando para que nadie les viera hacer eso. Eriol les explicó que debían tomar muchas precauciones para que ningún muggle les viera realizando magia, si esto ocurría les causaría una gran conmoción ya que se asustarían por lo que hubieran visto.  
  
-No pueden creer en algo que no puedan entender- dijo Eriol- para ellos la magia no existe, es sólo una fantasía que empezó hace muchos años. Y lo bueno es que a veces hay personas que se han topado con ella sin que tuvieran el conocimiento de que esto ocurría.  
  
Ahora ya habían entrado en el tren que los esperaba y poco a poco se puso en marcha para llegar a su objetivo: el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El viaje fue muy tranquilo. Cuando el tren se paró bajaron de él y se encontraron frente a un gran castillo medieval.  
  
Poco a poco vieron a una figura que se acercaba. Era un hombre muy grande y fornido con una espesa y despeinada barba que le cubría la cara.  
  
-Hola Hagrid- dijo Eriol saludando al hombre- ellos son los señores Li, sabes que Dumbeldore espera nuestra llegada.  
  
-Lo sé Eriol- dijo Hagrid- he venido hasta aquí para conduciros hasta el despacho de Dumbeldore.- luego miró a los señores Li con una sonrisa- Mucho gusto en conocerles, espero que su estancia aquí sea muy grata.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran inclinaron un poco la cabeza correspondiendo al saludo que les había hecho el gigante. Se lo quedaron mirando con una cara que mostraba una gran desconfianza.  
  
Hagrid quedó sorprendido al ver la actitud de los dos jóvenes. Su mirada era fría como el hielo y en ningún momento vio algo que se pareciera a una sonrisa.  
  
Eriol sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio la cara de perplejidad que puso Hagrid debido al comportamiento de sus dos amigos. Él sabia que ellos se comportaban así con todo el mundo, esa actitud les daba un toque de misterio y a la vez les hacía ganarse el respeto (y muchas veces también atemorizaban) de todos. En ellos se podía ver la forma de actuar de un buen líder de clan: fríos, calculadores, sin mostrar en ningún momento algún signo de debilidad ni miedo; además de eso, tenían una poderosa aura que los rodeaba, aunque nadie en Occidente era capaz de sentirla.  
  
Hagrid los condujo hacia el interior del gran castillo y pasaron por diferentes pasadizos y escaleras. Cuando llegaron a una gran estatua de un fénix se pararon. Hagrid indicó a los demás que se subieran a ella e inmediatamente la estatua empezó a subir hasta llegar a una hermosa puerta.  
  
-Aquí se encuentra el despacho del señor Dumbeldore- indicó Hagrid- él me ha dicho que entres con ellos- le dijo a Eriol.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Eriol sondiendo- gracias por acompañarnos Hagrid. ¿Nos esperarás aquí fuera verdad?. Es que ya no me acuerdo del camino y además a las escaleras les gusta demasiado eso de moverse adónde quieren.  
  
-Por supuesto Eriol- dijo Hagrid a carcajadas- Supongo que el señor Dumbeldore querrá presentar el resto del lugar a nuestros invitados. ¿Quién mejor que yo para eso? Conozco todos sus rincones.  
  
Dicho esto, Eriol tocó a la puerta, de dentro se oyó una voz que les dio permiso para entrar. La habitación era muy grande y estaba repleta de estanterías con libros. También había algunos objetos extraños. En las paredes había montones de cuadros que, como todos los que había en el castillo, se movían libremente.  
  
En el centro de la estancia había una mesa muy grande. Al lado de ella se encontraba una percha de cristal donde se apoyaba un hermoso fénix que les observaba luciendo su hermoso plumaje de fuego. Por último, detrás de la mesa había un hombre sonriente. Tenía el pelo y la barga largos y blancos como la nieve. Los miraba a través de unos lentes pequeños que se apoyaban en su nariz.  
  
El hombre se levantó y les indicó que se sentaran en las tres sillas que estaban colocadas frente a él.  
  
-Señor Dumbeldore- saludó Eriol- permítame presentarle a los señores del clan Li. Ella es Li Sakura, Señora de las Cartas; él es Li Shaoran, Señor de los elementos y jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerles, señor y señora Li- dijo Dumbeldore sonriendo- conozco la misión que debéis llevar a cabo. Eriol ya me ha explicado los problemas que han tenido recientemente.  
  
-Es un placer conocerle- dijo Shaoran mirando fijamente a Dumbeldore- Eriol también nos ha explicado muchas cosas sobre el colegio Hogwarts.  
  
-Es un honor para nosotros que usted nos haya admitido en su colegio- repuso Sakura- si trabajamos juntos esperemos que podamos terminar con esto antes de que empiece la batalla.  
  
-Nunca se tiene que perder la esperanza señora Li- dijo Dumbeldore mirando unos documentos que se encontraban encima de su escritorio- No sé si tenemos suficiente tiempo, pero vamos a intentarlo. Para eso han venido aquí, ¿no?  
  
-Así es- respondió Shaoran- y ya que nos encontramos aquí podemos aprender a utilizar la magia occidental. Ése es el conocimiento que nos falta.  
  
-Espero que en mi colegio podáis satisfacer ese deseo de aprender- dijo Dumbeldore- Miren, he encontrado estos documentos indagando hasta el último rincón de la biblioteca. Aquí se narra unos hechos ocurridos hace mucho tiempo, en el tiempo en que los dioses antiguos aún habitaban este mundo. Me ha parecido que les gustaría echar un vistazo- dijo tendiéndoles las hojas amarillentas.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol cogieron las hojas y se sorprendieron al ver que era una escritura muy antigua. Como los tres la conocían, pudieron leer el contenido de ellas.  
  
Se tiñe el Ásgard con roja sangre;  
negro será el sol en el verano,  
y el clima, espantoso.  
Garm aúlla ante Gripahell,  
romperá los nudos y correrá el lobo;  
sé muchos conjuros, más allá veo aún  
el duro destino de los dioses triunfantes.  
Lucharán los hermanos y se habrán de matar,  
los primos hermanos cometen incesto,  
terrible es el mundo, hay gran adulterio;  
días de lanzas y espadas, se raja el escudo,  
días de tormenta y lobos, se hunde el mundo,  
no habrá hombre ninguno que a otro respete.  
Fulgura la espada del dios de los muertos:  
las montañas chocan, los monstruos se derrocan,  
pisan las vías de Hel, y el cielo se raja.  
El sol se oscurece, se hunde la tierra en el mar,  
se agitan del cielo las brillantes estrellas;  
surge vapor furioso, el fuego se alza,  
y llega el calor hasta el mismo cielo.  
Pero ve surgir por segunda vez  
la tierra del mar, para siempre verde;  
caen cascadas, se remonta el águila  
que en las montañas cazará los peces.  
Vendrá entonces el reino en el juicio final,  
llegará poderoso quién todo lo rige.  
Llegará volando el oscuro dragón,  
la sierpe brillante, desde Nidafjöll;  
llevará en sus plumas los muertos a Nidhögg.  
Allí se hundirá.  
  
-Entonces era eso- dijo Sakura de repente- Shaoran, ¿no te parece familiar?- preguntó a su marido.  
  
-Es el sueño que tuviste hace más o menos un mes- contestó Shaoran mientras su mirada se ensombrecía- Entonces, ¿es una profecía?.  
  
-Aún no estoy seguro señor Li- le dijo Dumbeldore- Hay que tener en cuanta que esto pasó hace mucho tiempo. De aquél cataclismo surgió la nueva tierra, que es la que existe actualmente. Pero cuando vi el pergamino sentí una energía extraña que provenía de él.  
  
-Esa vez fue obra del destino- dijo Eriol- los dioses se dejaron ir por sus pasiones y no gobernaban el mundo como era debido, por ello les llegó su fin. Pero ahora la situación es muy diferente, no sabemos a lo que debemos atendernos, ya que esta vez el destino no tiene nada que ver en ello.  
  
-Lo que dices es muy cierto Eriol- dijo Dumbeldore mesándose la barba y con la mirada pensativa- Aunque también podemos estar equivocados y que esto no signifique nada. Pero el sueño de la señora Li me hace dudar.  
  
-Si las fuerzas de la oscuridad se vuelven a unir como entonces- dijo Shaoran muy serio- bien podría pasar algo parecido otra vez, aunque los que hayan planeado esto no tengan en cuenta esta posibilidad ni conozcan los sucesos que pasaron hace tanto tiempo.  
  
-Tenemos que prepararnos bien- dijo Dumbeldore- ellos no actuarán hasta que tengan la fuerza suficiente. Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos investigando este asunto y aclaremos las dudas e interrogantes que se nos presenten. Haremos una vida normal y seguiremos con la rutina. Tendremos reunión en mi despacho de tanto en tanto para seguir trabajando. ¿Les parece bien?.  
  
-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Shaoran a la vez que Sakura y Eriol inclinaban su cabeza como señal de aceptar la propuesta- Por cierto, ¿con qué fuerzas contamos en Occidente?  
  
-Supongo que Eriol les habrá comentado sobre la Orden del Fénix, organización que yo mismo fundé- le contestó Dumbeldore- Además, en el Ministerio de Magia podríamos encontrar a algunas personas bastante competentes, pero desafortunadamente allí no hay muchos que están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para luchar. Me gustaría que aceptaran mi propuesta de entrar a formar parte de dicha orden.  
  
-Aceptamos su ofrecimiento- dijo Sakura después de una afirmación de Shaoran.  
  
-Ya se ha hablado bastante de cosas serias aquí- repuso Dumbeldore de nuevo con su gran sonrisa y acariciando a Fawkes, su fénix- Dentro de tres días empieza en curso, les espero hasta entonces.  
  
Diciendo esto se levantó y los acompañó hacia la puerta donde se encontraron a Hagrid esperando.  
  
-Hagrid, ¿podrías llevar a nuestros invitados a dar un paseo por el colegio?.  
  
-Claro que sí señor Dumbeldore- respondió Hagrid.  
  
-Pues bien, nos vemos. De nuevo es un placer tenerlos aquí señores Li- dijo el sonriente anciano.  
  
-Igualmente- contestó Shaoran.  
  
Hagrid les llevó por un recorrido a lo largo de todo el colegio. El tiempo fue pasando y empezó a anochecer, entonces Eriol dijo que era mejor que se marcharan para ver que tal iban Nakuru y Spinel Sun. Hagrid de despidió de ellos.  
  
Durante el camino de vuelta los tres tenían sus semblantes muy serios y pensativos después de todo lo que les habían explicado ese día. Las noticias no eran muy alentadoras. Una vez que llegaron a casa de Eriol empezaron a cenar y luego se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran convencieron a Eriol para que durante los dos días que faltaban para el inicio del curso les empezara a enseñar algunos hechizos y conjuros. Pudieron comprobar que no eran muy difíciles y que con un poco de práctica no les costaría ningún esfuerzo realizarlos correctamente.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Notas de la autora. He vuelto!!!! Parece imposible pero es cierto! Aún estoy por aquí, me niego a desaparecer del mapa, JAJAJAJA.  
  
Sobre este capítulo tengo que hacer dos aclaraciones importantes: La primera es que no me he leído el nuevo libro de Harry Potter, aunque en mi historia he incluido a la Orden del Fénix. Sé lo mismo que saben todos los que no tienen ni idea de lo que va a pasar, así que si escribo sobre algo que no coincide de ninguna forma con el libro (por si alguien ha leído algo de él) supongo que sabréis perdonarme, ¿no?  
  
Y la segunda aclaración. Por lo que respeta a la profecía, pertenece a la mitología nórdica. Me encanta la mitología y hace un tiempo llegaron a mis manos algunos textos mitológicos. Este en concreto es una selección de un texto muy largo y hermoso que se titula Völupsá o Profecía de la vidente, habla de cómo surgió el mundo y las diferentes razas que viven en él y en el final explica la destrucción de este mismo mundo por culpa de los dioses, de los cuáles la mayoría desaparecerán en él.  
  
También tengo otra noticia. Hasta ahora he intentado actualizar con poco margen de tiempo, pero siento mucho deciros que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más de tiempo, porque...... ¡me voy de viaje!!! tengo tantas ganas, jejeje. Aún así intentaré que la espera no se a muy larga.  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a Sayuki y a Dernix ¡gracias por leer mi historia! Aprecio mucho vuestras opiniones, espero no decepcionaros, daré lo mejor de mí para hacer una historia interesante. Jeje, me parece que no me cansaré nunca de daros las gracias...  
  
Una vez dicho eso, sólo me falta decir que podéis seguir mandándome vuestros comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia. Poco a poco le voy cogiendo cariño a mi historia, espero que podáis disfrutar con ella. 


	4. Capítulo IV

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
El día había amanecido un poco revoloteado, había unas grandes nubes negras que preveían que iba a llover y bastante fuerte. Pero a Harry nada le entristecería ni quitaría la ilusión aún con un tiempo como éste.  
  
Su rostro reflejaba una alegría sin límites... ¡había llegado el día! Estaba a punto de volver a Hogwarts para empezar su último curso allí. Hacía poco que fue su cumpleaños y a sus amigos no les había pasado por alto esa fecha tan señalada.  
  
Puso toda su ilusión mientras se estaba preparando el baúl con todo lo necesario para el nuevo curso.  
  
Durante las vacaciones de verano no le había pasado nada extraño, eso le tenía un poco preocupado. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla ni le había dolido su cicatriz. Parecía que Voldemort se hubiera desintegrado por completo, cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta que era imposible.  
  
Ya era la hora cuando escuchó el ruido que hacía el coche de su tío al salir del garaje. Sus tíos habían accedido a llevarle a la estación. Bajó las escaleras cogiendo todos sus paquetes y la jaula con su lechuza y salió al encuentro de sus tíos. Una vez colocó su equipaje en el maletero se sentó en el asiento de atrás.  
  
-Harry, ¿dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó tío Vernon empezando a conducir de golpe- tenemos que llevarte rápido a la estación porque si no llegaremos tarde a recoger a Dudley.  
  
-Lo siento tío Vernon- le respondió Harry mirando como iban avanzando por las calles de Londres por la ventana.  
  
Ninguno de los ocupantes volvió a abrir la boca para decir nada más hasta que llegaron a la estación de King's Cross. Harry recogió todos sus objetos del coche y los colocó en un carrito para poderlos transportar con más facilidad.  
  
-Adiós Harry- dijo la tía Petunia- nos veremos cuando termine el curso.  
  
-Adiós tío Vernon y tía Petunia- dijo Harry.  
  
Luego el coche volvió a ponerse en marcha con la velocidad de un rayo. Harry entró en la estación buscando su andén.  
  
Cada año, cuando llegaba el momento de ir al andén nueve y tres cuartos, recordaba el primer año que ingresó en Hogwarts. Se dio cuenta que era mago casi por casualidad y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que era un personaje muy conocido, Harry Potter, el que venció de niño a aquél que no debe ser nombrado. Todo cambió a partir de ese momento, su vida ya no era aburrida. La parte negativa que había descubierto en esa experiencia fue entrar en contacto con el que no debe ser nombrado, Lord Voldemort.  
  
De repente, se oyó una voz que provenía de su espalda -Harry, ¡estoy aquí!- .  
  
Harry dio media vuelta y se encontró con su amiga Hermione. Llevaba su largo pelo recogido con una linda diadema. Estaba acompañada por dos figuras con mirada amable, eran sus padres. Harry fue corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Ei Hermione, ¿cómo han ido las vacaciones?- le preguntó a su amiga. Después miró a los padres de Hermione- Buenos días señores Granger.  
  
-Buenos días Harry- dijo sonriendo la madre de Hermione.  
  
-Mis vacaciones geniales, como siempre.- dijo Hermione- Este año hemos ido de viaje a Grecia, ¡es muy bonito!. Supongo que tú has hecho lo mismo que siempre, ¿no?.  
  
-Pues claro- respondió Harry- ¿Vamos a buscar a Ron?.  
  
-Claro que sí.- luego Hermione se dirigió a sus padres- Nos vamos ya, a ver si encontramos al perezoso de Ron. Nos vemos en las vacaciones.- luego les dio un beso.  
  
Harry también se despidió de los Granger y fueron corriendo a buscar a su amigo. Como no lo encontraron en la estación, pensaron que seguramente él y su hermana Ginny ya se encontrarían en el andén esperándoles. Así se dirigieron a una pared que se encontraba entre el andén número 9 y el 10 y la atravesaron corriendo. Era en ese lugar secreto donde se encontraba el andén nueve y tres cuartos, de donde salía el tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts.  
  
Los magos se protegían muy bien para que los muggels (que era la palabra utilizada para referirse a las personas que no poseían magia) no se dieran cuenta de que ellos eran diferentes.  
  
No les costó mucho trabajo encontrar a la familia Weasley. Justo al entrar divisaron a un grupo de personas pelirrojas, eran ellos. Como toda la familia de Ron estaba formada de magos podían llegar hasta el andén. Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
-Hola Harry, Hermione- dijo Ron al verles- ¿cómo habéis estado?.  
  
-Pues bien- contestó Hermione- Ei Ginny, cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
  
Ginny les sonrió a los dos.  
  
-Harry. Hermione- dijo la señora Weasley- qué gusto veros de nuevo.  
  
-Gracias señora Weasley- le dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que la pandilla está junta- dijo el señor Weasley alegremente- creo que es el momento de irnos, querida- dirigiéndose a su esposa.  
  
-Es cierto. Cuidaos mucho los cuatro. No puedo creer que este sea tu último año Ron, cómo pasa el tiempo- después les dio un abrazo a cada uno.  
  
-Adiós mamá, papá- dijo Ginny- nos cuidaremos, podéis estar tranquilos.  
  
Mientras observaban como sus hijos y sus amigos se dirigían hacia el tren, a los señores Weasley se les ensombreció un poco el rostro.  
  
-Tengo miedo, Arthur- dijo la señora Weasley- no quiero que les pase nada.  
  
-Puedes estar tranquila Molly.- le contestó éste- Según la última reunión que realizamos con la Orden del Fénix no hay peligro por el momento. Además- dijo mientras cogía por la cintura a su esposa y empezaba a andar hacia la salida- ¿dónde podrían estar mejor que en Hogwarts si algo ocurriera?.  
  
-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- suspiró la señora Weasley.  
  
Diciendo esto cogieron el camino hacia su casa.  
  
Andando hacia el tren los chicos encontraron a todos sus amigos y empezaron a relatarse todo lo que les había ocurrido durante las largas vacaciones. La mayoría de sus amigos pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor, donde también se encontraban ellos cuatro.  
  
Mientras se iban a sentar en un compartimiento, Hermione se despidió de ellos colocándose una pequeña chapa en su solapa. Ella había sido escogida prefecta de Gryffindor junto con otro chico. Era considerada como la mejor estudiante de todo el colegio. El profesor Dumbeldore se había encargado el pasado año de hacer una pequeña fiesta en su honor, pues, en todos los años que llevaba como director nunca había conocido a una alumna tan lista y brillante como ella. Destacaba en casi todas las materias (excepto Futurología, el primer día de clase tuvo una querella con la profesora y nunca más regresó a esta clase), había sacado las mejores calificaciones en todos los exámenes. Además de todo eso era amiga de Harry Potter. Este hecho hizo que se ganara muchos admiradores y otros tantos enemigos que no podían soportar a una 'sabelotodo' como ella.  
  
Durante el viaje hacia Hogwarts no hubo grandes incidentes. Algún listillo había intentado hacer algún hechizo pero sin conseguir que tuviera el efecto deseado. Un par de aficionados al quiddith se pusieron a discutir acaloradamente sobre qué equipo era el mejor, y cosas por el estilo.  
  
El cielo era muy tormentoso y ya se asomaban algunos rayos a lo lejos.  
  
-Por favor, los alumnos de primer curso, seguidme- dijo una voz.  
  
Todos los nuevos vieron como una figura humana muy grande avanzaba hacia ellos con un paraguas colgando de una mano y un fanalillo de la otra. Con un poco de miedo fueron arremolinándose alrededor de esta figura.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione conocieron enseguida esa voz, era Hagrid, uno de sus mejores amigos. También era profesor y el guardabosque de Hogwarts. Lo conocía todo sobre el colegio, incluso a las extrañas criaturas que habitaban el bosque, lugar prohibido a los alumnos por no ser seguro para quién no estuviera familiarizado con él. Se decía que allí había muchos peligros y criaturas sombrías. Eso era cierto pero estas criaturas nunca harían daño a nadie a no ser que fueran molestadas, además que les gustaban mucho las visitas que les hacían tanto Hagrid como el señor Dumbeldore.  
  
Ellos fueron corriendo hacia su amigo seguidos por Ginny. Pasaron entre los jóvenes que iniciaban sus estudios y al fin dieron con el hombre.  
  
-¡Hagrid!- gritaron los cuatro a la vez.  
  
La persona aludida no tardó mucho tiempo en volverse hacia ellos con su enorme sonrisa-Hola chicos- les contestó - ¿Preparados para empezar un nuevo curso?.  
  
-Sí, claro- le contestó Harry muy contento de ver a su profesor preferido de nuevo- aunque éste es nuestro último curso, con excepción de Ginny- ahora su voz sonaba muy apenada.  
  
-Lo sé, no os podéis imginar lo mucho que os hecharé de menos- le replicó el gigante- pero estaré muy orgulloso de vosotros cuando salgáis de este colegio como auténticos magos en toda regla.  
  
Todos sonrieron a las palabras de Hagrid. Sus corazones siempre se encogían al pensar que este sería su último curso. ¿Qué les depararía el futuro?. A veces hablaban sobre ello aunque ninguno de los tres lo tenía muy claro.  
  
Una vez Ron había tenido la genial idea de utilizar todos sus conocimientos sobre Futurología para encontrar la respuesta a esta pregunta. Hermione se rió de lo que ella llamó idea estúpida, ya que "con una profesora como Trelawney que no ve ni a dos centímetros de su nariz es imposible aprender el arte de conocer el futuro". Harry tuvo que admitir que Hermione tenía razón, pero no perderían nada con probarlo. Intentaron durante toda una tarde los diferentes métodos para leer el futuro que habían aprendido aunque siempre con el mismo resultado: nada de nada. Al final los dos se cansaron de hacer el ridículo y Hermione no había parado de reírse de ellos después de cada intento fallido.  
  
Después de eso decidieron que por el momento no se preocuparían por esto y se dedicarían a vivir el presente y a disfrutar lo mejor que pudieran su último curso. Ya tendrían todo el año para poder decidir el camino que elegirían.  
  
Los jóvenes se despidieron de Hagrid que ya llevaba a los principiantes hacia los botes que los transportarían hacia el colegio. Los chicos nuevos esperaban en una sala contigua al gran salón y, una vez todos los alumnos se habían acomodado allí, ellos serían llamados uno por uno para que el sombrero seleccionador les eligiera una de las cuatro casas en las que consistía Hogwarts: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
Mientras todos los alumnos se dirigían al gran salón, un chico rubio y con unos ojos color azul se paró en la escalera y miró hacia atrás, parecía que estaba buscando algo. Al final, encontró lo que estaba buscando y una sonrisa de desprecio apareció en sus labios.  
  
-Potter, bienvenido a nuestro último curso.- dijo acercándose a Harry- ¿Ya sabes que harás una vez terminado el colegio?. ¿Te dedicarás a escribir libros sobre tus grandes hazañas?.  
  
-Gracias por la bienvenida, Malfoy- le contestó secamente Harry- ¿Y tú te quedarás en la falda de tu padre para que te ponga en una buena posición?. O incluso mejor, nos demostrarás a todos de la pasta que estás hecho y empezarás a llevar a cabo maldades sin fin.  
  
Enseguida los dos se miraron fijamente sin que ninguno de ellos cediera. Sus miradas ratificaban un odio profundo. Después de unos minutos de aguantarse la mirada sin que el otro cediera, la apartaron a la vez y cada uno fue andando en dirección contraria para encontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros.  
  
Las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin eran completamente antagónicas y durante los últimos años esta rivalidad se había acentuado mucho. Los que pertenecían a Slytherin se apartaban voluntariamente de los demás ya que se consideraban mejores que los otros. Sólo los que tenían una gran sed de gloria y pertenecían a las familias más nobles e importantes de magos podían acceder a esta casa. Ellos se llamaban a sí mismos los sangre pura, que contemplaba una larga genealogía de magos sin interrupción de alguna persona sin magia. Eran muy desconsiderados y tenían un carácter bastante difícil. Fue en esta casa donde residió Tom Riddle, que más adelante sería conocido como Lord Voldemort.  
  
Cuando entraron en el gran salón todos lanzaron una pequeña exclamación. Todo estaba igual que siempre, las mesas de las cuatro casas con sus estandartes, en el techo podía verse un reflejo del cielo gracias a un conjuro y la mesa de los profesores en el fondo, también podía verse una silla con un sombrero viejo encima. Éste era el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
  
A parte de todos los objetos de siempre, había toda una serie de complementos que le daban a la estancia un aspecto muy diferente. Había unos emblemas extraños de diferentes colores alrededor de la sala, algunos de ellos representaban extrañas criaturas entre las que predominaban los dragones y en otros podían apreciarse caracteres chinos. Las luces parecían estrellas fugaces de diferentes colores, eso daba la sensación que se encontraban ante un castillo de fuegos artificiales. En la mesa se podía distinguir una cubertería de la más fina plata y una hermosa vajilla de porcelana decorada con cenefas doradas. La sorpresa fue muy grande cuando al lado de los cubiertos vieron un par de palillos que se utilizaban en Oriente para comer. Estos palillos eran de un color verde oscuro con las mismas cenefas doradas que la vajilla.  
  
Nadie se atrevió a sentarse. Viendo esta reacción por parte de los alumnos, el director de Hogwarts con su habitual sonrisa se levantó de su silla.  
  
-Queridos alumnos- dijo entonces alzando la voz. Cuando se escuchó a su director todos callaron y lo miraron con caras confundidas- por favor, tomen sus asientos para que podamos dar paso a la selección de nuestros nuevos alumnos.- Una vez dicho eso se sentó lentamente en su silla.  
  
Todos asintieron e hicieron lo que les había pedido su director. Esto sucedió entre un inmenso silencio. Cuando pasó poco tiempo y la sorpresa pasó, en el gran salón estallaron los cuchicheos entre los alumnos buscando una repuesta a lo que estaban viendo.  
  
Harry aún atónito observaba la imagen que daba el gran salón. Después de una ojeada su mirada se posó en la mesa de los profesores. Todos estaban allí con sus miradas serias vigilando el comportamiento de sus alumnos. El único que sonreía, como siempre, era el director, Albus Dumbeldore, sentado en su silla en la mitad de la mesa. Después de buscar alguna respuesta a las numerosas preguntas que aparecían en su mente y no encontrar ninguna, se fijó en que había tres sillas vacías. Éstas eran la de Hagrid, que llegaría pronto anunciando que los nuevos se hallaban preparados, y la de la profesora McGonagall, que era la encargada de llamar por orden alfabético a los nuevos alumnos para procedes a la selección de sus casas. Estas dos sillas era normal que estuvieran vacías. Pero había otra que no estaba ocupada, la que pertenecía al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Hiraguizawa. ¿Por qué no se encontraba allí?. Era extraño ya que sería la primera vez durante toda su estancia en el colegio que tendría el mismo profesor durante dos años seguidos de esta asignatura.  
  
Mientras Harry iba pensando sobre estas cosas, entró Hagrid por una puerta lateral diciendo a Dumbeldore que los alumnos de primero estaban preparados para entrar. Después de eso, con un signo casi imperceptible, Dumbeldore avisó a la profesora McGonagall que entrara con ellos.  
  
Los alumnos callaron de golpe cuando oyeron como se abría la puerta del fondo del salón y por allí paso todo un grupo de niños de once años con caras asombradas, incluso había alguno que estaba asustado mirando la extraña decoración que tenían alrededor. Delante de este grupo estaba la profesora McGonagall con un gran pergamino en las manos. Cuando llegaron delante de la mesa de profesores, donde se encontraba el sombrero, se pararon y así empezó la selección.  
  
Unos treinta minutos duró este acto, al final, todos los nuevos ya habían sido distribuidos en sus nuevas casas y sus nuevos compañeros les habían dado la bienvenida. Ahora ya esperaban el tradicional discurso del director, cosa que esperaban que no fuera muy largo para así poder empezar a comer.  
  
Como si hubiera leído el pensamiento a todos, el profesor Dumbeldore se levantó de su silla con su misma cara risueña de siempre.  
  
-Bienvenidos de nuevo queridos alumnos, tanto los que hace tiempo que estudiáis en este colegio como los nuevos que hemos conocido hoy.- Todos los murmullos cesaron de pronto ante estas palabras y las miradas se posaron en el director- Durante este curso no hay muchas modificaciones, sólo recordar que está prohibido adentrarse en el bosque y andar por los pasillos después del toque de queda, que este año coincide exactamente con las once horas y treinta minutos de la noche. Deseo que disfruten con este nuevo curso que empieza hoy.  
  
Cuando terminó de decir esto todos aplaudieron pensando que el discurso de bienvenida de cada año había terminado. Al poco tiempo aparecieron los fantasmas que habitaban Hogwarts a unirse a la fiesta. Algunos alumnos nuevos que no conocían su existencia se asustaron ante tal aparición.  
  
Pronto, algunos alumnos terminaron sus alegres gritos al darse cuenta que aún no se había servido la cena. Poco a poco todos los sonidos desaparecieron de nuevo cuando fue observado ese detalle. Realmente había muchas cosas extrañas en este día.  
  
Dumbeldore al ver que todos habían callado de nuevo procedió a llamar la atención de nuevo a todos sus alumnos.  
  
-Se que todos ustedes tienen mucha hambre y desean cenar- dijo el director- pero aún no han terminado las bienvenidas de hoy. Ahora que todos los alumnos nuevos ya han sido seleccionados, estaré encantado de presentarles a otros dos nuevos compañeros. Ellos han venido de muy lejos y tomarán parte del último curso de Hogwarts. Desearía que les dieran una cordial bienvenida. Profesor Hiraguizawa por favor, ya pueden entrar- anunció levantando un poco más la voz.  
  
Todas las miradas se volvieron de nuevo a la puesta que se encontraba al fondo del salón. Allí aparecieron tres figuras que iban avanzando lentamente por el pasillo hacia la mesa de los profesores. Uno de ellos era el profesor Hiraguizawa, conocido por todos, aunque había algo diferente en él. Llevaba una túnica azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta los pies con los símbolos del sol y la luna. Nunca había llevado esta ropa en el colegio, aunque era su indumentaria habitual en el pasado, pero había preferido no llamar la atención ni despertar sospechas que pudieran desenmascararle. Ahora ya no hacía falta esconder su secreto, era hora que saliera a la luz que él era la reencarnación del gran Clow Reed, algo que sólo el profesor Dumbeldore conocía y habían acordado mantener en secreto. Aún con sus atributos, tan sólo os profesores descubrieron su secreto, ya que los alumnos no tenían suficientes conocimientos para poder reconocerlo.  
  
Detrás de él iban dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Caminaban altivamente ante las sorprendidas miradas de los que se encontraban en el salón.  
  
El chico llevaba un pantalón blanco y una extraña túnica color verde que estaba abrochada hasta la cintura con botones dorados que representaban a un dragón, el resto de la túnica abierta le llegaba hasta los pies. Todos los bordes de esta pieza tenían una cenefa dorada. Tanto en el pecho como en la espalda había bordado color dorado el símbolo del clan Li rodeado por un hermoso dragón de terrible pero majestuoso aspecto. Llevaba unos sencillos zapatos también en color verde. Era alto y delgado pero con aspecto muy fuerte. Sus cabellos eran color castaños y tenía unos ojos color ámbar.  
  
La chica llevaba un vestido chino del mismo color verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. También tenía todos los bordes con la misma cenefa dorada y los botones que abrochaban del cuello hacia el hombro tenían forma de dragón. En su vestido se podían ver los mismo símbolos que en el extraño vestuario del hombre. Completaba su indumentaria una fina tela color rosa que se anudaba a su cintura a modo de cinturón. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos zapatos del mismo color rosa de la tela. Ella también era alta, aunque un poco más baja que él, delgada con un cuerpo bien formado, pelo castaño que llevaba suelto y largo hasta media espalda y unos ojos color verde esmeralda.  
  
El profesor Dumbeldore les saludó sonriendo, luego todos los profesores se levantaron respetuosamente y les hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la que ellos correspondieron con una inclinación de cabeza. Seguidamente los dos personajes se giraron y miraron todo el salón con su mirada fría y penetrante observaron todos y cada uno de los detalles de la decoración y también a los alumnos. Cada vez que su mirada se posaba en alguna persona parecía que la podían traspasar con los fríos cuchillos que eran sus ojos y conocer todos sus pensamientos más ocultos. Nadie podía aguantarles la mirada durante mucho tiempo sin terminar cediendo ante ellos.  
  
-Aquí les tenemos- se volvió a escuchar la voz del director- ellos son nuestros nuevos estudiantes. Como ya he dicho antes vienen de muy lejos, de Hong Kong exactamente. Así se explica la nueva decoración que hemos puesto en el salón. Esperamos que así nuestros dos alumnos invitados se encuentren más a gusto aunque estén lejos de su casa.- Con esta explicación se solucionó el gran enigma del día, el porqué del cambio de decoración- Por si no conocéis mucho de los modales orientales, les explico que allí nunca se llama por el nombre a una persona con la que no se tiene una estrecha relación, siempre se llama por el apellido, no cumplir eso puede llevar a que la persona aludida se sienta insultada, por eso se dice siempre primero el apellido, ¿lo habéis comprendido?- preguntó el profesor echando una ojeada a todos los presentes en el salón. La respuesta unánime fue una afirmación, nadie podía imaginarse de lo que serían capaces tan extraños personajes si se enfadaban, pero estaban seguros que no sería nada bueno.- Pues bien, ya no hay más explicaciones que dar, ahora procederemos igual que con cualquier otro de nuestros alumnos y vamos a seleccionarlos para una casa. Por favor- dijo hablando a los dos jóvenes- cuando los llame se deben sentar en esta silla y colocarse el sombrero en la cabeza que indicará en cuál de nuestras cuatro casas pasaréis el curso. Puede pasar usted primero, señora Li Sakura.  
  
Con una afirmación la mujer se adelantó hasta la silla donde se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza. Todo el salón contuvo la respiración esperando el veredicto. Después de pocos segundos el sombrero se decidió y se oyó como el grito de - ¡Slytherin!- salía de él.  
  
Sakura lentamente se levantó y bajó las escaleras parándose en su base sin ir hacia dónde se encontraban las mesas de su nueva casa esperando. Nadie se había atrevido a aplaudir ante la elección del sombrero.  
  
-Pues bien, señor Li Shaoran, le toca a usted- se oyó que decía el profesor Dumbeldore.  
  
Ahora el joven avanzó hasta llegar a la silla y le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza. Esta vez la elección del sombrero tampoco se hizo esperar mucho tiempo y el grito de -¡Slytherin!- se escuchó claramente ante el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la sala.  
  
Después de eso, Shaoran se levantó y se unió a su esposa para ir lentamente hasta la mesa de su nueva casa sin abrir la boca para nada y sin que ninguna emoción pasara por su rostro. El salón seguía en silencio.  
  
-Pues ahora si que hemos terminado- indicó Dumbeldore- ya podemos comer... ¡todos a cenar!- gritó a la vez que los platos empezaron a llenarse de comida.  
  
Eso alegró de nuevo a los alumnos y olvidándose de las tensiones vividas hacía poco, empezaron a comer. Muchos de ellos al observar los extraños platos orientales los miraron con recelo, pero al comprobar que eran deliciosos ya no dudaron más en comer hasta que no pudieran más.  
  
La fiesta duró muchas horas y cuando todos fueron a la cama, Harry recordó todo lo ocurrido en ese extraño día. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos chicos?. La verdad es que daban bastante miedo pero estaba muy cansado para seguir pensando, así que decidió que ya era hora de dormirse.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Notas de la autora. Hola de nuevo!! Ya he regresado de mi viajecito para traeros un nuevo capítulo. No os podéis quejar, ¿eh?, no os he hecho esperar demasiado, jeje...  
  
Estoy notando que cada vez los capítulos se me alargan más y más, ¿eso no os preocupa, verdad?. Personalmente me gustan las historias largas y creo que ésta también va para largo. Me gusta explicar bien las cosas aunque no sea necesario, es una manía mía, nada más.  
  
Hasta ahora no había entrado mucho en las descripciones, la verdad es que no son mi fuerte, pero hago lo que puedo y creo que me he salido bastante bien parada de esto. Bueno, voy a seguir intentando pulir mi estilo de escribir, sé que aún me falta mucho!.  
  
Las noticias que os doy esta vez es que como todos sabemos pronto empieza la tan ansiada vuelta al cole (o a la universidad en mi caso). Y como todos sabréis, eso significa menos tiempo para escribir... aún así veremos lo que podemos hacer en este aspecto.  
  
Como siempre y para no perder la costumbre, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me mandáis vuestros comentarios... me encantan! Son mi fuente de inspiración jajaja. De verdad, me dais fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, al menos me doy cuenta de que hay alguien a quien le interesa mi trabajo y así veo que la pérdida de tiempo no es en vano. Seguid mandándome todo lo que queráis, acepto todo tipo de comentarios!!!  
  
Y a los demás que aún no me habéis hecho llegar vuestra opinión... ¿qué esperáis? Podéis estar tranquilos, que yo no me moveré de aquí, jajajaja. Bueno sólo deciros que si tenéis algo que me quisierais decir o comentar sobre que os parece mi historia podéis escribirme alguna notita, no os robará mucho tiempo...  
  
Ueeee!!!!!!!!! Otra vez estoy que me alargo con mis notas, ayyyy!!! Vamos vamos que ya debéis estar cansados de mi! Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me encanta escribir estas notas. Si queréis que no os aburra tanto con ellas también me lo podéis hacer saber....  
  
Bueno, ahora sí me despido que ya es hora..... ¡¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! 


	5. Capítulo V

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo V  
  
El sol empezó a bañar los muros de Hogwarts, al mismo tiempo que todos sus inquilinos se iban despertando perezosamente para empezar con la rutina de las clases.  
  
El profesor Dumbeldore que ya hacía rato que se había levantado iba paseando tranquilamente por las diferentes estancias del gran edificio. Todos los detalles le traían muchos recuerdos, éste era su hogar desde mucho tiempo atrás. Fue en este colegio donde él participó como alumno, más tarde fue profesor y ahora ya era su director. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedaría en su puesto de director?. Eso no lo sabía nadie, aunque él empezaba a sospechar que su tiempo terminaría pronto. Ya era hora de dar paso a las siguientes generaciones.  
  
Mirando a través de una ventana vio como cerca del bosque había una especie de caja de cristal que ocupaba un gran terreno. Dentro había dos figuras que estaban luchando con espadas. Al ver esta escena, el profesor Dumbeldore se miró su reloj que llevaba guardado dentro de la túnica, éste señalaba las siete y media de la mañana, dentro de media hora todos se levantarían para ir a comer su desayuno antes de empezar las clases. Luego emprendió el camino que llevaba hasta la escena que había observado por la ventana.  
  
-Veo que ya han encontrado un buen lugar para su entrenamiento- dijo el director cuando llegó a la barrera de cristal.  
  
Entonces esas dos figuras pararon su pelea y miraron hacia el director. En seguida hicieron desaparecer sus espadas y la caja de cristal que los envolvía.  
  
-Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia- dijo Shaoran-. Nos hemos envuelto con una barrera para que no se puedan ver ni sentir nuestros hechizos o nuestras auras de combate.  
  
-Podéis estar tranquilos y entrenar cada día si así lo deseáis- le contestó Dumbeldore- esa barrera realmente es muy eficaz. Ni yo me habría dado cuenta de lo que hacían si no los hubiera visto por una ventana. Pero será mejor que se cambien y entren en el colegio, dentro de treinta minutos se sirve la comida ya las nueve empiezan las clases.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo Sakura- ahora nos vamos a nuestra habitación a prepararnos.  
  
-Y otra cosa- dijo de nuevo el profesor Dumbeldore mientras se iba alejando de ellos- antes que se me olvide les comunico que este sábado los presentaré ante la Orden del Fénix. A las doce de la noche en mi despacho.  
  
-No se preocupe, allí estaremos- respondió Shaoran.  
  
Una vez terminada la conversación ellos también fueron andando hasta entrar en el edificio para luego ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando llegaron vieron el cuadro que les tapaba la entrada para pedirles la contraseña. Este cuadro representaba a un guerrero medieval con su armadura resplandeciente y subido en un hermoso caballo negro. Cuando el guerrero vio cómo se acercaban empezó a temblar y decidió abrirles la puerta sin que ellos se tuvieran que molestar en decir la contraseña.  
  
Entraron en la sala común de Slytherin y vieron como no se había levantado nadie aún. Fueron silenciosamente a su habitación, que estaba un poco más apartada de las demás, y allí se cambiaron su ropa de entrenamiento por otra de limpia. Terminado este proceso fueron hasta el gran salón donde se sentaron en la mesa que les correspondía. Allí se encontraban algunos alumnos charlando animosamente con otros o comiendo.  
  
Cuando entraron todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, aunque intentaban que no se notara mucho su interés. Sakura y Shaoran eran conscientes de la expectación que habían levantado, aunque siguieron ajenos a ello.  
  
No vestían con las túnicas que llevaban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y ni siquiera se habían molestado en ponerse el emblema de Slytherin, que era una serpiente. Para dejar bien claro su estatus habían traído sus diferentes trajes, aunque para los demás alumnos no eran más que ropas extrañas y no entendían la importancia que tenían. En la inauguración del curso habían sido presentados con el traje ceremonial del clan Li. A parte de este, tenían la ropa de entrenamiento y diferentes modelos para llevar cada día que siempre llevaban en conjunto, siempre llevaban ropas chinas. Toda su ropa, sin ninguna excepción, llevaba el símbolo de su clan en color dorado.  
  
Mientras comían nadie se atrevió a decirles nada. Aún no habían abierto la boca desde que habían llegado a este sitio. De pronto vieron como un chico rubio se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Creo que aún no se me han presentado- dijo el chico con aires de suficiencia- yo soy Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin y el jefe de toda nuestra casa.  
  
Tanto Sakura como Shaoran hicieron caso omiso de estas palabras y siguieron comiendo sin ni siquiera levantar su vista hacia la persona que les estaba hablando. Ante esta actitud de los dos jóvenes, Draco empezó a molestarse.  
  
-Me estoy cansando de vuestra actitud- volvió a hablar Darco, aunque esta vez con una voz que mostraba su enfado-. Sois unos novatos y pronto aprenderéis a respetar mis leyes... ¡yo soy el amo de Slytherin!. Tengo todo tipo de recursos para destruiros si me da la gana.  
  
Lo último lo había dicho gritando. Todo el salón siguió en silencio el curso de esta conversación.  
  
Sin inmutarse ante las palabras insultantes de Draco Malfoy, Sakura levantó lentamente sus ojos y lo miró fijamente. Al sentir sus ojos penetrantes, Draco tuvo la sensación que le advertía que no siguiera por ese camino porque no le llevaría a un lugar muy bueno para él. Aún sintiéndose desfallecer ante la mirada desarmadora de Sakura, él agrupó todo su orgullo y volvió a la carga.  
  
-Al final veo que uno de vosotros ha entendido bien mis palabras- dijo con su sonrisa fingida hacia Sakura que seguía mirando a Draco fijamente-. Ahora que ya has entrado formalmente a ser un Slytherin estaré encantado de enseñarte el colegio, preciosa. Puedes sentirte alabada ya que pocas veces acompaño a nuevos alumnos- dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar la mano de Sakura.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que él había rozado ligeramente la mano de Sakura, Shaoran se levantó con un salto y lo golpeó con una patada certera que impactó en el pecho de Draco. Éste vio como era lanzado unos metros hacía atrás y cayó de espaldas dándose un fuerte golpe que lo dejó aturdido durante unos minutos. Luego Shaoran se levantó pesadamente y avanzó hacia él seguido por Sakura. Una vez a sus pies hizo aparecer su espada y con ella apuntó a la garganta de Draco.  
  
Todos los alumnos ahogaron un grito al ver tal escena. Los de la casa de Slytherin miraban aterrados como su jefe estaba en un grave apuro, aún así no movieron ni un dedo. Todos los demás, aunque odiaban a Draco, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. En el salón hubo un gran silencio, casi ni se oían las respiraciones de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Todas las miradas se encontraban fijas en aquél chico extraño que sostenía una hermosa espada que brillaba con el mango color negro con un dragón en colores verde y oro. Los ojos de Shaoran estaban llenos de furia.  
  
-Nadie se atreve a tocar a mi esposa sin su permiso- se oyó la fuerte voz de Shaoran-. Te advierto que no habrá una próxima vez.  
  
Diciendo eso su espada se apartó de la garganta de Draco y desapareció de repente. Draco aún estaba estupefacto en el suelo analizando las palabras que le había dedicado Shaoran. Ahora fue Sakura quién se le acercó y lo miró con un gran desprecio. -Desgraciado- fue la única palabra que salió de su boca.  
  
Sakura yShaoran abandonaron la estancia aunque aún quedaban unos veinte minutos para empezar las clases.  
  
Ellos ya se habían ido pero el salón permaneció en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos más pensando en la escena que acababan de presenciar. Durante todo este tiempo Draco aún no se había levantado del suelo. Luego empezó a incorporarse aún dolorido por el golpe que le había propinado Shaoran y se sentó en su silla. Al ver eso, todos volvieron a hablar y sin duda el tema más recurrido de las conversaciones era cómo el chico nuevo había golpeado a Malfoy.  
  
Harry aún atónito por lo ocurrido minutos atrás miró su horario para ver que asignaturas tendría ese día. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.  
  
-¡Mirad chicos!- exclamó mirando a Ron y a Hermione- este año todas nuestras clases coinciden con Slytherin ... no puede ser ¡vaya último curso! No sé si podré aguantarlo todo el año.  
  
-¡Qué asco!- dijo Ron- ¿quién ha hecho este horario?. A ver, hoy tenemos Historia de la Magia y Transfiguración por la mañana y luego por la tarde nos toca Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de empezar el nuevo curso- dijo Hermione muy emocionada- estaba aburrida de no hacer nada, aunque he aprovechado las vacaciones para leer algunos libros...  
  
-Vale ya, Hermione- la interrumpió Harry- ¿qué tal si empezamos a ir a clase?.  
  
-Cierto Harry- afirmó Ron- que aún llegaremos tarde el primer día de clase como nos ocurrió el primer año.  
  
-Pero chicos- dijo Hermione- ¿es que no os interesa saber los libros que me he leído?.  
  
-¡No!- dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron.  
  
Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho molesta y siguió a sus amigos hasta llegar a la clase donde tendrían la primera asignatura del día: Historia de la Magia.  
  
Mientras se iba acercando la hora de empezar, todos los demás alumnos fueron llegando hasta ocupar completamente la clase. Como siempre, el grupo de Slytherin se sentaba en la parte derecha de la clase y Gryffindor en la izquierda. Encima de los pupitres ya tenían preparados los libros y pergaminos para tomar apuntes.  
  
Así estaba todo cuando el profesor hizo su aparición con muchos pergaminos debajo el brazo. Se sentó en su puesto y observó atentamente su clase mirando por encima de sus gafas.  
  
-Ahora mismo les repartiré el programa de nuestra asignatura para este curso- dijo con su aburrido tono de voz.  
  
Después de decir esto, el profesor hizo aparecer una hoja en cada uno de los pupitres que se correspondía con el programa.  
  
Harry observó el programa con poca atención. De siempre esa era una de las clases más aburridas pero no porque la materia no fuera interesante, sino porque el profesor era muy monótono. Nunca cambiaba el tono de voz y cuando explicaba la lección parecía que recitaba de memoria un discurso aprendido tiempo atrás. Ni él ni Ron habían conseguido mantenerse despiertos durante una clase entera y el hecho que la tuvieran a primera hora de la mañana no ayudaba mucho.  
  
-Si no hay ninguna pregunta- siguió el profesor viendo que nadie iba a preguntar nada- empezaremos con el primer tema. Por expreso deseo del señor Dumbeldore se les dará algunas nociones sobre la Historia de la magia en Oriente y los pocos contactos que han existido entre Oriente y Occidente.  
  
Eso sí era nuevo. Nunca habían entrado profundamente en temas acerca de la magia oriental. A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos, ¡ya era hora de hacer algo diferente!. Pero a pesar de la alegría había ciertas cuestiones que la dejaban intranquila. ¿Por qué se había cambiado el programa especialmente para ese curso?. Ella sabía que nunca se había puesto mucho énfasis en conocer la magia de Oriente. Había algo extraño, lo presentía. Desde el principio había notado que todos se estaban preparando para algo que ocurriría pronto. Ella había estado muy pendiente de los pequeños detalles que observaba para intentar sacar alguna información.  
  
No llevaban mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, de hecho ése era el segundo día, y ya se había percatado de diferentes cosas. En primer lugar, el cambio de atuendo del profesor Hiraguizawa. Nunca antes había llevado esa ropa y sabía que eso tenía que significar algo. Se acordaba que los demás profesores lo miraban con cierta sorpresa, como si se les hubiera revelado un importante secreto. El profesor Hiraguizawa era algo más que un simple profesor guapo que tenía a todas sus alumnas revolucionadas, además que llevaba a cabo su misión docente de una forma más que satisfactoria. La clave para entender este misterio se encontraba en la ropa que llevaba: los extraños símbolos del sol y la luna que aparecían en ella. Tendría que investigar sobre eso.  
  
Otro misterio era la aparición de los señores Li. Notó como en su presentación eran saludados con un gran respeto, como si fueran personas muy importantes. La verdad es que parecían unos grandes señores por su actitud pero ella nunca oyó hablar de ellos. Además que ya habían mostrado su frío temperamento esta mañana durante el desayuno.  
  
Por lo que había visto, el profesor Hiraguizawa y los señores Li eran antiguos conocidos, además que tenían la misma edad que ellos. ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos?. Y para seguir con el misterio, ahora por expreso deseo del señor Dumbeldore aprenderían la historia de la magia en Oriente, ¿en sus otras asignaturas también harían esa pequeña modificación?.  
  
Mientras iba pensando en estas cosas, Hermione vio como casi todos ya se habían dormido en la clase. Frente a ella se encontraba el profesor que seguía con su explicación. Notó que a parte de ella los únicos que seguían despiertos en la clase eran los señores Li, con su rostro impasible escuchaban atentamente. Ella los miró intentando encontrar alguna pista para que pudiera ayudarla a desenmascarar su misterio pero no logró hallar nada.  
  
Aún no había apartado su mirada cuando vio como la señora Li giraba su cabeza y posaba sus ojos verdes en ella, como si la estuviera estudiando. Hermione experimentaba una sensación extraña ante sus ojos, era como si se clavaran en el interior de su alma y pudieran leer en ella. No sabía lo que debía hacer, se encontraba totalmente sola. Le pareció que se hundía en un pozo negro que no terminaba nunca y del que no había esperanzas de poder salir. Ahora ya estaba desesperada ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo, le parecía que pronto se ahogaría en esa oscuridad sin límites. La señora Li retiró su mirada de ella y siguió escuchando atentamente las explicaciones del profesor.  
  
Hermione volvió a encontrarse en la clase e intentaba analizar lo que le había ocurrido hacía algunos minutos. Aún estaba aterrada recordando aquella sensación de vacío y oscuridad que había experimentado. Harry empezó a desperezarse a su lado, ya faltaba poco para que terminara la clase y, como siempre ocurría, todos iban despertando lentamente.  
  
Había decidido que no les diría nada ni a Harry ni a Ron de lo que le había pasado, primero prefería investigar por ella misma, si encontraba algo importante ya se lo comentaría a ellos. Cuando tomó esta decisión le parecía que les estaba traicionando ya que siempre habían enfrentado juntos sus temores. Aún así prefería no encender la alarma hasta que estuviera segura que había algún peligro.  
  
-Esto es todo por hoy- se oyó al profesor de nuevo-. Les espero el miércoles a la misma hora.  
  
Todos los alumnos salieron de la clase bien descansados después de la cabezadita de una hora y media que acababan de disfrutar. Ya pedirían los apuntes a alguien que se hubiera quedado escuchando. Harry y Ron ya tenían muy claro a quién iban a acudir. Se podía decir que todos los de Gryffindor confiaban ciegamente en Hermione para poder seguir esta clase.  
  
La clase de transfiguración siguió el mismo curso de siempre. La severa profesora McGonnagall ya los había llenado de deberes. Luego, por la larde, la clase de pociones tampoco había cambiado mucho del año pasado. El profesor Snape ya había hecho que los alumnos de Gryffindor hicieran el ridículo delante de unos muy complacidos Slytherin. Parecía un inicio de curso normal.  
  
Durante la comida, Malfoy había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos en limpiarse de la humillación sentida por la mañana. Había dicho que había permanecido en el suelo porque no quería herir a nadie dentro del colegio. Y aún había añadido que de haber querido, en estos momentos Li Shaoran ya estaría muerto. Interiormente, Draco se dijo que se vengaría personalmente de su deshonra, esos estúpidos podían aprovechar lo poco que les quedaba de vida.  
  
Ya sólo les quedaba la última clase del día, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Como era normal desde que el profesor Hiraguizawa hubiera conseguido su puesto, fuera de la clase la mayoría de chicas estaban peinándose o soñando despiertas. A veces los chicos les miraban con reprobación por hacer esas estupideces.  
  
Cuando entraron en la clase Eriol ya se encontraba allí. Mostraba su sonrisa burlona de siempre y su buen humor característico. Cuando vio a Sakura y a Shaoran les dedicó una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y agrandó su sonrisa a modo de saludo, que fue respondido de la misma forma, aunque la sonrisa sólo fuera un ligera curvamiento en los labios de Sakura y Shaoran. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.  
  
-Bienvenidos a todos- dijo alegremente Eriol-. Como anuncio debo deciros que el viernes será dedicado por completo al Club de Duelo. Este año incrementaremos el nivel y hasta participarán los profesores y algunas personalidades importantes.  
  
Todos empezaron a hablar con excitación sobre la buena noticia. El club de duelo era la forma de dejar impresionados a sus compañeros. Había tanta competitividad como en el Quidditch.  
  
-Veo que la noticia ha sido de su agrado- dijo Eriol viendo como sus alumnos aún hablaban entre ellos muy animados-. Como sea, la clase empieza ahora. Hoy vamos a estudiar un hechizo bastante difícil pero que suele ser muy efectivo, la Tragodía. Primero os haré una demostración y luego les explico cómo funciona. Por favor señor Gordon, acérquese.  
  
Eric Gordon se acercó al lado del profesor. Era un chico de Gryffindor un poco rechoncho que siempre sonreía. En seguida se puso todo rojo porque debería ser víctima de un poderoso hechizo y tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo. Al profesor Hiraguizawa le gustaba mucho practicar y hacer practicar los hechizos a sus alumnos, siempre que no fueran de un peligro excesivo para el que lo recibía. La teoría era importante, pero lo que les podía salvar la vida en un momento concreto era la práctica.  
  
-Muy bien, ahora por favor estén atentos a lo que voy a hacer- dijo el profesor. Luego, apuntando su varita hacia Eric, hizo un rápido movimiento con ella y dijo- Tragodía.  
  
Los efectos del hechizo no se hicieron esperar. Una luz blanca envolvió a Eric que ahora estaba muy asustado. Luego, una especie de espejo apareció en el aire mostrando un remolino de colores que poco a poco fueron concretándose en figuras concretas. Todos miraron el espejo para ver que mostraba.  
  
En el espejo se encontraba a un Eric Gordon de poco más de ocho años  
sentado en un patio y jugando con una niña poco más mayor que él.  
  
-Irina, ¿has visto a Estrella?  
  
-Pues no Eric. Ya hace horas que no he visto a nuestra perrita.  
  
-Esto es muy extraño hermanita- dijo el pequeño Eric- muchas veces  
sale de casa pero nunca está más de un día en volver, ¿dónde estará?.  
  
-Vamos a buscarla. No creo que se haya ido muy lejos.  
  
-De acuerdo, vamos.  
  
Los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron de su casa gritando a su  
perrita. Pasaron toda la tarde buscando sin obtener ninguna respuesta.  
Cuando volvieron a su casa, su madre corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas  
en los ojos.  
  
-¿Dónde estabais pequeños?- les dijo abrazándoles-. Me habéis  
preocupado mucho  
  
-Estábamos buscando a Estrella- le contestó Irina.  
  
-¡Ay!- suspiró su madre- Estrella no volverá queridos. Fue atropellada  
por un coche y se ha ido al cielo.  
  
Al oír esas noticias los niños empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
De repente, el espejo volvió a mostrar como las imágenes y colores se iban mezclando hasta desaparecer por completo. Una vez que hubo desaparecido, todos pudieron ver como Eric estaba llorando al recordar tales sucesos de su pasado.  
  
-Gracias señor Gordon, puede ir a sentarse de nuevo en su sitio- le dijo Eriol-. Como pueden ver, este hechizo sirve para enseñarnos alguna vivencia dolorosa que haya ocurrido en el pasado a la persona a quién lo realizamos. Esto hace revivir el dolor y la tristeza le invade provocando un bloqueo de la razón y así incapacitándole para atacarnos. Eso da un gran margen para poder vencerle.  
  
Todos habían enmudecido ante la explicación de su profesor. Este hechizo era de veras muy poderoso. Además, la historia de su compañero Eric había tocado la fibra sensible de algunos de ellos.  
  
-Así podemos conocer los puntos débiles de nuestro adversario- siguió explicando Eriol-. Ahora empezaremos a hacer prácticas, usted señor Gordon como ya ha sufrido sus efectos va a lanzar su varita y a quien apunte será elegido para salir.  
  
Eric hizo lo que le había sido ordenado y lanzó su varita. Por parejas fueron saliendo para practicar el hechizo. A nadie le gustaba que fuera elegido para ser la víctima de semejante hechizo. Gordon tiró de nuevo su varita y Eriol dijo los nombres que salieron.  
  
-Ahora es el turno de que la señorita Granger realice el hechizo y su oponente será la señora Li.  
  
Las dos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y salieron a dónde se encontraba Eriol. Hermione, por su parte, estaba contenta por su emparejamiento porque así se podría descubrir alguna vivencia pasada de Sakura. De esta forma conocería sus puntos débiles.  
  
Sakura por su parte se seguía mostrando tan calmada como siempre, pero en su interior empezaba a crecer una gran angustia. Sabía la visión que mostraría el espejo y no quería vivirlo dos veces, con una ya había tenido suficiente. Tampoco le gustaba la idea que los demás conocieran nada sobre su pasado, y aún menos lo que le sucedió aquél día. Odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás y que fuera objeto de sus miradas de compasión.  
  
-Ahora mírense fijamente y usted, señorita Granger, proceda a realizar el hechizo.  
  
Hermione asintió y apuntó con su varita hacia Sakura -Tragodía-. La luz blanca salió de su varita pero la sorpresa de todos fue enorme al ver como el hechizo rebotaba en algún tipo de barrera transparente e impactaba de lleno en Hermione.  
  
Todos se preguntaron que había pasado cuando Eriol miró a Sakura con reprobación.  
  
-Por favor Sakura- le dijo muy serio- preferiría que no alteraras el curso de la clase. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?.  
  
-Lo siento Eriol- le respondió ésta- me he protegido por acto reflejo. No volverá a ocurrir algo así.  
  
-Tranquila Sakura- dijo Shaoran en chino desde su asiento- yo estoy contigo.  
  
-Gracias Shaoran- le dijo Sakura también utilizando el chino para que nadie en la clase se enterara sobre lo que estaban hablando-. Pero no quiero volver a vivir eso, no se si podré aguantarlo.  
  
-Yo tampoco deseo verlo de nuevo, pero no hay más remedio.  
  
Eriol entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba en la mente de Sakura. Aunque él no había estado allí ni lo vivió personalmente, se dio cuenta de todo. Pero como ellos nunca habían querido hablar de ello respetó su silencio. Ahora todo saldría a la luz.  
  
-Ahora que ya estamos preparados- volvió a coger la palabra Eriol- vamos otra vez. Señorita Granger, su turno otra vez.  
  
Hermione se quedó muy parada cuando su hechizo rebotó y fue ella misma la que lo recibió. Según había oído en la corta conversación entre Sakura y Eriol, ella había utilizado algúntipo de hechizo protector que hizo que su hechizo nunca llegara a tocarla. Ahora estaba otra vez allí preparada para realizarlo de nuevo. Se concentró unos segundos y apuntó de nuevo su varita hacia la señora Li haciendo lo mismo que la vez anterior.  
  
La luz blanca impactó de lleno en el pecho de Sakura sin ningún impedimento. El espejo tardó mucho en mostrar alguna imagen. Los colores se revolvían violentamente, parecía como si estuvieran luchando contra alguien. Shaoran y Eriol sabían que Sakura intentaba resistirse al hechizo, aunque al final cedió y se empezó a ver figuras con claridad.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Notas de la autora: Jejeje, espero que no me maten pero este capítulo ha terminado aquí. He vuelto y les he traído un nuevo capítulo, al que espero que le sigan muchos más.  
  
Quiero decir algo: por favor, díganme si os gusta mi historia, ¿si?. Es que si veo que nadie me deja su opinión me lo tomo como que han perdido el interés por mi historia. Así me pongo muy triste y se me quitan las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero vuestros comentarios y críticas, eh?  
  
Aún no ha habido mucha acción, pero pronto va a empezar.  
  
Ahora un pequeño comentario para Vale... bueno, por lo visto la idea de poner a Sakura y a Shaoran en Slytherin no te ha gustado (y supongo que a muchos otros tampoco aunque no me lo han dicho). Pero eso no significa mucho en esta historia, fue una idea que me vino mientras etaba escribiendo. Ya estoy cansada de que siempre vayan con los de Gryffindor, además que de esta forma he pensado un final que creo que quedaría bonito. Bueno, espero que este pequeño detalle no haga que me odies y que no quieras seguir leyendo. Cosa que hago extensible a todos los que me maldicieron (jeje, espero que no se llegase a ese extremo) por lo que hice.  
  
Como pequeña nota cultural, les digo que la palabra utilizada para nombrar al hechizo nuevo proviene del griego clásico y significa tragedia. De verdad he hecho una transcripción de esta palabra, ya que los caracteres griegos no los entienden todos. Me he fijado en que los hechizos de los libros de Harry Potter están en la mayoría de casos en latín, pero como yo no conozco mucho de latín he decidido que los míos serían en griego. Jejeje, una tontería como cualquier otra.  
  
Me gustaría que hicierais funcionar vuestra imaginación durante un rato. ¿Qué hecho será el que saldrá reflejado en el espejo?. A ver si alguno de vosotros lo adivináis. Estaré esperando vuestras respuestas. Bueno, creo que no habrá ningún premio para el ganador porque no tengo demasiados recursos, esto de estudiar es una ruina... jejeje. A ver si alguien se anima a darme alguna respuesta.  
  
Ahora ya está todo dicho.... ¡les espero en el próximo capítulo! (espero que eso sea pronto). 


	6. Capítulo VI

DÍAS OSCUROS Capítulo VI  
  
La imagen mostraba a Sakura y a Tomoyo sentadas en los columpios del parque pingüino de Tomoeda. Las dos estaban riendo.  
  
-Que bien, ya hemos terminado las clases por hoy- dijo Sakura muy ilusionada-. La última hora hemos tenido matemáticas... odio esa asignatura.  
  
-Ay Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- nunca te llevarás bien con los números, ¿eh?.  
  
-Creo que no. ¡Deseo que desaparezca esa odiosa asignatura de una vez!.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando Yamakazi se puso a mentir sobre el origen de las coronas de flores?- dijo Tomoyo riendo-. Jejeje, pobre chico, Chiaru lo debe tener castigado otra vez.  
  
-¿Pero eso era mentira?- dijo Sakura con una graciosa mueca de confusión reflejada en su rostro-. ¡Y yo me lo había creído!, qué tonta soy.  
  
-Sakura, aún no entiendo como no puedes distinguir si Yamakazi dice la verdad o no, eres la única ingenua que se lo cree todo. Igual que Li cuando vino a Tomoeda.  
  
-Shaoran- suspiró Sakura con gran tristeza-. Ya han pasado más de seis años y nunca he vuelto a saber de él.  
  
-La verdad es que eres muy extraña, amiga- le dijo seriamente Tomoyo-. ¿Cómo puedes seguir enamorada de él?. Eso sólo fue un juego de niños, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que sentías hasta el día en que regresó a Hong Kong. ¡Olvídale!. Seguro que ya ni se acuerda de ti. ¿Cómo explicarías todo este tiempo sin dar alguna señal de vida?.  
  
-¡Cállate!- le gritó Sakura a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Y tú que sabes, eh?, ¡absolutamente nada!.  
  
Diciendo esto Sakura echó a correr de allí sin ningún rumbo concreto. Las lágrimas bañaban completamente su rostro. Al final se paró en un bosque y se sentó al pie de un árbol recostando su espalda en el tronco. Después de un rato logró calmarse y empezó a pensar con claridad.  
  
-Pobre Tomoyo, no debería haberle gritado así. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo se preocupa por mí. Más tarde le haré una visita a su casa y me disculparé.  
  
Se levantó y empezó a pasear por el bosque. Los árboles eran muy altos, también había muchos arbustos y florecillas de distintos colores. En un claro vio un pequeño lago donde se empezaban a reflejar algunas estrellas. Pronto se haría de noche y el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte.  
  
Ella se acercó al lago y observó su reflejo en él. La superficie era muy transparente y estaba completamente quieta. En el agua vio sus ojos verdes que mostraban una gran tristeza recordando momentos de su pasado.  
  
-Dijiste que volverías a por mí- dijo Sakura casi en un susurro y con la mirada perdida en el lago- pero aún estoy esperándote.  
  
Aún estaba en el mismo sitio cuando empezó a notar una extraña aura que no conocía. Levantó su mirada intentando ubicar de dónde venía ese poder. De repente su mirada volvió al lago donde había un pequeño punto de luz que iba absorbiendo todos los reflejos del lago como si de un agujero negro se tratase. El agua se empezó a mover cada vez más violentamente hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro.  
  
Se escuchó el eco de unos pasos que iban acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba. Poco a poco se empezó a visualizar una figura negra. Llevaba una capa negra que lo envolvía, no parecía que fuera una persona porque la tela movida por el viento no revelaba una figura humana. Ni siquiera se le podía distinguir algún rostro. Alrededor de esta aparición todo era una profunda oscuridad.  
  
El terror invadió a Sakura pero siguió sin moverse de allí. Sus pies se negaban a despegarse del suelo que estaban pisando. Sentía cómo su instinto le decía que corriera hacia donde fuera pero que por nada del mundo se quedara allí.  
  
-No tengas miedo pequeña- dijo la tétrica voz que salió de la figura negra que tenía delante-. He venido para que participes en un gran evento. El mayor evento que tendrá lugar en este mundo.  
  
-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?- le preguntó Sakura.  
  
-En cuanto a mi nombre, no necesitas conocerlo. Aunque yo si conozco el tuyo, Sakura Kinomoto. Lo sé todo de ti, te he estado vigilando desde hace bastante tiempo.  
  
Sakura se asombró ante esta revelación. Parecía que el sujeto que tenía delante de ella decía la verdad pero... ¿qué la estaba vigilando?. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta de que había alguien que seguía sus pasos ni había notado nada extraño. Después de dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza intentando encontrar como ese hombre la podía vigilar su mente se paró en un recuerdo y su cara perdió todo su color, estaba totalmente blanca.  
  
-Vaya, eres más lista de lo que pensé- dijo la sombra encapuchada-. Sí si, te he vigilado mediante tus sueños. Eres tan ingenua, tú me enseñaste todo lo que quería conocer de ti y lo más importante de todo, me revelaste tu poder y a la vez tus puntos débiles, Señora de las Cartas.  
  
Sakura se quedó totalmente paralizada. Se había acordado que cada cierto tiempo tenía un extraño sueño aunque nunca recordaba en que consistía a la mañana siguiente y sólo sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero ya eran tres años que llevaba de esta forma. Y ahora había descubierto lo que le pasaba. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?. Esta situación le daba muy mala espina, había estado muy distraída últimamente. Lo que más le inquietaba era que parecía que ese sujeto podía leer sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ahora voy a responderte a la segunda pregunta- seguía explicando el sujeto- aunque ya te advierto que tendrás que aceptar de todos modos. Vengo a decirte que te unas a mí para poder conquistar el mundo y así te convertiría en mi reina de la oscuridad a cambio de los servicios prestados. ¿Qué te parece?.  
  
-Me parece repugnante- dijo Sakura con cara de asco-. No se de dónde has sacado la idea de que yo te ayude en eso. Déjame en paz.  
  
-Lo siento pequeña pero necesito tu poder, eres la mejor aliada que puedo encontrar para llevar a cabo mi plan y serías demasiado poderosa si te aliaras con mis enemigos. Pero voy a darte otra oportunidad, y esta vez piensa bien tu respuesta: ¿aceptas colaborar conmigo para hacerme con el control del mundo?  
  
-¡Nunca!- gritó Sakura todo lo fuerte que pudo.  
  
-Bien, entonces tú lo has querido. Esperaba que fueras una persona más coherente, pero tú misma has elegido este camino. Como te dije, tendrás que aceptar este trato y, como por las buenas no ha sido posible... voy a arrancar el poder de tu interior.  
  
Enseguida una especie de negros tentáculos salieron de todos sitios enredándose en el cuerpo de Sakura que, aunque intentó resistirse no pudo hacerles frente. Entró en una especie de remolino donde parecía que le faltaba el aire para después caer de un golpe seco en el suelo.  
  
-Recuerda que conozco tus puntos débiles- se oyó el eco de la voz del personaje negro-. Para quitarte los poderes sólo debo matarte, aunque como te has opuesto a mi plan voy a jugar contigo un ratito. Disfrutaré viendo cómo sufres hasta que llegue tu fin.  
  
Después de eso, todos los sonidos cesaron, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de Sakura. Aún permanecía sentada en el frío suelo del sitio en que se encontraba. No se veía absolutamente nada. Una mano se posó en su hombro.  
  
-Ven Sakura- dijo una voz que se le hacía muy familiar- quiero enseñarte algo.  
  
Sakura se giró y quedó sin palabras. Allí estaba él, delante de ella con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-¡Shaoran!- dijo Sakura mientras se le tiraba encima abrazándolo- ¡oh! Estás aquí, de veras has cumplido tu promesa- ahora le estaban cayendo lágrimas de alegría-. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te echaba de menos.  
  
Sakura hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan feliz. Por fin Shaoran había regresado. Había soñado con este momento cada día desde que se separaron hacía seis años. Ahora ya nada se podría interponer entre ellos. Había decidido que si volvía lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin importarle nada, aunque el tiempo pasaba y las posibilidades de verlo de nuevo iban desapareciendo lentamente. Aún así, ella siempre había confiado en él y lo seguía esperando.  
  
Shaoran se apartó de ella aún sonriente y le cogió de la mano.  
  
-Quiero enseñarte algo ... ¿vienes conmigo?- le preguntó de nuevo.  
  
Entonces Sakura accedió a que él la llevara donde quisiera. Mientras iban andando, poco a poco el paisaje fue cambiando, de la absoluta oscuridad de donde se encontraban en un principio ya no quedaba ningún rastro, ahora el paisaje dio paso a un magnífico bosque. Luego vio que se dirigían hacia una gran mansión.  
  
-Mira Sakura, ésta es mi casa- le indicó Shaoran señalando con la mano hacia la mansión-. ¿Te gusta?.  
  
-Sí Shaoran, es muy bonita- le respondió sonriendo Sakura- pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo henos llegado hasta aquí?.  
  
Shaoran no le contestó a la pregunta aunque le dedicó una sonrisa muy enigmática. Siguieron avanzando hasta entrar en el jardín de la enorme propiedad. Estaba lleno de flores de distintos tipos y colores, había un estanque y fuentes que echaban una agua cristalina. Sakura estaba maravillada por lo majestuoso que era el jardín. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso como éste. Se oyeron unas risas de niños que estaban jugando muy cerca de dónde ellos se encontraban.  
  
-¡Papá! ¡has vuelto!- dijeron gritando un niño y una niña mientras iban corriendo a abrazar a Shaoran.  
  
El niño debería tener unos cuatro años y la niña dos. Los dos tenían un gran parecido a Shaoran. Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna duda de que Shaoran era su padre. La escena de Shaoran abrazando y haciendo cariñitos a los dos pequeños le dejó sin palabras. Sentía como su corazón empezaba a resquebrajarse como si fuera un delicado cristal.  
  
-Shaoran, ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó intentando controlar su angustia mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.  
  
-Estos son mis hijos Sakura- le respondió Shaoran tranquilamente. ¿Creías que volvería a por ti? Pues si eso es cierto has sido una tonta. Aún no entiendo que fue lo que me hizo creer que me gustabas cuando vine a Japón pero cuando regresé a casa lo olvidé todo y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
  
Sakura no pudo aguantar más y su corazón se rompió en pedacitos. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían terminado allí. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ya no podía pensar en nada, su razón se había nublado por completo, lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de este mundo que para ella sólo significaba dolor.  
  
-¿Quién es ella, papá?- dijo la pequeña niña que se encontraba en los brazos de Shaoran mirando a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-No es nadie, princesa, sólo un estorbo- le respondió su padre.  
  
Sakura ya no podía creer esas palabras. ¿Por qué se portaba tan mal con ella?, ¿qué le había hecho a Shaoran para que la tratara de esa forma?. Cada vez se ahogaba más en su dolor.  
  
-Pero aún puedes hacer algo por mí- dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a ella- lo que más deseo es verte morir para poder borrarte de mi recuerdo.  
  
-¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?- le preguntó Sakura levantando la cara y mirando a Shaoran.  
  
-Sí, esto me haría profundamente feliz- le dijo Shaoran. Además puedo ayudarte, toma mi espada- así Shaoran hizo aparecer su espada y se la tendió a Sakura.  
  
Ella se quedó mirando la espada que sostenía delicadamente en sus manos. Sin pensar en nada tomó su decisión. Era capaz de utilizar cualquier método con tal de no tener que seguir sufriendo.  
  
-Será lo que tú quieres- dijo lentamente Sakura-. Pero aunque yo desaparezca mi recuerdo seguirá persiguiéndote para que así puedas recordar lo que siento por ti.  
  
Apuntó con la espada a su pecho y se dispuso a darse muerte ella misma. Mientras observaba la escena, a Shaoran le apareció una sonrisa maligna. Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando que el dolor no fuera excesivo, aunque seguidamente pensó que más le habían dolido las palabras de Shaoran.  
  
Con resolución empezó a clavarse la espada en el pecho cuando de pronto todo desapareció y se golpeó con las manos que en teoría cogían la empuñadura del arma. Se dio cuenta que volvía a encontrarse en el lago que estaba en el bosque de Tomoeda. Su camisa estaba rasgada y vio como algunas gotas de sangre le caían por ella, aunque sólo era un pequeño corte y no hacía falta preocuparse mucho por esa herida. Le pareció que escuchaba voces delante de ella y esforzó la vista para ver lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Cómo te atreves a estropear mi plan- dijo el hombre encapuchado que había conocido antes-. Ahora ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Pagarás por ello Li.  
  
-No se como conoces mi nombre pero de algo sí estoy seguro- se escuchó la fuerte voz de un hombre que se encontraba delante de ella protegiéndola- tú no eres más que un espectro. ¿Por qué no te presentas directamente?, ¿es que temes que puedan reconocerte?.  
  
-Se ha terminado el juego por ahora- dijo la figura a la vez que la oscuridad desaparecía de allí-. Disfruta todo lo que puedas pequeña, dentro de poco volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces desearás no haberme conocido nunca.  
  
Y así desapareció. El chico que se encontraba frente a ella se giró y miró como estaba. Ella intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro y se levantó pesadamente del suelo.  
  
-Tenemos que salir de este bosque, ese maldito espectro se ha asegurado de que nadie pudiera notar la magia que ha tenido lugar aquí. Por eso ni Keroberos ni Yue han venido a ayudarte.  
  
Sakura asintió y dejó que él la arrastrara hasta fuera del bosque. Fueron andando lentamente hasta llegar al parque pingüino donde se sentaron en un banco. Durante el tiempo que habían andado ella intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos para recordar todo lo que le había sucedido. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Sakura se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué me ha ocurrido?- preguntó buscando que su acompañante le diera una respuesta.  
  
-Has estado a punto de suicidarte- le respondió seriamente- y si eso hubiera ocurrido ahora ese espectro negro se habría apoderado de tu alma y así de tus poderes. Quién te ha atacado es alguien que en vez de venir personalmente hace aparecer su alma en forma de espectro, que es esa figura negra que has visto. No sé quién es pero si él conoce mi nombre debe ser alguien a quién conozco. El aura del espectro no coincide con la persona a quién representa, por eso no puedo saber quién es.  
  
-Entonces lo que he visto no es cierto, ¿verdad?- dijo esperanzada.  
  
-No sé lo que has visto, pero éste es un hechizo que no es muy utilizado. Consiste en atormentar la mente de una persona para que así termine odiando seguir viviendo. De esta forma es más fácil acabar con alguien.  
  
-Pues ahora sí eres tú de verdad- Sakura volvió a sonreír y miró a Shaoran- . Has regresado.  
  
-¿Acaso dudabas de mi palabra?- le dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo...  
  
-Dijiste que ese extraño sujeto había impedido que nadie pudiera sentir el peligro en que me encontraba- dijo Sakura-. ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?.  
  
-Hace unos días que estaba intranquilo y algo me decía que estabas en un serio peligro- le explicó Shaoran-. Tardé un poco en convencer a todos y poder dejar mis obligaciones para así regresar a Japón. Cuando llegué esta tarde no pude notar tu presencia en ningún sitio y supe que verdaderamente te encontrabas en apuros. Fue cuando te encontré, y parece que llegué en el instante preciso. Sólo tuve que neutralizar a ese espectro para que desaparecieran los efectos del hechizo.  
  
Sakura abrazó a Shaoran, ya no tenía que temer nada, esta vez nadie le jugaba una mala pasada.  
  
-Ahora que ya estamos juntos nadie podrá separarnos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Claro que no- dijo sonriendo Shaoran mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos devolviéndole el abrazo.  
  
-¡Ui, pero que tarde es!- dijo Sakura después de un rato y separándose del abrazo-. Creo que ya es hora de volver. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa a cenar?.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shaoran levantándose del banco y ayudando a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
-Antes quiero ir a disculparme de Tomoyo. Esta tarde me he peleado con ella y quiero arreglarlo.  
  
Recorrieron el camino que llevaba hasta la casa donde vivían Tomoyo y su madre. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar cuando se oyó un grito desgarrador que hizo que Sakura y Shaoran se pararan de golpe. Empezaron a notar como eran envueltos por un frío helado.  
  
-¿Me recuerdas pequeña?- dijo una voz que reconocieron enseguida-. No quería llegar hasta este punto pero las circunstancias me han llevado a ello. Por cierto, ¿ya te has despedido de tus seres queridos?. Si no es así, puede que ya no tengas tiempo- luego esa voz se puso a reír sin parar.  
  
Sakura se quedó quieta, ¿qué significaba eso?. Después una idea le vino a la mente: despedirse de sus seres queridos... eso significaba que ese espectro... no, no podía ser ¿o si?. Tenía que proteger a su familia y a Tomoyo, no había duda que esta vez no se trataría de una pesadilla sino de una horrible realidad. Tomó una decisión y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Tomoyo para ver como estaba su amiga.  
  
Mientras Sakura estaba pensando eso, Shaoran al ver como ella dudaba decidió intervenir. ¿Quién era el que estaba jugando con ella?. Sin duda era una persona muy lista, al enviar a su espectro no se podía conocer la identidad del personaje real. Además hablaba en serio. Sakura y sus seres queridos estaban en peligro y él haría lo posible para que no les ocurriera nada. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran unas de las pocas personas a las que tenía afecto (bueno, quizá Touya fuera la excepción).  
  
-Cuchillas de viento- dijo Shaoran a la vez que a su alrededor apareció toda una serie de cuchillas plateadas que a la velocidad del viento golpearon a la sombra negra que se encontraba delante de ellos. La figura gritó de dolor y parecía que había caído de rodillas.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que la sigas a ella- dijo con un áspero tono de voz-. También a ti te gustará la escena.  
  
-¡No! ¡Tomoyo!- se oyó de lejos como había gritado Sakura.  
  
-Bien, una parte de mi plan listo- dijo otra vez el espectro desapareciendo en la oscuridad.  
  
Shaoran corrió en dirección a dónde se había oído la voz de Sakura. ¿Qué significaba eso de que una parte de su plan ya estaba lista?. Sabía que le había herido bastante fuerte pero al no encontrar el punto débil que existe en la cabeza del espectro aún tenía suficiente poder para hacer mucho daño. La única manera para acabar con esos espectros y a la vez con la persona a quién representaban y controlaban era encontrar ese punto débil, pero la capa negra que llevaba alrededor dificultaba su trabajo. Si se destruía ese punto, la conexión mental con la persona que les enviaba el espectro se rompía y así el alma y el cuerpo se separaban, cosa que llevaba a la destrucción de los dos.  
  
Cuando llegó adonde estaba Sakura se quedó horrorizado. Allí se encontraba Tomoyo enredada en un extraño árbol negro con un gran charco de sangre a sus pies. Tenía los ojos abiertos sin ningún signo de vida. Sakura estaba llorando acurrucada en el suelo.  
  
-Ni siquiera le pude pedir perdón- decía entrecortadamente-. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no la hubiera dejado sola habría podido ayudarla.  
  
-Sakura, no es tu culpa- intentó hacerle entender Shaoran-. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente ese espectro?-  
  
-Dijo que tenía que unirme a él para poder conquistar el mundo. Me advirtió que conocía todos mis puntos débiles.  
  
-Entonces te negaste y te lanzó ese hechizo para hacerse con tu poder a la fuerza- empezó a razonas Shaoran- pero yo impedí que se saliera con la suya. Luego la muerte de Tomoyo y...- Shaoran por fin entendió lo que se proponía hacer su atacante- ¡Sakura, rápido!. Debemos ir a tu casa, me temo que sus próximos objetivos son tu padre y tu hermano.  
  
Sakura intentó deshacerse de las lágrimas y sacando fuerzas empezó a correr junto a Shaoran hacia su casa. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pues se habían entretenido con Tomoyo y ese espectro era muy rápido. Se juró a si misma que protegería a los suyos incluso con su propia vida.  
  
La casa estaba envuelta por una extraña tormenta, ya estaba bastante dañada, sólo se aguantaban unas cuantas paredes en pie. En el suelo vio cómo al espectro le crecían unas oscuras ramas en los brazos que se arremolinaban en torno a su padre, justo de la misma forma como encontraron a Tomoyo. A un lado se encontraba su hermano Touya bastante malherido y Yue en el suelo que también daba muestras de haber dado un gran ataque. Keroberos tampoco se veía en muy buen estado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia el campo de batalla seguida por Shaoran.  
  
-Veo que te has dignado a venir para ver su final- dijo la voz maliciosa-. Me gusta verte sufrir, eso debilita tus defensas-. Con eso lanzó una rama negra directamente al corazón de Fujiyata.  
  
Sakura llena de rabia se lanzó hacia la figura negra. Llamó a la carta Fire que envolvió rápidamente al espectro. Mientras estaba todo encendido Shaoran aprovechó para lanzarle unas cuchillas de hielo que poco a poco iban inmovilizando a su enemigo.  
  
-Sakura, ¿ves ese punto rojo que tiene en la frente?- le gritó Shaoran mientras seguía atacando con trocitos de hielo- ése es su punto débil. Lánzale una flecha de luz justo allí y terminarás con él.  
  
-De acuerdo- respondió Sakura- Arrow, Light- llamó a dos de sus cartas para realizar el ataque- voy a intentarlo.  
  
Sakura apuntó con muchas dificultades ya que la figura negra no paraba de revolverse intentando deshacerse de los ataques que le lanzaba Shaoran. Al final, se decidió a tirar la flecha.  
  
-No podréis conmigo tan fácilmente- gritó el espectro deshaciéndose de los ataques a los que era sometido y empezando a dar vueltas entorno a sí mismo violentamente.  
  
Consiguió parar la flecha que le había lanzado Sakura y le cambió el rumbo para que impactara hacia ella. Sakura no sabía cómo actuar hasta que de pronto sintió como era empujada hacia el suelo.  
  
-Yo siempre te protegeré ama- le dijo Keroberos que había recibido el golpe que estaba destinado a Sakura.  
  
-¡Kero! ¿por qué lo has hecho?- le preguntó Sakura sintiendo como sus fuerzas le volvían a fallar.  
  
-Eres mi amiga Sakurita. Además que así cumplo mi misión de protegerte frente a cualquier peligro- después de esas palabras la voz del león alado se desvaneció para siempre.  
  
Ése había sido el final de Keroberos, la Bestia del Sello, que era junto con Yue el encargado de proteger al que fueran encomendadas las poderosas cartas hechas por Clow. Cuando estaba en su forma falsa era un gracioso peluche color amarillo con unas alitas en la espalda. En su forma original daba paso a un enorme león dorado muy poderoso.  
  
El espectro también empezaba a notar el enorme esfuerzo realizado y empezó a desvanecerse.  
  
-Me habéis derrotado esta vez- dijo entonces con aparente dificultad- pero esto todavía no se ha acabado. Encontraré la forma de terminar con vosotros, os lo aseguro.  
  
Así fue como desapareció lentamente y, ante la sorpresa de Sakura y Shaoran se llevó consigo a los cuerpos inconscientes de Yue y Touya.  
  
Cuando todo hubo terminado, en el cielo vieron brillar de nuevo la luna y las estrellas. Poco a poco los cuerpos de Keroberos y Fujiyata fueron convirtiéndose en un polvo plateado que se llevó el viento. Ellos dos seguían de pie en el centro de la casa de la familia Kinomoto, que ahora estaba en ruinas.  
  
Fue así como entendieron que no podían ser débiles, no debían confiar en nadie y, por encima de todo, les estaban prohibidos todo tipo de sentimientos hacia las otras personas. La experiencia les había enseñado que si tenían afecto a alguien, sus enemigos se encargarían de que esas personas corrieran un peligro mortal para de esta forma debilitarlos a ellos y hacerles daño. La solución era encerrarse en ellos mismos.  
  
Los dos levantaron la mirada y en sus ojos no se podía leer nada, estaban vacíos y fríos. Ni siquiera derramaron ninguna lágrima, ya no les quedaba nada. Habían nacido dos personas nuevas.  
  
Lentamente el espejo empezó a oscurecerse y se desvaneció. La visión había terminado.  
  
Sin esperar a que nadie le dijera nada, Sakura volvió lentamente a su asiento al lado de Shaoran, quién le cogió la mano imperceptiblemente demostrándole su comprensión y para que se calmara. Nadie se dio cuenta de este pequeño gesto.  
  
Había permanecido con su rostro impasible durante todo el tiempo en que el espejo enseño las horribles imágenes. No, eso no era verdad, se dijo Hermione aún de pie en el centro de la clase. Ella había notado cómo el dolor y la angustia habían pasado por su rostro aunque sólo por breve tiempo.  
  
La clase estaba en silencio, parecía increíble creer en la historia que acababan de ver, era algo demasiado espantoso. Todos quedaron de piedra ante el temple y la frialdad que habían demostrado Sakura y Shaoran al ver estas imágenes, ni siquiera se habían inmutado por ellas.  
  
-La clase ha finalizado- dijo Eriol muy serio.  
  
Nunca habían visto a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de esta forma. Normalmente sonreía siempre y hacía bromas divertidas a sus alumnos, aunque siempre demostraba su autoridad cuando hacía falta.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Notas de la autora: He aquí otro capítulo.  
  
Vaya... éste ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir hasta ahora. Pobrecitos!!! Los he matado... no es muy divertido hacer eso, os lo aseguro.  
  
He intentado que no sonara muy violento, suavizando algunas escenas. ¿No os preocupará que en adelante la historia tenga algunas escenas violentas?. Es para preguntar, puesto que parece que así va a ser. Si preferís que lo aligere un poco me lo comentáis y ya veré que hago, depende de los que estén en contra y los que no. Por si acaso ya estáis advertidos.  
  
Bueno, mi primera escena con algo parecido a una pelea... jejeje, vaya fiasco, ¿verdad?. Me doy cuenta que no estoy muy bien en ese punto. Espero poder mejorar en las escenas de acción, es que me encantan! Pero escribirlas no es tan fácil como imaginarlas...  
  
Un dato que creo que tengo que dar. En esta historia no tengo en cuenta nada de películas, ok? Por eso, cuando se dice que han pasado 6 años se refiere a cuando Shaoran se va al final de la serie. Supongo que se había entendido pero prefiero decirlo por si alguien se había perdido.  
  
Los ataques de Shaoran son inventados, se nota?. Es que me parece que con lo que tenía no podía hacer frente a mucha cosa, jejeje. Además como han pasado tantos años se supone que el chico debería haber aprendido algo nuevo.  
  
Otra cosa, ¿¿¿he escrito algún nombre mal??? Espero que no, si es así por favor... CORREGIDME!!!. No me gusta mucho leer con faltas de ortografía e intento no cometerlas yo tampoco. Aunque ya se sabe, alguna siempre se cuela.  
  
Mmmm, respecto a la pregunta que formulé en el pasado capítulo sobre lo que aparecería en el espejo tengo que anunciar que el premio se lo lleva.... uiui que emoción.... tatan!! Sayuki!! Muy bien, ¿es que me lees la mente? Casi me lo parece, pos sí, como has comprobado lo has adivinado. Y respecto al premio que dije pues.. bueno... no tengo nada que podría darte así que he pensado que te dedico el capítulo!! Jejeje, ¿estás contenta?.  
  
Y por último quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Me hacen tan feliz!!!. Gracias a todos ustedes: Kisuna-chan, Náyade, LiLith, Layla Kyoyama, Sayuki chan, Tzuki, Vale y Silver, de veras, os lo agradezco mucho.  
  
Ahora ya por fin me despido!! Os espero en otro capítulo (vaya, mis notas cada vez se alargan más, no puede ser!!!). Mi dirección de correo es peronella_I@hotmail.com, si alguien quiere escribirme puede hacerlo, jejee!!  
  
Adiós a todos!!! 


	7. Capítulo VII

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo VII  
  
Poco a poco pasaban los días y parecía que la tensión que existía en Hogwarts fue desapareciendo. Ahora los señores Li ya pasaban más desapercibidos, los demás estudiantes se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque eso no quitaba el miedo que muchos sentían al verlos pasar.  
  
Nadie había olvidado aún aquella clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras donde habían descubierto una parte del pasado de Sakura, aunque ninguno de los que lo presenciaron comunicaron nada de eso al resto de alumnos. Lo que les había llevado a ello era la mirada de advertencia que les habían dedicado tanto Sakura como Shaoran. A nadie le incumbía lo que les hubiera pasado a ellos.  
  
Así había pasado el tiempo y ya era el viernes, día que se había decidido que se dedicaría por completo al Club de Duelo. Durante la mañana les enseñaban algunos hechizos que les serían útiles y repasaban los que ya conocían. Además, lo aprendido en las diferentes asignaturas del curso les era muy provechoso. Luego, por la tarde hacían una especie de torneo donde los alumnos se enfrentaban de dos en dos delante del resto del colegio.  
  
Eriol iba recorriendo pensativo por uno de los pasillos del colegio, al día siguiente tendrían una reunión especial en la Orden del Fénix, todos sus miembros darían a conocer los resultados de sus investigaciones por separado. Esa situación empezaba a ser muy molesta, no conocían muy bien a lo que se enfrentaban y lo que más les desconcertaba era que no habían visto ningún movimiento de sus enemigos, al menos en Occidente pensó Eriol.  
  
-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo, Eriol?- le preguntó Sakura que se encontraba junto a Shaoran en uno de los balcones del colegio. Éste era uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasar el tiempo, ya que por ese estrecho pasillo nunca pasaba nadie.  
  
-Vaya, que susto me has dado- le dijo Eriol virando su rumbo y acercándose hacia donde se encontraban. - Pues la verdad es que estaba aclarando mentalmente algunos puntos que se tendrán que tratar mañana en la reunión, ¿os acordáis, verdad?.  
  
-Sí, no temas- dijo Shaoran con voz cansada- sabes que en cuestión de protocolo y reuniones o cualquier tipo de acto semejante somos de los mejores.  
  
-Ay Shaoran, siempre te estás quejando- le dijo cariñosamente Sakura dándole un suave codazo en el costado derecho. - Bueno, si eso ayuda te digo que la reunión es muy importante para unirnos con Occidente.  
  
-Lo sé, Sakura. Pero esto es tan complicado - dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol- . Es muy difícil acostumbrarse a la magia occidental, la verdad.  
  
-Querido descendiente- dijo mofándose Eriol- para poder dominar las dos tienes que ser alguien fuera de serie, para decirte un ejemplo... me podrías mirar a mi.  
  
-Muy gracioso Eriol- le contestó Shaoran empezando a irritarse por las bromas de su amigo- pero quizá deberías saber que en magia oriental no hay quién me gane, bueno, Sakura se encuentra en el mismo nivel que yo. Así que no alardees tanto de tus enormes conocimientos.  
  
-Creo que deberías aprender a respetar a tus ancestros- seguía Eriol con sus bromas-. Mira, tengo la solución, te reto a un duelo esta tarde, delante de todo el colegio. Así todos presenciarán como el profesor más guapo e inteligente de Hogwarts es el mejor de Oriente.- Eriol empezó a reírse y lanzó una mirada desafiante a Shaoran a la cuál éste le respondió de la misma manera.  
  
-Acepto, Eriol. Ya eres hombre muerto.  
  
-Chicos, por favor- interrumpió la competición que se traían Eriol y Shaoran para ver quién daba más miedo con su mirada- ¿es que no cambiaréis nunca?. Sólo os preocupa demostrar uno a otro quién es el mejor.  
  
Los dos hombres se miraron un rato como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre la respuesta que debían dar a Sakura. Finalmente los dos sonrieron y se giraron con una mirada decisiva. - ¡No!- gritaron los dos como respuesta a Sakura. Ella dio un ligero suspiro de cansancio al ver cómo volvían otra vez a lanzarse miradas asesinas uno a otro.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero deberían esperar para matarse a esta tarde- con eso, Sakura dio por finalizada la discusión.  
  
Hacía ya unos cinco días que habían empezado las clases en Hogwarts y habían descubierto que la magia occidental era muy diferente de la que ellos conocían. Eran los únicos que no tenían varita, aún así podían llevar a cabo los diferentes hechizos que les enseñaban, sólo tenían que concentrar su energía en la palma de su mano. Aunque Eriol podía hacer lo mismo que ellos, él prefería llevar su varita cuando practicaba magia occidental, ya que como profesor de veía con la obligación de enseñarles a sus alumnos los movimientos correctos.  
  
-Cambiando de tema- dijo entonces Eriol-. Habéis aprovechado el tiempo esta semana, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Claro que sí, Eriol- dijo Shaoran poniéndose serio-. Estamos investigando por nuestra cuenta a los alumnos. Sakura, explícale lo que me has dicho esta noche.  
  
-Verás - empezó a explicar Sakura- vamos lentos, por ahora sólo me he fijado en dos personas. Ellas poseen un potencial muy grande y están de nuestro lado. Les he hecho una pequeña prueba sin que se dieran cuenta.  
  
-Ajá - decía Eriol pensativamente- ¿y quiénes son esas personas?  
  
-Pertenecen a Gryffindor, una de ellas es la que me hizo el hechizo en tu clase, la otra no sé como se llama, pero ya te lo indicaré cuando las vea, ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
-Bien, creo que ya va siendo hora que conozcáis algún nombre de los alumnos, ¿no?. ¿Ni siquiera conocéis a nadie de vuestra propia casa?.  
  
-No tenemos tiempo ni ganas para ello- le cortó Shaoran- esto no es un viaje de placer y tú deberías saberlo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero es que os lo tomáis todo demasiado en serio. Aunque entiendo perfectamente vuestros motivos, no os molestaré más con eso.  
  
Los tres retomaron de nuevo la marcha. Habían decidido que tanto Sakura como Shaoran se dedicarían a investigar a los alumnos para poder descubrir su auténtico potencial. Eso era una medida desesperada que se había decidido tomar en cuenta debido a las especiales circunstancias en que se encontraban. Para eso también ayudaba el hecho de que el viernes fuera dedicado al Club de Duelo. Ellos llevaban a cabo lentamente su misión, habían decidido que se tomarían su tiempo para que no fueran descubiertos.  
  
Eran muy cautos. Además ellos lo tenían mas fácil que los profesores, que debían tratar a todos los alumnos por igual. Como puntos a favor contaban con que no eran conocidos en Occidente y nadie veía en ellos su verdadera imagen como las dos personas más poderosas de Oriente.  
  
Fueron yendo hacía el exterior, donde tendría lugar la primera sesión de duelo del viernes. Allí iban llegando lentamente y se colocaban según sus casas. Una vez llegaron, Eriol se despidió de ellos y fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraban todos los profesores de Hogwarts. Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron apartados de los demás esperando para ver como se llevaba a cabo esta actividad.  
  
-Buenos días queridos alumnos- dijo de manera afable el profesor Dumbeldore- hoy empezamos de nuevo con nuestro Club de Duelo, y, como os ha informado el profesor Hiraguizawa, este año se le dedicará un día entero. Podemos empezar.  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa y Severus Snape se adelantaron al resto de profesores. Los dos subieron encima de la tarima alargada donde se realizaban los duelos. Ellos eran los profesores titulares de esta "asignatura". Desde allí encima observaron atentamente a sus alumnos.  
  
-Como todos ustedes saben, dedicaremos toda la mañana a practicar hechizos para que podáis llevarlos a cabo esta tarde, durante el torneo que se realizará aquí mismo- dijo el profesor Snape.  
  
-Así que por favor, poneros por parejas- dijo el profesor Hiraguizawa-. Empezaremos con el hechizo desarmador. Vamos allá.  
  
Durante unas tres horas estuvieron practicando los diferentes hechizos bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus profesores. Cuando pasó este tiempo todos estaban fatigados, nunca antes estuvieron tanto tiempo entrenando de esa forma. Estaba claro que les hacía falta muchos días como esos para poder acostumbrarse.  
  
Durante la comida casi nadie dijo nada, todos estaban hambrientos. Los profesores se reían al ver a sus alumnos exhaustos, dejaron más tiempo que el normal para la comida ya que todos deberían reponer fuerzas para la tarde.  
  
Para elegir a los contrincantes por la tarde se había decidido que realizarían un sorteo. Todos ya estaban de nuevo esperando con muchas ganas que empezara el torneo. Hasta ahora nunca se había hecho de esta forma.  
  
-Bien, para elegir a las parejas se realizará un sorteo- dijo Eriol hacia todos los alumnos que lo miraban con ganas-. El profesor Dumbeldore tiene en su mano todos los nombres de los alumnos, escogerá dos al azar y así se formarán las parejas, ¿entendido?.  
  
Sí, todos lo habían entendido. Si se tenía que ir por parejas eso terminaría muy tarde, eran muchos los alumnos que pertenecían al colegio. Además eso significaría que muchos de ellos estarían observando igual que pasaba con el Quidditch. Bueno, la única diferencia era que cualquier de ellos podían ser elegidos para ir a la tarima.  
  
-Enseguida empezaremos- dijo Snape- pero antes podremos presenciar un duelo especial de magia oriental por expreso deseo del profesor Hiraguizawa. Pensamos interesante aprovechar la oportunidad para que aprendáis diferentes maneras de hacer magia.  
  
-Podréis ver cómo es muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados nosotros- empezó a explicar Eriol-. Los duelos son una combinación entre hechizos y diferentes movimientos de lucha. Es mucho más dinámico que lo que conocéis y se admiten todo tipo de armas. Ahora que está más o menos explicado, señor Li, por favor puede acercarse.  
  
Shaoran subió a la tarima y se puso delante de Eriol con una mirada desafiante a la que el profesor Hiraguizawa respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sakura se acercó un poco más para poder ver el espectáculo, seguro que sería uno de los mejores duelos que se habrían presenciado en Hogwarts, dos seres muy poderosos se enfrentarían allí mismo.  
  
El resto de personas se quedó observando en silencio, ¿cómo sería un duelo oriental?. Nadie tenía ni idea. Entre las personas que miraban atentamente a los dos hombres que se encontraban encima de la tarima había una chica de unos dieciséis años con un hermoso pelo negro peinado con dos trenzas que le llegaban hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo y mostraban una expresión triste. Ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw, aunque debido a su extraño carácter no tenía muchos amigos, una de las personas con las que se llevaba mejor era Ginny Weasley, de Gryffindor. A pesar de ser de casas diferentes eran casi inseparables.  
  
Los dos contrincantes se saludaron respetuosamente dando lugar al inicio de su enfrentamiento. Se iban estudiando atentamente calculando el ataque que les daría un mejor resultado.  
  
-Bien, querido descendiente- dijo Eriol burlonamente- veamos que tal te defiendes de mi primer ataque-. Mientras decía esto, Eriol empezó a mover sus manos en las que empezaban a aparecer unos hilos semitransparentes de diferentes colores.- Hilos arcoiris, atrapadle.  
  
De las manos de Eriol salieron los hilos que se habían formado anteriormente y fueron directamente hacia el cuerpo de Shaoran. Eran muy rápidos, casi no se podía ver cómo actuaban, de lo único que se daban cuenta era de que cada vez Shaoran estaba envuelto con más de esos hilos aunque él no se había movido en lo más mínimo.  
  
-Vaya vaya- Shaoran seguía de pie tranquilamente ante el ataque que estaba recibiendo- si crees que con ese estúpido truco de niños vas a atraparte supongo que reconocerás que estás equivocado. Odio que me hagas eso y lo sabes.  
  
De un rápido movimiento Shaoran destrozó todos los hilos, Eriol se quedó un poco sorprendido, no dudaba que se pudiera deshacer sin problemas de su ataque por eso lo había reforzado, eran unos hilos muy fuertes que aguantaban mucho. Sin duda Shaoran no perdió el tiempo, pensaba Eriol, de verdad se había convertido en el hombre más poderoso de Oriente.  
  
-Dios del agua acude a mi llamada- de repente una gran cantidad de agua apareció alrededor de Shaoran que en un visto y no visto fue directamente hacia Eriol, quién se tuvo que proteger con sus brazos para no salir lastimado.  
  
Shaoran estaba controlando la columna de agua que se apretaba alrededor de Eriol. Con sus brazos iba realizando cada vez un círculo más concentrado. Eriol empezaba a pasarlo mal, el agua lo estaba asfixiando, concentrando toda su energía empezó a crear una barrera a su alrededor que repelía el ataque. Al ver esto, Shaoran paró su hechizo y se dispuso a esperar un contraataque por parte de Eriol.  
  
Al ver como Shaoran lo había dejado, Eriol volvió a la carga inmediatamente. Se había dado cuenta que con lo único que podía vencer a Shaoran era tomándole por sorpresa, aunque eso era muy difícil. Empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo dispuesto a lanzar un ataque aéreo. Sin duda esa era su mejor posibilidad, no tenía constancia de que Shaoran pudiera flotar, así que se encontraría más desprotegido si él lanzaba ataques desde una altura considerable.  
  
-Destello- dijo Eriol a la vez que una luz encegadora dejó sin el sentido de la vista a todos los que se encontraban observando la escena. Enseguida bajó directamente hacia Shaoran - Fuego azul- el cuerpo de Shaoran empezó a envolverse en unas extrañas llamas azules que iban quemándole poco a poco su ropa. Eriol estaba observando el espectáculo cuando de repente fue lanzado por una gran fuerza hacia atrás.  
  
Shaoran se había quitado su túnica que se estaba quedando en cenizas. Esas llamas azules eran especiales y no se podían apagar. Después había lanzado una gran oleada de viento que había cogido desprevenido a Eriol, que se quedó tirado en el suelo. Shaoran se acercó a él y le miró fijamente.  
  
-¿Dejamos el calentamiento y empezamos de verdad?- le preguntó al hombre que estaba en el suelo.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Eriol mientras se iba levantando y se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas- ahora sí, prepárate a sufrir.  
  
Sus cuerpos empezaron a emitir una extraña luz que rodeó a los dos chicos. Cuando las dos figuras se volvieron visibles de nuevo, se pudo comprobar varios cambios en ellos. El vestuario de Eriol no había cambiado, llevaba su túnica azul oscura con los símbolos del sol y la luna y sus pantalones blancos. Lo que destacaba en él era que en su mano tenía algo parecido a un enorme bastón también de color azul oscuro con los mismos símbolos que llevaba en su ropa.  
  
El que sí que había cambiado era Shaoran. Había cambiado su ropa por el traje de entrenamiento, que se componía de unos pantalones negros y una túnica color rojo oscuro adornada por un gran dragón dorado que se arremolinaba en su cuerpo. En su mano llevaba una gran espada muy hermosa que brillaba sin parar.  
  
Nadie pudo entender a qué se debía esos cambios. No lograban entender nada. Esperaron a ver que pasaba en la tarima. Ya había unos cuantos alumnos que hacían apuestas sobre quién de los dos ganaría, la mayoría de ellos decían que el vencedor sería Eriol, ya que era su profesor y no creían que un alumno, aunque fuera tan especial como Shaoran, pudiera vencer a un profesor.  
  
Los profesores observaban atentamente el duelo que se llevaba a cabo. En algún momento parecía que se estaba perdiendo el control de los hechizos que se realizaban, pero enseguida recordaban quiénes eran los dos personajes que se enfrentaban. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que el profesor Hiraguizawa fuera la reencarnación del gran Clow Reed, que fue conocido como el mejor hechicero tanto de Oriente como Occidente. Habían oído que había reencarnado pero nunca supieron si eso era verdad o no. Lo que había resuelto la incógnita fue el vestuario característico que llevaba Eriol desde el inicio del presente curso. Ahora habían entendido porque el señor Dumbeldore lo había llamado para ser profesor y había ingresado en la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Eriol y Shaoran se lanzaron uno contra otro con sus armas hacia delante. Cuando éstas chocaron un montón de chispas salieron de ellas, allí se encontraban los dos chicos mirándose con decisión. Alrededor de ellos empezó a brillar una extraña aura que era de colores diferentes, verde para Shaoran y azul para Eriol. Los dos saltaron hacia atrás empuñando sus armas.  
  
-Dios del viento acude a mi llamada- gritó Shaoran a la vez que realizaba unos difíciles movimientos con su espada.  
  
Igual que antes, un gran remolino rodeó a Eriol y lo aprisionó en su interior. El cuerpo de Eriol estaba flotando en el aire sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Agarrando fuertemente su báculo empezó a romper poco a poco el remolino de viento que se encontraba a su alrededor.  
  
Shaoran se elevó rápidamente en el aire y se paró al frente del remolino que había creado. Allí se veía como Eriol iba neutralizando el hechizo. En seguida concentró energía a su alrededor - Cuchillas de hielo-. Una serie de trozos de hielo empezó a alcanzar a Eriol.  
  
Después de recibir unos cuantos golpes certeros, Eriol se concentró y con el báculo empezó a devolverle las cuchillas a Shaoran, quién tuvo que parar el ataque al ser él mismo el que resultaba herido.  
  
-Veo que has aprovechado el tiempo, querido descendiente- dijo Eriol- pero te hará falta mucho más que eso para vencerme-. Cogió su báculo con las dos manos y la elevó hacia el sol.- Conviértete en la espada del Sol, ¡ahora!.  
  
Enseguida el báculo azul oscuro se convirtió en una espada dorada. En el filo llevaba incrustado el nombre de Clow Reed, a quién le perteneció originalmente esa espada. En el mango había un gran sol.  
  
-¿Crees que puedes vencerme en un duelo de espadas?- preguntó Shaoran con orgullo en su voz- espero que sepas bien a lo que te atiendes, Eriol.  
  
Eriol sonrió ante las palabras de Shaoran, la verdad es que se guardaba un as en la manga. Con rápidos movimientos empezaron a darse estocadas uno a otro con movimientos estudiados con anterioridad. Se notaba que los dos tenían mucha práctica, pero para alguien como Sakura que también era experta en el arte de la espada estaba clarísimo que la ventaja la estaba ganando Shaoran.  
  
Cuando Eriol ya estaba acorralado al final de la tarima, parecía que esperaba el golpe con el que sería vencido. De pronto hizo un gran salto a la vez que ordenaba a su espada que luchara por él. Ahora Shaoran estaba ocupado con la espada a la que Eriol había dotado de vida propia. Mientras tanto, Eriol se preparó para su siguiente ataque. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, - a ver cómo sales de esa querido descendiente-, pensó.  
  
-Oráculo del las estrellas- dijo lentamente Eriol. Enseguida pareció que todas las estrellas que se podían ver en el firmamento durante la noche caían e iban directamente hacia la figura de Shaoran, que se encontraba peleando con la espada del sol. Se levantó una brisa fría que heló la sangre de todos los que estaban allí. Shaoran sintió un gran dolor cuando la espada se clavó en su hombro izquierdo. Enseguida se produjo una gran explosión donde él se encontraba. Todos se alarmaron al ver semejante explosión y sus ojos se posaron en la señora Li, que estaba observando tranquilamente la escena sin inmutarse por los terribles ataques que recibía su marido.  
  
Cuando la escena del enfrentamiento volvió a la normalidad después de la explosión se pudo ver como Shaoran aún estaba de pie con la espada clavada en su hombro. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, demostrando que el ataque recibido había sido muy poderoso. Numerosas heridas se podían divisar en su cuerpo. Aún así tenía la misma mirada fría de siempre. No daba ninguna señal del dolor que seguramente estaba torturándole.  
  
Eriol por su parte tampoco estaba muy bien. No esperaba que tuviera que utilizar ese último ataque, era uno de los más poderosos que conocía y necesitaba mucha concentración. Se encontraba muy cansado. Aunque había algo que no le hacía buena espina, sabía que estaba mucho más cansado que Shaoran, aunque éste tenía heridas peores que las suyas.  
  
-Te felicito Eriol- dijo Shaoran mientras ante la estupefacción de todos se arrancaba la espada que seguía incrustada en su hombro y obligándola a convertirse de nuevo en el báculo de Eriol-. Nunca me habían herido de esta manera. Pero ya me he cansado de esto.  
  
El aura que rodeaba a Shaoran se fue incrementándose en pocos momentos, poco a poco parecía que el cielo estaba oscureciendo ligeramente. La figura de Shaoran empezó a brillar y entonces pareció que un gran terremoto asolaba el lugar. - Dragón dorado- anunció Shaoran su hechizo.  
  
De la mezcla de los diferentes elementos apareció un enorme dragón dorado, tenía un aspecto amenazador, y recordaba al que llevaba Shaoran en su túnica. Se podía ver como en su dura piel se encontraban los símbolos de los cuatro elementos: la tierra, el fuego, el aire y el agua, además del símbolo del clan Li en color verde, conocido ya por todos los presentes. El dragón lanzó de su boca un rayo de fuego y hielo hacia Eriol para luego golpearle con su cuerpo. En seguida Shaoran hizo desaparecer a su creación y en el cielo volvió a brillar de nuevo el sol de la tarde, que ya se encontraba bastante bajo.  
  
Eriol se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con el golpe del enorme dragón se había caído de la tarima, el duelo había terminado siendo Shaoran su vencedor. Nadie pronunció ningún tipo de exclamación. Se habían dado cuenta de que la magia oriental era muy diferente a la que ellos utilizaban, esa era la primera vez que podían ver un duelo de ese estilo. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue que su profesor fuera el vencido, eso no era normal, en teoría el profesor debe ser mejor que un alumno.  
  
Shaoran bajó y se puso al lado de Eriol tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a que se levantara. Fue entonces cuando se hizo visible el corte provocado por la espada de Eriol, la herida aún seguía abierta. Sakura se acercó a los dos combatientes y se fijó en el estado de Eriol.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Eriol?- le preguntó al chico que no presentaba muy buen aspecto.  
  
-Sí, tranquila Sakura, no te preocupes- le contestó el aludido con una pequeña mueca de dolor.  
  
Todos los que observaban el espectáculo no entendían la actitud de la joven. En vez de ayudar a su marido con la terrible herida que había sufrido, pasaba de él e iba a ver el estado del profesor Hiraguizawa. Esos tres se comportaban de una forma muy extraña.  
  
En pocos minutos tanto Eriol como Shaoran se habían recuperado, eran de espíritu fuerte, por eso se podían recobrar en tan poco tiempo. Lo único que requería un poco más de tiempo era la herida del hombro de Shaoran, que se estaba cerrando lentamente. Por ese motivo los profesores pensaron que era oportuno que no volviera a realizar ningún tipo de esfuerzo durante lo que quedaba de día, que ya no era mucho. Ése duelo había durado mucho tiempo, la tarde ya estaba cayendo.  
  
-Espero que hayan disfrutado de este gran espectáculo- dijo el señor Dumbeldore alzando la voz- nunca antes se había producido uno igual en este colegio. Estoy muy agradecido tanto al profesor Hiraguizawa como al señor Li por habernos propuesto llevarlo a cabo. Creo que por hoy el Club de Duelo ha terminado- todos los alumnos empezaron a quejarse, ellos querían pelear-, aunque ya sé que todos ustedes querían participar en él, el viernes que viene será otro día. Ya es muy tarde. Entremos todos hacia dentro, a ver que nos han preparado hoy para cenar.  
  
No se había programado que el duelo entre Eriol y Shaoran se alargara tanto, pero era muy importante para ellos dos, ninguno de ellos quiso darse por vencido si aún tenían algún hechizo que realizar. Poco a poco todos fueron entrando de nuevo hacia el gran castillo de Hogwarts, iban comentando la pelea que les había dejado atónitos a todos. Después de eso, Hermione sentía mucha más curiosidad que antes para conocer quién eran esos personajes.  
  
Mientras iban hacia adentro, Shaoran se acercó a Eriol lentamente.  
  
-¿Has quedado conforme?- le dijo cuando llegó a su altura-. Sabes que el líder del clan Li no es un ser débil.  
  
-La verdades que me has sorprendido bastante, Shaoran - dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran pensativamente-. Sabía que eras muy poderoso y tengo que reconocer que los rumores que se escuchan de ti en Oriente son ciertos. De veras eres el hechicero más poderoso de Oriente. Pero quiero preguntarte una cosa, ¿Por qué no has utilizado todo tu poder?, se que aún guardas mucha energía en tu interior.  
  
-Tanto Sakura como yo creemos que no es necesario que los demás se den cuenta de nuestro verdadero poder, aunque tengo que reconocer que has sido un adversario difícil, aunque no puedes engañarme, sé que tampoco has utilizado todo tu poder. Yo también te felicito, he oído que en magia Occidental tampoco hay quién te gane a ti.  
  
-Has oído bien- dijo Eriol lleno de orgullo- eso es cierto. Aunque sería una pésima reencarnación si no fuera así, ¿no crees?.  
  
-Veo que sigues igual de soberbio que siempre, la palabra modestia no existe en tu vocabulario- le contestó Shaoran sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Tu último ataque ha sido espectacular, veo que dominas perfectamente a los elementos, los dioses del agua, fuego, tierra y aire no se equivocaron al elegirte como su señor. Nunca antes había visto algo similar a eso, todos los elementos combinados perfectamente en la imagen de un dragón.  
  
-Tuve muchos problemas para conseguir dominarlo- le explicó Shaoran- me costó muchos días y grandes fracasos, una vez estuve una semana que casi ni me podía mover. Pero de eso ya hace un tiempo, ahora ya no tengo ningún problema con él.  
  
Eriol asintió ante esas palabras. Seguro que un ataque que combinara los cuatro elementos debería ser difícil de realizar. Existen muchas incompetencias entre ellos, si no se usaran bien podían llegar a anularse unos a otros o incluso volverse en contra de quién los hubiera invocado. Por eso el ataque del dragón dorado era tan imponente, además que la forma que había elegido Shaoran para que se manifestara era verdaderamente espectacular.  
  
-Y cambiando de tema- dijo Eriol a la vez que entraban en el gran salón, lugar donde los alumnos pasaban su tiempo libre- ¿Dónde se ha metido Sakura?.  
  
-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada- contestó Shaoran-.  
  
En eso, Sakura también entra en el gran salón y se acerca hacia la esquina donde se encuentran ellos. Entre las manos tenía un libro muy gastado que había sacado de la biblioteca, llevaba el libro abierto por una página concreta.  
  
-¿Me echaron de menos?- preguntó para llamarles la atención. Los chicos se giraron hacia ella.  
  
-La verdad es que Shaoran ya empezaba a enfurecerse- dijo Eriol hablando con una seriedad sobre actuada- ya le conoces, es tan celoso...  
  
Como respuesta a eso Shaoran le dedicó una mirada asesina a Eriol que aún estaba riéndose de lo que había dicho. Aunque esa mirada hubiera provocado que cualquier persona se arrodillara enseguida pidiendo perdón y clemencia, no tenía ningún tipo de efecto en Eriol.  
  
-He ido a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre el hechizo que nos comentaste que podría haber sido la causa de la muerte de los tres hechiceros en Hong Kong- dijo Sakura con seriedad mientras indicaba el libro que tenía entre las manos-. Según he podido comprobar, los cuerpos presentaban todas las características que se le atribuyen. No daban ninguna señal de que algo raro les hubiera ocurrido.  
  
-Bien- contestó Eriol- ese hechizo es uno de los llamados hechizos prohibidos, se llama Avara Kedabra. Para poder utilizarlo se tiene que tener una mente muy oscura y sólo puede ocasionar maldad. Es el hechizo más poderoso que utilizaba Lord Voldemort durante la época en que atemorizaba a todos. Hace poco que ha vuelto, o al menos eso nos indican diferentes indicios.  
  
-Creo que ese tal Voldemort no fue el que vino a Hong Kong, más bien sospecho de otra persona. Aunque lo que no entiendo muy bien es cómo ha aprendido a hacerlo, ¿sería muy arriesgado pensar que existe algún tipo de contacto entre esas dos personas?- dijo Shaoran mientras miraba al pensativo Eriol.  
  
-Esa es la opción más razonable- le contestó Eriol-. Creo que será mejor que dejemos estas cuestiones y las discutamos mañana en la reunión. Así tal vez se nos pueda responder alguna de las preguntas a las que no encontramos respuesta.  
  
-Está bien, ya veremos que nos dicen en esa reunión- dijo Sakura-. Creo que será mejor que devolvamos el libro mañana, así esta noche nos lo podremos mirar con más detenimiento, ¿qué dices?- le preguntó a su esposo.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, yo aún no lo he leído- le respondió éste.  
  
Sakura cerró el libro y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Los tres decidieron que lo iban a guardar en el cuarto de Sakura y Shaoran, Eriol decidió que los acompañaría, así después regresarían juntos al gran salón para la cena, que estaría lista en pocos momentos. Por el camino ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, estaban muy pensativos, cada uno en su propio mundo.  
  
Mientras volvían al gran salón, una chica se les acercó y alzó su cara con expresión triste hacia Eriol. Éste se quedó sin palabras ante ese gesto, no entendía nada. Nunca ninguno de sus alumnos se lo había mirado de esa manera. Empezó a estudiar el rostro de la chica para saber quién era, ya que no la tenía muy vista. Después de un rato descubrió quién era.  
  
-Si no me equivoco, usted es la señorita Sheila Mankiw- le dijo Eriol dedicándole una sonrisa- alumna de quinto curso y pertenece a Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?, ¿quería algo de mi?.  
  
-No se equivoca, profesor- le contestó la chica mientras con su mano se colocaba en su sitio una de sus trenzas oscuras -. He venido a advertirle: Lo que pertenece al pasado no puede sobrevivir en el futuro, a no ser que aún le quede una importante misión que realizar, después de la cual debe sumirse en las tinieblas para siempre.  
  
A Eriol le ocurrió algo que nunca pensó que le pasaría, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía como responder al mensaje que le había dicho una de sus alumnas. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, igual que Sakura y Shaoran que encontraban algo extraña en ella, esa chica era algo más que lo que aparentaba ser.  
  
Después de decir esas palabras pareció que Sheila se quedó contenta, miró de nuevo a Eriol sin ninguna emoción en su rostro y le dirigió la palabra de nuevo.  
  
-Ya veo que no me recuerdas, Clow. No sé como pensé que podrías recordarme, me engañaste incluso en esto.  
  
Después de eso se marchó hacia el gran salón donde se sentó en su mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Notas de la autora. Bien, bien he vuelto de nuevo. A partir de ahora me verán poquito por aquí... lo siento! Estoy llena de trabajo, la universidad me está matando.  
  
Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿qué os parece?. Esta vez la escena de acción me la he trabajado mucho, espero que haya conseguido que pareciera interesante, jeje.  
  
Después de ver los comentarios que me han hecho sobre lo que pregunté en el capítulo anterior, aviso que pondré las escenas violentas cuando haga falta. Ueee, a ver que sale de mi mente, puedo ser muy sádica cuando me lo propongo.  
  
Respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron sobre si Yue y Touya sobrevivieron al desastre... sólo puedo decir que ya se verá, pero para dar una pequeña pista comento que se aparecerán por aquí de nuevo. Espero haber contestado a la pregunta! Jeje. Es que soy muy mala para guardar secretos... ¡No sé mentir!.  
  
Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, sólo deciros cómo siempre que os agradezco mucho los comentarios que me enviáis, ¡seguid así!. Si hay algo que creéis que no está demasiado bien, no dudéis en decírmelo, estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! 


	8. Capítulo VIII

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo VIII  
  
El sábado era el día libre de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. No tenían ninguna clase programada para ese día. Ya había amanecido hacía mucho rato y todos se encontraban realizando todo tipo de actividades.  
  
En el gran salón se encontraban muchos alumnos, entre ellos estaban Harry y Ron jugando a uno de sus juegos favoritos: el ajedrez mágico. Aunque parecía imposible por el carácter despreocupado y algo despistado de Ron, él era uno de los mejores en este juego. Harry ya iba aprendiendo cada vez más teniendo como maestro a su amigo.  
  
-Harry, a ver si te concentras más- le dijo Ron moviendo su reina blanca para matar un caballo negro que pertenecía a Harry-. Querido amigo, me parece que aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender de tu gran maestro.  
  
-Bueno, Ron. Es que me estaba perdiendo- le respondió Harry- pero ya verás como a partir de ahora pongo mucha más atención.  
  
-Ya veremos- le reprochó Ron- siempre dices lo mismo.  
  
Mientras iban hablando Hermione que se encontraba a su lado observando a los dos chicos como jugaban se levantó del banco donde se sentaba.  
  
-Me voy a la biblioteca chicos- les dijo mientras se acomodaba su pelo-. ¿Nos vemos para la hora de comer?.  
  
-¿Pero qué vas a hacer allí?- le preguntó Ron- sólo hace una semana que hemos empezado las clases y ya hemos terminado el montón de tarea que nos dieron.  
  
-Lo sé, pero prefiero ir para ampliar materia. Se tiene que trabajar cada día para superar la asignatura con un buen resultado. Prefiero dedicarme a aprender algo en vez de perder el tiempo- le contestó ella.  
  
-Bueno, entonces te guardamos sitio para la comida- le dijo Harry-. Oye, ¿qué te parece que vayamos esta tarde a ver a Hagrid?, desde que empezamos de nuevo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que no entiendo muy bien a los profesores de este año, todos se empeñan a llenarnos de trabajo- se quejó Ron-.  
  
-Yo también creo que ya es hora de ir a ver a nuestro amigo. Bien, nos veremos a la hora de siempre en la mesa.  
  
Así se despidió de ellos y se fue directa hacia la biblioteca. Había pedido al profesor Binns, que les enseñaba Historia de la Magia, un pase especial para poder ir a la sección de los libros prohibidos, lugar donde se encontraban los pocos libros sobre magia oriental que se encontraban en el colegio de Hogwarts. No estaba muy segura de porqué se encontraban en esta sección, pero ahora ya tenía la autorización necesaria para ir.  
  
Mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca se encontró con Ginny, que estaba acompañada por su amiga Sheila.  
  
-Hola Hermione- le dijo Ginny- ¿Adónde vas?.  
  
-¡Hey! Pues voy a la biblioteca. A ver si puedo encontrar algún libro para estudiar.  
  
-Mmmm, entiendo- Ginny la miraba de una forma extraña- ¿Qué te propones?, sabes que no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente. Te conozco bastante bien y ahora mismo estás demostrando que te traes algo entre manos.  
  
-Bueno... verás, no sé si debería decirte nada- le dijo Hermione mirándose los zapatos-. Los chicos no saben nada de eso.  
  
-Venga Hermi, quizá podamos ayudarte, ¿qué dices?- le preguntó Ginny mientras se le iluminaban los ojos, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algún tipo de investigación sobre lo que fuera.- A Sheila también le haría mucha ilusión hacer algo interesante.  
  
-Ginny, creo que aún no me he pronunciado al respecto- dijo Sheila.  
  
-No sé que te pasa este año, te noto algo raro- le dijo Ginny a Sheila-. Pensé que hacer algo divertido podría ayudarte a quitarte esa cara de tristeza. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te ha pasado de pronto?.  
  
-No lo entenderías- le contestó Sheila apartando sus tristes ojos de su amiga-. Nadie puede entenderlo, es muy difícil sanar las heridas del pasado. Cada vez recuerdo más algo que preferiría olvidar.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada más al respecto. Su amiga tenía una expresión realmente afectada, se veía muy dolida. Prefería no presionarla, sabía que cuando estuviera en condiciones llegaría a conocer esa verdad. Ella no sabía lo que pasaba, cuando la conoció era una chica muy risueña y divertida, siempre hacía lo imposible para que todos los que se encontraban alrededor estuvieran contentos y felices. Había sido ese inicio de curso que la había visto con una expresión triste que ya no se había movido de su rostro durante toda la semana, y parecía que ya no cambiaría.  
  
-Está bien- terminó cediendo Hermione- os diré lo que voy a buscar. Desde el inicio de curso hay algo que me tiene muy intrigada. Cada vez veo cosas más raras. Quiero investigar por mi cuenta para poder conocer quiénes son realmente los señores Li y el profesor Hiraguizawa. Me he fijado mucho en ellos, creo que son algo más de lo que nos quieren hacer creer.  
  
-Así que es eso- dijo Ginny dubitativamente-. Yo también tengo unas extrañas sensaciones cuando me encuentro cerca de ellos. ¿Sabéis lo que me pasó un día por el pasillo?- preguntó mirando a sus dos compañeras que negaron con la cabeza-. Pues aún no me lo explico, pero cuando la chica Li me miró por el pasillo tuve una sensación extraña, sentía que quería gritar, me estaba sumiendo en una profunda oscuridad, como si cayera en un pozo sin fondo. No me gustó nada esa sensación, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido.  
  
-¿Tu también?- le preguntó Hermione-. A mi me pasó lo mismo, estaba en clase de Historia de la Magia el primer día de clases y, como sabéis todos se quedaron durmiendo tranquilamente después de poco tiempo que empezaran las clases. Entonces me miró y me pasó lo mismo que has descrito. ¿A ti te ha pasado algo similar, Sheila?.  
  
-No, a mi no me ha hecho pasar por eso- respondió la chica-. De todas formas ayer fue la primera vez que me crucé con los señores Li por el pasillo cuando iba a comer. He cambiado de opinión, creo que eso de investigar sobre ese tema será interesante.  
  
-Pues vamos ya a la biblioteca- dio Hermione- quiero descubrir eso lo antes posible. A ver si llegamos a descubrir algo interesante.  
  
Las tres chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron hacia la biblioteca. Como sólo hacía una semana que se habían empezado las clases, allí no se encontraba demasiada gente. Lo que sí era cierto era que los profesores les estaban dando más trabajo que el normal, algo de lo que no se paraban de quejar tanto Ron como Harry, que eran algo parecido a alérgicos a la tarea escolar.  
  
Una vez en la sección de los libros prohibidos empezaron a buscar la estantería donde se encontraban los pocos ejemplares que hacían referencia a la magia oriental. La descubrieron al fondo de la estancia, había sólo unos cuatro libros. Cogieron los cuatro libros y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que se encontraban en esta sección.  
  
El primer libro tenía por título Conocimientos básicos de la magia oriental para principiantes, enseguida vieron que no sacarían mucha información de allí. Decidieron descartarlo y mirar los demás. Mientras iban quitando el polvo a los demás ejemplares para poder leer el título de los otros libros. De repente Sheila llamó la atención a sus dos compañeras.  
  
-Creo que el mejor sitio para encontrar algo es aquí: Historia de los grandes clanes de Oriente. Seguro que aquí habrá información sobre el clan Li.  
  
-¿El clan Li?- preguntó Ginny sin entender muy bien- ¿qué es eso?.  
  
-A ver, te lo explico de una manera fácil- le dijo Sheila-. Esos dos chicos se apellidan Li, ¿cierto?- tanto Ginny como Hermione asintieron con la cabeza- pues eso significa que pertenecen a la familia Li. En Oriente existen los clanes familiares de magia. Hay un número determinado de ellos y existen desde tiempos inmemoriales.  
  
-Anda, nunca hubiera caído en eso- dijo Ginny - por lo que parece sabes mucho de eso, te lo traías bien escondido.  
  
-No se mucho, solo algo general. Respecto a los diferentes clanes de Oriente, no conozco nada de sobre ellos en concreto.  
  
Las tres posaron sus miradas en el libro, tenía unas tapas muy gastadas de tela roja. Se veía que tenía algunos años. En la tapa delantera tenía algo parecido a una cerradura color dorado. Miraron la cerradura intrigadas, se suponía que no debía llevar ningún tipo de llave, al menos ellas no tenían ninguno.  
  
-Chicas, mirad- dijo de pronto Hermione al darse cuenta de algo que ella consideraba importante- ¿podéis ver el extraño símbolo que hay en la cerradura dorada?, si no recuerdo mal, me parece haber oído algo acerca de ella. Se ve que éstos son unos libros que se van actualizando sin ninguna necesidad de que se intervenga la mano humana. Seguro que aunque bajo ese aspecto de viejo que tiene vamos a encontrar cosas actuales en él.  
  
-Nunca había oído hablar de algo similar- dio Sheila pensativamente-, pero no me extrañan esas ocurrencias en los hechiceros orientales.  
  
Ginny dio la vuelta a la tapa del libro. En la primera página se encontraba un enorme carácter chino, que no podían entender. A partir de ahí se podía ver unas genealogías de los diferentes clanes orientales de hechiceros. También se encontraban algunas ilustraciones, e incluso fotografías de los más actuales. Se explicaba la vida de los más importantes de ellos.  
  
Hermione dio la vuelta a unas cuantas hojas de golpe para ver la primera biografía al azar. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron sorprendidas ante el retrato que se habían encontrado y fueron directamente a leer el nombre escrito en grandes letras: Clow Reed.  
  
-Creo que éste no coincide con lo que buscamos- dijo Sheila bruscamente cambiando de página enseguida-. Vale más que empecemos nuestra búsqueda en serio.  
  
-Espera Sheila- le dijo Hermione-, creo que si no me equivoco, con ese Clow Reed se empieza a hablar de clan Li. ¿Por qué te pones así?, no hay nada de malo en que nos entretengamos un poco, además...  
  
-Es igualito al profesor Hiraguizawa- terminó diciendo Ginny por ella-. Eso era lo que querías decir, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Sí Ginny, eso mismo- le respondió Hermione poniendo de nuevo la página y observándola con más atención.  
  
En la pintura se veía a Clow Reed, son su largo cabello azul sujeto con una coleta. Detrás de sus gafas se podía ver una expresión afable, que se reiteraba con la enigmática sonrisa que había en sus labios. Estaba vestido con una gran túnica color azul oscuro con los símbolos del sol y la luna y unos pantalones blancos. En sus manos sostenía un hermoso báculo del mismo color que su túnica. - Exactamente igual que el profesor Hiraguizawa- pensaron sorprendidas tanto Ginny como Hermione. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?. No podían entender muy bien, la respuesta más lógica era que ése fuera un ancestro de su profesor, ya que lo había heredado todo de él.  
  
-Miremos un poco su biografía- dijo Ginny emocionada-. A ver, aquí dice que Clow Reed es reconocido por ser el hechicero más poderoso de Oriente y Occidente de su tiempo, su poder fue inigualable al de cualquier otro hechicero, después de su muerte nunca hubo otra persona que combinara en ella misma el poder del mundo conocido. Parece que hemos pillado a uno de los grandes...  
  
-Sí, eso parece la verdad- dijo Hermione poniendo atención a lo que estaban leyendo.  
  
Mientras ellas dos tenían suficiente trabajo leyendo la biografía, Sheila las observaba un poco apartada. No quería volver a ver esos ojos, le hacían mucho daño. Era exactamente lo mismo que le pasaba cuando miraba a Eriol, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que les sucedió. ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar?, hasta que se rompió el sello de sus memorias era completamente feliz, algo que ya no podría ser nunca más. Ella estaba allí para llevar a cabo una determinada misión, no era fruto del azar su presencia en este mundo.  
  
Esto era la explicación a su estúpida vida. Nunca había tenido a nadie a su lado, siempre había estado sola, sin padres ni hermanos ni amigos. En el orfanato era todo lo feliz que podía, se había dicho a ella misma que nunca dejaría que los que se encontraran a su alrededor estarían tristes, ellos no podían pasar por lo mismo que pasaba ella. Esa soledad no la merecía nadie.  
  
Luego de pasar por muchos sufrimientos y seguir adelante, se dio cuenta de su terrible verdad: no pertenecía a este tiempo, sólo había renacido para un objetivo, y cuando éste se hubiera cumplido su presencia ya no era necesaria. No podía decir nada de esto a nadie, y menos a Ginny. Había sido su amiga desde que se habían conocido en Hogwarts, lo habían compartido todo y ahora no podía hacer nada más que mentirle siempre que hablaban sobre el extraño cambio de actitud que había aparecido en ella.  
  
-Qué personalidad, me hubiera gustado conocerle- dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo debió ser en su juventud?, seguro que tenía el mismo aspecto que el profesor Hiraguizawa.  
  
-Y lo que más me intriga- dijo Hermione- es que parece que tienen el mismo carácter, o al menos según como lo define en el libro. Son despreocupados, siempre sonríen enigmáticamente, pero hay algo en ellos que denota un gran poder.  
  
-A ver que más encontramos por aquí- dijo Sheila esperando que cambiaran de tema-. Mirad, aquí hay una fotografía de una hermosa mujer, esa ya es de la actualidad.  
  
En la fotografía se podía observar a una mujer vestida con un hermoso traje chino ceremonial. Tenía un delicado tocado colocado en la cabeza sobre su pelo negro. Sus ojos penetrantes eran de un color marrón muy oscuro. Tenía una mirada muy seria. Parecía una gran dama. Se quedaron casi sin palabras para poder admirarla.  
  
-Yelan Li- dijo Ginny leyendo su nombre-. Esposa del difunto líder anterior del clan, Yuan Li que murió asesinado. Mujer muy poderosa y de carácter muy fuerte, es la tercera gran autoridad actualmente del clan Li, por detrás de su hijo y la esposa de éste. En su tiempo como líder, debido a la temprana edad de su hijo, pudo mantener a raya sin muchos problemas su autoridad en Oriente, aunque nunca llegó a conseguir que fuera reconocida como la persona más poderosa de Oriente.  
  
-Sí que es larga su biografía- dijo Hermione mirando las páginas donde se relataban las hazañas de tan extraordinaria mujer-. Si aquí dice que actualmente es la número tres es que aún está viva. Parece muy joven, no lo sé, nunca diría que tiene cinco hijos.  
  
-Las personas no siempre son lo que parecen- le recordó Sheila.  
  
-Lo hemos encontrado- dijo Ginny llamándoles la atención y señalando una página del libro- ahí están ellos.  
  
Había dos fotografías en la misma página. Las dos representaban a Sakura y a Shaoran en su traje ceremonial, el mismo que habían llevado en la presentación del curso en Hogwarts. Sus miradas eran frías y severas, igual que siempre. Se veía que la fotografía era reciente.  
  
-Shaoran Li y Sakura Li- leyó en voz alta Hermione- actuales líderes del clan Li. Él es hijo de la señora Yelan Li, se dice que heredó todas las cualidades tanto físicas como psíquicas de su fallecido padre. Su autoridad es plena en todo Oriente, es el señor de los elementos y también el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Lleva a cabo todas sus obligaciones de manera irreprochable, algo muy extraño en un joven de tan corta edad.  
  
-¿Qué?- gritó Ginny- ¿tantas obligaciones tiene?. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Ahora entiendo porque todos se comportan con ellos de esta forma. Los profesores lo saben, saben quiénes son ellos.  
  
-Y aún no lo hemos leído todo- puntualizó Hermione-. También hay algo relacionado con la señora Li, aunque su biografía es mucho más corta. Dice que es japonesa y la señora de las Cartas Clow, que convirtió en su niñez en las ahora llamadas Cartas Sakura. Hechicera muy poderosa y temida por todos sus enemigos. Ejerce perfectamente todas sus funciones al igual que su marido.  
  
-Y como dato más importante- finalizó Sheila-, son considerados los dos hechiceros más poderosos de Oriente, donde no hay nadie que puede rivalizar con ellos.  
  
Las tres se quedaron paradas durante unos momentos intentando procesar correctamente la información que habían encontrado. Ahora ya sabían un poco más sobre ellos, pero parecía que por mucho que supieran más, seguían siendo unas figuras oscuras, indescifrables y muy intrigantes.  
  
-Y ahora la pregunta del millón es: ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Creo que lo que está claro es que fueron llamados por el profesor Dumbeldore- le respondió Hermione- lo que creo más probable es que el director tema un ataque inminente de el que no puede ser nombrado, Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Lord Voldemort- repitió Ginny con un sensible escalofrío- aún me cuesta mucho llamarle pos u auténtico nombre.  
  
-Ellos lo saben- dijo de repente Sheila-, lo intuyen. Saben que el fin del mundo se acerca- dijo con una voz muy oscura que no se parecía nada a su habitual tono de voz.  
  
-¡Sheila!- le gritó Ginny dándole suaves golpecitos en su mejilla, que se había vuelto blanca y fría de repente- ¿Qué te está pasando?.  
  
-¿Eh?, oh Ginny, no te preocupes por eso, pronto volveré a estar perfectamente- dijo la muchacha lentamente mientras poco a poco iba recuperando su color habitual.  
  
-¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada?- le preguntó Hermione visiblemente preocupada.  
  
-No, de verdad, ya me encuentro perfectamente. No me hagáis caso, a veces tengo visiones extrañas pero nada importante.  
  
-Supongo que no tendrías ninguna razón para mentir a tu amiga- le dijo sonriendo Ginny- te creo.  
  
Sheila se sentía muy mal consigo misma por ocultarle algo tan importante a su mejor amiga. Ginny tenía una fe ciega en ella, conocían todo la una de la otra, excepto ese pasado oscuro que no podía ser revelado.  
  
-Miren que hora es- dijo Hermione al mirar su reloj de pulsera-. Creo que ya es hora que vayamos a comer. No me lo puedo creer, se nos han pasado las horas muy deprisa.  
  
-Yo me muero de hambre- dijo Ginny sonriendo-. Tienes razón Hermione, ya es hora de dejar esto por ahora, además que este es nuestro día libre.  
  
-Devolvamos los libros a las estanterías y vayámonos ya, estoy cansada- apuntó Sheila.  
  
En pocos minutos ya pusieron todo en su sitio y volvieron hacia el pasillo de los libros normales de la biblioteca. El permiso de Hermione para consultar la zona de los libros prohibidos había terminado, ya pediría al profesor Binns otro un día de esos. Se habían enterado de bastantes cosas que se podían considerar importantes. Estaba decidida a hablar con Harry y Ron esa misma tarde en casa de Hagrid. Si ya sabían de su interés Ginny y Sheila, no tenía por qué seguir ocultando sus temores a sus amigos. Además eso no era justo para ellos. Si hubiera que enfrentarse a cualquier peligro lo harían juntos, como siempre habían hecho hasta ahora.  
  
Mientras iban charlando tendidamente por el pasillo que llevaba al gran salón se cruzaron con Sakura y Shaoran, que iban a devolver el libro que se habían tomado prestado de la biblioteca. Los ojos de los señores del clan Li se posaron en los de ellas, que tuvieron que bajar la mirada al poco tiempo. Siempre que eran observadas de esta forma se sentían inferiores a ellos y no podían hacer nada más que apartar la mirada. La única que pudo resistir sin problemas esas miradas inquisidoras era Sheila, demostrando un gran temple.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo a la chica que había dicho esas palabras tan extrañas a Eriol. Veían que era algo más que una simple estudiante de magia, aunque no conocían exactamente que era lo que ocultaba. Además, eso era preocupación de Eriol, si él no entendía lo que le quería decir, ellos podían hacer poca cosa al respecto.  
  
Después de los pocos segundos que duró este contacto visual, los dos grupos siguieron su camino sin ningún problema. Cuando las tres chicas ya estaban muy lejos y no había nadie en el pasillo, Sakura se acercó a Shaoran:  
  
-Ellas lo han descubierto, saben quiénes somos.  
  
-Yo también lo he visto en sus ojos- le respondió él-. Pero no me extraña demasiado, sabes que ellas son especiales, especialmente la chica de las trenzas negras. Hay algo en ella que me intriga, tiene su secreto muy bien guardado, no creo que se descubra ante nadie.  
  
-Cierto, lo mismo pienso yo- asintió Sakura-. Tenemos que seguir nuestro trabajo y analizar a los alumnos lo más pronto posible. Espero que ellas no vayan publicando lo que han descubierto sobre nosotros, eso sólo deben saberlo a su debido tiempo a no ser que se quieran empeorar las cosas.  
  
-No creo que digan nada- le dijo Shaoran-, se ven bastante inteligentes como para no hablar sobre nosotros a personas que no sean de su entorno. Supongo que los únicos que se enterarán de algo son los dos chicos esos que siempre van con ellas.  
  
-¿En cuál de los dos has descubierto algo extraño?- le preguntó Sakura recordando una conversación que habían tenido con anterioridad.  
  
-En el chico moreno de las gafas, el que lleva esa cicatriz en forma de trueno. No sé, parece que haya algo de su interior que quiera salir a la superficie pero que no puede. Él es el que nos dijo el señor Dumbeldore, ese niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort. Es mucho más poderoso de lo que cualquiera de aquí dentro se piensa o incluso él mismo.  
  
-Vayamos a devolver el libro y nos dejamos de preocupar de esto por ahora- dijo Sakura dejando el libro en la estantería correspondiente-. Después de comer quiero ir a descansar a la habitación. La medianoche no es una hora buena para tener una reunión, quiero olvidarme de todo un ratito.  
  
-Puedes estar tranquila- de dijo él pasándole el brazo por la cintura y empezando la marcha hacia el gran salón-. Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites, si quieres lo puedo parar hasta que te encuentres en plena forma para asistir a la reunión.  
  
-¿De veras harías eso por mí?- le contestó Sakura con cara inocente y mirando directamente a los ojos de su marido.  
  
-Haría eso y más, sabes todo lo que me pides lo hago realidad- le respondió él de la misma forma.  
  
Los dos volvieron a sus rostros fríos de siempre. Llegaron al gran salón y se sentaron en su mesa, la del lado derecho. Una vez sentados, vieron como el chico rubio que les había hablado de una forma muy insultante les estaba mirando fijamente. Estaban separados por algunas sillas de su misma mesa. Draco los odiaba después de lo que había ocurrido, ya empezaba a tener preparada su venganza, aunque aún le faltaban algunos retoques.  
  
Llegó la tarde sin ningún contratiempo y Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, que se encontraba al lado del bosque prohibido. Él les recibió de muy buena gana, aún no habían tenido tiempo para charlar tranquilamente de nada. Les preparó un te y se pusieron a hablar sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido durante las vacaciones. Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, Hermione se dirigió a Hagrid:  
  
-Tú sabes para que han venido ellos, ¿verdad?  
  
Tanto Harry como Ron se la miraron con cara de auténtica sorpresa, no tenían la más mínima idea sobre lo que estaba hablando. Hagrid se puso un poco nervioso, eso se le notaba porque empezó a mover sus manos sin parar.  
  
-¿De qué estas hablando, Hermione?- preguntó intentando poner una cara inocente.  
  
-Ya basta Hagrid. Sabes que no eres bueno mintiendo- le dijo ella mirándolo con severidad-. Me refiero a los líderes de clan Li, ¿para qué han venido?.  
  
-¡Qué!- exclamó Hagrid- ¿Cómo sabes eso?. Te has dedicado a investigarlos por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?. No podía esperar menos de ti, veo que sigues siendo tan audaz como siempre.  
  
-¿Pero a qué te refieres, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry.  
  
-A los señores Li. Sé quiénes son, no son sólo unos simples alumnos, son las dos personas más poderosas de todo Oriente. Me he enterado de algo sobre ellos en un libro que se encuentra en la sección de libros prohibidos de la biblioteca. Lo siento chicos, pero no os he dicho nada de eso hasta ahora, era eso lo que fui a hacer en la biblioteca. Me han acompañado Ginny y Sheila.  
  
-Nunca me hubiera esperado eso de ti- le dijo un poco enojado Ron- así que no nos habías dicho nada de eso hasta ahora. ¿Por qué nos lo ocultabas?.  
  
-No lo sé Ron, pero al final os lo he dicho, ¿o no?- le dicho Hermione suplicante-. Supongo que podréis perdonarme por eso, no es tan grave. La cuestión es qué hacen ellos aquí.  
  
-Ni yo lo se con exactitud- le contestó Hagrid- sólo sé que un par de semanas antes de empezar el curso el señor Dumbeldore me dijo que este año tendríamos unos invitados muy especiales, ésa fue la primera vez que oí hablar de ellos.  
  
-Su función aquí tiene que ver con Voldemort, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Hagrid-. Vamos amigo, no nos puedes ocultar eso que es tan evidente. Desde la última vez que nos atacó directamente ya hace unos dos años. Eso es algo que me ha intrigado durante todo el verano, no ha dado ni la más mínima señal de vida.  
  
-Pues eso que dices es muy cierto Harry- le contestó Hagrid- pero siento mucho no poder deciros nada más. Así que por favor, no volváis a sacar el tema y no os preocupéis. El señor Dumbeldore ya sabe lo que se hace, no hay por qué preocuparse. Nos vemos en clase, ¿eh?.  
  
-Sí- contestaron los tres al unísono- hasta entonces.  
  
Con esto salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y volvieron hacia el castillo. Ya era casi la hora de cenar. Durante esa noche ninguna de las cinco personas que se habían enterado del secreto de los "invitados especiales" del curso no pudieron conciliar el sueño.  
  
Ya era medianoche y en el despacho del profesor Dumbeldore empezaba a llegar un número importante de personas. Todas ellas lo hacían sigilosamente, la mayoría a partir de apariciones. Este movimiento de personas no perturbó para nada la calmada noche de los estudiantes.  
  
-Ya estamos todos aquí- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore-. Sabéis que os he hecho venir aquí para presentarles a dos miembros nuevos, aunque la mayoría deberíais haber oído hablar de ellos. Es un placer presentarles a los líderes del clan Li: Shaoran y Sakura Li.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se levantaron del lugar donde se encontraban. La mayoría de los que estaban allí no los habían visto, puesto que se habían ocultado entre las sombras. Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix saludaron a sus nuevos compañeros. Todos habían oído algunos rumores sobre ellos, aunque nunca se habían imaginado que eran tan jóvenes.  
  
-Y aún les tengo que descubrir un secreto, que se había ocultado por seguridad- siguió diciendo el señor Dumbeldore-. El señor Hiraguizawa es en realidad la reencarnación de Clow Reed, alguien de quien también se ha oído hablar mucho por los círculos mágicos. Espero que me perdonen por haber guardado este pequeño secreto.  
  
Una exclamación salió de la garganta de casi todos los presentes por haberse enterado de esta noticia. Nunca lo hubieran imaginado. Allí se encontraba Eriol con su típica sonrisa. Los únicos que ya se habían enterado de eso eran los profesores de Hogwarts.  
  
-Y ya terminadas las presentaciones empecemos por lo que habíamos venido. ¿Ideas?.  
  
-Me gustaría hacer un pequeño comentario sobre las investigaciones que hemos llevado a cabo durante la semana que llevamos aquí- dijo Shaoran mirando a todos los demás que le escuchaban con atención-. Mi esposa y yo vamos analizando poco a poco a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts para conocer su auténtico potencial. De momento nos hemos fijado en unas cuantas personas que podrían ser entrenadas con mayor intensidad, de esta forma contaríamos con más personas capaces y mejor preparadas para ayudarnos en nuestra lucha contra el enemigo.  
  
-Entiendo su punto de vista señor Li- dijo una voz masculina que pertenecía a un hombre bastante joven, él era Remus Lupin, un hombre lobo que había sido profesor de Hogwarts- pero eso es muy arriesgado. Nos podíamos equivocar al elegir a esos estudiantes y las consecuencias de este entrenamiento sistemático podrían ser terribles para ellos.  
  
-Puede estar tranquilo ya que nuestro método para estudiar la conciencia de las personas que pertenecen a este colegio es muy seguro- dijo Sakura un poco molesta al entender que ése hombre ponía en duda sus cualidades para estudiar a las personas-. Los líderes del clan Li no se permiten cometer ningún tipo de error. Para poder trabajar juntos sería mejor que se confiara en nosotros.  
  
-¿Y cómo se puede confiar en ustedes si el sombrero seleccionador les puso en Slytherin?- preguntó Molly Weasley.  
  
Los profesores eran los únicos que sabían en que casa se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran. Los demás se asustaron un poco, los de Slytherin no eran buenas personas por regla general, nunca podrían llegar a confiar plenamente en alguien que perteneciera a esa casa. El profesor Snape lanzó un resoplido furioso, sabía que el único que confiaba en él de verdad era el señor Dumbeldore exactamente por la misma razón por la que ahora se dudaba de ellos.  
  
-No puedo obligarla a que confíe en mí- dijo Shaoran airadamente y acercándose amenazadoramente hacia la señora Weasley- pero creo que lo más conveniente sería crear una gran alianza para poder vencer juntos a nuestros enemigos de una vez para siempre. Yo tampoco tengo por que estar en este sitio junto a personas que dudan de mi, teniendo tanto que hacer en Hong Kong. Si hemos acudido a la llamada del señor Dumbeldore es porque creemos que es nuestro deber entendernos con todos los que están de nuestro lado, para así conseguir lo que todos queremos: que desaparezca esta amenaza del mundo.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué no vuelven hacia donde pertenecen?- inquirió una voz femenina muy estridente, ella era Clare Jakson- Hasta ahora nosotros hemos sido capaces de defendernos solos, no sé por qué el profesor Dumbeldore tuvo que llamarles. Además que se muestran muy prepotentes, les recuerdo que no se encuentran en su casa, esto es Occidente y aquí funcionamos de una manera muy distinta a la autoridad de los clanes de Oriente.  
  
-Por favor señorita Jakson- dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagall- creo que ese no es el momento apropiado para hablar así a nuestros nuevos miembros. Lo que necesitan estos tiempos difíciles es unidad.  
  
-Pero profesora Mc Gonnagall- le espetó Dorian Andrews- ¿Cómo puede defenderles?. No creo correcto lo que han propuesto. Quieren entrenar a unos cuantos de los alumnos para que se conviertan en un ejército para luchar contra el enemigo. ¿Es que quieren ocultarse?, ¿De verdad no son tan poderosos como dicen?.  
  
-Creo que no tenemos por qué ayudar a una organización de necios como ésta- dijo muy enfadada Sakura.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban encendidos de ira, al igual que los de Shaoran. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente y miraron a los que les estaban dudando de ellos. Pudieron comprobar que los únicos que les apoyaban eran los profesores. Endurecieron aún más su rostro y los miraron con desprecio. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenían la sensación de que les estaban leyendo la mente, tanto Sakura como Shaoran podían leer sus pensamientos sin ninguna dificultad.  
  
-Señor Dumbeldore- dijo entonces Shaoran mirando directamente al director- con todos los respetos, creo que no merecemos el trato que nos han dado algunos de los miembros de su organización. A partir de ahora ya no pertenecemos a ella, aquí se han roto las posibilidades de una alianza entre Oriente y Occidente.  
  
Y sin decir ninguna palabra más, los dos salieron del despacho y fueron directamente hacia su habitación. Hacía tiempo que no estaban tan enfadados, aún no entendían como aquellas personas que no los conocían podían haber dicho esas cosas de ellos.  
  
En el despacho todos enmudecieron. La cara el profesor Dumbeldore se había endurecido al recordar el comportamiento que habían tenido algunos miembros de la Orden hacia los señores del clan Li, entendía perfectamente los motivos que les habían llevado a renunciar a la alianza que les había propuesto.  
  
-¡No sabéis lo que habéis hecho, insensatos!- gritó el profesor Hiraguizawa, que también estaba muy enfadado-. Algún día recordaréis cómo habéis dejado pasar esta gran oportunidad que se nos había ofrecido. Los señores de los clanes orientales son muy reacios a la colaboración con Occidente, y ahora que habíamos conseguido dar un gran salto, por vuestras estupideces se ha echado todo a perder.  
  
-Reflexionad sobre vuestro comportamiento- dijo el profesor Dumbeldor implacablemente hacia las personas que formaban la Orden del Fénix-. Ahora ya poco se puede hacer para solucionarlo, pero al menos podréis daros cuenta de vuestro error. Ya me diréis cómo pensáis hacer frente al peligro sin una unidad. Nos habéis creado un posible enemigo al que no os gustaría enfrentaros.  
  
Así se terminó la accidentada reunión de la Orden del Fénix. La desconfianza había llevado a esa ruptura. El profesor Dumbeldore miraba apenado por la ventana, ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?. Sería imposible que ellos solos pudieran neutralizar la amenaza que les venía encima, esta vez las fuerzas oscuras de Oriente y Occidente eran las que estaban unidas y ellos eran los que se habían distanciado.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Notas de la autora. Vaya vaya, nos vemos de nuevo!. Ui, que malos estos de la Orden del Fénix... ¿qué pasará ahora?... todo se descubrirá después de la publicidad! Jajajaja  
  
Bueno, dejo atrás mis salidas de cabeza. Ya sé que trato a Sakura y Shaoran como si de la realeza se tratara, pero es que a mi me gusta así!. Y podéis estar tranquilos, aunque la historia se centre en ellos (es que me encantan!), algunos de Hogwarts también tendrán un protagonismo destacado. Es bastante difícil eso de jugar con esos dos mundos, pero bueno, ya sabía donde me metía cuando empecé a escribir eso.  
  
Como siempre quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han dejado su mensaje!! Les quiero mucho!. Ahora me gustaría comentar algunas cosas que me habéis dicho:  
  
Dark Luster Knight Zero: primero agradecerte mucho que me hayas escrito. La muerte de Tomoyo y Kero no ha gustado a muchos, pero que se le va a hacer... Ya veremos como sigue.  
  
Princess Lalaith: Bueno, siento mucho anunciarte que Tomoyo no aparecerá, al menos físicamente, en esta historia. ¡Perdóname!. Pero se me está ocurriendo una próxima historia para cuando termine ésta donde si tendrá un papel importante. Ya veremos como termina todo esto. Después, en este capítulo ya he explicado un poco mejor quién es Sheila, lo que falta lo sabrás dentro de poco, jeje!  
  
Akumi: gracias por los ánimos!. Pues sobre Touya y Yukito... bueno aún tendrás que esperar un ratillo más... ¡lo siento!.  
  
Tato: creo que ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, pero igualmente te incluyo en la lista de agradecimientos.  
  
Kisuna chan: uee! Siento informarte que esta historia no será tan larga como una telenovela... que aquí la autora (o sea yo) no tiene bastante tiempo para eso!. Sobre tu pregunta de que si Harry saldrá más... si, va a salir más cuando la trama esté un poco más avanzada.  
  
Ahora ya estoy!. Lo que tengo que comentar es que nunca me imaginé que llegaría este momento tan feliz!. Ya llevo unos cuantos capítulos, ¿eh?, y yo que me pensaba que esto de escribir se me iría de la cabeza rápido... Bueno, ahora solo falta esperar hasta que nos volvamos a ver! Un saludo a todos los que estén leyendo esto. 


	9. Capítulo IX

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo IX  
  
Eriol estaba sentado en el despacho del señor Dumbeldore, junto a todos los demás profesores, estaban hablando sobre el desastre de la reunión que había tenido lugar en el mismo sitio sólo hacía unas horas. Las cosas no podrían haber ido peor.  
  
-No puedo tolerar la manera en como los han tratado- decía él muy enfadado- ¿con qué derecho se creen?. Nunca hubiera pensado que serían capaces de decidir si son o no personas de confianza sin ni siquiera conocerles.  
  
-A mí también me ha decepcionado mucho esto- dijo Snape- los señores Li son más de lo que esos desgraciados creen. ¿Qué quiere decir que no se puede confiar en un Slytherin?. Sé que ustedes son los únicos que saben que no los traicionaría, pero igualmente tampoco merezco lo que me desean los de la Orden, yo sólo ingresé allí porque usted me dijo que era lo mejor- le dijo al director del colegio.  
  
-Puede estar tranquilo, señor Snape- le dijo Dumbeldore- yo confío plenamente en usted, me ha demostrado bastantes veces que está de nuestro lado.  
  
-Y ahora que vamos a hacer- preguntó Hagrid mirando los semblantes de los demás profesores.  
  
-Pues seguir como siempre- dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagall-. No se puede hacer nada más. En la próxima reunión tendremos que realizar algún plan, a no ser que Voldemort o alguno de sus seguidores se presente de improvisto.  
  
-Ahora tendremos que cambiar nuestra estrategia- decía el señor Dumbeldore- la alianza ya no es posible.  
  
-Yo también presento mi renuncia- anunció Eriol-. Me iré a mi casa junto con los señores Li.  
  
Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, ¿él también los iba a abandonar?. No creían posible que alguien como el profesor Hiraguizawa les dejara de esta forma. De verdad debía estar muy enfadado con los de la Orden, él no era una persona que actuaba según sus impulsos, y menos en una decisión tan importante como ésta.  
  
-No puedo negarte eso si es tu voluntad- le dijo el director- pero si te pediría que te lo pensaras durante un minuto más. Eres muy necesario aquí.  
  
-Pueden estar tranquilos, dejaré el colegio pero si ocurre algo pueden llamarme siempre que quieran- les respondió Eriol al resto, que suspiraron un poco más aliviados al saber que seguían contando con él-. Lo que no voy a perdonar a la Orden del Fénix es que hayan hablado de esta forma a mis amigos, pero eso no quita que pueden seguir considerándome fiel al señor Dumbeldore y al colegio de Hogwarts.  
  
-Tú eres quién debe tomar esta decisión, nosotros solo podemos aceptar lo que decidas- dijo Dumbeldore-. Se te echara de menos en Hogwarts.  
  
Así los profesores se dirigieron hacia en gran salón, donde se encontraban todos los alumnos, la reunión de última hora se había alargado mucho, ya era la hora de comer. Tendrían que dar las nuevas noticias a los alumnos sobre la partida de Eriol y también intentar que los señores Li no les cerraran las puertas por completo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el gran salón se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran sentados en la mesa esperando a que llegaran los profesores para comer, ése era el último día que pasaban en Hogwarts, se irían por la tarde. Los dos estaban muy enfadados, se notaba mucho por sus caras de pocos amigos. Todos los alumnos que se cruzaban por su camino se quedaban petrificados ante esa mirada, parecía que iban a atacarles de un momento a otro. Aunque lo intentaban, no podían contener su rabia, la ofensa que les habían hecho era muy grande para ser perdonada tan fácilmente.  
  
Los profesores acababan de llegar y se sentaron en su mesa. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el profesor Dumbeldore no se sentó en su silla, sino que quedó de pie preparado para decirles algo.  
  
-Alumnos, hoy tengo que decirles unas tristes noticias. El profesor Hiraguizawa ha renunciado a su cargo y se irá del colegio, su puesto será tomado por el profesor Snape.  
  
Todos los alumnos se quedaron en blanco, ¿por qué? El profesor Hiraguizawa era el mejor que habían tenido en la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y ahora los abandonaba así sin más. No lo podían entender, harían lo que fuera para que él se quedara. Todos empezaron a pedirle por favor que se quedara con ellos.  
  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo Eriol- pero hay razones muy fuertes que me han llevado a ello, ya he tomado mi decisión y no va a cambiar. Aunque puede que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos. Hasta entonces, deben estudiar mucho, ¿eh?.  
  
-Y ahora sólo me queda decirles unas palabras a los señores Li. ¿Van a cambiar su punto de vista?.  
  
-Lo sentimos señor Dumbeldore- dijo Shaoran levantándose y hablando hacia el director-. No vamos a cambiar de opinión, nos han hecho una ofensa muy grande, aquí terminan nuestras relaciones con Occidente.  
  
-Sé que les han tratado de una forma que no se merecían- siguió Dumbeldore- pero, ¿podríamos seguir teniendo algún tipo de relación?. Es por el bien de todos.  
  
-Ya veremos- dijo Sakura- pero debe pasar tiempo para eso. Los clanes de Oriente no intervendrán en los problemas de Occidente y los magos de Occidente no tendrán nada que hacer en Oriente.  
  
-Sólo Hogwarts conserva nuestros respetos- dijo Shaoran-. Nos iremos esta tarde.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginni se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué significaba esa conversación?. No entendían muy bien, pero la esencia de todo era que tanto el profesor Hiraguizawa como los señores Li los abandonarían esa misma tarde. Después de haber descubierto lo que sabían, empezaron a pensar que esa decisión no sería muy favorable para ellos, se quedaban sin tres personas muy poderosas. Por más que lo intentaban, no conseguían encontrar la razón que les había llevado a ello.  
  
El resto de los alumnos se sintieron muy abrumados por la decisión del profesor Hiraguizawa, pero en cambio estaban contentos que esos extraños se fueran del colegio. Nadie se encontraba seguro con ellos rondando por los pasillos del colegio.  
  
Ya era la tarde y todos se encontraban fuera para despedirse de las tres personas que habían decidido marcharse de allí. Estaban esperando en las vías del tren, el Hogwarts Express debería llegar pronto.  
  
-Siento mucho que tengamos que separarnos tan pronto- dijo el señor Dumbeldore a los tres chicos- esperemos encontrarnos algún día, y que los tiempos sean más propicios.  
  
Los tres asintieron con la cabeza a modo de despedida.  
  
-Por cierto, creo que el Hogwarts Express llegará pronto- siguió indicándoles el director- ¿Deseáis esperar a que llegue o os marcháis por vuestros propios métodos?.  
  
-Creo que mejor nos vamos tranquilamente nosotros mismos- dijo Eriol- así no tenemos que esperar a que venga el tren. Llegaremos más rápido a casa.  
  
-De acuerdo, podéis hacer lo que os parezca más conveniente- así se terminó la despedida.  
  
El viento empezó a moverse entre los tres chicos que estaban preparados para marcharse. Eriol y Sakura sacaron cada uno su báculo correspondiente. Sakura llamó a la carta Flight y de repente unas alas blancas salieron de su espalda, las batió con fuerza y se elevó sin muchos problemas, parecía un ángel. Eriol dio un gran salto y también se quedó flotando en el aire. Shaoran con un fuerte golpe de viento también se elevó lentamente y se acercó a sus compañeros. Los tres desaparecieron en el cielo rápidamente, ya no había señal de ninguno de ellos.  
  
Los que estaban observando se quedaron sin palabras, nunca habían visto algo parecido a eso. No creían que se pudiera volar sin utilizar una escoba, eso no era demasiado normal.  
  
_-_-_-_-  
  
Una vez que habían llegado a la mansión de Eriol, los tres entraron pesadamente en ella y salieron Nakuru y Spinel a recibirles. Se fueron directamente a descansar, a la hora de cenar ya habría tiempo para hacer las explicaciones convenientes. Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido que se irían por la mañana temprano para poder incorporarse de nuevo a todas sus obligaciones lo más rápido posible.  
  
A la hora de la cena se encontraban los cuatro y Spinel sentados en la mesa, al lado de la chimenea. Nakuru aún no se podía creer que estuvieran de nuevo en casa.  
  
-Amo Eriol, ¿Qué hacen tan pronto aquí?. El curso sólo hace una semana que ha empezado.  
  
-Verás querida Nakuru- le explicó Eriol- he presentado mi renuncia al cargo de profesor y Sakura y Shaoran han decidido marcharse de allí. En una reunión de la Orden del Fénix les despreciaron y decidieron romper la alianza con Occidente. Yo he decidido marcharme porque no voy a tolerar que se insulte a los líderes del clan Li de esta manera.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo entonces Nakuru-. Os iréis a Hong Kong de nuevo, ¿verdad?- les preguntó a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
-Sí, mañana temprano- contestó Sakura-, a ver como han cambiado las cosas por allí durante esas dos semanas que nos hemos ausentado.  
  
-Entonces os despertaré por la mañana, a ver si hay alguien que no se duerme y pierde el avión- dijo Eriol con suspicacia.  
  
Sakura lo miró divertida y le indicó que no siguiera por ese camino. Ya no se podía tomar el lujo de dormirse por las mañanas, se había acostumbrado a levantarse muy pronto por la mañana, y en esos momentos eso ya no suponía un gran esfuerzo. Aunque de tanto en tanto le gustaría poder dormir durante un día entero, si no tuviera tanto que hacer...  
  
-Nos mantendremos en contacto- le dijo Shaoran a Eriol- si logramos enterarnos de algo importante nos comunicamos. Sabes que puedes venir a Hong Kong siempre que quieras.  
  
-Gracias querido descendiente- le respondió Eriol riendo-, puede que tome tu oferta, después te arrepentirás de haberme invitado.  
  
-Ya veremos- le dijo Shaoran- si me cansas mucho siempre puedo mandarte a los calabozos. No olvides que el clan me obedece a mí, no a ti.  
  
-Vamos Shaoran no te pongas con esos humos- decía Eriol- además, puedes estar tranquilo, no quiero que me metan en un calabozo, seré buen chico.  
  
-A ver si cumples tu palabra- dijo Sakura-. Por cierto, ¿has descubierto algo sobre esa chica tan extraña?. Con Shaoran intentamos mirarle su interior pero hay un sello muy poderoso que nos impidió hacerlo. Ella es muy fuerte.  
  
-Para que engañarnos, la verdad es que eso me tiene muy intrigado - le contestó Eriol-. Pero no hay manera, no logro saber quién es. Además, ella conocía a Clow, eso es lo que más sorprendido me dejó. He repasado todas mis memorias como Clow pero no he encontrado nada que pueda ayudarme en este misterio.  
  
-Eso está en tus manos- le dijo Shaoran-, de todos modos, ella está de nuestro lado, no es ningún espía.  
  
-Dejemos ya este tema- dijo Nakuru- ¿ya han avisado a su casa para decirles que vuelven mañana?- les preguntó a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
-Sí, ya hemos avisado a la señora Yelan- contestó Sakura-. Se ha alegrado de que volvamos tan pronto a casa. Aún no hemos explicado nada del porqué hemos tomado esa decisión. En cuando se enteren en Oriente se armará un buen jaleo. Nosotros nos hemos portado muy bien con ellos después de lo que nos han hecho.  
  
-Eso es cierto- le dijo Eriol pensativamente- pero ya veremos lo que nos depara el futuro. Esa orden no sabe en dónde se ha metido. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, ya estoy cansado de hablar de eso. Al menos quiero un día de vacaciones, mañana no voy a ocuparme de nada.  
  
-Eres un perezoso Eriol- le reprochó Sakura- ¿Y tú eres el gran hechicero que tiene que salvar Occidente?, eso sí tiene gracia- Sakura se puso a reír ante la mirada enfurecida de Eriol.  
  
Todos los que ocupaban la mansión se fueron a la cama y dejaron de preocuparse por todo durante la noche.  
  
Por la mañana temprano se despertaron para hacer su entrenamiento matutino. Esta vez Eriol se unió a ellos, alegando que no podía dejar que su prestigio disminuyera tanto, tenía que demostrar quién era.  
  
Ya había llegado la hora de despedirse, el aeropuerto estaba tan lleno de gente como siempre. Fueron a buscar la puerta por la que deberían marcharse y cuando la encontraron miraron a Eriol y le hicieron una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que imagináis- les dijo Eriol sonriente- me pasaré a visitaros un día de estos.  
  
-Muy bien, hasta entonces- dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se fueron andando lentamente por su puerta de embarque. Eriol se quedó un rato viendo cómo se perdían entre la gente, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna señal de ellos. La experiencia había resultado ser un estrepitoso fracaso, ahora las cosas estaban más difíciles que antes. Pero ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de ello. Había elegido que ese sería su día libre y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.  
  
_-_-_-_-  
  
En la mansión Li de Hong Kong todo ya estaba preparado para la vuelta de sus señores. La vida había seguido igual que siempre durante su ausencia, no hubo ningún problema ni tampoco aparecieron nuevos cadáveres. A la señora Yelan Li le extrañaba mucho que si hijo hubiera decidido volver tan pronto del colegio de Hogwarts, si su memoria no le fallaba, ellos habían ido a ese lugar para entrenarse en la magia occidental. Aunque la verdad era que no estaba muy segura de que ese fuera el único propósito de esa visita, tal vez era por eso que habían regresado tan de repente.  
  
Ella prefería que los señores del clan estuvieran allí, era su deber velar por la seguridad de todo el clan. Además, en el Concilio necesitaban su fuerte autoridad para que todo funcionara bien. Se habían empezado a escuchar diferentes sospechas acerca de casi todos los líderes de los clanes, estaba a punto de empezar una guerra entre ellos y con la llegada de Sakura y Shaoran estaba segura de que eso se pararía.  
  
El servicio de la mansión ya lo tenía todo a punto, dentro de unos momentos llegarían los señores. Las hermanas de Shaoran estaban muy contentas con su vuelta, ellas eran un poco despreocupadas, pero eso no quitaba de que eran unas chicas muy poderosas, dignas de pertenecer al clan Li. Tenían un sentido del humor muy acentuado, aunque sabían en qué ocasiones tenían que ponerse serias.  
  
Meiling también estaba contenta, quería mucho tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran. Su primo era una persona muy importante para ella y siempre había querido que fuera feliz, a costa incluso de su propia felicidad. Ella se había enamorado de Shaoran desde muy pequeños, aunque era consciente de que él nunca le correspondería. Cuando Shaoran reconoció que amaba a Sakura cuando fueron a Japón se desilusionó mucho, pero al final logró aceptarlo y los apoyó en todo lo que pudo. Ahora después de todo aún seguía igual. Siempre estaba a su lado, intentando ayudarles en todo lo que le era posible, dada su incapacidad para la magia.  
  
El gran momento ya había llegado, toda la familia se encontraba en el recibidor de la mansión colocados en la posición habitual para recibir a alguien importante. En el centro se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran con su acostumbrada seriedad, aunque interiormente estaban contentos de volver a estar en casa. Después de unos diez minutos, la normalidad reinó de nuevo en la casa. Todos se fueron a realizar sus tareas rutinarias.  
  
-Meiling- la llamó Shaoran-. ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?. Veo que algún día has pasado por alto tu entrenamiento, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a recuperarlo lo más pronto posible.  
  
-Bueno, no te puedo mentir- dijo un poco avergonzada Meiling-. Pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo. Me irá bien volver a entrenar como antes.  
  
-Entonces os dejo- dijo Sakura- voy a pasear un rato. Quiero estar sola.  
  
Meiling y Shaoran asintieron y se alejaron hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Meiling no entendía muy bien el porqué a Sakura le gustaba de tanto en tanto quedarse sola por el jardín. Sabía que eso tenía una estrecha relación con lo ocurrido hacía dos años en Japón, aunque nunca le habían contado nada.  
  
Dejó pasar estos pensamientos y se concentró en su entrenamiento, aún era una buena artista marcial, ese era su fuerte. Ella era una persona muy fuerte, era muy difícil de ganar en un combate, su fama crecía día a día. Había ganado muchas competiciones de artes marciales.  
  
Sakura iba paseando por el jardín. Había un lugar en donde Shaoran había mandado que se plantaran unos árboles de cerezo, ése era su árbol favorito. Le gustaba mucho sentarse a la sombra de estos árboles y ver como caían sus pétalos rosados. Eso le recordaba a Japón, cuando era una niña y no tenía por qué preocuparse por nada. Todo eso había quedado atrás en ese día, nunca podría olvidarlo.  
  
_-_-_-_-  
  
Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ellos habían regresado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. En una reunión urgente con el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente se había explicado la ofensa que habían recibido por parte de la Orden del Fénix. Todos los líderes de clanes decidieron cerrarse definitivamente a Occidente, esa ofensa no podía ser perdonada. Lo único que no habían explicado Sakura y Shaoran era qué fin tenía esa orden. Sospechaban que entre los clanes había un impostor y esperaban demostrarlo cuando antes mejor.  
  
Sakura salió un día a pasear con Meiling. No tenían mucho trabajo y habían decidido que se tomarían un rato libre. A ambas les encantaba ir a mirar las pequeñas tiendecillas que había en las calles, en ellas se ofrecían los objetos más extraños que se pudieran encontrar. Las dos iban conversando tranquilamente viendo cómo la gente pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Y cómo es el colegio ese?- preguntó Meiling.  
  
-Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, mujer- le dijo Sakura-. Es un gran castillo, las escaleras se mueven siempre que quieren... A ti te hubiera gustado ir allí, seguro que te lo hubieras pasado muy bien.  
  
-Pero eso es imposible- dijo tristemente Meiling, recordando que ella no poseía magia-. No sabes las veces que he deseado que tuviera algún tipo de magia, aunque fuera insignificante.  
  
-No te pongas triste- le reconfortó Sakura- tú eres una mujer muy fuerte aunque no tengas magia. Nos eres de mucha ayuda, además que eres mucho mejor que yo en artes marciales.  
  
-Gracias por decirme eso- le dijo Meiling sonriendo- siempre me ayudas en estas ocasiones. Eres una amiga de verdad. Por cierto, me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿eres feliz aquí?. Sé que siempre te lo pregunto pero a veces te noto triste, sobretodo en días como hoy.  
  
-No soy feliz en ningún sitio- le respondió Sakura- mi lugar se encuentra donde esté Shaoran. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, Eriol dijo que nos vendría a visitar algún día de estos.  
  
-¿Eriol va a venir?- preguntó Meiling muy emocionada- ¡que bien!. Hace tiempo que no se pasa por aquí, ya tengo ganas de verle. ¿Cómo se encuentra él?.  
  
-Pues si he de ser sincera, no ha cambiado, sigue igual que siempre- respondió Sakura.  
  
Ellas seguían andando tranquilamente por las calles de Hong Kong. Cambiaron su rumbo hacia un parque donde habían muchos tipos de árboles. Allí se sentaron en un banco. En dónde se habían sentado había un sitio donde jugaban los niños. Ellas se los quedaron mirando.  
  
No se dieron cuenta de que una figura oscura se había acercado a ellas por la espalda. Sólo fueron conscientes de esa presencia cuando escucharon una fría voz que se refería a ellas.  
  
-Ya han pasado dos años pequeña- dijo una voz que Sakura reconoció enseguida-. Justamente hoy es el mismo día. Espero que no me hayas olvidado.  
  
-No te he olvidado - contestó secamente Sakura. Ahora ya no era la chica despreocupada de antes, ahora no tenía miedo a nada-. Pensaba que habías desaparecido, te aviso que esta vez no lo tendrás tan fácil como entonces.  
  
Meiling se quedó sin habla, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que Sakura conocía a la voz que estaba hablando. Tenía una sensación extraña, estaba segura de que esa sombra no presagiaba nada bueno. Las dos se giraron para encarar a la persona que se había acercado a ellos.  
  
-Veo que vas bien acompañada- rió la sombra -. Para que veas que no soy un cobarde, voy a revelarte mi identidad. Aunque pensé que tu y tu maridito ya lo habrían descubierto por este entonces, pero veo que no es así. Los líderes del clan Li me han decepcionado mucho.  
  
La figura empezó a reír y fue cuando lentamente el manto negro que la cubría desapareció, Sakura se quedó algo sorprendida al ver quién era. Shaoran siempre había dudado de él y ahora entendía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Allí se encontraba Wu Zhaodao mirándola divertido y con cierta repugnancia.  
  
-¿Para qué has venido?- le preguntó Sakura con odio- nunca te pensé que hubieras sido tú, aunque Shaoran nunca ha confiado en ti. ¿Por fin te has decidido a mostrar tu auténtica cara?. Eres un desgraciado, no ganas mucho descubriéndote justo ahora.  
  
-Aunque no lo creas, ese plan lo tenía muy bien preparado. He decidido que ya era hora de que pudieran poner cara al señor de la oscuridad de Oriente. El viaje que realizaron al colegio de Hogwarts me dio el tiempo necesario para ponerme de acuerdo con Lord Voldemort, a quién supongo que ya debéis conocer, aunque no personalmente.  
  
-Eres un necio si te crees que podrás salir bien parado de nuestro encuentro- dijo Sakura con gran odio en su voz y preparándose para atacarle.  
  
-Querida señora Li, ¿No te has dado cuenta de donde nos encontramos?- le preguntó burlonamente Wu Zhaodao- o es que acaso no te importa la vida de todas las personas que se encuentran en este parque. Tú decides, o me dejas ir o vamos a hacer una masacre. Supongo que ya sabes que a mi no me importa.  
  
-Siempre tan calculador- dijo Sakura entre dientes- compórtate como un hombre y no hagas trampas. Vayamos a algún lugar donde no haya nadie para arreglar cuentas. Siempre tienes que protegerte, ¿es que acaso no puedes hacer las cosas tú solo?. Yo puedo defenderme sin la ayuda de nadie.  
  
-Sí, has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que encontré a la niña ingenua en el bosque. Parece que las muertes de tus amigos y tu padre te hicieron más fuerte contrariamente a mi estrategia. Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a perder la vida ahora que pronto cumpliré con mi deseo. Anda y corre a decirle al señor Li que yo soy el que os ha traicionado.  
  
-Esta vez no lograrás salir con vida- Sakura ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, el que él hubiera nombrado a su familia y amigos era imperdonable, su ira estaba al máximo.  
  
-Ahora que ya sabes lo que he venido a decirte me voy- dijo Zhaodao mientras desaparecía sin dejar ningún rastro-. Ten cuidado pequeña, aún tengo algo que puede hacer que te pierdas en las más amargas tinieblas.  
  
Meiling lo entendió todo de pronto. Así que eso era lo que no querían explicar a nadie. Ese maldito de Wu Zhaodao pagaría por el daño que había hecho a sus amigos. Además enterarse de la muerte de Tomoyo de esa manera... nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, eso era verdaderamente espantoso.  
  
-¿Tomoyo está muerta?- preguntó Meiling esperando que hubiera oído mal, miraba con ojos suplicantes a Sakura, que se mantenía de pie y con la mirada perdida en el vacío.  
  
-Sí Meiling, Wu Zhaodao la mató hace exactamente dos años- contestó Sakura- . Si en esos momentos hubiera sabido que era él...  
  
Sakura cerró su puño llena de rabia. Si hubiera conocido a ese asesino no hubiera dudado nada en perseguirle durante toda su vida para vengarles. Ahora ya sabía quién era, se encargaría de que encontrara su merecido, que no podría ser ningún otro que la muerte en sus propias manos.  
  
Meiling no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Tomoyo había sido una de sus mejores amigas. Por eso no había tenido ninguna noticia sobre ella y Sakura nunca le había contestado las preguntas sobre lo que era de su vida. Ahora empezaba a atar los cabos, eso era imperdonable.  
  
-Vámonos a casa ya, estoy cansada- dijo Sakura, a lo que Meiling asintió.  
  
No pronunciaron ninguna palabra en el camino de vuelta. Cada vez caminaban más rápido para llegar a casa. Habían descubierto algo que a su parecer era muy importante. Wu Zhaodao se había destapado, ya sabían quién era el señor de la oscuridad de Oriente. Una vez llegaron a su casa, fueron directamente hacia dentro de la mansión donde se encontraron con la señora Yelan.  
  
-Señora Yelan- dijo Sakura- ¿Dónde está Shaoran?, necesito hablar urgentemente con él.  
  
-Está en su despacho Sakura- le contestó Yelan.  
  
Sakura emprendió rápidamente el camino que llevaba al despacho de Shaoran, Meiling se quedó de pie al lado de Yelan mirando cómo ella desaparecía por las escaleras.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Shaoran entró directamente sin ni siquiera llamar. Allí se encontraba Shaoran junto al líder del clan Liang, parecía que estaban hablando de temas muy serios. Los dos levantaron enseguida la vista al ver que la puerta se había abierto.  
  
-¿Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran al ver la cara de su esposa. En ella veía una expresión muy extraña, estaba llena de dolor.  
  
-Buenas tardes señora Li- le saludó respetuosamente Liang Kai.  
  
-Por favor Liang- dijo Sakura- ¿Podría dejarnos solos un momento?. No se preocupe, esto no me ocupará mucho tiempo.  
  
-Claro señora, no tengo ningún problema con ello- respondió él mientras se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a esperar fuera de la habitación.  
  
-Shaoran tenías razón- empezó Sakura directamente- él se ha presentado a mí, me ha hecho recordar todo lo que pasó hace dos años.  
  
-Tranquilízate Sakura- le dijo Shaoran viendo como su esposa estaba empezando a perder la calma- explícate mejor.  
  
-Wu Zhaodao, él es un traidor- dijo Sakura sentándose en la silla que quedaba vacía en la mesa- tenías razón cuando decías que no confiabas en él. Él fue el que me atacó en forma de espectro. Me lo ha dicho todo en el parque.  
  
-Lo sabía- dijo Shaoran mientras empezaba a sacar su ira-. Ese hombre... él es el señor de la oscuridad de Oriente, ¿cierto?.  
  
-Sí, y se ha aliado con Lord Voldemort- continuó Sakura-. Me ha dicho todo eso porque según él ya era hora de que lo supiéramos. Se ha marchado de aquí, no se donde puede estar en estos momentos.  
  
-Está bien, ahora que ya le tenemos lo perseguiremos hasta dar con él- dijo Shaoran seriamente- no le dejaremos que se salga con la suya. Maldito traidor... cuando le ponga las manos encima se acordará de mi durante el resto de su vida.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Mañana reuniremos al Concilio y expondremos el caso. Mejor preparar nuestra estrategia cuando antes mejor. Las cosas van mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.  
  
-Ahora me voy a entrenar con Meiling. Aviso a Liang para que vuelva a entrar- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Espera Sakura- dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba y la alcanzaba por el brazo- tranquilízate ¿si?- le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.  
  
Sakura le sonrió y se despidió de él. Cuando abrió la puerta vieron que Liang estaba esperando en el pasillo. Shaoran le indicó que entrara de nuevo a su despacho.  
  
Sakura se cambió de ropa y fue a buscar a Meiling para entrenar un rato. Cuando estaba enfadada o tenía muchos problemas le gustaba pasar el tiempo entrenando. Ésa era la mejor manera que tenía para dejar pasar los malos momentos.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Notas de la autora. Ya estoy por aquí otra vez. He intentado escribir lo más rápido posible. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Y aunque parezca raro, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, así que...  
  
¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!! 


	10. Capítulo X

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo X  
  
Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los señores Li y el profesor Hiraguizawa se habían marchado de esa manera tan espectacular. Los alumnos aún no se habían recuperado de la marcha del profesor favorito de la mayoría. A quién no habían notado a faltar eran a Sakura y a Shaoran, en unas horas casi todos se habían olvidado de ellos.  
  
El profesor Dumbeldore estaba entado tranquilamente en su despacho acariciando a Fawkes, su fénix. Estaba repasando mentalmente los hechos ocurridos desde el inicio de curso. La rutina había vuelto al colegio sin ninguna dificultad, todo ya estaba bajo control. Pero había algo extraño dentro de todo esto, tenía la sensación de que había algo oscuro que estaba creciendo muy cerca de Hogwarts.  
  
De repente se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia su estancia. Después de poco tiempo llamaron a su puerta. Sabía exactamente que por la manera en que habían llamado se trataba de la profesora Mc Gonagall, y parecía que su asunto era importante.  
  
-Señor Dumbeldore- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall una vez que entró en el despacho y se situó delante del director-. Ha pasado algo muy extraño.  
  
El profesor Dumbeldore sonrió al ver que su intuición aún funcionaba tan bien como siempre. Se fijó en el semblante algo alarmado de la profesora, ella raramente se ponía así, eso debía significar que ese asunto era realmente muy extraño.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado profesora Mc Gonagall?- le preguntó entonces.  
  
-Ha aparecido un hombre esta mañana en la puerta de Hogwarts- explicó la profesora-. Aún no sabemos cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Le hemos interrogado y no nos ha dicho nada. ¿Qué debemos hacer?.  
  
-Bien, eso es de verdad muy extraño- dijo pensativo el señor Dumbeldore mientras se mesaba la barba, como siempre hacía cuando algo lo tenía un poco preocupado-. ¿Dónde está él?, voy a verle y después decidiré que hacemos.  
  
-Está con la profesora Trelawney- le contestó ella.  
  
El director del colegio se levantó tranquilamente de su silla y se dispuso a seguir a la profesora Mc Gonagall por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar en el aula donde impartía clases la profesora de Futurología.  
  
-¿Los alumnos saben algo sobre eso?- preguntó el profesor Dumbeldore mientras iban andando.  
  
-No señor, hemos pensado que sería mejor que nadie se enterara de nada hasta que usted tome su decisión-.  
  
-Habéis obrado con sabiduría, si señor- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore- en estos tiempos tenemos que andar con mucho cuidado.  
  
Cuando entraron en el aula vieron a la profesora Trelawney sentada en su pupitre y a su lado se encontraba un hombre que aún parecía bastante joven, debería tener más o menos unos 26 años. Era muy alto, con el pelo castaño y la mirada algo perdida.  
  
El señor Dumbeldore lo examinó cuidadosamente hasta que al final se decidió a hablar.  
  
-Bueno días joven, soy el señor Dumbeldore, el director de este colegio- le dijo amigablemente mientras le ofrecía su mano a modo de saludo.  
  
El chico se quedó un poco pasmado con esa manera de saludar, parecía que aquél hombre era una buena persona. Miró a los ojos del director y al final, después de pensarlo durante un tiempo le dio la mano devolviéndole el saludo.  
  
-Buenos días señor Dumbeldore- respondió la áspera voz del joven.  
  
-Ahora que ya nos hemos presentado- prosiguió el señor Dumbeldore mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado- vamos a ver que hacemos contigo. Lo que más me sorprende es la manera en cómo has llegado hasta aquí... ¿Podrías explicar cómo lo has hecho?.  
  
-Mire señor- le contestó - aún no estoy muy seguro. Me siento algo perdido, sólo se que estaba por las calles de Londres paseando y después de un rato caí en un sueño muy extraño, donde veía a un castillo parecido a este lleno de gente que hacía diversas cosas. Me pareció que era un colegio. Al despertarme he notado mucho frío, ha sido cuando he descubierto que me encontraba en su puerta.  
  
-Tú no eres de Londres, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el director.  
  
-No, yo soy de Japón. Hace poco que llegué a Londres, aún no estoy muy acostumbrado a este sitio.  
  
-Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a eso. Nuestros costumbres y forma de actuar son algo distintos- dijo el señor Dumbeldore-. Bien, pareces ser alguien con quien se puede confiar, si estás de acuerdo te quedarás aquí, en Hogwarts. ¿qué dices?.  
  
-Eso es un gran honor señor- dijo respetuosamente el joven recién llegado- aunque no se en que les podría ayudar... No tengo parientes aquí.  
  
-Si puedes, ¿Te gustan los animales? Si es así te quedarás con Hagrid para cuidarlos. Serás nuestro segundo guardabosque- le ofreció del profesor.  
  
-Bueno, no es que me gusten mucho los animales pero puedo intentarlo. Acepto su oferta señor. Espero que pueda ser útil por aquí.  
  
-Pues todo ya queda dicho- dijo sonriente el profesor Dumbeldore- a la hora de comer voy a presentarte al resto de alumnos, espero que te sientas como uno más de ellos. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.  
  
-Touya Kinomoto, señor.  
  
-Bien entonces señor Kinomoto, haga el favor de seguir a la profesora Mc Gonagall- dijo Dumbeldore mientras señalaba a la profesora- ella le hará un recorrido por el colegio y vas a conocer a Hagrid, tu nuevo compañero.  
  
Touya le dedicó una gran reverencia respetuosa ante las palabras que había oído de ese señor risueño que se encontraba delante de él. Seguidamente prosiguió a seguir a la profesora Mc Gonagall que ya se había puesto en marcha hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Mientras los dos se iban, la profesora Trelawney miró un poco alterada a Dumbeldore.  
  
-Señor Dumbeldore... ¿Por qué le deja quedarse en Hogwarts?- le preguntó algo nerviosa- ¿Está seguro de que se puede confiar en él?.  
  
-Profesora Trelawney- dijo tranquilamente Dumbeldore- no entiendo sus miedos. No se ve que sea un mal chico, además que a Hagrid le irá bien otro par de manos que le ayuden. Por cierto, ¿no le da la sensación de que se parece a alguien?. No sé, esa cara tan seria que tiene... supongo que es porque se encuentra solo por aquí.  
  
-No lo sé profesor Dumbeldore- le contestó la profesora- voy a comentarlo con mi bola mágica, a ver si encuentro lo que nos deparará el futuro con ese hombre rondando por aquí.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, si encuentra algo interesante no dude en hacérmelo saber.  
  
Con estas palabras, el profesor regresó tranquilamente hacia su despacho otra vez. Por el camino intentaba buscar de donde podría conocer esa cara y esa expresión, pero no encontró nada.  
  
-Puede que esté perdiendo facultades de verdad, los años no perdonan a nadie- dijo para sí mismo.  
  
_-_-_-_-  
  
En el exterior del castillo, la profesora Mc Gonagall y Touya Kinomoto estaban llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid, el gigante se encontraba fuera jugando con su perro junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando vieron cómo llegaban a su lado, los cuatro miraron sin entender muy bien el motivo de la visita. La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba con su expresión seria de siempre, pero a su lado se encontraba un hombre al que no habían visto en su vida. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, estaba muy serio, no parecía que fuera una persona muy habladora.  
  
-Buenos días- saludó la profesora Mc Gonagall- no esperaba encontraros aquí señores Potter, Weasley y señorita Granger. El señor Dumbeldore trae un mensaje específico para usted, Hagrid.  
  
-¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó Hagrid. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que el profesor Dumbeldore le encargase misiones muy importantes, y eso parecía algo diferente de lo de siempre- no se preocupe, ellos pueden quedarse si no es algo de suma importancia.  
  
-Creo que no hay ningún inconveniente en que se enteren ahora- dijo pensativamente la profesora Mc Gonagall- después de todo el señor Dumbeldore va a presentarle delante de todo el colegio durante la comida. Te traigo un ayudante, Hagrid.  
  
-¿Un ayudante?- preguntó Hagrid, después miró hacia Touya que los miraba tranquilamente- ése vas a ser tú, ¿verdad?.  
  
-El señor Dumbeldore me ha dado permiso para quedarme en este castillo- empezó a hablar Touya- esta mañana he llegado a esta puerta y como me encontraba perdido, él me ha dado su confianza y me ha ofrecido el puesto de ser su ayudante.  
  
-Si lo ha dicho el profesor Dumbeldore está bien- dijo Hagrid tendiéndole una mano a Touya-. Soy Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts y profesor de Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
-Encantado- dijo él mientras le estrechaba la mano- Touya Kinomoto.  
  
-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?- preguntó Hermione entrando en la conversación- tu nombre no es muy normal en Londres.  
  
-Vengo de Japón- contestó secamente Touya.  
  
Harry miró de cerca Toyua, parecía que le había visto en algún lugar pero no sabía exactamente donde. Por la manera inquisidora en que lo miraba Hermione, sabía que ella tenía la misma sensación. Desde esa misma mañana Harry había estado muy atento no había dormido bien y había experimentado de nuevo la sensación de que Voldemort lo estaba buscando. La cicatriz le había dolido de nuevo... eso no significaba nada bueno. Aún no había avisado a nadie, pero estaba decidido a hablar con sus amigos y el profesor Dumbeldore esa misma tarde.  
  
-De acuerdo- le dijo Hermione un poco molesta por la manera brusca en que le contestaba el hombre- no hace falta que te pongas así, creo que no he dicho nada que pueda molestarte.  
  
-No tengo ningún problema, yo soy así- le dijo gruñendo Touya-. Hagrid, ¿que tengo que hacer?, no me gusta estar parado perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
-Mmmm- empezó a pensar Hagrid- ¿has llegado esta mañana y pretendes que ya te ponga a trabajar? Lo siento amigo, pero hasta mañana no empezarás, primero debes acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar. Ven, empezaré a mostrarte el bosque prohibido y todas las criaturas que viven en él.  
  
Así los dos se despidieron de los chicos que se encontraban con ellos y se internaron en el bosque, al poco tiempo desaparecieron por él.  
  
-Vaya, pensaba que nadie podía llegar a Hogwarts por su propio pie- dijo Ron pensativo- ¿Tu no habías dicho que estaba oculto a los ojos de los muggles?- le preguntó a Hermione.  
  
-Sí, eso es cierto- contestó Hermione- no entiendo muy bien cómo ha podido llegar hasta aquí. Bueno, el señor Dumbeldore sabrá lo que hace. Puede que tenga algún tipo de poder mágico y no lo sepa aún...  
  
-Eso ahora no nos debe preocupar mucho- dijo Harry- lo que sí tendría que hacerlo son los deberes que nos ha puesto el profesor Snape. ¡Eso sí da miedo!.  
  
-Seguro que aún no habéis empezado nada, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó Hermione riéndose un poco de la cara que pusieron sus amigos-. Será mejor que te hagamos caso, Harry. Vamos hacia dentro, ya falta poco para la hora de comer.  
  
Los tres se encaminaron hacia el castillo. De camino se encontraron con Ginny y Sheila que estaban sentadas debajo de un árbol. Se acercaron hacia ellas.  
  
-Hola Ginny, Sheila- dijo Hermione seguida de Harry y Ron quienes las saludaron con la mano.  
  
-Hola chicos- contestó sonriente Ginny- estábamos descansando y hablando sobre el trabajo que nos manda hacer el profesor Binns. La verdad es que es muy difícil, sobre magia oriental sabemos muy poco y ahora ya no tenemos a nadie a quien poder preguntar...  
  
-Es verdad, ese par se marcharon hace una semana- dijo Harry-. Ya casi ni me acordaba de ellos. Nunca había visto a alguien que sólo durara una semana de clases. ¿Qué debe haber pasado?.  
  
-Pues no lo sé- dijo Ginny- nadie ha dicho nada al respecto. Me sabe mal que se hayan tenido que ir así, aún no los había podido conocer bien...  
  
-¡Ginny!, ¿estás loca o que?- gritó su hermano Ron-. No entiendo como te habría gustado ser amiga de alguien como esos tipos. Daban miedo de verdad.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo Harry un poco indeciso- me ha pasado algo que aún no os he explicado.  
  
-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó seriamente Hermione.  
  
-Es Voldemort- contestó Harry- Esta noche me ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz y todos sabemos lo que esto significa.  
  
El grupo le miraron un poco alarmados. Lo que estaba diciendo era de verdad algo muy importante. Siempre que Harry había tenido esta sensación era señal de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
  
-¿Has dicho algo a Dumbeldore?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No aún- le respondió Harry- pensaba ir a su despacho esta tarde. Si queréis podéis acompañarme.  
  
-De acuerdo- contestaron todos.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros íbamos a hacer la tarea de pociones- dijo Ron, de verdad estaba preocupado por hacerla al lado de Hermione porque no había entendido muy bien la clase de ese día- ¿vamos ya?. Cuando antes terminemos mejor.  
  
-Sí Ron, vamos- dijo Harry-. Bueno chicas, os dejamos. Nos vemos más tarde.  
  
Ginny y Sheila se despidieron de ellos y siguieron con su conversación.  
  
_-_-_-_-  
  
Entre las personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca en ese momento se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cada uno tenía una expresión diferente. Harry y Ron se estaban rascando la cabeza y mirando con odio los apuntes que habían tomado en clase. ¡eso no había quién pudiera entenderlo!. De veras, pociones era un asco. Por su parte, Hermione estaba tranquilamente escribiendo su tarea. Después de un ratito ella levantó la pluma y sonrió.  
  
-¡He terminado!- dijo muy alegre-. ¿Cómo vais vosotros, chicos?- preguntó inocentemente.  
  
-Pues la verdad- dijo un poco avergonzado Harry- aún no he contestado la primera pregunta.  
  
-Hermione... ¿nos ayudas un poquitín?- preguntó Ron mirándola como un cachorrito desvalido.  
  
-Hay que ver... siempre igual- respondió un poco enfadada Hermione-. Vamos a ver que habéis contestado.  
  
Hermione les miró sus pergaminos y se escandalizó al ver lo que estaba escrito en él. De verdad que no se enteraban de nada. Hacerles de profesor era un poco cansado, pero como eran sus amigos no tenía ningún problema en ayudarles. Después de un par de horas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental consiguieron terminar los deberes.  
  
-Ya está todo terminado, ¡por fin!- dijo Ron mientras daba una palmada con las manos-. Vamos a comer ya, me muero de hambre.  
  
-Eres un glotón- le reprochó Harry.  
  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo Ron- lo que pasa es que ya es hora de comer. Y como sabes soy como un reloj cuando llega esta hora. Además, eso de trabajar en pociones me abre el apetito.  
  
Hermione se los miraba riendo, ciertamente aún eran unos niños, no se podía pensar que hubieran crecido mucho desde que se conocieron. Bueno, la verdad era que sí que todos ellos habían cambiado, eso era normal, casi tenían dieciocho años. Los tres se encaminaron hacia el gran salón donde iban a comer. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en el lugar que tenían asignado. Ya estaban todos esperando para comer.  
  
El señor Dumbeldore entró en el salón acompañado por un extraño. Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, de verdad que este año habían tenido ya muchas sorpresas, a pesar de lo poco que hacía que habían empezado el curso.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, tenemos un nuevo compañero- dijo el señor Dumbeldore señalando a Touya para que se adelantara un poco- trabajará con Hagrid, será nuestro nuevo guardabosque. Él es Touya Kinomoto. Espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida.  
  
Los alumnos se quedaron callados durante un rato, ¿otra persona nueva que iba a pasar el curso con ellos?. Ese año de verdad era muy extraño. De pronto se escuchó como alguien empezaba a aplaudir para dar la bienvenida al chico nuevo, ése era Draco Malfoy que estaba sonriendo de una manera extraña. Después, poco a poco todos los alumnos siguieron su ejemplo.  
  
Touya se sentó tranquilamente a la silla que habían puesto expresamente para él al lado de Hagrid. Durante la mañana se habían conocido bien y empezaba a caerle bien, aunque consideraba que era un personaje un poco extraño. Después miró directamente hacia el primero que había aplaudido a su llegada, quién se la devolvió con otra mirada intensa. Nadie se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.  
  
No ocurrió nada que llamara la atención. Después de comer todo el grupo se unió y se dirigieron hacia el despacho del señor Dumbeldore. Al entrar en su despacho lo encontraron sentado en su sillón como siempre. Estaba observando un libro y parecía algo pensativo. Cuando ellos entraron les miró y sonrió, seguidamente les indicó que se sentaran.  
  
-Y bien, estáis aquí para decirme algo- dijo directamente-. Harry, ¿es la cicatriz?- le preguntó.  
  
-Sí señor Dumbeldore- dijo Harry un poco impactado al ver cómo ya se había dado cuenta de lo que quería-. Es que esta noche no he podido dormir muy bien, la cicatriz me ha dolido de nuevo.  
  
-Entonces eso es algo que tenemos que tomarnos muy en serio- dijo el señor Dumbeldore-. ¿Has podido discernir en qué estado emocional se encontraba Voldemort?, eso puede darnos una pista sobre si las cosas le van bien o no.  
  
-Pues no lo sé muy bien- dijo Harry muy bajito- pero parecía más contento que enfadado.  
  
-Vamos a ver, eso tendremos que pensarlo con calma- dijo el señor Dumbeldore-. Os voy a explicar algo que considero como muy importante, ¿os interesa a todos o alguien prefiere irse?- dijo mirándolos a todos detenidamente.  
  
La mirada del señor Dumbeldore era muy penetrante, pocas veces le habían visto denotando tal seriedad. Después de escuchar esas palabras, todos tenían más ganas de escuchar eso que les estaba a punto de decir su director. La única que no estaba segura sobre si debía quedarse o no era Sheila. Se notaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía por qué le parecía que ése no era su sitio. Ella ya sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Al final se decidió y se levantó.  
  
-Creo que me marcho, señor Dumbeldore- dijo mirando al director a los ojos, el señor Dumbeldore pudo ver que ella estaba decidida-. Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.  
  
-De acuerdo señorita Mankiw, si ése es su deseo puede marcharse- le contestó el señor Dumbeldore.  
  
Sheila se despidió de todos y salió por la puerta. Ginny se la miró sin saber muy bien por qué se había ido. El profesor Dumbeldore no había dicho que lo que les iba a desvelar no lo pudieran oír todos, sino que les había dado la oportunidad de explicarles algo que seguramente les ayudaría a saber que estaba pasando.  
  
-Debo entender que ustedes están interesados en lo que les voy a explicar- dijo el señor Dumbeldore lentamente-. Bien, es algo un poco complicado y largo, espero que tengan suficiente paciencia, además, ustedes son personas de total confianza así que no temo por contarles eso.  
  
Los corazones de los cuatro que estaban sentados delante del director se enorgullecieron con las palabras que les había dedicado. Que el señor Dumbeldore accediera a contarles algo sí significaba mucho para ellos. Además, que durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts ya habían realizado diferentes hazañas para destruir los planes de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Creo que empezaré por explicarles algo más detenidamente sobre la Orden del Fénix, aunque sé que ya sabéis algo sobre ella, ¿es así?- les preguntó el director.  
  
-Es la orden que preside usted para luchar contra Lord Voldemort- contestó Hermione-.  
  
-Exacto Hermione, es eso mismo- contestó el señor Dumbeldore-. Pues bien, en esta orden estamos los magos que están convencidos de luchar contra Voldemort, desde que la fundamos vamos aumentando en número, los señores Weasley son unos de los que están con nosotros- dijo mirando a Ron y a Ginny, que no sabían nada sobre ese asunto-. Hace bastante tiempo que estamos investigando sobre el paradero de Lord Voldemort y sus aliados, ya que como bien sabes Harry parecía que se había esfumado por completo. Mediante nuestro contacto con el profesor Hiraguizawa pudimos saber que en Oriente estaban pasando unos sucesos muy extraños.  
  
-¿Pero qué conexiones se encuentran?- dijo Ginny-. No lo sé, pero no conozco que existan relaciones con Oriente que puedan ayudarnos en eso.  
  
-Ciertamente, ahora ya no quedan muchas relaciones después de lo que pasó en esa reunión, pero ya no hay tiempo para lamentarnos- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore-. Pero bueno, ahora os explico lo que quiero decir. El profesor Hiraguizawa digamos que es un pariente del clan Li de Hong Kong, él era nuestra conexión con Oriente.  
  
-¿Y por qué vinieron los líderes del clan Li?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Eso sí que no me sorprende nada de vosotros, siempre metiendo la nariz en los asuntos que no os conciernen- dijo sonriendo Dumbeldore- no esperaba menos. A ver, todo a su debido tiempo. Decía que nos enteramos que en Oriente estaban pasando unos sucesos extraños, se había empezado a encontrar cuerpos de hechiceros muertos sin ninguna señal que indicara nada sobre estas muertes repentinas. Fue así como el señor Hiraguizawa se dio cuenta de cuál era el hechizo que los había matado.  
  
-El Avara Kedabra- dijo Harry-. Voldemort se encontraba allí.  
  
-Exacto, era el Avara Kedabra y como todos sabemos, el único capaz de llevarlo a cabo de esa manera es Lord Voldemort- asintió el director de Hogwarts-. Cómo en Oriente no conocen ese hechizo, no supieron nada de lo que estaba pasando. De esta forma, los señores del clan Li pudieron atar los cabos sueltos.  
  
-Eso significa que Voldemort se había ocultado en Oriente, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron-. Por eso no podíamos saber nada sobre su paradero.  
  
-Siento mucho comentaros que eso no es tan fácil como parece- respondió el señor Dumbeldore-. Hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Tanto en Oriente como en Occidente teníamos un presentimiento no muy bueno, que además fue reforzado por un pergamino antiguo que encontré, donde se detallan hechos ocurridos hace mucho tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es que sentimos que el fin está cerca, según todos los indicios que tenemos en estos momentos, las fuerzas de la oscuridad de Oriente y Occidente se han unido para terminar con el mundo.  
  
Los chicos se miraron un poco alarmados, intentando digerir bien la confesión que les había hecho su director. Eso era mucho peor de lo que habían pensado. Hasta ahora se había podido neutralizar sin mucha dificultad a Lord Voldemort, pero ahora nadie sabía lo que pasaría.  
  
-Y sobre ese pergamino antiguo del que ha hablado- preguntó Hemrione- ¿Se ha encontrado conexiones que recuerden a la situación actual?.  
  
-La verdad es que relata lo que pasó la última vez que las fuerzas de la oscuridad se unieran para acabar con el mundo- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore- . Eso sólo ha ocurrido una vez, y fue durante el tiempo en que aún existían los dioses. Muy poco se salvó aquella vez. Para que ahora no ocurriera lo mismo que antes y siguiendo el ejemplo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, intentamos hacer una alianza con Oriente, por eso vinieron los señores del clan Li a Hogwarts, como supongo que ya sabéis, él es el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.  
  
-¿Y por qué se marcharon de esa manera, tan de repente?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Ellos ingresaron en la Orden del Fénix porque yo les ofrecí ese puesto, entonces, en la primera reunión los miembros de la Orden se negaron a confiar en ellos porque pertenecían a Slytherin. Eso para ellos fue una gran ofensa, decidieron que no querían pasar más tiempo aquí, donde no eran apreciados. Por eso se marcharon, y el profesor Hiraguizawa les siguió. Así, la alianza entre Oriente y Occidente se ha roto.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?- Harry dijo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.  
  
-La Orden del Fénix seguimos con nuestra función, además, ahora tenemos la certeza de que Voldemort se ha puesto en marcha otra vez- dijo mirando a Harry-. Sólo podemos estar atentos y esperar preparados para cuando venga la batalla. ¿Estáis contentos con mi explicación?. Eso es un secreto, no podéis decir nada de eso al resto de alumnos, yo personalmente informaré a los que crea oportunos.  
  
-Sí señor Dumbeldore, no diremos nada a nadie- dijo Ginny.  
  
Después de unos minutos más hablando sobre temas sin mucha importancia, se despidieron y se marcharon. Ahora ya sabían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero a la vez estaban más nerviosos sobre lo que habían descubierto. El futuro no parecía muy alentador.  
  
_-_-_-_-  
  
Sheila se encontraba recostada en el mismo árbol donde se encontraba por la mañana. Después de descartar la opción que les había dado Dumbeldore para explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella ya conocía todo lo que tenía que saber, no le hacía falta que le explicaran eso de nuevo. A veces pensaba que no podría ser capaz de seguir el papel que se le había marcado, era demasiado duro para ella.  
  
Mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, un hombre se acercó a ella. Al notar su presencia abrió los ojos de repente para encontrarse ante la mirada del hombre que había llegado esa mañana a Hogwarts. Touya le miraba directamente, ella le devolvió la mirada.  
  
-No hace falta que te ocultes, puedo ver todo sobre ti- le dijo Touya fríamente-.  
  
-No se a que se refiere, me gustaría estar sola- le contestó Sheila malhumorada.  
  
Touya se cruzó de brazos delante de la chica y la seguía mirando de la misma forma. Después apareció algo que se parecía a una sonrisa en sus labios. Sheila le seguía aguantando la mirada sin cambiar para nada su actitud defensiva.  
  
-Sabes, no puedes ocultarme nada- seguía diciendo Touya-. Puedo ver a través de ti, tienes un dolor muy grande en tu alma que quieres olvidar, ¿verdad?. Soy capaz de ver a los fantasmas, y, en tu caso, puedo ver a la mujer que fuiste en el pasado. Sólo eres una reencarnación, lo que me pregunto es... ¿quién eres?.  
  
Estas palabras desarmaron a Sheila, ésa era la primera vez que se habían dado cuenta de su auténtica realidad. Igualmente, no sabía si podía confiar en ese hombre ya que no le conocía bien.  
  
-Tienes razón, soy una reencarnación- contestó ella- pero eso no significa que vaya a explicarte quién soy.  
  
-Quizá pueda ayudarte- le seguía diciendo Touya-. Ésa no será la primera vez que algún espíritu me ha explicado lo que le abruma para poder descansar en paz de una vez. Aunque sé que tu caso es diferente, puede que al menos haga que tu existencia sea más placentera.  
  
-Nadie puede ayudarme, mi existencia es un fraude- dijo Sheila mientras empezaba a entristecerse.  
  
-No tiene por qué ser así, vamos puedes confiar en mí- dijo Touya mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Sheila le miró de nuevo, intentando ver si sus intenciones eran buenas. Nunca le había explicado nada de eso a Ginny, por eso no se sentía muy bien si de golpe le explicaba todo lo que le inquietaba a un extraño. Al final, decidió dejarse ir por sus sentimientos y decidió que se lo explicaría todo, él era diferente, se había dado cuenta de su verdadera esencia. Ya estaba cansada de sufrir en silenció.  
  
Touya le escuchó en silencio. Después de que le hubiera explicado toda su historia se puso a pensar un rato. La miró con comprensión, de verdad esa chica había sufrido.  
  
-Gracias por confiar en mí- le dijo Touya-. Ahora si quieres puedo decirte que haría yo en tu caso. Por lo que veo todos tus sufrimientos provienen de una persona concreta, y según lo que dices también ha reencarnado.  
  
-Sí, eso es cierto- dijo Sheila mientras miraba a Touya atentamente para escuchar bien su consejo. No sabía por qué, pero había decidido que él verdaderamente podría ayudarle.  
  
-Pues la cosa es simple, elimínalo- dijo Touya sin más preámbulos-. Sólo así podrás terminar con eso y tu alma podrá vivir en paz.  
  
-¿Tu crees que eso es lo mejor?- preguntó ella un poco sorprendida por la respuesta del hombre que se encontraba a su lado.  
  
-Personalmente lo creo así, aunque nunca se sabe- le contestó Touya-. Voy a pensar en tu caso para ver si encuentro algo diferente. Por cierto, ¿amigos?- dijo mientras le alcanzaba su mano, como había visto que se saludaban por allí.  
  
Sheila dudó un poco, estuvo mirando un rato la mano que le había tendido, al final levantó la suya y unió sus manos -Amigos- dijo ella sonriéndole ligeramente. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que podía entenderle sin problemas.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Notas de la autora. Hola otra vez!... hacía tiempo que no daba señales de vida pero ya he regresado con un nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho que no pueda actualizar más seguido, la verdad es que hago todo lo que puedo pero estoy cargada de trabajo, aunque suene como excusa, espero que me puedan comprender...  
  
¿Qué pensáis de la entrada en escena de Touya?. Jejeje... pos ya sabéis que no estaba muerto y aquí tenéis la prueba!, ya veremos como se va a desarrollar su acción en la historia pero no adelantemos hechos, si lo queréis saber tendréis que seguir leyendo.  
  
Últimamente hay muy poca gente que me escribe y esto me pone muy triste, ¿es que la historia va perdiendo interés? Espero que no, si alguien quisiera darme alguna sugerencia o decirme si hay algo que no le gusta le agradecería mucho que me lo dijera, así podría intentar de que esta historia fuera mejor. Lo siento mucho, pero es que como es la primera vez que me he atrevido a escribir alguna historia aún no lo tengo mucho a mano, hago todo lo que puedo!.  
  
Ya lo he dicho todo, así que me espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo, voy a intentar que esté lo más rápido posible, pero no puedo prometer mucho. Hasta entonces. 


	11. Capítulo XI

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XI  
  
Ginny había notado un gran cambio en su amiga Sheila desde que Touya había llegado a Hogwarts de esa manera tan de improvisto. Cuando los vio hablando tranquilamente en el jardín notó como ella parecía un poco más alegre de lo que la había visto en los últimos días. Desde el primer día Sheila y Touya se habían hecho inseparables.  
  
Touya estaba con Hagrid en el bosque, tenían que ayudar a un animal que estaba herido. Él se había adaptado muy bien a su nueva vida. Todos los del colegio se sorprendieron mucho, nunca se hubieran imaginado que éste sujeto realizaría tan bien su trabajo. Tenía un humor especial y hablaba con poca gente, pero se acostumbraron a su manera de ser.  
  
-Touya, ¿qué tal la vida en el castillo?- le preguntó Hagrid mientras regresaban después de haber realizado con éxito su trabajo.  
  
-Bien Hagrid, ya me he acostumbrado a estar por aquí- le respondió éste-. Por cierto, hay algo que me tiene algo intrigado, ¿Cuántas maneras de llegar a Hogwarts existen?.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que en teoría sólo hay dos maneras para poder llegar a este castillo y como requisito imprescindible se tiene que saber el sitio exacto donde se encuentra y también se debe tener algo de magia-. Le respondió Hagrid.  
  
-¿Sólo dos maneras?- preguntó Touya algo confundido-. Es extraño, ya que este castillo es muy grande y se ve desde lejos. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es cómo aparecí yo por aquí.  
  
-Eso no lo entiende nadie, pero visto que eres un buen compañero de trabajo y que cuentas con el apoyo de Dumbeldore nadie te hará nada- dijo Hagrid sonriendo-. Dumbeldore es el mago más poderoso y el hombre más bueno que conozco, daría la vida por él sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Después de todo, él me ha salvado muchas veces, incluso estuve encarcelado en Azkaban por algo que no cometí y él me sacó de allí.  
  
-No sabía que era tan poderoso, la verdad es que no lo parece- dijo Touya-. Y esas dos maneras de llegar a Hogwarts... ¿cuáles son?.  
  
-La primera es mediante el Hogwart's Express, es el tren de Londres que llega hasta este colegio, así es como llegan todos los alumnos- empezó a explicar Hagrid-, la otra es utilizando un conjuro que sólo pueden realizar los magos con un nivel bastante algo, se trata de aparecer en este lugar.  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Touya-. ¿Para qué tantas medidas de seguridad?.  
  
-Tenemos la obligación de que los muggels no sepan sobre nuestra existencia, eso les extrañaría tanto y no sabemos exactamente de que manera actuarían- decía Hagrid-. Otra cosa que tenemos en cuenta es la seguridad de nuestros alumnos, además en estos momentos esto es lo principal para nosotros. Corren unos tiempos muy extraños.  
  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Touya sin entender muy bien-. Yo no veo nada que pueda hacer peligrar a los que nos encontramos aquí.  
  
-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen- dijo Hagrid-. Esta tranquilidad está llena de elementos que la rarifican. ¿No notas como el aire es muy pesado?. Parece que se está preparando algo en contra de nosotros.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que yo no noto nada de eso- dijo Touya.  
  
-Entonces no seré yo quién te diga nada, eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo- dijo Hagrid-. Además tengo órdenes explícitas del profesor Dumbeldore para que no le explique a nadie que Lord Voldemort está preparando un ataque sobre Hogwarts.  
  
Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Hagrid se tapó la boca enseguida. Siempre se le escapaban las cosas, no podía seguir así, tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Enseguida siguió actuando como si no hubiera dicho nada, aunque estaba un poco nervioso y estudiaba a Touya para ver si había entendido algo de lo que había dicho.  
  
-¿Lord Voldemort?- preguntó Touya un poco extrañado-. Vaya nombre más raro.  
  
-Mira Touya ya es la hora de comer- dijo Hagrid mientras lo arrastraba hacia el castillo-. Me han comentado que te llevas muy bien con una alumna, Sheila Mankiw ¿me equivoco?.  
  
-Es cierto, le dije que cuando regresara pasaría a recogerla de la biblioteca- dijo Touya recordando enseguida-. Adiós Hagrid-.  
  
Así fue como Touya Kinomoto entró corriendo directamente hacia la biblioteca, no entendía como se había vuelto tan despistado, por un momento no se había acordado de su misión. Cuando llegó, Sheila ya se encontraba fuera esperando junto a su amiga Ginny. Las dos estaban conversando sobre los deberes de Futurología. A poca gente le gustaba realmente esta asignatura, la mayoría se dedicaban a inventar sus propias profecías.  
  
-Estaba segura que ya no te acordabas de mí- le reprochó Sheila-.  
  
-Lo siento, estaba con Hagrid trabajando, ya sabes- le contestó él, después se giró y miró a Ginny-. Hola Weasley- la saludó.  
  
-Hola Touya- dijo sonriendo Ginny-. Hagrid te da mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Pues sí, pero me gusta el trabajo que estoy haciendo- le contestó.  
  
-Ya les dejo solos, no se preocupen- dijo Ginny mientras se iba por el pasillo.  
  
Ella estaba muy contenta por su amiga, pero había algo que no le gustaba y no sabía exactamente que era. Había decidido olvidarse de ello, seguramente era una tontería que se le había metido en la cabeza y no tenía ninguna importancia. Se fue hacia el gran salón donde le esperaban su hermano y sus dos amigos inseparables.  
  
-Buenas!- saludó ella alegremente como siempre-. Ahora mismo he dejado a Sheila con su Romeo- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Vaya, si que se han hecho inseparables ese par- comentó Harry-. Nunca me lo hubiera pensado, ella tiene un carácter muy extraño y él no digamos...  
  
-Eso no importa si ellos se aman de verdad- dijo Hermione-, el amor no tiene fronteras.  
  
-Ya para Hermione- dijo molesto Ron- cuando te pones sentimental de esa manera eres una pesada.  
  
Hermione le dedicó una mirada que heló la sangre en las venas de Ron. Realmente daba miedo cuando se ponía así. Suerte que siempre el enfado le pasaba enseguida.  
  
-No entiendo como podremos aguantar a Snape durante toda la tarde- se quejaba Harry- además que nos han puesto muchas más horas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Harry, tienes que reconocer que no lo hace tan mal- dijo Ginny-. Me pensaba que sería peor. Me gusta más como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que como profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Pero igualmente da asco verle en el puesto de profesor- dijo Ron que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.  
  
-Dejemos ya el tema, por mucho que nos quejemos no se solucionará nada- dijo Hermione.  
  
Decidieron que se irían a fuera un rato para descansar de las pesadas clases del día. Había muchos alumnos que hacían lo mismo que ellos. Mientras iban bajando las escaleras se encontraron a un grupo de Slytherin que estaban hablando sobre algo que según parecía les alegraba mucho. Pasaron por su lado sin darles mucha importancia, esos siempre estaban igual.  
  
-Potter- se escuchó la voz de Malfoy- disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas- dijo riéndose con ganas.  
  
-Gracias por el consejo Malfoy- le respondió Harry muy molesto- ahora hazme el gran favor de dejarme en paz ¿quieres?.  
  
-Sí todo lo que desee el señor Potter- dijo mofándose Draco-. Seguro que ya estás avisado de todos modos. Nos veremos las caras pronto.  
  
Con eso Draco Malfoy les giró la cara y dejó de prestarles atención. Todos los Slytherin que se encontraban con él empezaron a burlarse de ellos, sobretodo de Harry.  
  
Mientras aún no habían encontrado un lugar para sentarse vieron como había una figura que se acercaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Después de un rato reconocieron al profesor Hiraguizawa. ¡Había vuelto!, todos los alumnos que se percataron de ello fueron enseguida a saludarle. Eriol se vio rodeado de sus antiguos alumnos, de veras se le había echado de menos en Hogwarts. Cuando pasó al lado de Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hemrione les sonrió de una manera que ellos no pudieron entender.  
  
-Veo que estáis contentos de verme de nuevo, ¿eh?- dijo el con su habitual sonrisa-. Siento mucho deciros que me iré pronto, solo pasaré un par de horas por aquí.  
  
Hizo oídos sordos a todas las súplicas para que se quedara de nuevo con ellos y entró hacia el castillo yendo directamente hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbeldore. El director del colegio le había llamado expresamente para tener una audiencia con él.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta que estaba buscando vio que estaba entreabierta, entonces entró sin llamar. El señor Dumbeldore sabía que ya había llegado. Dentro se encontró con él de la misma manera que estaba siempre que se iba a hablar de cosas serias.  
  
-Encantado de verle de nuevo señor Hiraguizawa- le dijo sonriendo el director-. ¿Se quedará un tiempo con nosotros?  
  
-Lo siento pero eso es imposible- contestó Eriol-. Esta misma tarde me voy a Hong Kong, debo una visita a unos amigos.  
  
-Entiendo, entonces no nos vayamos por las nubes y empecemos directamente con el asunto que quiero comentarle- dijo Dumbeldore-. He hablado con los profesores y hemos decidido que la idea de los señores Li de entrenar especialmente a los alumnos más capacitados para ayudarnos a proteger a los demás es una buena idea.  
  
-¿Ahora reconocen que es una buena idea?- preguntó Eriol un poco molesto- ¿Qué dicen los de la Orden?.  
  
-Ellos no están muy de acuerdo, pero como dije que si no se hacía eso declararía la Orden del Fénix como incompetente al final decidieron aceptar. Sé que he utilizado medidas drásticas, pero a veces esa es la manera de hacer lo que creemos que es correcto.  
  
-Bien entonces, si ya han tomado su decisión, ¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Eriol-. Porque conociendo a Sakura y a Shaoran ellos no van a aceptar actuar junto a la Orden del Fénix después de las palabras que les dedicaron.  
  
-Lo sé, por eso esperaba a ver si por lo menos escucharían al director de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbeldore-. Pensaba ir yo mismo a Hong Kong para volver a expresarles mis disculpas por lo que pasó y pedirles una segunda oportunidad. Lo que pasa es que últimamente ocurren cosas extrañas. Lord Voldemort ha vuelto a dar señales de vida, aunque aún no ha ocurrido ningún hecho que pueda comprobarlo.  
  
-Harry Potter ha sentido de nuevo que Voldemort está en sus plenas facultades, ¿verdad?- preguntó Eriol mirando de manera resuelta a Dumbeldore.  
  
-Así es- le contestó éste.  
  
-Entonces voy a hablar con Sakura y Shaoran y les explicaré la situación actual- dijo Eriol-. Me he mantenido en contacto con ellos y se ve que en Oriente también están ocurriendo cosas, por eso había decidido ir a visitarles antes de lo que me había propuesto. ¿Cuál es el plan que debo comentarles?.  
  
-He estado avisando a algunos alumnos de lo que está pasando, sólo son unos pocos pero yo les veo bastante capacitados para realizar ese gran esfuerzo. Son los que tienen un potencial más grande, aunque para eso he necesitado más tiempo del que tuvo que utilizar la señora Li- Dumbeldore hacía cara de estar un poco cansado-. Ya me estoy volviendo viejo, no soy lo mismo que antes.  
  
-Supongo que aceptarán, ellos aún confían en usted- dijo Eriol intentando tranquilizar a Dumbeldore-. Pienso que la mejor manera de llevar esto a cabo es que en las vacaciones se empiecen los entrenamientos. La casa de los Li es uno de los mejores lugares habilitados para eso, si no hay problemas supongo que se podrá ir allí.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo Dumbeldore- ahora sólo falta que ellos acepten. Espero que así sea por el bien de todos.  
  
-Si ya no queda nada más que decir me voy a casa, Nakuru y Spinel Sun se estaban peleando en el momento en que vine hacia aquí. Esos dos siempre están igual. Ya le enviaré noticias.  
  
Así los dos se despidieron y Eriol regresó a casa sin ningún incidente digno de comentar. De camino a casa estaba contento de que al final en Hogwarts se hubieran dado cuenta de la verdad, eso facilitaría las cosas. Estaba seguro que Sakura y Shaoran aceptarían lo que el señor Dumbeldore le había pedido. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir rápido, aún no se había preparado todo lo que tenía que llevarse a Hong Kong. Luego empezó a pensar la cara que pondrían cuando vieran que había ido allí, seguro que se divertiría un rato.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Todos los presentes miraron a su alrededor, se encontraban en un sitio muy extraño. La cueva era muy oscura y dentro hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, pero eso a ellos no les afectaba. Se encontraban sentados encima de las rocas que había en el suelo, hacían una serie de círculos concéntricos. De veras eran muchos.  
  
Todos estaban situados según su especie y habilidad. Por un lado se encontraban los Ogros, que eran de una gran estatura y en sus manos llevaban algunos objetos que se veían muy pesados.  
  
Por otro lado estaban una serie de figuras envueltas con ropajes color violeta, ellos eran los que pertenecían al clan Wu. Tenían toda una serie de armas, cada uno la suya. En total eran unas 30 personas que conformaban este clan, junto al clan Li eran de los más numerosos de Hong Kong.  
  
Al lado del clan Wu se encontraba a una serie de personajes que iban vestidos de diferentes maneras, ellos eran los que se habían cambiado de bando. Cada color significaba que pertenecían a uno u otro clan. No había muchos de esos. Desobedecer al clan era algo muy penado y enseguida se perdía el honor y esa persona era considerada como muerta si era el caso de que se produjera una traición tan fuerte.  
  
También había toda una serie de deméntores. Esos monstruos siempre envueltos en capas que eran el terror de sus enemigos. Desprendían una fría corriente de sus cuerpos envueltos. Nadie podía ver exactamente como eran, mejor así porque si se llegaba a ver su apariencia real era que estabas cerca de lo peor que podía pasarte: se quedaban con tu alma y quedabas expuesto a ser un ser sin vida pero que aún no estaba muerto.  
  
Otras figuras que se encontraban con el extraño grupo eran unas personas envueltas en capas negras. Los caballeros de la muerte o, como eran comúnmente llamados, los mortifagos. También eran unos treinta. Eran los más fieles a Lord Voldemort, durante su época de esplendor habían ejecutado las más tremendas matanzas junto a su señor. Eran unos seres que odiaban a los muggels y a todo aquél que no se postrara a sus pies. Seguían fielmente a su señor a dónde fuera.  
  
En el centro del círculo se encontraban dos personajes, uno de ellos era un hombre que se veía poco corpulento, envuelto en una capa negra, éste era el temido Lord Voldemort. El otro era un hombre de mediana edad que se veía con todas sus facultades, estaba cubierto por una túnica color violeta con los símbolos de su clan: él era el líder del clan Wu, Wu Zhaodao.  
  
Cuando estos dos personajes se levantaron todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor callaron. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral.  
  
-Nos hemos reunido aquí para poder ver cuántos somos los que estamos dispuestos a acabar con el mundo- dijo el hombre de la túnica violeta-. Como sabéis, este es el resultado de la unión de las fuerzas de la Oscuridad tanto de Oriente como de Occidente. Nunca antes se había producido una alianza de este tipo.  
  
Todos empezaron a aclamar a éstas palabras, de veras que se sentían muy contentos. Esta vez nadie podría pararles, una alianza como la que se había realizado era difícil de vencer.  
  
-Hoy vamos a empezar a planear nuestras acciones conjuntas- dijo la voz chirriante de Lord Voldemort-. Pasaremos a la acción dentro de poco, pero antes se tiene que tener unas perspectivas de acción muy concretas para disfrutar el máximo viendo como eliminamos a nuestros enemigos. Por eso se ha decidido esta reunión. Después de investigar durante un rato su comportamiento, vamos a pensar ya como hacer para que sufran todos aquellos a los que odiamos.  
  
-La alianza que se ha intentado realizar contra nosotros se ha roto- dijo Wu Zhaodao-. Hace un tiempo que los líderes del clan Li regresaron a Hong Kong. Eso significa que nuestros enemigos no están unidos, así es más fácil terminar con ellos.  
  
-Eso es una buena noticia, si señor- dijo Voldemort-. Conozco los punto débiles del colegio Hogwarts, si el director Dumbeldore no está allí, nadie puede garantizar su supervivencia. Eso es algo que ha quedado demostrado muchas veces. ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Oriente?.  
  
-Ése son los líderes del clan Li- dijo Zhaodao-. Él es el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, sin ellos no hay unidad. Pero aquí tenemos un pequeño problema y es que ellos son dos. Se dice que son los hechiceros más poderosos de Oriente. También he oído hablar de la reencarnación de Clow, que es un gran amigo de ellos.  
  
-Estando así la situación será un poco más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio- dijo pensativamente el sujeto cubierto por la capa negra-. Primero debemos descubrir quién es esa reencarnación. Es la única pieza que nos falta.  
  
-Señor Voldemort- se escuchó una voz joven que pertenecía a un mortifago- eso ya lo hemos solucionado. Descubrí quién era y por medio de mi padre me puse en contacto con el señor Zhaodao para explicarle todo lo que sabía.  
  
-Puedes estar orgulloso de tu hijo Lucius- dijo muy contento Voldemort-. Me estás prestando un gran servicio como espía en Hogwarts. ¿Entonces ese problema ya está solucionado?.  
  
-Deja eso en mis manos- dijo Wu Zhaodao con una sonrisa en sus labios-. No durará mucho tiempo más. Ya he puesto en marcha un plan para eliminarlo.  
  
-De acuerdo, según lo que parece ellos no están unidos... qué ilusos si piensan que pueden terminar con nosotros así- dijo riendo Lord Voldemort-. Creo que nos subestiman amigos, ¿qué pensáis vosotros?- preguntó a todos los que asistieron a la reunión.  
  
Todos los presentes empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Los murmullos de todas las voces se unieron y llenaron la cueva donde se encontraban. Al final se pudo oír el sonido de una risa siniestra.  
  
-Creo que es mejor empezar primero por los más débiles- dijo un mortifago-. La Orden del Fénix, tal vez.  
  
-Pero para esto tenemos que esperar a que Dumbeldore no se encuentre con ellos- dijo pensando Voldemort-. A ver, joven Draco estarás atento a todo lo que ocurra allí y cuando encuentres una oportunidad para nosotros nos avisas.  
  
-Haré lo que me dice señor- le respondió Draco muy contento. Ésa era la primera misión que Lord Voldemort le confiaba, ya empezaba a sentirse como un miembro importante.  
  
-Así como están las cosas estoy seguro que Dumbeldore intentará arreglar las cosas con Oriente- dijo pensando Voldemort- por eso cuando vaya a ver al clan Li a Hong Kong será nuestra oportunidad para empezar a actuar.  
  
Todos los presentes lanzaron un grito de alegría. Ya querían pasar a la acción, estaban cansados de esperar. Ellos iban a acabar con el mundo y lo harían ya.  
  
-Entonces cuando sea la oportunidad esperada se nos avisará- dijo Wu Zhaodao-. Hasta entonces voy a explicarte algunos planes que tengo pensados. Por cierto, tengo algo muy importante, un nuevo guerrero que nos ayudará a hacer un trabajo muy eficaz, al menos a la hora de acabar con la señora Li- dijo sonriendo-. Como se atrevió esa estúpida a rechazarme... ya he hecho que se acuerde de mí durante esos dos años y ahora va a sufrir de verdad.  
  
Wu Zhaodao estaba oprimiendo la mandíbula, estaba lleno de rabia. Daba miedo cuando se ponía así, su mirada se volvió la más mortífera que se pueda ver. Nunca perdonaría a es chica que no aceptó unirse a él. Sufriría por el desprecio que le había hecho en esa ocasión. Además que no había conseguido matarla antes y ahora tenía todo lo necesario para acabar con ella. Esta vez seguro que no fallaría, lo tenia todo demasiado bien planeado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora. Buenas de nuevo!. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí... deseo que la espera haya servido para algo!. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo XI, casi no me puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos.  
  
Uuuuuh! Bueno, no se si la historia hasta ahora resulta algo pesada, se que a veces se explican cosas que no son importantes, pero es que a mi me gusta tenerlo todo a punto antes de que empiece la acción de verdad. No se, puede que sea algo lenta pero que se le va a hacer...  
  
Otra cosa, Dark Knight Zero puedo asegurarte que ésta es la primera vez que escribo una historia, lo único que había escrito hasta ahora eran los relatos de lenguaje cuando iba al colegio y los trabajos que me mandan actualmente en la uni, jeje. Pero lo que sí pasa es que siempre me ha gustado escribir lo que sea.  
  
Sin nada más que decir, sólo espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo!. 


	12. Capítulo XII

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XII  
  
En el despacho se encontraban dos hombres sentados tranquilamente y pensando. La luz entraba por la ventana, que estaba un poco abierta, aunque el día aún no se había levantado del todo. Era bastante pronto.  
  
-¿Entonces el señor Dumbeldore te ha pedido que les ayudemos a entrenar a sus alumnos elegidos?- preguntó Shaoran rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación-. Vaya, si que cambian pronto de idea por allí.  
  
-Eso era lo que pensaba yo también- le contestó su amigo Eriol que estaba delante suyo con una mirada seria-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?.  
  
-Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que vengan- dijo Shaoran-. Si lo pide el señor Dumbeldore no hay problema. Pero no quiero que venga nadie que no pertenezca a Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
-Sabía que dirías eso, así que ya avisé a Dumbeldore para que no llevara a nadie de la Orden- dijo Eriol sonriendo-. Así pues le digo que estás de acuerdo. Van a venir durante las vacaciones de invierno.  
  
Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y se miró el reloj, la reunión había concluido. Con Eriol habían acordado que celebrarían esa pequeña reunión por la mañana, así terminaban enseguida con la cuestión. Dentro de poco se levantarían todos. Todos se habían llevado una grata sorpresa al ver como el hombre inglés había llegado a su casa el día anterior por la tarde, ciertamente no le esperaban tan pronto.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Eriol-. Espero que sepas tratar bien a un invitado.  
  
-Sakura y yo tenemos algo de tiempo libre después de comer, ya iremos a pasear con Meiling si ella asiente a venir con nosotros- comentó Shaoran mientras los dos salían al pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo.  
  
Los dos llegaron al jardín y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba colocada debajo de unos árboles muy altos, muy cerca de ellos había una gran fuente. El ruido del agua hacía que la atmósfera fuera muy tranquilizadora. Los criados que empezaban sus tareas diarias les saludaban con una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza. Después de un rato bajaron las hermanas de Shaoran con Sakura. Éstas se tiraron encima de Eriol para saludarlo y con una inclinación saludaron a su hermano, que las miraba de manera reprobadora. Esas mujeres nunca aprenderían. Sakura dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Eriol y se sentó junto a su marido.  
  
-¿Ya habéis terminados con vuestros asuntos?- preguntó ella a los dos chicos.  
  
-Dentro de poco tendremos visitas- dijo Shaoran-. El profesor Dumbeldore y sus alumnos elegidos van a venir para entrenar. Al final se ve que han entrado en razón.  
  
-Aja- dijo ella algo distraída-. Por cierto, esta tarde tenemos que ir a ver al clan Yuan, la esposa de Ma Yuan me dijo que su marido le había pedido que nos avisara para hablar sobre algunos temas muy serios, aunque no me dijo de que se trata.  
  
-Pues eso trunca nuestros planes- dijo Shaoran-. Lo siento Eriol pero te vas a tener que ir a pasear con Meiling, nosotros tenemos trabajo.  
  
-No pasa nada- dijo Eriol sonriendo- ya se sabe, lo primero es lo primero, puedo entender eso. Aunque sigo pensando que os lo tomáis muy a pecho.  
  
-La seguridad de las personas no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar- dijo Sakura un poco molesta-. Puede que nosotros nos lo tomemos muy a pecho pero a veces parece que tú te lo tomas todo a broma.  
  
-Creo que será mejor dejar el tema, no quiero discutir con mis amigos- comentó Eriol, a lo que los demás asintieron.  
  
Shaoran se despidió de todos ellos y dijo que tenía si le necesitaban estaría en la biblioteca. Siempre estaba lleno de trabajo, el consejo de ancianos del clan le habían pedido que les explicara como se encontraba la situación actual, con todos los datos que habían conseguido con la llegada de Eriol.  
  
Sakura también se disculpó y fue a entrenar con Meiling las artes marciales. Siempre entrenaban juntas, en poco tiempo había conseguido dominarlas pero aún le fallaban algunos movimientos. Como Meiling era de las mejores en el clan habían acordado que entrenarían juntas. Sakura se esforzaba lo máximo para poder llegar a ser una experta en esa materia.  
  
Eriol se quedó quieto un rato charlando con las hermanas de Shaoran. En sólo una hora se enteró de todo lo que había pasado en Hong Kong. Eran unas chicas muy animosas y si su hermano no estaba con ellas se dejaban ir por su carácter y no dejaban de hablar y reír sin parar. Eriol también reía con ellas, pensando lo diferentes que eran a su hermano.  
  
De esta manera, el día pasó como cualquier otro en la mansión del clan Li. Eriol se sentía muy cómodo entre ellos. Después de comer decidió enviar al señor Dumbeldore una nota para comentarle el veredicto al que había llegado su amigo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, podría ser que eso fuera su última esperanza. No podían ir cada uno por su lado en unos momentos tan difíciles, y menos si sus enemigos se habían unido en su contra.  
  
Meiling asintió gustosa a acompañar a Eriol a dar un paseo por Hong Kong. Hacía tempo que no lo veía y quería que le explicara cosas de Occidente, siempre había sido muy curiosa respecto a ese lugar, aunque nunca había podido ir ni siquiera a Londres. Le haría mucha ilusión poder llegar a visitarlo alguna vez.  
  
-Nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Shaoran a Meiling y a Eriol- ¿Queréis que os llevemos a algún sitio en concreto?.  
  
-Gracias Shaoran pero no importa, nos las arreglaremos solos- dijo Eriol sonriente-. Además quiero ir paseando tranquilamente, seguro que das miedo conduciendo un coche. Nunca me subiré si eres tú el que se encuentra al mando.  
  
-Ya te lo recordaré el día que me supliques por que te lleve a algún sitio- dijo Shaoran bastante molesto-.  
  
-Adiós- dijo Sakura.  
  
Los dos subieron al coche que se ya se encontraba estacionado a la salida de la casa. Era un coche plateado bastante grande, aunque tampoco era muy lujoso. No les gustaba llamar la atención cuando iban por la calle, aunque eran conocidos en todo Hong Kong y no solamente por los hechiceros.  
  
El coche arrancó rápidamente y Eriol y Meiling se quedaron viendo como desaparecía rápidamente por el horizonte.  
  
-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó Meiling.  
  
-Donde desee usted, señorita- le contestó Eriol sonriendo.  
  
Meiling también sonrió y le cogió por el brazo. Lentamente salieron de la mansión y fueron paseando hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ya habían llegado a la mansión del clan Yuan, allí les recibieron con todos los honores. Enseguida la señora Yuan fue a ver a sus invitados.  
  
-Buenas tardes señores Li, es un gran honor que hayan aceptado a venir a nuestra casa- dijo ella sonriendo a los dos jóvenes.  
  
-El honor es nuestro- contestó Sakura.  
  
-Vengan, mi marido les espera en su despacho- dijo la señora mientras les indicó que la siguieran. Fueron por diferentes pasillos hasta que al final ella les señaló una puerta, indicándoles donde se encontraba se despacho-. Yo estaré en la sala de estar, si necesitan algo llámenme, por favor.  
  
-Gracias- le contestaron Sakura y Shaoran mientras abrían la puerta.  
  
Dentro se encontraba el señor Ma Yuan, líder del clan Yuan. Era un clan bastante poderoso, aunque siempre había tenido problemas con algunos de sus miembros. La verdad es que esa reunión iba a tratar sobre algunos de esos miembros.  
  
-Gracias por acudir- les dijo Ma Yuan mientras se levantaba y hacía una reverencia a modo de saludo. Sakura y Shaoran también le saludaron respetuosamente.  
  
-Se que les he convocado muy rápidamente, pero creo que era necesario comentar algunos aspectos de los que me he enterado hace poco.  
  
-No se preocupe, no hay problema con eso- dijo Shaoran-. ¿De que se ha enterado?.  
  
-Verán, desde que nos enteramos que Wu Zhaodao era un traidor algunos miembros de diferentes clanes se han unido a él- dijo molesto el señor Yuan- . No pude decir nada antes porque me enteré ayer por la tarde. Algunos miembros de mi clan también me han traicionado. Se ve que fue ayer por la tarde cuando todos desaparecieron y nadie puede encontrarlos.  
  
-Eso es algo grave- dijo Shaoran pensando-. ¿No los han encontrado?. Es extraño pero no me di cuenta de nada. Sé que Zhaodao ha desaparecido hace ya algún tiempo, pero eso de que algunos miembros de los otros clanes le siguieran...  
  
-Según me he enterado, hace tiempo que lo tenían planeado así- dijo el señor Yuan-. Bueno, he pensado que era mejor que estuvieran enterados de eso.  
  
-Seguro que existe una conexión de ese hecho con las muertes con las que empezamos todo esto- dijo Sakura-, no se por qué pero algo me dice que es así.  
  
-¿Una conexión?, si me pudiera explicar que es señora porque yo no encuentro nada que pueda confirmar su teoría-. Dijo Ma Yuan.  
  
-A ver, según mi teoría Wu Zhaodao estaba intentando que determinados miembros de diferentes clanes se unieran a él- empezó a explicar ella-. A partir de aquí se puede deducir que los que pudiera eliminar a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo con él, no es algo descabellado según mi punto de vista.  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Shaoran lentamente-. Eso puede ser cierto. Además ese tal Lord Voldemort seguro que estaba ayudándole a llevar a cabo su plan, por eso ese traidor conocía la magia occidental.  
  
-Mejor terminar esta reunión ahora, tengo algunas cosas que comentar en el Concilio y así también podremos abordar ese tema- anunció Shaoran con autoridad-. Mañana por la tarde tendremos reunión. ¿Podrá avisar a los demás?.  
  
-Claro señor, no hay problema en eso- le contestó Ma Yuan.  
  
-Entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós y gracias por su información- dijo Sakura.  
  
Los dos chicos salieron de la casa despidiéndose de los que allí se encontraban y entraron en el coche que tenían aparcado al salir de la mansión. Por el camino de vuelta ambos estaban muy callados. De repente Shaoran se giró para mirar a Sakura que estaba observando las calles de la ciudad por la ventanilla.  
  
-Has llegado a esa conclusión porque es lo que él quería hacer contigo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Shaoran.  
  
Sakura desvió su mirada de la ventana y miró a su marido con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
-Sí- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.  
  
Shaoran decidió no presionarla más. Aunque ella era una persona muy fuerte sabía que era mejor no presionarla sobre ese tema en concreto. Realmente era muy fácil desarmarla cuando se tocaba un tema muy sensible. Habían estado trabajando este aspecto en su entrenamiento pero nunca lo había podido superar del todo, aunque ahora ya lo dominaba bastante y podía pretender que no le afectaba.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su hogar avisaron que al día siguiente habría una reunión importante el Concilio. Esperaban que la reunión no fuera muy larga, la verdad tampoco se tenía que decidir mucho. Sólo tenían que quedar de acuerdo en cómo entrenarían a sus huéspedes que vendrían de Hogwarts. Al mismo tiempo, Shaoran pensó que sería mejor que cada clan siguiera con el entrenamiento específico para cada uno de sus miembros, como se llevaba haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Los líderes de los clanes de Oriente ya estaban sentados en su sala habitual de reuniones y esperando respetuosamente que su jefe empezara a comentarles la razón por la que los había hecho reunir tan urgentemente. Había una silla que estaba vacía, ésa era la que pertenecía a Wu Zhaodao, el traidor. Se había decidido que no quitarían esa silla para que todos recordaran su traición.  
  
Shaoran Li se levantó majestuosamente y miró a todos con una expresión seria, el tema que se tenía que tratar no era para menos.  
  
-No les entretendré mucho tiempo, pero he pensado importante que se hable sobre dos puntos. El primero hace referencia a los diferentes miembros de sus clanes que han seguido al traidor, quiero que se me facilite una lista de todos ellos. Debemos conocerles por si intentan hacer algo. ¿Entendido?.  
  
-Será como usted desee, señor- le contestaron todos los presentes. Sakura estaba callada y observando como su marido hacía notar su enorme poder sobre todos los que estaban presentes. Realmente tenía el alma de un líder, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a que se obedecieran sus órdenes.  
  
-Entonces el primer punto ya ha sido explicado. El segundo es que he invitado al señor Dumbeldore, director del colegio de Hogwarts que llevará a algunos de sus alumnos para ser entrenados. Como ya se decidió en otras reuniones del Concilio el pacto con Occidente aún está sellado, aunque sólo con determinadas personas.  
  
-Mi señor, ¿que es lo que debemos enseñar a esos chicos?- preguntó Ni Zan.  
  
-Ellos tienen un gran potencial, lo pudimos comprobar cuando estuvimos allí- respondió Shaoran-. Lo que se les debe enseñar es sobretodo técnicas de defensa, había pensado que ustedes podrían venir si encontraran algún rato libre en sus tareas. Se alojarán en mi casa y el clan Li se preocupará de su entrenamiento. Además, quiero que cuando lleguen se prepare una bienvenida y así podrán conocer a Albus Dumbeldore.  
  
Todos asintieron, tenían ganas de conocer a ese señor Dumbeldore, de Occidente llegaban noticias que decían que era uno de los magos más poderosos allí.  
  
-Otra cosa que me gustaría comentarles antes de finalizar esta reunión es la presencia del señor Hiraguizawa en Hong Kong, creo que le recordarán. Él también se ha prestado en ayudarnos en todo lo que sea posible. Espero que sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Creo que ya podemos dar por terminada esta sesión, ¿Alguien tiene algo que comentar?.  
  
-¿Hasta cuando se quedarán los huéspedes en Oriente?- preguntó Han Kan-.  
  
-Más o menos unas tres semanas- contestó Shaoran-. No es mucho tiempo, por eso se tendrá que realizar un entrenamiento bastante exhaustivo. Si ya está todo resuelto se cierra la sesión. Les avisaremos para que acudan a la bienvenida.  
  
Todos se despidieron respetuosamente y cada uno fue hacia su casa. Sabían que cada vez tenían menos tiempo para estar preparados. Que estuvieran con la reencarnación de Clow Reed y además con los occidentales que vendrían se podría ver cuál era verdaderamente la envergadura de su poder. Eso ya les daba algunas esperanzas para que el futuro fuera mejor de lo que se esperaba.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
El señor Dumbeldore recibió muy contento las noticias que le envió Eriol. Ahora que sabía que habían aceptado su propuesta ya estaba más tranquilo. Aún les quedaba alguna esperanza. Ya tenía realizada la lista de los alumnos elegidos, él mismo se encargaría de avisarles para explicarles el plan. Los profesores también estaban de acuerdo.  
  
Había decidido que los profesores se quedarían en el colegio, nunca se sabía si sus enemigos utilizarían su ausencia para llevar a cabo alguna acción. Él se quedaría con Touya, no podía ir solo a Hong Kong. Lo había pensado mucho y era mejor llevárselo a él. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el colegio ya se había adaptado perfectamente a su nueva vida.  
  
-Bien, ya ha llegado la hora-. Dijo él- voy a avisarles ya.  
  
Resueltamente se levantó y fue andando hacia las diferentes clases donde se encontraban sus alumnos. Tendría una reunión con ellos en ese mismo momento. Ya faltaba poco para que tuvieran que irse y quería que todos estuvieran preparados.  
  
Después de media hora tenía a unos veinte alumnos en su despacho que lo miraban con mucha curiosidad. Todos ellos habían sido llamados por su director y se tuvieron que ausentar de sus clases. No sabían muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando. Se miraban unos a otros esperando que alguien pudiera responder las dudas que mostraban sus miradas.  
  
-Vaya, creo que tendría que explicar por que los he llamado- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore sonriendo mirando las caras de sus alumnos que estaban prestando atención a lo que les estaba diciendo-. Bien, durante las vacaciones que vienen no podrán ir con sus familias, lo siento mucho. Espero que avisen a sus familiares.  
  
Eso sólo hacía que estuvieran más preocupados. Todos tenían muchas ganas de que llegaran las vacaciones para poder ir a ver a sus familiares. Bueno, todos no ya que había algunos que nunca habían ido a ningún lugar o que preferían quedarse en el colegio para no tener que ver a sus familias. Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, no se podía entender nada. El profesor Dumbeldore levantó una mano para hacer que todos callaran  
  
-Les explico mejor. Vamos a ir a Hong Kong, todos ya sabéis lo que está pasando porque os lo expliqué hace algún tiempo, se acuerdan ¿no?-. todos asintieron a estas palabras. El profesor Dumbeldore ya se había encargado de avisar a algunos alumnos para que estuvieran preparados por lo que vendría-. Pues por eso, los señores Li han sido muy amables y nos dejan ir a su casa por las vacaciones para poder entrenarles a ustedes. Tienen un gran potencial y así lo sacaréis todo, aunque ya os aviso que será un entrenamiento duro. Lo siento mucho pero ninguno de ustedes puede negarse, ésta es una de las pocas veces que os ordenaré algo.  
  
-¿Los señores Li?- preguntó Cho Chang de Ravenclaw, ella era una de las elegidas-. ¿Vamos a volver a verlos? Vaya, me pensaba que no me cruzaría nunca más en su camino. Podría decirnos por qué vamos tan lejos.  
  
-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo- dijo el señor Dumbeldore-, es mejor ir a entrenar lo más lejos posible de aquí para que Voldemort no sepa que es lo que estamos planeando.  
  
Todos los alumnos palidecieron un poco al oír como el director pronunciaba ese nombre, aún no se acostumbraban a escucharlo. Pensando bien, esa era una buena oportunidad para conocer un país nuevo.  
  
-Perdone señor Dumbeldore- dijo un chico de Huffelpuff que se llamaba Richard Howe- ¿tendremos algo de tiempo libre?.  
  
-Lo siento mucho señor Howe pero no será así- le contestó Dumbeldore-, ya que el clan Li nos ha ofrecido su casa para poder entrenar vamos a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Además sólo será poco tiempo el que pasaremos allí. Por cierto, el señor Touya nos acompañará, es mejor que los demás profesores se queden aquí para guardar el colegio.  
  
A Sheila se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escuchó que Touya iría con ellos. Estaba muy contenta de poder pasar más tiempo con él, aunque parecía que no tendrían mucho tiempo para descansar. Con sólo poder verlo ya tenía bastante. Además que su amiga Ginny también estaría con ella, junto a sus otros compañeros Harry, Ron y Hermione. Por otra parte, ir a Hong Kong significaba tener que enfrentarse a sus recuerdos, eso de ser una reencarnación realmente era complicado.  
  
Por su parte, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban algo preocupados, sobretodo en lo que hacía referencia a Harry. Con la noticia de que Lord Voldemort volvía a estar en las andadas sabían que el que corría más peligro de todos ellos era su amigo. Pero también estaban alegres como los demás veinte que les acompañaban.  
  
-¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir?- preguntó expectante el señor Dumbeldore. Viendo que todos estaban charlando sobre lo que harían en Hong Kong sonrió- , ya veo que todo está claro. Ya pueden volver a sus clases. Los otros alumnos serán informados de esto a su tiempo, espero que nadie les explique nada de esto.  
  
El resto del día todos estaban con una sonrisa triunfante en sus rostros. Estaban orgullosos de ser llamados para ese entrenamiento especial a Hong Kong. Se apresuraron a avisar a sus familias sobre las nuevas noticias. Empezaron a contar los días que faltaban para irse hacia Oriente.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en su sillón de piel en su sala de estar. Estaba acariciando tranquilamente a su serpiente Nagini, ésta sumisa dejaba que su amo hiciera lo que quisiera. A su lado estaba Wu Zhaodao mirando unos papeles y pasando lista a todos sus aliados. Enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre con el pelo rubio y bastante largo, sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy frío.  
  
-Estas si son realmente buenas noticias, si señor- dijo riendo Lord Voldemort-. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con una sonrisa maligna a Wu Zhaodao, que también estaba sonriendo.  
  
-Esto es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado- le contestó-. Realmente este Dumbeldore es un estúpido, sabe que pone su colegio en grave peligro haciendo esto. Al fin y al cabo, Oriente no tiene nada que perder con esta visita.  
  
-Eso ha sido lo que he pensado yo cuando mi hijo me ha informado- dijo Lucius Malfoy-. En teoría los alumnos de Hogwarts no saben nada pero mi hijo se ha podido informar gracias los medios que ya teníamos preparados para saber todo lo que ocurre allí. Esto es información confidencial, estos estúpidos no saben que sabemos todo lo que hacen o van a hacer.  
  
-Sí, realmente tu idea es la mejor Wu Zhaodao- dijo Voldemort-. Con esto será muy difícil que no consigamos realizar nuestros planes.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Wu Zhaodao muy orgulloso de sí mismo-. Voy a reír mucho viendo como sufren esos estúpidos. Nunca se pueden subestimar las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Ellos creen que son muy listos, pero no saben que nosotros ya hemos movido nuestra primera pieza.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora. Vaya, esta vez sí que he actualizado pronto, ¿no? Incluso estoy orgullosa de mí misma. Bueno, he hecho un hueco entre mis ocupaciones pero ya está aquí.  
  
Parece que la cosa ya empieza a cambiar de color, a ver que tal va todo en ese escenario nuevo. Bueno, espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo, que intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. 


	13. Capítulo XIII

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XIII  
  
Los días habían pasado y en esa mañana los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban despidiéndose de algunos de sus compañeros que se iban a algún lugar, aunque no estaban seguros de cuál podía ser éste.. No entendían muy bien la situación, los profesores les habían informado que ese año no podrían regresar a su casa por las vacaciones e incluso sus padres estaban en esos momentos con ellos en Hogwarts. Se había decidido que lo mejor para la seguridad de todos era permanecer todos los que se quedaban allí juntos.  
  
Los profesores y la Orden del Fénix observaban la escena, ellos se quedaban al mando de la situación durante la ausencia del director de Hogwarts. Conocían perfectamente su misión, aunque había algunos a quienes no les gustaba para nada la decisión que había tomado el señor Dumbeldore, igualmente temían que los de Oriente no eran de fiar.  
  
Finalmente, el señor Dumbeldore antes de que se montaran en el Hogwart's Express dedicó unas últimas palabras a los que se quedaban.  
  
-Queridos alumnos y profesores, espero que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones y sobretodo no os descuidéis nada, vigilad constantemente y cuidaos mucho- decía él tranquilamente aunque sabía que no se iba tranquilo de allí-. Nos veremos dentro de poco, hasta entonces. Touya, vamos hacia el tren.  
  
Entonces el hombre alto siguió a su director a la vez que los alumnos que se iban con él también siguieron sus pasos.  
  
Mientras el tren empezaba a moverse pesadamente, había un chico rubio que lo observaba con una mueca muy difícil de describir, había llegado el momento de empezar la accción. Toda la maquinaria ya se había puesto a punto, sólo faltaba empezar con el tiro de salida.  
  
Nadie se daba cuenta pero poco a poco el cielo se iba nublando, eso pasaba de una manera tan lenta que todos siguieron como siempre. Las familias empezaron a hablar sobre lo que les había pasado durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, todos estaban contentos y reían.  
  
Los profesores estaban algo intranquilos, sabían que sin Dumbeldore sus enemigos tendrían más fácil el atacarles. Por eso ya habían puesto una gran guardia y estaban todos atentos a la más mínima señal. Había algo en todo eso que no les gustaba nada.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Los chicos que se encontraban en el tren estaban muy ilusionados con ese viaje que estaban a punto de realizar. Ninguno de ellos había ido nunca a Hong Kong, realmente estaban seguros que sería una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Cuando vieron que estaban llegando a la estación aún estaban más contentos y orgullosos de ellos mismos. Habían sido escogidos a propósito por el señor Dumbeldore, director de Hogwarts, eso era verdaderamente un gran honor.  
  
Touya estaba muy callado junto a Sheila e iba mirando por la ventana. Ya era hora de realizar aquello por lo que había sido entrenado durante todo ese tiempo. Todo ya estaba dispuesto y estaba seguro que no se equivocaría en nada. Realmente había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba que ella aceptara la parte que le correspondía en su plan. Una sonrisa burlona empezó a aparecer en sus labios, la pobre chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la estaba utilizando para su propio beneficio.  
  
Al final del viaje todos se salieron del tren que para sorpresa de muchos les había llevado directamente al aeropuerto. Había algunos alumnos que no sabían que el Hogwart's Express también era capaz de llevar a sus pasajeros a otros destinos que no fuera el normal, siempre que antes el profesor Dumbeldore lo hubiera dispuesto todo para que eso ocurriera.  
  
-Bien, espero que todos nos sigáis a mí y a Touya, no quiero a ninguno de mis estudiantes perdidos por el aeropuerto- decía el director.  
  
Todos le siguieron. Por si acaso se habían vestido con ropas normales para no alarmar a nadie que viajara con ellos. Se hacía muy extraño ver al profesor Dumbeldore vestido con unos pantalones, nunca antes lo habían visto así. Parecía un grupo de estudiantes que iban de viaje de fin de curso.  
  
-Escuchad Hermione y Harry- dijo un muy sorprendido Ron-, ¿estáis seguros que ese aparato con alas no se va a caer?, porque si no utiliza la magia para volar entonces....  
  
Ron estaba realmente muy preocupado, e igual que él había algunos chicos que pertenecían a familias de magos que nunca habían ido en avión y no sabían muy bien que era eso. Sus amigos ya intentaban tranquilizarlo, su hermana Ginny también estaba algo fuera de lugar con todo eso pero ella al menos no preguntaba nada, sino que miraba a todos como si fuera un cachorrito que se encontrara en peligro.  
  
-Venga ya Ron, no nos vas a decir que tienes miedo a ir en avión, ¿verdad?- le provocaba Hermione con una sonrisa-. Puedes estar tranquilo que he ido en avión muchas veces y aún no me ha pasado nada.  
  
-Pero es que no puedo estar tranquilo, no sé pero no me gusta esa cosa- seguía diciendo Ron.  
  
-Señor Dumbeldore- preguntó Harry al profesor- ¿Va a durar mucho tiempo el vuelo?.  
  
-La verdad es que no estoy seguro- contestó el profesor sonriendo-. Nunca me he subido a un medio de transporte como éste. Supongo que a lo mejor deberías preguntarle a Touya porque él ha venido de Japón. Seguro que sabe más de eso que nosotros.  
  
-De acuerdo profesor- dijo Harry mientras iba a buscar a Touya para hacerle la misma pregunta-. Touya, ¿Cuánto dura más o menos el vuelo hacia Hong Kong?.  
  
Touya se lo miró de una manera que dejó a Harry sin habla. Era muy difícil de leer su expresión. Había algo que no le dejaba estar tranquilo en esos momentos.  
  
-No estoy seguro Potter- le contestó él secamente-. Nunca antes he ido a Hong Kong, de lo que si estoy seguro es que será un vuelo bastante largo.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo Harry y se fue de allí en busca de sus amigos.  
  
-Chicos creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para llegar hasta allí- les dijo el resultado de sus pesquisas.  
  
Todos le dirigieron una mirada cansada, no tenían ganas de estar durante muchas horas por ahí. No aguantaban los aeropuertos en el poco tiempo que llevaban allí, ya se habían cansado de eso. Lo único que querían era ir a Hong Kong. ¿Por qué no les habían dejado utilizar la magia para llegar más rápido?.  
  
El profesor entendía los pensamientos de sus alumnos, a nadie le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo para poder llegar a su destino. Pero había pensado que lo mejor era ir hacia su destino por los métodos convencionales, si en Hong Kong no estaban avisados de la hora exacta de su llegada podría haber problemas al utilizar magia en un lugar donde no conocían, incluso podrían ser tomados como espías o algo parecido.  
  
Así que sin perder el tiempo todos se subieron a la hora convenida al avión. Ellos ocupaban toda la parte delantera del artefacto y todos empezaban a contar historias sobre lo que les podría pasar ahí dentro. A unos cuantos les cogió un ataque de histeria cuando el avión despegó y las azafatas tuvieron que explicar muchas veces que ése era un medio de transporte seguro y que no les pasaría nada. Los demás usuarios del vuelo los miraban extrañados, parecía que esos chicos nunca se hubieran subido a un avión.  
  
-Uau!- exclamó Ginny mirando por la ventana- mirad, se ve todo desde aquí, es casi igual que volar en la escoba.  
  
-No hables tan fuerte- le replicó Harry esperando que nadie hubiera oído el comentario que había dicho su amiga-. Si los demás te oyen empezarán a pensar que estás loca o algo así.  
  
-A mi no me gusta- decía Ron con la cara totalmente blanca-. Estoy mareado, quiero salir de aquí.  
  
-Calma Ron- le dijo Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado-, vamos intenta dormir, seguro que así el tiempo te pasa más rápido y no tendrás más preocupaciones.  
  
-De acuerdo, lo voy a intentar- dijo Ron muy poco convencido.  
  
Lentamente Ron cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar que estaba volando en una escoba último modelo, iba vestido con el uniforme de su equipo de Quidditch favorito y estaba al lado de sus ídolos. Ése si era un gran sueño, no quería despertarse para nada. De pronto empezó a sentir como algo o alguien le tiraba de la manga pero decidió no hacer caso y seguir con lo suyo. Llegó un momento en que el tirón fue más fuerte y no tuvo más remedio que dejar su sueño para más tarde y prestar atención a lo que le estaba llamando.  
  
Lentamente se frotó los ojos y se encontró con Hermione que se estaba riendo de él.  
  
-¿Qué estabas soñando?, se ha notado un montón que no querías despertar.  
  
-Si, ha sido genial- dijo Ron con entusiasmo-. Por cierto, ¿qué pasa?.  
  
-Mira por la ventana- le indicó Hermione-. Ya hemos llegado.  
  
Ron miró por la ventana y pudo comprobar que lo que le había dicho su amiga era cierto. El avión ya estaba en tierra y desde donde se encontraban podía verse el mar a lo lejos. Hacía un buen día en Hong Kong, el sol ya estaba muy alto.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Hong Kong- se escuchó una voz que procedía de dentro de la cabina del piloto-. Esperamos verles de nuevo en nuestra compañía, ya pueden salir del avión por las puertas delantera y trasera.  
  
Todos los ocupantes se levantaron lentamente de sus asientos y fueron saliendo en fila ordenada hacia fuera. Este aeropuerto era muy grande, tuvieron que seguir las indicaciones para poder llegar al lugar donde debían recoger las maletas pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban dando círculos alrededor del mismo sitio. Al final, preguntando a la gente pudieron llegar al lugar que debían.  
  
Finalmente consiguieron todo sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a salir a la sala donde se suponía que alguien había venido a buscarles. Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente por todas partes, ellos nunca habían visto a tanta gente junta. Muchos iban comentando la nueva experiencia y la mayoría llegó a la conclusión que esos muggels en verdad eran más listos de lo que pensaban.  
  
-El señor Dumbeldore, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó amablemente un hombre algo mayor acercándose lentamente al director de Hogwarts.  
  
-El mismo- le contestó éste con una sonrisa.  
  
-Vengan por aquí, mi señor me ordenó recogerles del aeropuerto y traerles a su casa- contestó el hombre con un tono neutro. Iba vestido como un sirviente y hacía su trabajo muy bien sin molestar a los huéspedes.  
  
Fuera se encontraron con un autobús muy grande donde había las plazas exactas para ellos. Habían pensado que esa era la mejor forma para que todos pudieran llegar a la casa de los líderes del clan Li. El hombre que los había recogido se subió en el sitio del conductor y encendió los motores.  
  
Los alumnos estaban otra vez pegados a las ventanillas mirando como iba cambiando el paisaje. Vieron como la ciudad estaba muy poblada y llena de grandes edificios. Lentamente iban alejándose del bullicio y se encontraron delante de una gran mansión. Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron que ése era su destino. El autobús se paró frente a la enorme puerta, desde allí se podía ver como había un camino de piedras que llevaba a la entrada propiamente de la mansión. Todo estaba rodeado de árboles e incluso se podía ver un gran lago.  
  
-Hemos llegado- dijo el hombre que los había traído hasta allí-. Mi señor les ha preparado una recepción con el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente esta noche, deben llevar la ropa apropiada para ello.  
  
Diciendo eso el hombre entró en la casa y ordenó a los demás que le siguiesen. Dentro del salón les esperaba una mujer con una mirada seria. Sus ojos penetrantes les observó a todos uno por uno y sin sonreír ni hacer ningún signo se acercó lentamente hacia ellos.  
  
-Es un placer conocerle, señor Dumbeldore- dijo la mujer-. Deberá disculpar a mi hijo y a su esposa pero les ha sido imposible encontrarse aquí en estos momentos. Supongo que Wei ya les ha informado que esta tarde habrá una recepción en su honor, ya se les avisará sobre la hora. Ahora mismo les llevarán a sus habitaciones, la hora de comer es a las dos. Hasta mañana no empezará su entrenamiento.  
  
-Gracias señora Li- le contestó el señor Dumbeldore-. Estaremos todos preparados, no se preocupe.  
  
-De acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde- dijo la señora mientras se iba andando hacia algún otro lugar de la casa.  
  
Enseguida vinieron los sirvientes y los llevaron a las habitaciones que se habían preparado para ellos. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, no sabían que los Li eran personas tan importantes. En Hogwarts nunca se habían llevado bien con nadie.  
  
-Vaya Harry- dijo Ron mientras se tiraba en la cama que le había tocado-, eso sí que es una mansión, ¿no?.  
  
-Pues sí, nunca había visto un lugar tan grande como ése- contestó Harry-. parece que son de la familia real o algo así.  
  
-No tengo ni idea, nunca había visto nada que no fuera Londres- dijo Ron-. No puedo contestarte.  
  
-Ya le preguntaremos a Hermione si sabe algo, aunque lo dudo porque ya nos lo hubiera dicho.  
  
-Cierto.  
  
Salieron de allí y fueron hacia el jardín que habían visto a la entrada. Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para ir a comer. De repente oyeron a Hermione que gritaba. Los dos fueron corriendo a ver que estaba ocurriendo, ya estaban preparados para atacar a lo que fuera que la estaba importunando.  
  
Cuando vieron lo que pasaba realmente se quedaron de piedra. Allí estaban Hermione y Ginny con cuatro mujeres a su alrededor que las trataban como si fueran muñequitas. Esas mujeres estaban muy contentas y no paraban de hacerles comentarios. Sus dos amigas estaban ya rojas de vergüenza.  
  
-Mira que chicas más monas- decía una mientras cogía a Hermione por el mentón y se acercaba para poder verla de cerca.  
  
-Oooh, que ropas llevan- decía otra que estaba tirando el jersey de Ginny.  
  
-Y que pelo más bonito- decía la otra acariciando el pelo de Hermione que llevaba encrespado como siempre.  
  
-No me puedo creer que nuestro hermano no nos dijera que había gente tan encantadora en Londres- decía otra.  
  
Y las cuatro seguían diciendo cosas parecidas a esas sin importarles que todos los presentes las estaban mirando con cara cansada. Ésas nunca cambiarían. De repente algo les llamó la atención, había dos chicos que las estaban mirando y ellas fueron corriendo a verlos más de cerca.  
  
-Vaya, aquí también hay un par muchachos que esperan a que les digamos algo- dijo una mientras se tiró corriendo hacia Harry y Ron que las miraban con auténtico miedo.  
  
Ahora Ginny y Hermione sonreían aliviadas de que por fin esas mujeres las habían dejado libres. Harry y Ron les miraban suplicándoles ayuda, pero ellas se quedaron mirando como sufrían sus amigos.  
  
Sheila y Touya se acercaron al ver la conmoción en que estaban inmersos la amiga de Sheila y sus compañeros. Cuando los vieron parecer las mujeres se separaron de sus presas y se quedaron mirando a Touya algo sorprendidas. Se acercaron a él lentamente y ante a sorpresa de todos no se le tiraron encima sino que quedaron algo lejos de él mirándole con gran desconfianza.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó una de ellas.  
  
-¿Por qué debería contestar?- le respondió a su vez Touya mirándola con la misma mirada de desconfianza que ellas le lanzaban.  
  
-Tu aura es muy extraña, que raro que madre no nos hubiera dicho nada de eso- decía la misma mujer-. No se, pero me recuerdas mucho a la esposa de nuestro hermano.  
  
-No se de que me estás hablando mujer- le contestó él de mala gana, no tenía que ser descubierto, al menos no aún.  
  
-Ya veremos si sé o no de lo que estoy hablando más tarde- le contestó con una mirada desafiante que sorprendió a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Sheila que no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-Fanren, Fuutie, Shutie, Feimei dejad de molestar a nuestros invitados- dijo la voz poderosa de la señora Li que se acercó lentamente a sus hijas-. Perdonen a mis hijas pero siempre les gusta conocer a nuestros invitados. Espero que no les hayan importunado demasiado.  
  
Pero entonces la señora Yelan también notó algo extraño en Touya y se lo quedó mirando durante un rato. Él le devolvió la mirada de una forma en que ella no pudo leer nada de nada. Había algo que no le gustaba en ese hombre pero no sabía exactamente lo que era. Sabía esconder muy bien sus pensamientos.  
  
Las cuatro mujeres siguieron a su madre y entraron tranquilamente en su casa. Pero antes de que pudieran entrar todos se giraron hacia Harry, que gritó con dolor y se cayó casi sin vida al suelo. Parecía que estaba delirando, lo único que hacía era apretar con fuerza su cabeza con las manos. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, enseguida llamaron al profesor Dumbeldore para ver que estaba pasando.  
  
Mientras duraba su agonía, Harry no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. La señora Yelan le tocó la frente y pareció que el dolor desaparecía lentamente, ella le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Justo en ese momento apareció el profesor Dumbeldore corriendo.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó algo preocupado.  
  
-La verdad es que no estoy seguro- dijo Harry-. Lo único que recuerdo es dolor.  
  
Todos se miraron al chico con preocupación, ciertamente, lo que habían visto que le había pasado no era normal. Nadie se sentía seguro después de eso. Por su parte, Harry estaba como extrañado, aún estaba algo aturdido. No le gustó mucho el dolor que había sentido hacía poco, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con Voldemort, ésa era la única explicación posible.  
  
-No lo atosigue tanto señor Dumbeldore- dijo la señora Li- es mejor que el joven vaya a descansar. Parece que está conectado con alguien y ése ser le ha transmitido un mensaje,aunque no estoy del todo segura que sea así. Cuando venga mi hijo mañana podrá observar su caso, él es más experto que yo en ese tipo de hechizos.  
  
-Gracias señora, se hará como usted diga- le contestó el señor Dumbeldore aunque sin esconder su preocupación-. Pero no vas a quedarte solo, Touya se quedará contigo para ver si ocurre algo de nuevo. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?- les preguntó a los dos que asintieron silenciosamente-. Bueno, siento que tengan que perderse la fiesta de esta noche pero espero que comprendan que eso es más importante.  
  
-Puede estar tranquilo por mi parte señor Dumbeldore- le contestó Touya- no me gustan las fiestas, así no tendré la obligación de acudir a ésta.  
  
-Mejor, así no habrá ningún tipo de problemas- dijo Dumbeldore-. Harry, vas a descansar hasta mañana, no quiero que le pase nada a ninguno de mis alumnos. Mañana veremos que significa todo eso.  
  
-Lo que usted diga, profesor Dumbeldore- contestó Harry algo contrariado. A él sí que le gustaban las fiestas y se vería obligado a quedar en cama durante lo que quedaba de día.  
  
-Fanren, enseña la habitación que ocuparán los dos jóvenes- dijo con voz autoritaria la señora Li.  
  
Touya y Harry siguieron a la mujer hacia dentro de la mansión. Mientras se colocaban en la habitación que se había escogido para ellos y se acomodaban, Touya miró por la ventana analizando la señal que se le había enviado hacía poco tiempo. Ésa era la señal convenida, Harry Potter se había retorcido de dolor debido a su conexión con Voldemort, la oscuridad había empezado a actuar. Ahora sólo faltaba que las cosas fueran cómo se habían planeado en Hong Kong, esperaba que la chica no le decepcionara.  
  
Harry ajeno a esos pensamientos se tumbó pesadamente en la cama y no pudo enterarse de mucho, ya que al poco tiempo había caído en un profundo sueño. Enseguida que entró en la habitación se notó algo cansado, cosa que no entendía ya que había dormido suficiente.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ya se habían familiarizado bastante con el jardín y los pasillos donde estaban sus dormitorios. También habían conocido a las cuatro hermanas que no paraban de ir revisándolos uno por uno y no paraban de decir un montón de cosas sin mucho sentido.  
  
-Vaya vaya, esta casa es un montón de grande- decía Ginny impresionada- y nosotros vamos a quedarnos durante bastante tiempo.  
  
De pronto vieron a una mujer que estaba reuniendo a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, ésta iba acompañada por el señor Dumbeldore que indicaba que fueran todos hacia el salón.  
  
-Los señores han llegado- decía la mujer- deben ir a presentarse ante ellos.  
  
Entonces todos entraron y se encontraron con que toda la familia estaba colocada en posición y saludaban a Sakura y a Shaoran Li, lo que les sorprendió muy gratamente era que Eriol Hiraguizawa también se encontraba con ellos. Su antiguo profesor les sonrió al verlos. Shaoran se adelantó hacia Dumbeldore.  
  
-Es un honor recibir su visita en nuestra casa- dijo solemnemente con su acostumbrado tono frío-. Esperemos que esto pueda servir para algo.  
  
-Muchas gracias a ustedes en primer lugar por invitarnos a venir- contestó sonriendo el señor Dumbeldore-. Seguro que servirá, ésta será la primera vez en que se intente algo así.  
  
Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. Mientras tanto Sakura observaba a todos los chicos que se habían seleccionado, pero se dio cuenta de que ahí faltaba alguien.  
  
-Señor Dumbeldore, ¿dónde está el chico de la cicatriz?- le preguntó al director de Hogwarts al cabo de unos minutos.  
  
-Eso es algo que quería comentar con ustedes- contestó él mientras su mirada se tornaba seria-. En estos momentos él se encuentra descansando en una habitación custodiado por nuestro ayudante de jardinero, señora.  
  
-¿Descansando?- preguntó Sakura mientras le miraba fijamente sin comprender del todo sus palabras.  
  
-Ése chico está conectado de alguna manera con el señor oscuro de Occidente, al que llaman Lord Voldemort- contestó Yelan Li mientras se adelantaba hacia su hijo-. Durante vuestra ausencia ha tenido una especie de ataque, no sabemos muy bien que significa y hemos pensado que lo mejor para él era que descansara toda la noche, aunque para eso no pueda acudir a la presentación ante el Consejo. El director ha querido que su jardinero lo cuidase durante esta noche. Mañana podrás buscar lo que le pasó.  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Shaoran pensativamente-. Después de almorzar quiero que el chico se encuentre en mi despacho, y usted también debería estar allí, señor Dumbeldore.  
  
-Descuide señor Li, allí estaremos- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore dejando el tema por zanjado.  
  
-Nosotros nos vamos a preparar para esta noche- dijo Sakura-. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. Dentro de una hora empieza la recepción, todos deberían encontrarse en donde se les indicará más tarde. Por cierto, nadie debe llegar tarde, ¿entendido?.  
  
Los alumnos se la miraron como si fuera una profesora y les estuviera riñendo por llegar tarde. Vieron que sus palabras demostraban un gran poder y era mejor hacer lo que les había pedido. Aún nadie había contestado a lo que ellos pensaban era una pregunta cuando se dieron cuenta que los dos ya se habían marchado de allí subiendo las escaleras. Entonces todos siguieron su mismo ejemplo y fueron a prepararse para esa recepción.  
  
Después de una hora todos estaban colocados en un gran salón donde les habían puesto sillas para que ellos se sentaran. Delante suyo vieron cómo había una mesa redonda con unas 15 sillas alrededor. El profesor Dumbeldore se encontraba con ellos y les había indicado que se quedaran de pie hasta que llegaran los miembros del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y unos hombres serios empezaron a entrar y a colocarse cada uno en su respectivo asiento pero sin llegar a sentarse. Eriol entró después de que todos estuvieran colocados y se puso junto al profesor Dumbeldore. Cuando todo esto hubo terminado, entraron Sakura y Shaoran y se sentaron en las dos sillas principales, entonces todos se sentaron de golpe.  
  
-Señores de los clanes de Oriente, tengo el honor de presentarles al señor Dumbeldore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- dijo Shaoran para abrir la sesión, al ser mencionado su nombre, Dumbeldore se levantó tranquilamente con el semblante tranquilo-. Y junto con él a los alumnos que el mismo ha escogido para ser entrenados. Ya les expliqué lo que se había decidido en la anterior reunión.  
  
-Bueno, si se me permite tomar la palabra, me gustaría agradecerles su apoyo, aún sabiendo que en Occidente se les ha faltado al respeto- dijo el señor Dumbeldore-. De verdad es un gran honor que se hayan dignado a ayudarnos. Todos sabemos que esto es por el bien de todos. Y presumo que las cosas no van muy bien ni en Oriente ni en Occidente.  
  
Mientras el señor Dumbeldore daba todos los nombres de cada uno de sus alumnos y los miembros del concilio iban presentándose, los chicos estaban totalmente callados. No querían llamar la atención, eso parecía una asamblea importante. Pero de pronto hubo un detalle que no le pasó desapercibido a Ron, había una silla en la mesa que estaba vacía. ¿Sería que alguien había llegado tarde?, no lo creía posible, pues la señora Li les había dejado bien claro que todos debían ser puntuales. Cómo se encontraba al lado de Eriol, decidió preguntarle el porqué, aunque intentó ser lo más prudente posible.  
  
-Profesor Hiraguizawa- dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro, el chico se giró hacia él.  
  
-Dime Weasley- le contestó con la misma intensidad de voz.  
  
-¿Por qué hay una silla vacía?- le preguntó él, de veras que era un chico muy curioso.  
  
-La silla que falta pertenecía al líder del clan Wu, Wu Zhaodao. Hace poco se ha descubierto que él era un traidor y se convirtió en el señor de la oscuridad de Oriente. Hace algún tiempo que ha desaparecido y no lo hemos podido encontrar. Pensamos que estará tramando planes con lord Voldemort- le explicó Eriol pacientemente-. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?.  
  
-Sí, gracias profesor- le contestó Ron.  
  
Mientras tanto, parecía que la reunión ya había terminado. Ahora se estaba hablando sobre las materias en las que debían ser entrenados. Casi todo lo que se comentaban eran técnicas de lucha y defensa y cosas así. Ninguno de ellos había hecho mucho sobre este aspecto. Eso eran cosas que reconocieron porque en algunas clases de ese mismo año habían tenido asignaturas que hacían referencia a la magia oriental. Ahora podrían llevar a la práctica lo que habían aprendido teóricamente. La verdad es que la idea no estaba tan mal.  
  
-Así ya está todo hablado, entonces mañana empieza el entrenamiento- dijo Shaoran-. Se cierra a sesión.  
  
Con eso todos fueron saliendo de la sala tranquilamente. El profesor Dumbeldore se acercó a sus estudiantes y les acompañó otra sala donde se les serviría la cena. La verdad es que ya era bastante tarde, aunque ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban hasta ese momento.  
  
Cuando hubo terminado la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación, esperando para la mañana, que sería cuando empezaría su entrenamiento. Pero había una chica que no estaba dormida. Esperó a que Ginny y Hermione se durmieran para poder salir de la habitación tranquilamente sin despertarlas. Sentía que era la hora de terminar con su sufrimiento, haría todo lo que habían planeado anteriormente.  
  
Sigilosamente salió de la mansión y se dirigió al jardín, allí esperó un rato. Estaba segura que él vendría, lo presentía. Sólo tenía que esperar un rato más. Poco a poco fueron pasando por su mente unos recuerdos que había escondido hacía mucho tiempo. A la mañana siguiente su venganza estaría completa. Era una suerte que él se encontrara en el mismo sitio que ella. Pasó un tiempo, no estaba segura de cuanto era, entonces se escucharon unos pasos sordos que se acercaban a ella.  
  
Por el mismo camino que había recorrido apareció él. Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba algo sorprendido de ver a su antigua alumna allí, parecía que estaba esperando pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que era.  
  
-Vaya señorita Mankiw, ¿qué hace levantada tan tarde?- le preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Sabía que vendrías Clow- dijo ella en un tono áspero y lleno de rabia-. Te estaba esperando. Hoy vas a recordar quieras o no.  
  
Eriol se la miró algo sorprendido, sabía que ella no tenía bastante poder para hacerle nada grave. Lo que le preocupaba más era la decisión que tenía en el rostro, parecía que lo odiaba de verdad.  
  
Entonces, no sabía de dónde salió una luz que la envolvió lentamente, era de un color plateado que no dejaba ver nada a través de ella. Poco a poco la luz fue desvaneciéndose y con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta de que la chica que tenía frente a él había cambiado de aspecto. Esencialmente era Sheila pero había algo más. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco y su pelo negro estaba suelto y revoloteando con el viento. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.  
  
-¿Ahora recuerdas?- le dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía rápidamente de su rostro-. Éste es el vestido que llevaba el día que nos conocimos.  
  
Entonces, fue cuando Eriol lo recordó todo. Ella pertenecía a su pasado como Clow, no sabía como antes no se había dado cuenta. Empezaba a entender por qué lo odiaba tanto, él le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Y ahora se presentaba ante él para vengarse. Quería hablar con ella ara intentar explicarle que ahora era sólo Eriol, no era el mismo Clow de antes. Aunque enseguida vio que eso no daría resultado.  
  
-Síg- su nombre fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en ese momento. Todo era realmente muy confuso.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Notas de la autora. Lo siento mucho, ¡de verdad!. Pero es que las vacaciones las he utilizado precisamente para hacer vacaciones.... aún así... aún estoy a tiempo de decirles feliz navidad ¿no?. Bueno, ya no falta demasiado tiempo para que las vacaciones terminen pero bueno...  
  
Después de pedir disculpas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A partir de este se empieza a desenredar todo el misterio sobre la sospechosa Sheila... luego de eso ya empezará toda la acción. Jeje, espero que no se hayan cansado demasiado conmigo.  
  
Con respecto al nombre que le he puesto a la vida pasada de Sheila... sé que Síg és un nombre bastante raro pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Había pensado que el nombre de Clow tampoco es demasiado normal, así que supongo que no pasa nada por ponerle ese nombre, además aquí la que escribe soy yo y punto.  
  
El próximo capítulo puede que tarde bastante, ya sé que debéis pensar que cómo puedo tardarme aún más pero es que vienen los exámenes y seguro que tendré pocas ganas de escribir nada. Si alguien quiere que le avise cuando vuelva a actualizar puede darme su correo electrónico y yo ya les diré cuando me vuelva a aparecer. Espero que puedan perdonarme... sé que soy lenta escribiendo pero no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Y ya he dicho todo, sólo que espero vuestros comentarios, dudas o lo que sea y a ver si nos volvemos a ver en el próximo capítulo!, adiós! 


	14. Capítulo XIV

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XIV  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa se había quedado totalmente paralizado. Haría lo que fuera para que esa chica entendiera su punto de vista, aunque sabía que sería bastante difícil, en su rostro se veía un gran odio y rencor.  
  
-Me traicionaste Clow- dijo Sheila llena de odio-. Durante un tiempo pensé ir a buscarte para encontrar una explicación pero al final decidí terminar con mi dolor por el camino más fácil, cosa que no haré de nuevo. Esta vez me voy a enfrentar a ti.  
  
-Escucha, las cosas son diferentes ahora- intentó explicarle Eriol-. El pasado está muy lejos, ya no somos los mismos que antes.  
  
-¿Te crees que con esto tienes bastante para librarte de mi?, no, esta vez me las vas a pagar. Me utilizaste, yo te amaba Clow. Lástima que tu eras demasiado crío y sólo te dedicaste a jugar conmigo, ¿por qué no rompiste el compromiso que nos unía?. Sólo por orgullo, te conozco bien- le reclamó Sheila muy enfadada.  
  
-Era verdad que era orgulloso, no me gustaba estar ligado a nada- intentó explicar él-, pero eso no significa que no te apreciara. Eras mi mejor amiga y lo sabes.  
  
-Tú lo único que querías era que te nombraran el mejor hechicero de todos los tiempo, pero eso fue muy egoísta por tu parte, ¿no crees?- le dijo mientras se tiraba hacia él intentando derribarlo con sus brazos-. Por eso me dejaste tirada y nunca regresaste.  
  
Mientras ella iba diciendo esto empezaba a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ella no podía hacerle mucho daño de esta manera. Sólo estaba descargando todo el odio y la tristeza y soledad que había vivido durante su vida. Por su parte, Eriol ni siquiera se protegía de ella, sabía que se merecía esto, pero tendría que pararlo antes de que llegara a algo mayor.  
  
-Escucha- dijo Eriol mientras la agarraba por las muñecas- ¿por qué haces esto ahora?, todo esto ha pasado hace mucho tiempo, ni tú ni yo somos los mismos. Date otra oportunidad, sólo somos reencarnaciones no exactamente la misma persona que habíamos sido antes.  
  
-Pero yo no quiero olvidar, sólo quiero vengarme- dijo ella sin hacerle el menor caso-. No puedo olvidar que fue por tu culpa que me suicidé en mi otra vida. Creo que eso es algo difícil de perdonar.  
  
-¿Y que quieres? Matarme a mi por haberte suicidado hace tanto tiempo no creo que sea la respuesta adecuada aún que yo fuera el culpable entonces- dijo Eriol serio y pensativo- ¿No te has parado a pensar que seria de tu vida actual si olvidaras eso y te dejaras a ti misma ser una chica normal?, seguro que ganarías mucho con ello.  
  
-No entiendes mi punto de vista- criticó Sheila-. Yo quiero vivir como una chica normal pero da el caso que no lo soy. Puede que no seamos exactamente igual ni tengamos los mismos sentimientos que en el pasado, pero aún así no puedo olvidar. Nosotros sólo estamos de paso por este mundo, no pertenecemos al presente y creo que ya te avisé algún día de eso.  
  
-Cierto, eso que me dijiste aquél día en el pasillo- contestó él pensando-. Y ... ¿has olvidado para qué estamos aquí? No creo que sea para pelearnos y matarnos entre nosotros.  
  
Sheila se lo quedó mirando durante un rato pensando en sus palabras. Poco a poco sintió como si en su cabeza se desprendiera algún tipo de tela que le estaba nublando la razón y no le había dejado ver claro hasta ese momento. Lo que decía Hiraguizawa era cierto, su misión no consistía en matarse entre ellos. Pero en contra de este pensamiento aún había algo dentro de ella que le decía que debía matarle para que sus problemas terminaran. Estaba totalmente confundida. Ante esto, lo único que pensó fue que tenía que atacarle, alguien le había dicho que sólo así conseguiría ser libre. Su rostro mostró de nuevo determinación y empezó a lanzarle ataques que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía hacer.  
  
-Hilos de fuego- dijo ella mientras el cuerpo de Eriol iba envolviéndose con un aro de fuego que lentamente se cerraba sobre él-. Vamos, defiéndete- le gritaba Sheila al ver que él no hacía nada.  
  
-Ya te he explicado lo que tenía que decirte- dijo Eriol desde el centro del aro, que ya casi rozaba su piel-. Ahora es tu turno de hacer lo que creas correcto.  
  
-¿Vas a dejar que acabe contigo sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia?- le preguntaba ella incrédula-. O es que te crees o bastante poderoso para pensar que mi ataque no va a hacerte daño, sin piensas eso déjame decirte que vas muy equivocado, Clow. Sé mucho más de lo que me enseñaron en Hogwarts.  
  
-No estoy dudando de tu pontencial para nada- decía Eriol mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara, ese ataque realmente era fuerte pero él estaba decidido a no hacer nada hasta que ella se diera cuenta de la barbaridad que estaba haciendo-. Y si no te importa, desearía que me llamaras Eriol, Clow murió hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-¡No estás en posición de hacer peticiones!- le gritó ella enfadada mientras acrecentaba la fuerza de su ataque-.  
  
El cuerpo de Eriol empezó a arder por algunos lugares, su túnica ya estaba bastante rasgada y se podía ver algunas heridas que asomaban por los agujeros. Él seguía allí de pie esperando lo que tuviera que pasar. Le quedaba una remota esperanza para pensar que Sheila se daría cuenta de todo y dejaría de torturarle de esa manera, ellos eran compañeros no enemigos. No sabía por qué ella actuaba de esa manera, siempre había sido una chica callada pero nunca tan rencorosa como para desear su muerte y menos cuando los dos sabían que aún les faltaba realizar una misión juntos para que sus almas por fin pudieran descansar en paz en el sueño eterno.  
  
Eriol estaba tan pensativo en todo eso que no se dio cuenta de en que momento había dejado de encontrarse envuelto en el disco de fuego. Su vista lentamente volvió a enfocarse y encontró delante suyo a Sheila en el suelo de rodillas y llorando.  
  
-¿Por qué me has salvado?- le preguntó él de la manera más suave posible.  
  
-No se que me ha pasado- decía ella entre sollozos-. Perdóname profesor, pero es que alguien me dijo una vez que sólo acabando contigo conseguiría ser feliz, no sé por que se nubló mi razón. No debí haber hecho eso.  
  
-Vamos, tranquila que ya ha pasado todo- le comentaba Eriol sonriendo-. Debo de comentar que en realidad eres una chica muy fuerte, cuando te tenía de alumna nunca conseguí ver tu auténtico potencial, pero ahora me has sorprendido.  
  
Sheila se secó las lágrimas y empezó a reír, su prueba había pasado. Al final continuaba en el sitio que le correspondía, lo que no pudo entender era por qué Touya le había dicho esas cosas. Ya se lo preguntaría cuando se levantara el día, su amigo le tendría que dar una buena explicación.  
  
-Bueno, me voy a la cama que tengo sueño- dijo ella, Eriol la observó hasta que su figura desapareció en el corredor-. Vaya, por fin se ha dado cuenta de que ya no somos lo mismo que en el pasado. Aún así Clow no debería haberla dejado así, pero que se le va a hacer, el pasado no se puede cambiar.  
  
Mientras había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, él también siguió el mismo camino y fue a descansar, aunque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Por la mañana empezarían los entrenamientos y tenia que estar bien despierto para ello.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry se despertó escuchando como alguien estaba picando en su puerta, lentamente se desperezó y se dio cuenta de que Touya ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta para ver quién era. Cuando pudo ver a la persona deseaba no haberse levantado nunca de la cama.  
  
-Hola pequeño Potter- decía Shutie Li- mientras se lo miraba inquisitoriamente-. Creo que esta ropa no te queda muy bien para dormir, bueno, vístete rápido que mi hermano te espera en su despacho, el señor Dumbeldore ya se encuentra allí, y ya te aviso que no le gusta tener que esperar-. Le decía ella tan efusivamente como siempre, todas las hermanas de Shaoran tenían un carácter algo estraño.  
  
-¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Pues están en el jardín para empezar el entrenamiento, ya te unirás a ellos cuando mi hermano termine contigo.  
  
Esas palabras dejaron al pobre Harry helado, había otras maneras más finas de referirse a lo que tenían que hacerle, aunque él no tuviera ni idea de lo que iba a ser. Sólo esperaba no volver a sentir aquél dolor tan punzante que había sentido el día anterior. Rápidamente se vistió y salió en busca del despacho del señor Li. Cuando llegó vio que el señor Dumbeldore ya se encontraba allí hablando con el señor Li, al verle entrar callaron y se fijaron en el chico.  
  
-¿Cómo has dormido Harry?- le preguntó el señor Dumbeldore tan tranquilo como siempre.  
  
-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar- le contestó él.  
  
Harry pudo ver por la ventana abierta como todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el jardín puestos en fila y preparados para recibir la instrucción de mano del profesor Hiraguizawa y la señora Li, con ellos también había otras personas que no conocía y las hermanas del señor Li.  
  
-Potter explícame que pasó- dijo Shaoran de repente sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
  
-No sé muy bien que fue, sólo que la cabeza me empezó a doler mucho y no podía aguantarme de pie-. Dijo él un poco avergonzado de no poder explicarse mejor, la verdad es que había sido tan repentino.  
  
-Así que la cabeza- dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano en la frente, justo encima de la cicatriz-. Señor Dumbeldore, ésta es la cicatriz que me explicó que le dejó Voldemort, ¿cierto?.  
  
-Sí señor Li, así es-. Le contestó el hombre-. Usted también piensa que fue una señal de los movimientos de la oscuridad.  
  
-No hay ninguna otra posibilidad- contestó Shaoran mirando directamente a Harry-. ¿Alguna otra vez le ha pasado algo parecido?.  
  
-Pues sí, pero no me dolía tanto- contestó él.  
  
-Con esa cicatriz tiene una conexión con Voldemort, puedo intentar utilizarle para saber que está haciendo en estos momentos-. Dijo pensativo Shaoran-. Creo que nos va a ser de una gran ayuda Potter.  
  
-Puede hacerme lo que quiera- dijo Harry un poco asustado, no sabía exactamente si lo que quería hacer dolería mucho o no, pero eso era una gran oportunidad para ellos, así tendrían un poco de control de las acciones del bando de la oscuridad.  
  
-Siéntese aquí y relájese, no le va a doler durante mucho tiempo- le indicó Shaoran mientras le indicaba que se sentara en una silla.  
  
Harry se sentó como le habían indicado y esperó. Shaoran iba recitando algo ininteligible, al menos para él, de repente se le nubló la razón y le pareció que era atravesado por algo metálico muy frío, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y ya no notó nada más porque cayó en una especie de trance. Su cicatriz se inflamó y abrió los ojos de repente que tenía completamente blancos y delante suyo apareció una especie de pantalla de luz blanquecina que poco a poco iba enseñando algunas siluetas hasta que al cabo de un rato fueron figuras completamente visibles.  
  
-Ahora vamos a ver que está pasando- dijo Shaoran.  
  
Se podía ver el castillo de Hogwarts envuelto por espesas nubes negras y parecía una imagen bastante desoladora, la mayoría de árboles estaban quemados y el bosque prohibido parecía aún más tétrico de lo que ya era normalmente.  
  
Luego la acción se focalizó sobre unos personajes que parecía que estaban luchando cerca precisamente del bosque prohibido. Entre ellos se podía ver a los profesores del colegio y el resto de la Orden del Fénix. Estaban protegiendo bastante bien el viejo castillo, se podían imaginar que el resto de los alumnos estaban escondidos en el castillo que tenia una barrera de protección a su alrededor que parecía que era bastante fuerte.  
  
Encima de un lugar elevado y observando la escena se encontraban dos personajes cruzados de brazos y sonriendo maléficamente. Sin ninguna duda ellos eran Lord Voldemort y Wu Zhaodao. Algo un poco inusual era que detrás de ellos había otra figura que no se podía ver bien entre esa inmensa oscuridad, parecía un ángel con largos cabellos plateados y una mirada inexpresiva.  
  
Shaoran observó atentamente a esa última figura durante un largo rato. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era se sobresaltó algo, aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello ya que cubría perfectamente todos sus pensamientos. Decidió que debería hablar con Sakura y Eriol para intentar explicar como había sido posible que se hubiera llegado a esa situación.  
  
Cuando hubieron visto todo silenciosamente Shaoran tocó otra vez la frente de Harry y toda la visión desapareció mientras Harry se despertaba intentando entender las caras largas que tenía delante de él. El señor Dumbeldore no estaba sonriente, y eso era una cosa muy extraña, parecía algo turbado.  
  
-Gracias Potter, ha sido de gran ayuda- le dijo Shaoran que enseguida se dirigió al señor Dumbeldore-. Todo ha empezado ya, nos tenían bien vigilados. No puedo creer que se dieran cuenta sobre su venida aquí por ellos mismos, alguien les tuvo que dar la información.  
  
-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de ella- dijo Dumbeldore pensativo-. Tengo algunos candidatos para ser ese traidor. Parece que también hemos sido traicionados en Occidente.  
  
-Eso no importa ya- le contestó el joven chino-. Necesitamos tiempo, parece que por ahora se puede resistir, enviaré algunos refuerzos. Los entrenamientos se endurecerán, dentro de dos semanas como máximo tendremos que volver tanto si están preparados como si no.  
  
-Dos semanas, me parece un tiempo razonable-. Contestó el director de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry no entendía de que hablaban, él no se había dado cuenta de lo que les había enseñado, de lo que sí que se dio cuenta era que había pasado algo inesperado y que no era nada bueno, ya que incluso el señor Dumbeldore había abandonado su sonrisa reconfortante. Decidió esperar hasta que le dieran permiso para ir a entrenar con los demás. No sabía el tiempo que había estado en ese tránsito extraño. Miró por la ventana para ver que hacían en el jardín.  
  
Parecía que les empezaban a enseñar como bloquear hechizos o algo así. Se podía ver que tanto Sakura como Eriol les iban tirando unos hechizos muy extraños que parecían que en realidad no eran nada y uno por uno los demás tenían que protegerse de ellos. Una vez pasaban por esta primera parte, había las hermanas del señor Li que atacaban a la vez.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry podía oír como Shaoran y Dumbeldore seguían hablando, aunque no les prestaba mucha atención. Pero en un momento se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien. De un rincón apareció Touya y se acercó sigilosamente hacia Sakura y Eriol sin que éstos se dieran cuenta porque estaban ocupados con sus compañeros.  
  
Mientras Sakura estaba lanzando un hechizo a Sheila notó una aura extraña que se acercaba. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien más allí y que no se hubiera presentado ante ellos hasta entonces. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo e indicó a Eriol que se parara con la mano. Todos la miraron para intentar descubrir que le había pasado por la cabeza a la chica. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Touya llegó frente a ellos y se quedó mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
En ese mismo momento Sakura se quedó helada, eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?, no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Ella misma lo había visto tirado en el suelo. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y la había encontrado. Después de un rato se le pasó la sorpresa y empezó a sentirse feliz, ¡estaba vivo!, lo había echado tanto de menos... todos los alumnos de Hogwarts quedaron de piedra cuando vieron como la expresión helada de Sakura se suavizó un poco e incluso sonreía. Parecía que Touya y la señora Li se conocían de antes.  
  
-Cuánto tiempo- dijo Touya mirando directamente a Sakura.  
  
-Hermano- dijo ella mientras se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Eriol dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan feliz, él sabía que aún lo estaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba, siempre había estado muy unida a su familia. Por su parte, todos los demás nunca hubieran pensado que Touya Kinomoto fuera el hermano de Sakura ni tampoco habían visto nunca que ella actuase como una chica normal.  
  
-Veo que estas como siempre monstruo- le contestó Touya mientras le correspondía al abrazo. Pero después de unos segundos ese abrazo se convirtió es asfixiante para Sakura, Touya la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.  
  
Fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada en la espalda, ella rápidamente se soltó de su hermano y gritó de dolor llevándose la mano a la parte que le dolía. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Touya llevaba un cuchillo en la mano. Enseguida las hermanas de Shaoran fueron a ayudarla. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no podían salir del asombro y tanto Sheila como Eriol empezaron a comprender algunas cosas.  
  
El grito de Sakura se escuchó hasta en el despacho de Shaoran. El profesor Dumbeldore y Shaoran callaron de repente y Harry se giró intentando explicar lo que había visto, pero por mucho que quisiera no le salían las palabras, se había quedado totalmente de piedra, lo había visto todo desde la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué has visto?- le preguntó Shaoran gritando, sabía que le había pasado algo a Sakura.  
  
-Pues yo... él ha venido y le ha clavado algo...- Harry no podía hablar normalmente por la impresión.  
  
Shaoran miró por la ventana y saltó por la misma para descubrir lo que pasaba. Si alguien le hacía daño a Sakura lo pagaría con su vida. El señor Dumbeldore y Harry decidieron salir corriendo hacia el jardín y ver lo que pasaba.  
  
Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio como Shaoran se había colocado delante suyo en posición de ataque y preparado con la espada. Ella lo miraba todo como si se encontrara muy lejos e allí, escuchaba unas voces muy lejos que parecía que la llamaban pero no era plenamente consciente de eso. Se había quedado de rodillas en el suelo mirando pasivamente a su alrededor. Las hermanas de Shaoran intentaban ayudarla para que se levantara y fuera a dentro la casa para curarle la herida. Pero ella no daba ninguna señal de hacerles caso.  
  
-Mira por donde aquí tenemos al mocoso- dijo Touya tranquilamente mirando de forma desafiante a Shaoran-. Creo que te encuentras en un pequeño problemita, dile a tu familia que deje de prepararse para atacarme, no creo que mi querida hermana se ponga muy contenta si me matan.  
  
Al poco tiempo de que Sakura hubiera gritado todos los que se encontraban en la casa acudieron lo más rápido posible a ayudar a su señora. En esos momentos todos se encontraban en el jardín preparados y esperando una orden de Shaoran para atacar.  
  
-Kinomoto que te propones- dijo Shaoran muy enfadado. No sabía que hacer, una parte de él le decía que tenia que matarlo, pero otra recordaba que era el hermano de Sakura. No podía entender muchas cosas, entre ellas que era lo que hacía allí vivo y el porqué del ataque a su hermana.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que me proponía hacer una serie de cosas, pero al final solo he conseguido una parte de mi plan-. Explicaba Touya-. Verás el amable señor Dumbeldore me dejó quedarme en su colegio y créeme, fue muy útil para nosotros. Pero todo mi plan ha fracasado, ¡y todo por tu culpa!- gritó a Sheila que se quedó mirándola algo asustada.  
  
Sheila ahora había entendido, él se hizo pasar por su mejor amigo, hizo que confiara en él y todo esto sólo para utilizarla. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Eso le había dolido mucho. Eriol tenía razón, aún tenían un papel que cumplir en esa historia y por su culpa casi habían fallado a todos. Estaba decidida a que nadie más pudiera hacerle algo parecido, ya nadie podría quitarla del camino que debía seguir.  
  
-¿Por qué no acabaste con la reencarnación de Clow? El plan era perfecto hasta que te negaste a llevarlo a cabo. Casi no me lo pude creer cuando vi que cedías y no terminaste lo que habías empezado- le dijo Touya a Sheila muy enfadado. Eriol empezaba a sentir como su rabia iba en aumento, utilizar a una pobre chica para llevar a cabo su plan.  
  
-¿Por qué no me atacaste directamente?- le preguntó Eriol mirándole muy serio- al menos habría sido algo que te hubiera honrado.  
  
-No me podía arriesgar, ya hace tiempo que planeamos eso con Zhaodao- dijo Touya-. Parece que lo único que he conseguido ha sido llegar hasta mi hermana. La herida que tiene está hecha con una arma especial, no se le va a curar completamente hasta que yo muera, así estará más débil para la batalla final.  
  
-Así que te has aliado con Zhaodao, nunca me lo hubiera pensado de alguien como tú- dijo Shaoran-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo has podido hacer esto a tu hermana, creía que te conocía bastante como para decir que nunca habrías podido hacer algo así.  
  
-Si, nunca habría podido hacer nada así hasta que renací de nuevo- dijo Touya-. Ella no hizo nada para ayudarnos es una asesina. Nuestro padre murió por su culpa, no fue capaz de luchar. ¿Me has escuchado Sakura?- dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con un profundo odio en sus ojos, lo único que hizo la chica fue levantar sus ojos que se veían algo perdidos-. Tú lo mataste, tendrías que haber muerto tú en su lugar. Recuérdalo.  
  
Dicho esto miró a todos y hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida desapareciendo poco después. Su misión en la mansión Li ya había terminado, ya era hora de volver con su señor para seguir atacando el colegio de Hogwarts.  
  
Sakura empezó a llorar sin parar, ya no tenía fuerzas para aguantar más. Por un momento había pensado que podría llegar a ser feliz, su hermano había vuelto para quedarse con ella. Pero todo eso no había sido más que una ilusión. Sabía que Shaoran nunca se iría de su lado pero en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en las últimas palabras que le había dedicado su hermano. Ella era la culpable, si hubiera muerto entonces no tendría que sufrir todo ese dolor en esos momentos. Se levantó muy lentamente y empezó a andar hacia ningún lado, sus pasos eran muy inseguros. Los demás se quedaron viendo lo que hacía. Después de la revelación que les había hecho Touya habían quedado aún más confundidos que antes.  
  
Shaoran se quedó mirando como su esposa se alejaba de ellos. Tenía que hablar con ella y ayudarla, ya hacía tiempo que no le pasaba algo así. La traición de Touya había sido algo muy duro para todos pero sobretodo para ella. Sabía lo mucho que quería a su hermano. Y además, ahora se había dado cuenta de que Yue también estaba con ellos, tenía que decírselo pero sería mejor encontrar otro momento. Miró a todos los que estaban en el jardín de su casa. Tenían que terminar con eso ya, estaba harto de que todos tuvieran que sufrir. La guerra terminaría pronto, el reloj ya empezaba a andar hacia atrás.  
  
-Todos a entrenar de nuevo- dijo él mirando a Eriol y a sus hermanas-. Meilin por favor quédate con ellos y practica con tus artes marciales. No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.  
  
Todos asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo, el silencio invadió el lugar. Como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, empezaron a tomarse aún más en serio el entrenamiento. Harry ya se había incorporado al mismo.  
  
Shaoran fue detrás de Sakura para hablar con ella e intentar tranquilizarla. Sabía donde se encontraba ya que cuando estaba triste siempre iba al mismo lugar. El un lugar muy escondido del jardín había unos cuantos árboles de cerezo, la encontró allí sentada en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, al menos ya no lloraba.  
  
-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar eso?- le preguntó ella cuando sintió su aura que se acercaba al lugar.  
  
-No lo sé, pero por una parte es mejor así, ya estaremos preparados para ello- le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda, intentando no tocar la herida que le había hecho su propio hermano.  
  
-Él me odia- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a él y empezaba a llorar de nuevo.  
  
-Tranquila, algo le debe de haber pasado, Kinomoto nunca haría algo así- le dijo Shaoran mientras la iba acariciando esperando que se calmara un poco.  
  
Las cosas cada vez se ponían más difíciles, lo que había pasado era un golpe muy duro para ellos. Eso tenía que terminar pronto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora. Después de todo este tiempo he vuelto de nuevo. Ya he terminado con los exámenes satisfactoriamente y ahora voy a tener algo más de tiempo para volver a escribir.  
  
Ahora ya se han descubierto todas las cartas y sólo falta el desenlace de la historia. Ya no falta demasiado para terminarla. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo e intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto en salir.  
  
Desde aquí doy un agradecimiento de corazón a todos los que me dais ánimos para seguir con la historia. La verdad es que me está gustando como queda y espero que a vosotros también os guste como a mi. Estoy decidida a terminarla cueste lo que cueste, así que no os preocupéis que no voy a dejarla a medias no voy a dejar de escribir, jeje 


	15. Capítulo XV

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XV  
  
Cuando llegó al lugar que le correspondía se fijó en el paisaje que tenía delante. Aún no había cambiado demasiado, parecía que no se había perdido demasiado. No estaba realmente satisfecho con su trabajo y tendría que hablar con su señor sobre el fracaso que había resultado ser en un primer momento su gran plan. Ya encontrarían otra forma de conseguirlo, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
Avanzó hacia delante y se encontró con las tres figuras que le estaban esperando. Desde su posición tenía una mejor visión de lo que estaba pasando. Los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero no se giraron ni le dijeron ningún tipo de saludo ni palabra. Él decidió que era mejor anunciar el fracaso antes de que le preguntaran.  
  
-La misión no ha sido completada- dijo Touya a modo de explicación.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Lord Voldemort y Wu Zhaodao se giraron para mirarle. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo había pasado por la forma como él se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Wu Zhaodao lentamente.  
  
-No he podido destruir a la reencarnación de Clow, la chica ha fracasado y en el último momento se negó a matarle-. Respondió él-. A parte de eso todo ha ido tal como estaba planeado.  
  
El ángel que se encontraba sobre ellos decidió bajar y aterrizó lentamente en el suelo, no se escuchó ningún tipo de ruido, realmente era muy silencioso. Con sus ojos de hielo miró a Touya.  
  
-¿Le has clavado el arma a la señora de las cartas?- le preguntó Yue con su voz cortante.  
  
-Sí, por eso no te preocupes-. Le contestó Touya-. La pobre aún se pensaba que el que tenía delante suyo era su hermano de entonces. Es bastante ingenua, no te será difícil matarla ya que se deja influenciar mucho por sus sentimientos ocultos.  
  
-Bien- fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del ángel. Enseguida se elevó de nuevo unos metros para observar la escena.  
  
-Si esto es así, no podemos decir que nuestro plan ha fracasado enteramente. Aún tenemos muchos puntos a nuestro favor- dijo Lord Voldemort. Wu Zhaodao sólo afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.  
  
Después de esa pequeña interrupción retornaron sus miradas a la escena que tenían delante. El castillo de Hogwarts estaba resistiendo más de lo que hubieran pensado, aunque ellos también tenían algunas armas escondidas ya que los personajes importantes aún estaban por llegar, seria entonces cuando empezaría la función real.  
  
Los mortifagos no estaban utilizando su máximo nivel en principio, pero al ver que la Orden del Fénix les contraatacaban de una manera muy poderosa decidieron ir en serio. Nadie se burlaría de ellos. Junto a ellos había unos cuantos hechiceros orientales, ellos eran los que atacaban de una manera más dura ya que no conocían bien a sus adversarios.  
  
La barrera que protegía el castillo y los alumnos del mismo que allí se encontraban no cedía, para que eso fuera posible tenían que desaparecer los magos que la habían creado, aunque eso no era tarea fácil.  
  
El ataque les había cogido por sorpresa a todos, nadie se esperaba que poco después de que el profesor Dumbeldore se fuera hacia Hong Kong vinieran sus enemigos y los atacaran. De hecho sabían que tendría que haber un espía que les indicara sus movimientos, ya que el hecho de ese viaje se había llevado en gran secreto. Lo que no sabían era quién era el traidor.  
  
Enseguida se habían reorganizado encerrando a los alumnos de Hogwarts en el castillo y los habían envuelto con un fuerte muro de defensa. Así pensaron que esa era la mejor forma para poder sacar adelante la situación, sólo esperaban que el profesor Dumbeldore se diera cuenta lo antes posible y enviara algún tipo de ayuda. Mientras tanto lo único que podían hacer era defenderse, cosa que era realmente difícil ya que eran muy pocos en comparación con los otros.  
  
De ellos, el único que conocía bien al enemigo era el profesor Snape, ya que había pertenecido durante un tiempo a ellos. Ese era el motivo por el cual casi nadie confiaba en él, en realidad el único que lo hacía era el profesor Dumbeldore y él era muy consciente de eso. Aún así estaba decidido a que todos se dieran cuenta de que no era un traidor y que realmente estaba de su parte, pero sabía que eso le costaría la vida.  
  
Ya era el segundo día que llevaban de esa forma con pequeños momentos para reorganizarse y poder coger fuerzas pero ni un grupo ni el otro cedía de sus posiciones, el cansancio empezaba a notarse. Fue en ese momento cuando Snape decidió ponerse en acción. Sabía que los mortifagos lo odiaban y esperaba que eso sirviera para convertirse en su presa mientras los alejaba de los demás. Echó a correr llamando su atención.  
  
-Miradme, estoy aquí y os desafío mortifagos- gritó mientras se quedaba parado y miraba directamente a Lord Voldemort que se encontraba algo lejos de ahí.  
  
Mientras Voldemort y los demás observaban la extraña escena llegaron a la conclusión de que el hombre se había vuelto loco, lo que hacía hasta un tonto sabía que no podía salir bien.  
  
-Estúpido- dijo Lord Vodemort entre dientes mirando la osadía de aquél hombre que antes había pertenecido a su ejército del terror particular-. no sé por qué se arriesga de esa manera, es imposible que salga vencedor.  
  
Ante estas palabras, los mortifagos no pudieron hacer más que ir en su contra, estaban decididos a no perder su reputación, no dejaban a nadie que los insultaba o los desafiaba con vida. Se pusieron a su alrededor, lo rodearon completamente, no había ninguna vía posible para escaparse.  
  
Mientras eso ocurría todos los demás pararon mirando la escena algo sorprendidos, por una parte estaba la Orden del Fénix que no se creía lo que había hecho Snape ya que siempre habían pensado que aún se encontraba conectado de alguna manera a Lord Voldemort, por otra parte los que servían a la oscuridad se quedaron algo desconcertados al ver a un hombre que se había atrevido a hacer algo tan estúpido y honorable a la vez.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora estúpido?- le gritó un mortifago al profesor Snape.  
  
-Algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, no voy a morir hasta que haya terminado con algunos de vosotros- le contestó Snape con odio.  
  
El profesor Snape se puso en posición de ataque, de la misma manera como les había enseñado a sus alumnos que se debía hacer. Conocía muy bien que sus posibilidades eran casi nulas pero había determinado tomar esa situación, ya era hora de terminar lo que había empezado el día en que dejó a Lord Voldemort.  
  
Enseguida los mortifagos empezaron a moverse muy rápido, después de un tiempo dando vueltas para que su presa no pudiera identificar donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, decidieron atacar a la vez con un fuerte hechizo, ése era el llamado hechizo de la voluntad. Snape enseguida se cayó al suelo dominado completamente por el hechizo.  
  
Parecía que la pequeña resistencia había sido mínima, allí se encontraba el profesor que una vez había pertenecido a las fuerzas de la oscuridad en el suelo completamente indefenso. Pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que Snape se levantó lentamente con mucho esfuerzo y sujetando su varita con toda la fuerza que le era posible.  
  
Los mortifagos extrañados por eso decidieron volver a intentar la misma estrategia. Esta vez el efecto sería mucho más fuerte ya que el hombre contra el que lo lanzaban estaba bastante debilitado debido al primer hechizo. Esta vez el profesor Snape se levantó con muchas dificultades, ya no podría aguantar mucho más. Mientras iba pensando en todo lo que había hecho durante su vida se fijó en toda la expectación que se había levantado ante sus acciones, lo que más le dolía era que el profesor Dumbeldore no se encontrara allí en el momento de su fin. Le hubiera gustado que el hombre que confiaba en él hubiera podido ver como moría lealmente, como le había prometido en una entrevista que le hizo hacía mucho tiempo, antes de entrar en Hogwarts como profesor.  
  
Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban decidió atacar a la vez a dos de los mortifagos. Se escuchó su grito al realizar uno de los hechizos prohibidos, el avara kedabra. Los dos mortifagos a los que había apuntado cayeron rápidamente inertes en el suelo. Nadie se había esperado una acción como esta en alguien que ya estaba moribundo, eso era lo que había hecho que su hechizo fuera tan efectivo.  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiera realizar otro hechizo, el cuerpo del profesor cayó en el suelo muy débil, poco a poco perdía el poco aliento que le quedaba. Fue entonces cuando Voldemolrt bajó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban y miró con odio a aquél que había osado desafiar su autoridad.  
  
-Esto es lo peor que podrías haber hecho- le recriminó a Snape con una sonrisa muy maléfica en el rostro-. Vas a ver que hago con los traidores como tú. Todos fuera de aquí- gritó a los mortifagos que se alejaron algo de la escena a la orden de su señor-. Vas a tener un castigo ejemplar, gusano.  
  
Snape no podía ni levantarse, se resignó a esperar lo que fuera que le hiciera Lord Voldemort. Ya había hecho lo que había considerado correcto, nada más podía dar ya de lo que le quedaba.  
  
-¿Quieres una muerte rápida, verdad?- le preguntó burlonamente Voldemort- para que veas que te estoy agradecido por tus servicios en tiempos pasados te voy a conceder este deseo. Pero antes de todo, quiero decirte que lo que has hecho ha sido en vano, seguro que a estas horas ya no queda ninguno de los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts vivo- ante la mirada atónita de Snape siguió hablando-. Tengo unos aliados entre los alumnos que tenían la orden de matarlos a todos y estoy seguro de que han cumplido perfectamente con su función.  
  
Esto fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos los profesores y la Orden del Fénix que se había quedado de piedra. El ataque sólo había sido una medida de distracción para terminar con todos sus alumnos. Se maldecían por no haberse dado cuenta. Y ahora también estaban a punto de perder a uno de sus miembros que acababa de demostrar una gran integridad haciendo lo que había hecho.  
  
Contento con toda la incertidumbre que habían creado sus palabras, Voldemort terminó con un golpe seco con la vida del profesor Snape que pudo oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Para que todos tuvieran un signo de lo que pasaba a los traidores, ordenó colgar su cuerpo en la entrada del colegio de Hogwarts, para que la imagen fuera una muestra del poder de la oscuridad mandó que le cortaran la mano donde había la imagen de la calavera negra, que era el signo que tenían todos los que se encontraban bajo la autoridad del señor de la oscuridad de occidente.  
  
Después, contento con todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces, se dirigió una vez más hacia sus enemigos que estaban horrorizados por la imagen que habían tenido que vivir.  
  
-Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí hasta que regresen los que se han marchado- dijo Voldemort-. Hasta entonces podéis ir a mirar que ha pasado con vuestro querido colegio-.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta de Hogwarts y la abrió dejando paso a unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin que eran los que habían seguido los planes de la oscuridad mientras que los mayores les intentaban defender de los enemigos del colegio. Capitaneaba ese grupo Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Misión cumplida- fueron las palabras que pronunció Draco al encontrarse delante de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Después sin decir nada más se reorganizaron y abandonaron rápidamente la escena de la batalla. El final de todo eso había sido tan rápido que aún no podían salir del asombro. Molly Weasley fue la primera que se fue corriendo hacia el colegio para ver si las palabras que había escuchado eran ciertas. Les quedaba algo de esperanza mientras no vieran la evidencia de que lo que les habían informado era totalmente real.  
  
Todo estaba muy oscuro y se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que todo lo que Voldemort les había explicado era cierto. El gran salón estaba todo lleno de los cuerpos de los alumnos de diferentes cursos con unas posiciones algo extrañas. No había ningún signo de sangre por ningún lado, todos habían muerto fulminados por sus asesinos, que justamente eran sus propios compañeros de estudios.  
  
Molly se había quedado sin palabras. Poco a poco todos iban a mirar esa escena y la rabia creció rápidamente entre ellos. Hacer eso a sus alumnos era algo inhumano, sólo gentes sin ningún tipo de sentimiento habían podido hacer algo así. Lo que más les repugnaba a los profesores era que ellos mismos eran los que les habían enseñado a hacer esos hechizos.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó el Lupin-.  
  
-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que regrese en profesor Dumbeldore y los alumnos que se fueron con él-. Dijo la profesora Trelawney-. Lo que más nos urge ahora es dar una despedida digna a estos pobres chicos.  
  
Todos bajaron sus cabezas, no podían hacer nada por ellos ya, habían caído en la trampa que les habían tendido. Seguro que Voldemort y los otros aún se reían de ellos por eso. Ya no tenían a nadie para confiar, ese viaje que realizó el director del colegio no se tendría que haber hecho. Llegaron a la misma conclusión: la culpa de todo había sido de aquellos orientales que habían envenenado la mente de su director.  
  
-Dumbeldore no tendría que haber confiado en ellos- dijo Alice que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix-. Ni siquiera han venido a ayudarnos.  
  
-Yo creo que eso habría sido indiferente- gruñó Black-. ¿De qué forma se tendrían que haber enterado?, igualmente la culpa de lo que ha pasado es nuestra, somos nosotros los que hemos caído en la trampa no esos orientales.  
  
-Tienes razón, no es hora de buscar a nadie para darle las culpas, es sobre nosotros que restan estas muertes. El profesor Dumbeldore se sentirá muy triste cuando venga-. Dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagall intentando recuperar la serenidad.  
  
Decidieron colocar todos los cadáveres fuera para darles su despedida, no se merecían la muerte que habían tenido. Todos allí se pusieron delante suyo y empezaron a decir unas palabras para despedirles. Entonces vieron como había un grupo de hombres y mujeres que se acercaban lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Se parecían mucho a los orientales con los que se habían encontrado del lado de la oscuridad, iban por grupos y cada uno de ellos tenía un color de vestimenta diferente.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su lado miraron todos los cuerpos que estaban extendidos en el suelo. Todos eran de niños. Habían llegado tarde, todo ya había terminado. Uno de ellos se adelantaron y fue a hablar con los devastados miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-Somos los representantes de los trece clanes de Oriente y hemos sido enviados para ayudarles en su ardua empresa-. Dijo el hombre que había ido a hablar con ellos-. Aquí se presentan los líderes de los clanes de oriente: Ma Yuan, Wu Daozi, Han Kan, Xia Gui, Fan Kuan, Zhao Mengfu, Ni Zan, Gao Kegong, Liang Kai, Wan Tong, Gu Kaizhi y yo, Yen Ben. También vienen con nosotros algunos miembros del clan Li. Venimos de parte del señor del Concilio Li Shaoran.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que ya no son de mucha ayuda aquí- dijo Hagrid lleno de dolor.  
  
-Nos mandaron la orden de venir enseguida que conocimos las noticias del ataque sobre el colegio del señor Dumbeldore- replicó Yen Ben intentando no molestarse por el tono que estaban utilizando con él. Ése no era el momento de luchar entre ellos.  
  
-Sentimos el dolor que sienten por las pérdidas pero no debemos luchar entre nosotros, eso sólo les ayudaría a ellos- dijo una mujer que se situó al lado del hombre que les estaba hablando en ese momento-. No debemos darles ventajas a ellos, espero que sepan confiar en nosotros. Todos lo que buscamos es poder salvar lo que queremos.  
  
En ese momento todos entendieron que buscaban lo mismo. No volverían a caer en el error de no confiar con los que estaban de su lado. Ya era hora de terminar el trabajo. Eso había sido lo que había llevado al profesor Snape a sacrificarse, no fue hasta el último momento en que vieron que él realmente estaba de su parte. No estaría bien que pasara otra cosa similar.  
  
Además, para que tuvieran presente siempre su error estaba allí el cuerpo del profesor, ya se habían dado cuenta de que no lo podrían quitar de allí. Estaba rodeado por un fuerte hechizo que lo dejaba en el lugar donde se encontraba.  
  
Los recién llegados hicieron una reverencia para enseñarles su pesar. Al final se habían puesto de acuerdo, ya no tendrían más problemas entre ellos.  
  
Después de poco tiempo realizando las ceremonias pertinentes, todos juntos realizaron los hechizos que provocaron la desaparición de todos los cuerpos que allí se encontraban. Ya nada podían hacer para salvar la vida de esos chicos ya sólo les quedaba fuerzas para deshacerse de sus enemigos y que pagaran por el gran mal que habían hecho.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Notas de la autora. Aquí va otro capítulo. Bueno, creo que ha sido algo cruel matar a todos los chicos pero que se le va a hacer fue una idea que me vino un buen día y la creí conveniente para eso.  
  
Me gustaría decir algo respecto a Snape. No sé si a muchos les habrá gustado el acto heroico que ha realizado, pero por mi parte creo que se le debe dar una oportunidad al hombre, él por propia decisión decidió cambiar de bando aunque fuera algo muy penoso, ¿no?. Por eso he decidido que debería tener una muerte digna, al menos en mi historia.  
  
Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, que se encuentra ya en los últimos capítulos. Creo que falta la parte más difícil de escribir y la más dura también. Creo que no me he recreado demasiado en la violencia hasta ahora, puede que la cosa sea un poquitín más dura a partir de ahora pero tampoco mucho más. Si veis en eso algún problema podrían darme su opinión.  
  
Y hasta ahora ya no hay nada más. He decidido ponerme a trabajar duro para terminar la historia pronto ya que se que me tardo mucho entre cada uno de los capítulo, así que vuelvo al trabajo, ¡espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo!. 


	16. Capítulo XVI

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XVI  
  
Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que habían decidido que duraría el entrenamiento de los chicos de Occidente. No habían tenido ninguna noticia sobre lo que habría pasado en Hogwarts pero Sakura estaba segura de que se tendría la situación controlada. Los clanes de Oriente eran muy eficientes en su trabajo.  
  
Lo que no podía quitarse de la mente era la traición de su hermano. Touya estaba vivo pero la odiaba, la herida que le había hecho aún le dolía a veces aunque parecía que ya había cicatrizado. No entendía muy bien esa reacción. Shaoran la había ayudado mucho durante ese tiempo, ahora notaba que estaba más débil que nunca. Sin duda sus enemigos habían conseguido que se hundiera.  
  
Estaba paseando como cada mañana intentando poner orden en su cabeza, durante esas dos semanas había tenido algunas peleas con Shaoran. Ella sabía que él sólo quería lo mejor para él pero su situación emocional no era muy buena. Justo esa noche se habían reconciliado ya, se había dado cuenta de lo que su marido le intentaba explicar.  
  
Su carácter había empeorado mucho, estaba mucho más molesta de lo habitual y con muy mala cara. Estaba con un constante mal humor y se lo hacía pagar a cualquier persona que tuviera delante.  
  
Durante su paseo se paró en el lugar en que se había reencontrado con su hermano. Aún le dolía mucho, pero ya estaba decidida que iba a superarlo. Tenía que pensar que él ahora era su enemigo por muy duro que eso fuera. Si mostraba algún signo de debilidad terminarían enseguida con ella y no podría defender a los que necesitaban su ayuda.  
  
-Señora Li- escuchó una voz débil detrás de ella.  
  
Sakura se giró y se encontró con Sheila que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba ella. Su rostro también mostraba dolor.  
  
-Señorita Mankiv- le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos para intentar entrar en su alma-. A usted también le hizo daño, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Sí señora- dijo Sheila mientras bajaba la cabeza y sabiendo que su rostro era una hoja en la que la señora Li podía leer perfectamente sus sentimientos-. Me había hecho creer que era mi amigo, el único en el que podía confiar y conocía perfectamente mi situación. Por su culpa estuve a punto de hacer algo terrible.  
  
-No se preocupe, Eriol se encuentra perfectamente- le dijo Sakura tranquilamente-. Le conozco perfectamente y sé que no le guarda ningún rencor.  
  
-Me utilizó y estuve a punto de hacer algo terrible, nada puede reparar ese dolor- dijo Sheila amargamente.  
  
-No debe dejar que eso le supere, es lo que ellos quieren- dijo Sakura-. Ya lo han intentado algunas veces conmigo pero gracias a mi marido aún voy aguantando.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sheila al escuchar esas palabras, le habían dado fuerza.  
  
Sakura asintió y siguió andando sin dar más importancia a la conversación. Ese mismo día iban a Hogwarts a reunirse con los demás. Después de un tiempo fue hacia el lugar donde habían quedado todos para irse hacia Londres. Habían decidido utilizar la magia para poder llegar lo más pronto posible. No conocían la situación en que se encontraba todo en su lugar de destino.  
  
Cuando llegó ya estaban todos esperándola, Shaoran le indicó que se acercara hacia él. Dumbeldore estaba un poco intranquilo, pero al ver los rostros confiados de sus alumnos supo que todos darían todo lo que tenían para vencer. El carácter de los chicos había cambiado algo después de las dos semanas en Hong Kong, ahora eran algo más confiados que antes.  
  
-Ya estamos todos, vamos hacia el colegio de Hogwarts- dijo Shaoran.  
  
Al momento todos asintieron y realizaron el hechizo. Meiling aunque no tenía magia había decidido que no abandonaría a su familia y entre Sakura y Shaoran la llevaron con magia hacia Occidente. Era una mujer muy valiente y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que los demás hicieran el trabajo por ella si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts y el paisaje que vieron les dejó un poco de piedra. Allí no había nadie, estaba completamente desierto. Se detuvieron al lado de la puerta de entrada y allí vieron el cuerpo del profesor Snape colgado como el día en que lo colocaron allí. Los chicos no sabían que pensar de eso, no se podía decir que fuera su profesor favorito pero eso no significaba que lo odiaran hasta ese punto.  
  
Dumbeldore dirigió una mirada a Shaoran a la que éste asintió. Indicaron a los demás que se quedaran quietos y ellos entraron en el gran castillo. Se sentía una presencia algo extraña. Al traspasar la puerta de entrada vieron como enseguida se les lanzó un hechizo hacia ellos, hechizo que anularon enseguida sin que les llegara a afectar. Shaoran miró directamente a las personas que les habían atacado.  
  
Allí estaban de pie los miembros de la Orden del Fénix con sus varitas levantadas, no había ninguna duda que habían sido ellos. Al ver la mirada sombría de Shaoran dieron un paso hacia atrás. Detrás de Shaoran apareció el señor Dumbeldore. Fueron corriendo hacia él hablándole todos a la vez.  
  
Sonriente como siempre, Dumbeldore se dirigió hacia ellos de forma tranquila.  
  
-Vamos, no habléis todos a la vez que no se entiende nada- dijo él-. Además, venimos desde muy lejos y no sabemos que ha ocurrido por aquí durante el tiempo que hemos estado fuera.  
  
-A sido terrible señor- le contestó la profesora Trelawney-. Han matado al profesor Snape y también a todos nuestros alumnos. Lo hemos pasado muy mal.  
  
Albus Dumbeldore tardó unos minutos a procesar la información que había recibido, ciertamente no esperaba nada de eso.  
  
-¿Han matado a todos los alumnos?- preguntó el director del colegio como si no hubiera entendido bien-. ¿Quién ha sido?.  
  
-Me temo que es la verdad señor- le respondió Mc Gonnagall apenada por la cara de dolor que percibió en su director y amigo-. Lo hicieron el joven Malfoy y sus seguidores, se han aliado con el señor oscuro.  
  
-Otros que se alían con él, creo que ya no hay nadie más que nos pueda traicionar- contestó Dumbeldore-. Señor Li, ¿está de acuerdo conmigo?.  
  
-Claro señor Dumbeldore- respondió Shaoran tan seco como siempre-. ¿Dónde están los hechiceros de Oriente? desearía hablar con ellos.  
  
-Están en el gran salón, señor- le respondió el señor Weasley.  
  
-Usted debería explicar a sus alumnos lo que ha sucedido aquí- le dijo Shaoran al profesor Dumbeldore que asintió afirmativamente-. Ahora les hago entrar.  
  
Diciendo esto Shaoran salió del castillo e indicó a todos que entraran. Los alumnos le siguieron caminando lentamente hacia el interior de la gran casa que se encontraba a oscuras. Dentro se encontraron con las caras largas de toda la Orden del Fénix y su director. No entendían el motivo pero después de ver el cuerpo del profesor Snape colgado de esa manera en el exterior se temían lo peor.  
  
Shaoran cogió a Sakura, Meiling y a sus hermanas y se fueron hacia el gran salón. Una vez entraron dentro los que se encontraban allí les hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo y ellos tomaron sus puestos para seguir con la reunión.  
  
-Agradecería se nos explicara lo que ha sucedido aquí- dijo Shaoran hacia los demás hechiceros orientales.  
  
-Señor, todo eso ha sido una maniobra de distracción- contestó un hombre que se levantó para explicar a los recién llegados el estado de la cuestión- . Wu Zhaodao y el señor Lord Voldemort dijeron que volverían una vez estuviéramos todos reunidos. Creo que ese momento ya ha llegado, deberíamos tomar posiciones.  
  
-Entiendo, muy hábiles son nuestro enemigos- contestó Shaoran-. ¿Se ha tomado alguna decisión en esta reunión sin nuestra presencia?.  
  
-Sí señor- contestó el mismo hombre que había sido elegido como portavoz-. Hemos repartido un poco a nuestros enemigos para que no todos ataquemos en el mismo lugar. Los hechiceros occidentales nos han dicho que ellos querían acabar con sus enemigos, a los que llaman mortifagos que son los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Nosotros nos encargaremos del clan Wu y los traidores.  
  
-Apruebo el plan, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer en esas circunstancias- dijo Shaoran-. Ahora sería mejor que nos preparáramos, parece que el ataque no va a tardar demasiado.  
  
Con esto dieron por cerrada la reunión y fueron a reunirse con los demás para ponerse enseguida en posición esperando el ataque. Cuando llegaron vieron que los alumnos se habían desmoralizado mucho con las inesperadas noticias. Parecía que habían perdido la esperanza enseguida. Al verles descender, Eriol fue enseguida al lado de Shaoran.  
  
-Ha sido un golpe duro para ellos- le explicó a su amigo que estaba frustrado ante esa reacción.  
  
-Los hemos entrenado como guerreros, se que es doloroso pero si quieren salvarse y a todos los que aún están vivos deben cambiar de actitud- respondió Shaoran.  
  
-Vamos Shaoran, puedes estar tranquilo seguro que el entrenamiento no ha sido en vano- dijo Sakura mientras le posaba una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que él se tranquilizara.  
  
Shaoran la miró agradecido, siempre se apoyaban unos a otros. Lo que había pasado era que ante esa escena había pensado que tal vez los chicos se negarían a pelear y eso podría ser muy malo para que pudieran vencer definitivamente. Ellos eran poderosos y piezas importantes en sus planes.  
  
-Todos deben ponerse en sus puestos, nuestros enemigos no tardarán en llegar- dijo Shaoran-. Creo que cada uno ya sabe contra quién debe atacar. Debemos ser precisos para que eso dure poco tiempo y las bajas sean pocas.  
  
Salieron a fuera a esperar a sus enemigos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vieron como se acercaba un grupo muy numeroso hacia ellos. En la cabeza estaba Lord Voldemort y Wu Zhaodao, seguido directamente por Touya y Yue iba volando siguiendo sus pasos.  
  
Shaoran notó como Sakura se tensaba al ver a su hermano y a su amigo que durante mucho tiempo había sido uno de sus guardianes. Enseguida sacó su sangre fría y se tranquilizó, ya se había preparado mentalmente para eso, estaba decidida a que si tenía que terminar con ellos para poder vivir en paz y obtener su venganza no dudaría en hacerlo. Aunque también sabía que esa decisión sería muy difícil para ella.  
  
-Ya estamos todos aquí por lo que veo- dijo Lord Voldemort cuando llegaron enfrente de ellos-. Bien bien, ya era hora. Habéis tardado mucho en regresar. ¿Teníais miedo acaso?-. mientas decía eso se podía notar su tono lleno de sarcasmo. Se creía muy superior y creía que no duraría mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran con ellos.  
  
-Déjate de charlas que no sirven para nada- dijo Dumbeldore muy seriamente, realmente no estaba para jugar en estos momentos-. Empecemos eso de una vez y que salga vencedor el que deba serlo.  
  
-Siempre tan conciliador Dumeldore- le contestó Voldemort-. Te tomamos la palabra.  
  
Después de eso los dos bandos se tiraron el uno contra el otro. La guerra ya estaba declarada.  
  
Yue bajó rápidamente a tierra y se colocó al frente de Sakura y se quedaron mirando durante un rato. La cara inexpresiva de Yue se clavaba en la de ella, aunque interiormente la chica estaba algo alterada visto desde fuera no lo parecía. Seguía tan tranquila como siempre.  
  
-Este es tu final Señora de las Cartas- dijo el ángel mientras hacía aparecer su arco luminoso.  
  
Yue lanzó una flecha pero falló a propósito sólo para ver la reacción de ella. Sakura no se había inmutado ante este acto. Había sacado su vara y se había colocado en posición de defensa.  
  
-No te será tan fácil como crees- dijo ella de modo desafiante-. Tú no eres Yue, no sé que os ha pasado a mi hermano y a tí, lo único que sé es que no sois los mismos.  
  
-Veo que al final lo has aceptado- contestó Yue-.  
  
Así los dos empezaron a enfrentarse entre ellos mientras a su alrededor todo eran personas que se peleaban entre ellas. La magia se había concentrado en un punto muy concreto del planeta.  
  
Sakura utilizó la carta Vuelo y se elevó por los aires seguida de su oponente. Entonces ella se fue protegiendo bajo el Escudo sin tener oportunidad de contraatacar. Yue no dejaba ninguna opción al contraataque, estaba lanzando flechas sin parar. Al ver que eso no servía, decidió atacar más directamente. Fue rápidamente hacia ella y le clavó un cuchillo negro en el costado. Enseguida Sakura cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.  
  
-¿Recuerdas el dolor verdad?- le preguntó su atacante con la misma voz fría de siempre-. Es el cuchillo con el que tu hermano te hirió, eso me dará ventaja. Ya no puedes salir de aquí.  
  
Sakura se lo miró con resentimiento, eso era un golpe bajo. Nunca había pensado que Yue utilizaría métodos como ésos para terminar con sus enemigos. Era algo muy cobarde, en ese estado tenía una gran ventaja sobre ella. Con una mano se agarró el lugar donde le había clavado el cuchillo, sintió como la vieja herida se le había reabierto de nuevo y eso producía un dolor que casi no podía aguantar. Aún así intentó seguir de pie con mucho esfuerzo.  
  
-Eso es muy cobarde de tu parte- dijo ella, que no podía disimular las muecas de dolor-. Pensaba que eras un ser con honor, pero ahora no se que pensar.  
  
Yue no se inmutó ante ese comentario. Sólo siguió atacando a la chica que tenía delante e iba perdiendo poco a poco el color de su rostro. Sabía que la herida que le había causado le provocaría una hemorragia que duraría cierto tiempo, eso la debilitaría bastante. No tenía que dejar que se recuperara y terminar con ella lo más pronto posible.  
  
Por su parte, Sakura iba notando como poco a poco perdía las fuerzas. Si Yue no le dejaba un momento para poder recuperarse veía que su vida corría un gran peligro. No parecía que a él le importara lo que le pasara así que al final se resignó a hacer lo máximo posible antes de que se desplomara.  
  
Sus ojos se iban nublando lentamente, pero aún así seguía atacando. Yue se movía rápido, ella tuvo que empezar a luchar abiertamente contra él utilizando la vara para poder sostenerse de pie. Llamó a la carta Fuego para que lo rodeara para después atacar con la espada e intentar herirle y así intentar que sus condiciones fueran parecidas y tener algún tiempo para recuperarse un poco.  
  
Con todo su esfuerzo para realizar esa opción que veía como la que mayor éxito podía darle, empezó a acercarse a él con la espada en la mano. Rápidamente se la clavó en el estómago y de la herida empezó a salir una especie de líquido viscoso plateado. Eso debía ser la sangre del ángel. Sin que tuviera tiempo de retirarse, Yue le dio un golpe con la rodilla y la lanzó a lo lejos.  
  
Del golpe se quedó algo aturdida. Estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Le dolía el cuerpo y le costaba moverse. Sabía que si no hacía algo su enemigo la mataría sin contemplaciones, ese era el momento adecuado para ello. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que Yue se estaba preparando para darle el golpe final. Intentó levantarse y llamar a Escudo para protegerse pero sabía que no tenía suficiente fuerza en esos momentos para que el escudo fuera lo bastante fuerte como para protegerla adecuadamente.  
  
Después de un rato sin notar nada decidió volver a mirar que era lo que pasaba. Allí se encontraban Yue y Nakuru desafiándose mutuamente. Entonces sintió algo que intentaba levantarla. Éste era Spinel Sun en su forma original, ella se dejó llevar y se levantó lentamente. Notaba como la herida ya no le dolía tanto, si conseguía tener un rato se tranquilidad se le cerraría bastante y así podría recuperarse.  
  
-Señora ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó la gran pantera negra con una marcada preocupación en sus ojos-. Tranquila, te protegeré hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura.  
  
Mientras Spinel la defendía a toda costa, ella observó a los que tenían cerca. Ya había algunos cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo que pertenecían a los dos bandos. A un lado vio a Dumbeldore que estaba peleando con Voldemort, con él se encontraba su fénix inseparable. Parecía que en esa lucha había un gran odio o rencor en ellos. Se daban embestidas sin parar y parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. En un ataque muy poderoso Voldemort logró herir a Dumbeldore en el brazo que aguantaba la varita, enseguida Fawkes llegó a su lado y mientras le protegía del próximo ataque que le lanzaba su enemigo le curó la herida con sus valiosas lágrimas. Al ver eso, Voldemort se molestó mucho, si siempre que conseguía herir al director de Hogwarts ese estúpido animal corría en su ayuda, nunca podría terminar con él.  
  
-Creo que estás perdiendo tu poder Dumbeldore- dijo Voldemort-. ¿Qué sería de ti sin tu precioso amigo?, seguro que no aguantarías mucho.  
  
-Me estoy haciendo viejo, eso no puedo negarlo- le replicó él-. Pero aún puedo hacerte bastante daño. Aunque no lograra terminar contigo, estoy seguro que hay alguien que sí podrá hacerlo.  
  
-Tienes demasiada confianza en tus alumnos.  
  
Diciendo esto Voldemort se lanzó al ataque otra vez. Había pensado un plan con el que poder hacer desaparecer a ese cansado anciano. Estaba harto de escuchar a alguien que explicaba las grandes cosas que había hecho. Él lo había admirado de joven, cuando era un alumno de Hogwarts, pero ahora sólo esperaba que todo el mundo de la magia lo considerara como el más poderoso. Cuando llegara su reinado podría hacer desaparecer toda memoria sobre Albus Dumbeldore y todo el mundo conocería las hazañas del poderoso Lord Voldemort.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, alcanzó una espada que estaba tirada en el suelo y pertenecía a uno de los hechiceros orientales que habían perdido la vida y la tiró directamente al corazón del animal de fuego. El fénix se dio cuenta de eso y enseguida se lanzó al vuelo para poder esquivar el arma. Al ver una entrada Dumbeldore intentó lanzar un fuerte ataque a Voldemort que estaba mirando al ave como había escapado de su trampa. Fue entonces cuando le practicó el hechizo del control de la voluntad.  
  
Voldemort no se había percatado de ello y el hechizo le provocó que se cayera al suelo de rodillas. Dumbeldore lo iba controlando con dureza y él no podía controlar el hechizo para poder librarse de él. Estuvieron un rato en esa pelea silenciosa cuando finalmente Voldemort logró neutralizar el hechizo con mucho esfuerzo. Se puso de pie lo más rápido posible ante la mirada sorprendida del director, nunca antes nadie había conseguido salir de uno de sus hechizos de esa manera, era verdad que estaba perdiendo lentamente sus facultades. Eso fue un golpe muy duro para él, Voldemort se había convertido en un ser muy poderoso, incluso más que en su juventud.  
  
Por su parte, Voldemort estaba bastante herido y le costaba moverse. Una vez puesto de pie supo que había vencido a su antiguo maestro, la cara de incredulidad de éste le daba aún más fuerzas para su causa. De manera rápida y sin pensar mucho tiempo atacó con el mismo hechizo que acababa de neutralizar con todas sus fuerzas, Dumbeldore no pudo defenderse y se encontraron en la misma situación que antes, sólo que ahora los papeles estaban cambiados.  
  
El fénix fue enseguida a proteger a su amo y amigo, fue entonces cuando Voldemort realizó de nuevo la misma estrategia que antes. Deshizo el hechizo que lanzaba contra Dumbeldore y con la primera arma que pudo coger la lanzó directamente al corazón del animal. Esta vez no se pudo desviar y esa arma se le quedó clavada. Fue entonces cuando de él salió un grito lleno de horror y que paralizó la lucha durante unos segundos. Todos se giraron al ver al animal mientras su fuego se apagaba y se iba convirtiendo en cenizas lentamente, pero esa vez no podría resurgir como lo había hecho tantas veces. Convertido en cenizas doradas, el viento provocó que se esparcieran por toda la tierra. Había llegado el fin para un animal muy leal a su amo y al que todos apreciaban.  
  
El señor Dumbeldore se quedó sin palabras al ver la muerte de uno de sus compañeros y amigos más inseparables. Le había ayudado en infinidad de ocasiones y le había salvado la vida en algunas otras. Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. En esos momentos no podía dejarse influenciar por eso y tenía que seguir adelante. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para lamentar esa terrible pérdida. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo.  
  
Entre todos los que habían presenciado la muerte del precioso animal se encontraba Harry. Enseguida se había acordado de la vez en que gracias a Fawkes había logrado salvar la vida. Vio que la situación de su director era muy complicada y decidió que no vería morir a alguien que había sido lo más parecido a un padre para él. Sabía que sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort cuando era muy pequeño y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad no dejaría que sucediera otra vez lo mismo con una persona muy importante para él. Se deshizo rápidamente del chico que tenía delante suyo en esos momentos y corrió al lado de Dumbeldore.  
  
Voldemort al ver como Harry se colocaba al lado del director y también se ponía en posición de ataque se puso a reír.  
  
-¿Vienes a ayudar a tu querido director, Potter?- le preguntó divertido-. No creo que seas de mucho ayuda, pero tengo muchas ganas de terminar contigo. No tendrás tanta suerte como la otra vez.  
  
- No tengo miedo Voldemort- contestó Harry enfadado-. Ahora no soy un bebé indefenso como entonces.  
  
Dumbeldore se puso orgulloso de Harry, había plantado cara a Voldemort y en su mirada se veía que había dicho la verdad, no tenía ningún miedo. Parecía que durante toda su vida se había concienciado para ese momento. Ahora los dos lucharían juntos y estaban seguros que no podían perder.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora. Ya tengo otro capítulo!!. Me he tardado un poco pero vamos mejorando, intentaré hacer los deberes, jaja.  
  
Como siempre tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que me apoyáis en esta difícil empresa (estoy empezando a delirar...). bueno, espero que continuéis hasta el final que ya está próximo.  
  
Debo pedir disculpas porque no soy muy experta en describir los enfrentamientos particulares entre los personajes principales, cosa que será lo que va a ocupar la historia hasta el final. Bueno, puede que no me quede muy bien pero que conste que hago todo lo que puedo.  
  
Y sin nada más que decir, les mando un saludo a todos. 


	17. Capítulo XVII

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XVII  
  
Meiling había visto como los hechos habían ocurrido muy deprisa. Aunque ella no poseía magia era una gran luchadora y estaba segura que algo podría hacer en ese sitio. Delante tenía a su oponente, un chico que parecía de su misma edad, con el pelo rubio muy peinado y con una mirada algo arrogante. Ya había tenido tiempo de acabar con algunos chicos más como él, ella era la encargada de luchar contra los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían traicionado al colegio. Ese parecía el líder y después de meditar un tiempo pensó que si era eliminado los demás chicos de su grupo se rendirían fácilmente. Es así como suelen operar esos grupos de gente.  
  
-Vamos nena, ya he visto como te has cargado a dos de mis mejores amigos- le dijo el chico sonriendo y enseñando toda su dentadura completamente blanca-. Pero no te será tan fácil conmigo. Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué aún no has utilizado tu magia?.  
  
-No he utilizado magia por la sencilla razón de que no tengo- dijo Meiling algo molesta con el chico, él había osado preguntarle sobre su gran fallo, era la única de la familia que no tenía ninguna aptitud para la magia y le molestaba que se lo recordaran.  
  
-¿No puedes hacer magia?- dijo escéptico el rubio riéndose cada vez más fuerte-. Vaya, no te creas que un ser tan despreciable como tú podrá acabar con Draco Malfoy, el heredero de todo un largo linaje de magos.  
  
-No me importa quién eres ni tu linaje, ten por seguro que mi familia es mucho más poderosa- le contestó-. Además no puedes fiarte sólo de tu magia, tengo otras armas para luchar-. Mientras decía esto sacó un par de puñales que guardaba en el pantalón de su traje y se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
-Lástima que no tengas magia, eres bastante mona- siguió provocando Malfoy.  
  
Enseguida Meiling se lanzó contra él y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar le clavó un puñal en el brazo y con el otro le rozaba el cuello de manera amenazante.  
  
-Deja de hacer estupideces y empecemos de una vez- le recriminó Meiling cansada de tener que hablar con ese tipo tan pesado.  
  
Fue entonces cuando la faz pálida de Draco recuperó el color que había perdido y realizó un hechizo que lanzó a Meiling a lo lejos de su oponente. Para la sorpresa del chico ella cayó perfectamente de pie y otra vez estaba en posición para lanzarse otra vez al ataque. Realmente era fuerte aunque no tuviera magia, él pensó que sería una oponente más difícil de lo que parecía a simple vista.  
  
Mirando su brazo ensangrentado se dijo que tenía que evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo el mayor tiempo posible. Ahí estaba su ventaja, él podía atacar de más lejos y con mayor contundencia.  
  
Entonces Malfoy empezó con una serie de hechizos para ver cómo se defendía Meiling. Ninguno de los tantos que realizó logró dar con su objetivo, ella se movía de una forma muy rápida y se le acercaba demasiado para el gusto de él, ya había conseguido hacerle algunos cortes bastante importantes aunque su vida no corría ningún peligro por ellos. Así que decidió ir a algo más fuerte.  
  
Se concentró durante unos minutos y lanzó uno de sus hechizos preferidos. De su varita salió una gran serpiente que se lanzó enseguida sobre Meiling con los colmillos totalmente abiertos. Esto la tomó algo desprevenida pero enseguida se recuperó y empezó a esquivarla. La serpiente no se daba por vencida fácilmente y cargó contra ella en un momento en que ya estaba bastante cansada de tanto moverse, fue así como le mordió en el muslo rasgándole la tela.  
  
Meiling vio como su uniforme se estaba rompiendo, y la serpiente cada vez le clavaba los dientes con más fuerza. Con una mano intentó cortar la cabeza del animal pero le fue imposible ya que tuvo que retirarse enseguida a causa de la corriente que había recibido. Ese monstruo reaccionaba dando un cortocircuito a cualquier agente externo que intentara dañarle. Así comprendió que para salvarse de esa tenía que matar al chico que había creado la serpiente o obligarle a que cambiara de hechizo.  
  
Levantó la mirada sin dar importancia al dolor que sentía en su pierna y vio como Malfoy estaba rodeado por el resto de chicos que le concedían el puesto de ser su jefe, todos se la miraban riendo viendo su sufrimiento. Cuando vieron que ella se levantaba lentamente y se iba acercando se asombraron un poco. Le costaba mucho caminar ya que la serpiente la tiraba hacia otro lado e intentaba enrollarse por su pierna.  
  
-No me mires de esta forma tan arrogante- le gritó Draco-. Si te humillas lo bastante como para que esté contento y convirtiéndote en mi esclava voy a salvarte... si los demás no ven ningún inconveniente- dijo mientras señalaba a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.  
  
Ante esa arrogancia Meiling adoptó una posición aún más desafiante que antes. Parecía una gran guerrera llena de odio y que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Estaba llena de rabia, no aguantaría una humillación como esa. Si ese tipo se pensaba que se rendiría estaba muy equivocado, prefería la muerte antes de realizar un acto tan deshonroso.  
  
-Declino tu oferta. Pero tranquilo, yo si puedo perdonarte la vida y dejar que seas tú mismo el que se la quite por propia voluntad. ¿Acaso no es mejor una muerte honrosa según la pureza de tu familia a morir a manos de alguien que no tiene nada de magia?. Reflexiona sobre esto.  
  
Draco empezó a enfadarse por el tono empleado por la chica. Ella no estaba en ninguna posición para referirse a él con esas palabras, ya que de él dependía su vida en estos momentos. Indicó a la serpiente que atacara más fuerte. Estaba tan seguro de su victoria que no se preparó para realizar ningún hechizo más, era imposible que ella saliera con vida de ésta.  
  
La serpiente le soltó el trozo de carne que estaba mordiendo y decidió subir un poco más, fue entonces cuando clavó sus largos y afilados dientes en la cadera impidiéndole avanzar. Meiling reprimió lo mejor que pudo una mueca de dolor se tambaleó un poco pero sin llegar a caer. Calculó rápidamente la distancia que existía entre ella y el odioso chico que la estaba atacando. Entonces decidió que esa era su última oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.  
  
Malfoy estaba riéndose con sus compañeros del dolor que había causado a la chica que no poseía magia y se burlaban de ella sin piedad.  
  
-Mirad a la pobrecilla- decía el líder rubio-. Se pensaba que un ser inmundo como ella me vencería-. Los demás empezaron a reír con más ganas después de este comentario-. Y además le he dado la oportunidad de salvarle la vida, no puedo hacer nada más por ella.  
  
Después de que esa frase saliera por su boca sintió como algo impactaba sobre él, enseguida perdió la conciencia y ya no se dio cuenta de nada más. Estaba en el suelo con un puñal clavado en el cuello y el otro justo entre los dos ojos. Había caído fulminado por ese ataque, sus compañeros se asustaron mucho al contemplar esa escena tan escandalosa.  
  
La chica que había matado a su líder se había quedado sentada en el suelo sin poderse poner de pie, la serpiente había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que Draco Malfoy había respirado por última vez aunque el dolor y todas sus heridas aún seguían allí. Le era imposible levantarse, así que poco a poco se fue arrastrando de la forma en que le era posible dejando un rastro de sangre y algún líquido negro que le había inyectado la serpiente. Cuando llegó frente al cadáver recogió sus dos puñales y escupió encima del chico que yacía inerte.  
  
-Estúpido- dijo entre dientes. Después miró a todos los que estaban allí y les enseñó sus armas ensangrentadas-. Supongo que no queréis terminar como este imbécil, corred y salvad vuestras tontas vidas, no debisteis dejaros manipular por alguien tan ruin como ése-. Dijo mientras señalaba a Malfoy.  
  
Enseguida todos se fueron corriendo de allí, Meiling vio como su rastro desaparecía del lugar donde se estaba realizando el combate. Entonces supo que ella no iba a salir de allí ya que estaba demasiado herida y no podía ni moverse. Limpió sus puñales lo mejor que pudo para poder terminar con el sufrimiento, había conseguido con el propósito que se había marcado para ella, ahora sólo le faltaba poder reposar en paz con sus antepasados.  
  
Recitando unas oraciones en su lengua natal echó una última ojeada al transcurso de la batalla, ella ya había terminado. Levantó sus armas y procedió a quitarse la vida, su vista se nubló enseguida y entró en una paz que nunca hasta entonces había conocido.  
  
Algo lejos de esa escena se encontraba Eriol luchando contra Touya. El hermano de Sakura nunca había tenido más poderes que su habilidad para ver y hablar con los fantasmas pero en ese momento había cambiado mucho. Era capaz de realizar algunos hechizos y bastante poderosos.  
  
El problema era que dentro de él había un pequeño conflicto. Sabía que ese hombre que tenía delante no era el que había sido tiempo atrás pero aún así hubiera preferido no tenerse que encontrar en esa situación tan delicada. En un momento que no prestaba atención se encontró que Touya se le había adelantado y uno de sus hechizos le había tocado levemente la mano derecha.  
  
Observó el pequeño rasguño que tenía en la mano, sabía que Touya nunca podría llegar a hacerle mucho daño. Después de curarse la herida con su magia y se dirigió al hombre que tenía delante.  
  
-Kinomoto aún no me explico lo que os ha pasado a ti y a Yue- comentó Eriol- . No querría que eso terminara sin que me lo hagas entender.  
  
-No hay mucho que entender- dijo Touya-. Sólo un cambio inesperada en el destino.  
  
-Permíteme negarlo- le dijo el hechicero-. El destino no puede cambiar tan fácilmente, nosotros no podemos saber que es lo que se ha escrito para nosotros.  
  
-No pretendas que me crea que tú lo sabes todo. ¿Quieres una respuesta? Pues bien, te la daré- dijo Touya bastante enfadado-. Después de la muerte de mi padre juré venganza sobre mi hermana, esa estúpida no hizo nada para poder salvarles. Yo estuve allí, perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté Wu Zhaodao me lo explicó todo y los dos decidimos unirnos a su causa.  
  
-No entiendo como pudiste hacer eso, tu querías mucho a tu hermana y Yue es su guardián. No es tan fácil terminar con eso.  
  
-Estoy harto de hablar de eso- contestó Touya mientras intentaba ponerse en posición de ataque de nuevo.  
  
-¿Por qué te empeñas a pelear conmigo? Sabes que no puedes hacer nada en mi contra, te podría haber vencido hace tiempo pero no lo he hecho- Eriol no quería seguir con eso, ya estaba cansado. Miró hacia sus otros compañeros y vio a Sakura junto con Spinel luchando sin tregua, los dos se veían muy concentrados-. Mira Kinomoto, ahí está tu hermana. Supongo que sabes que le hiciste mucho daño.  
  
Touya giró la cabeza y empezó a observar la escena que le indicaba Eriol. Su rostro se quedó impasible y no mostró ninguna emoción. Ya tenía todo el dolor superado y ahora lo único que le importaba era la venganza. Desde el día que él y Yue habían jurado obediencia a Wu Zhaodao había roto con su vida anterior, ahora ya no tenía ninguna familia sólo las ganas de terminar lo que se había empezado.  
  
-Estoy seguro de ello y me alegro- le contestó Touya-. Terminemos ya de una buena vez.  
  
-Tu sacrificio es estúpido, ¿qué lograrás con tu muerte?- preguntó Eriol en un último intento para que Touya volviera a pensar con claridad.  
  
-Tal vez deberías preguntarte que lograría con mi vida. Además, ya he logrado mi propósito y estoy convencido de que me es imposible vencerte en un duelo como este- dijo el hombre atacando de nuevo a su oponente.  
  
De esta manera el combate se reanudó enseguida, al poco tiempo Eriol tenía perfectamente controlado y a punto de realizar el golpe final. Aunque ya estaba claro de quien sobreviviría, Eriol no se acababa de decidir por realizar su último movimiento. Alzó la cabeza y vio como Sakura había acabado con unos cuantos hombres del clan de Wu Zhaodao y, en ese mismo momento miró hacia su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
Sakura había visto cómo se encontraba la situación entre su hermano y Eriol, estaba confundida y asustada. Hacía poco tiempo había logrado convencerse a sí misma que ése hombre con el que había compartido la mayoría de su vida era ahora su enemigo. Pero en esos momentos empezó a dudar de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. No estaba capacitada para distinguir qué era lo que se debía hacer. Desvió su mirada para no hacer sentir mal a Eriol, sabía que él haría lo que era correcto para todos los que protegían.  
  
Inconscientemente cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suelo, sintió como su corazón se partía en el momento en que el hechizo fatal fue conjurado por Eriol. Ahora ya había terminado y abrió de nuevo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda pero no pudo ver mucho, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando una mano la obligó a levantarse.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Shaoran mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-. Sabíamos que eso iba a pasar. Habla con Eriol, debe estar muy preocupado por como te sientas en estos momentos.  
  
-Sí, ahora voy- dijo Sakura mientras intentaba luchar contra las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.  
  
-Toma, ella quería que lo tuvieras tú, me lo dijo hace unos días, cuando aún estábamos en Hong Kong- dijo el líder del clan Li mientras le depositaba un objeto en la mano.  
  
Sakura miró que era lo que le había entregado su marido y vio un colgante de plata con una hermosa piedra de ámbar. Ése era el regalo que se había visto obligado a hacer Shaoran a Meiling cuando aún estaban prometidos. Para Meiling era una prueba de su entrega total a su primo, era su objeto más preciado y Sakura conocía lo que significaba para ella. Así comprendió que Meiling también había caído.  
  
Se colocó el colgante y dirigió una mirada de pesar a Shaoran que se había quedado contemplándola. Debían ir a la acción de nuevo, no podían perder tiempo, debían recuperarse rápido. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó una dirección diferente. Shaoran fue rápidamente a ayudar a su madre que tenía serios problemas para romper una barrera de protección que le impedían atacar mientras era atacada sin parar. Sakura por su parte se acercó a Eriol que aún se encontraba de pie mirando el cadáver de Touya en el suelo.  
  
-No deberías pensar que la culpa es tuya, hiciste lo que debías- dijo Sakura una vez que llegó al lado de su amigo y le cogió la mano.  
  
-Lo siento, me sabe mal por ti. Sé que le querías mucho- le contestó el chico con una mirada de culpa-. Hablé con él antes de matarle, no creo que Yue pare de atacarnos hasta que hayan logrado su propósito.  
  
-¿Él tampoco va a volver a nuestro lado?- preguntó Sakura algo triste-. ¿Cuál es su propósito?.  
  
-Matarte a ti y hacerte sufrir- contestó Eriol.  
  
-Ya han conseguido hacerme sufrir mucho- contestó ella con un hilo de voz mirando el rostro de su hermano-. Pero no dejaré que me maten, no puedo permitirlo. Hay muchas personas que dependen de mí, no puedo fallarles.  
  
-Tampoco puedes dejarle a él- dijo Eriol intentando que la conversación fuera un poco menos seria-. No se que haría si no te tuviera a su lado.  
  
-¿Y qué haría yo si él tampoco estuviera conmigo?- Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Sheila se acercó un poco a ellos mirando a Eriol fijamente. Sakura entendió el mensaje y se despidió de ellos rápidamente mientras buscaba rápidamente en que lugar hacía falta su ayuda. Fue entonces cuando vio a Hermione y Ron que tenían algunos problemas al lado de la profesora Mc Gonnagall con un par de seguidores de Voldemort.  
  
-Es la hora, debemos hacerlo ahora- le dijo Sheila de manera enigmática.  
  
Sheila cogió a Eriol por su brazo y lo tiró rápidamente hacia el centro del lugar de la batalla. Eriol aún no había entendido cuál era la idea que rondaba por la cabeza de la chica, y como no podía hacer nada más que seguirla esperó a que ella le explicara.  
  
-Desde aquí podemos lanzar un ataque conjunto con el que podamos quitar a la mitad de los enemigos- dijo la chica mientras señalaba a todos los seres que se habían unido a las fuerzas oscuras.  
  
Allí había muchos gigantes, deméntores y otros seres por el estilo. Como ellos tenían la costumbre de luchar en equipo, eran pocos los que habían podido eliminar y muchos los que yacían bajo sus pies. Si conseguían derrotar a todo ese grupo quitarían una enorme fuerza al enemigo.  
  
-Bien, ahora entiendo la idea pero ¿Qué hechizo piensas realizar? Sólo conozco uno pero resultaría fatal para los dos- le contestó Eriol mientras se dedicaba a pensar para ver si encontraba alguna otra solución.  
  
-No hay otra forma, tenemos que hacerlo- le contestó Sheila mientras se ponía seria-. Sabías que no podríamos salir vivos que aquí, es nuestro destino, para eso volvimos a la vida y una vez esté terminado ya no podremos permanecer más tiempo en este mundo.  
  
-Sólo hubiera deseado poder ver el final de esta aventura- se quejó Eriol-. Sé que eso no es posible, odio este momento. Hasta ahora me había sentido el rey de todas las cosas, lo conocía todo pero ahora me veo obligado a salir de aquí sin poder ver lo único que se me ha resistido.  
  
-Vamos Hiraguizawa no te pongas así- decía Sheila mientras empezaba a prepararse para su ataque final-. Un hombre no puede dominarlo todo, lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora. Entiendo como te sientes pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, sólo seguir con nuestra misión.  
  
-Cierto, cierto. Aunque me gustaría saber una cosa Sheila- contestó Eriol mientras también se ponía en posición-. ¿Ya me has perdonado pro lo que hice en mi otra vida?, no me gustaría morir esta vez sin saberlo.  
  
-Claro que sí Eriol, todo está perdonado.  
  
Eriol le dedicó una de sus sonrisas amables y se concentraron a la vez mientras fundían sus dos auras. Empezaron a ser envueltos por una energía dorada que cada vez se hacía más poderosa.  
  
En poco tiempo consiguieron reunir todo su poder y decidieron lanzarse al ataque. Ése era un hechizo bastante difícil porque los dos compartían la misma cantidad de energía a la vez y tenían que dar la misma intensidad, si no lo conseguían el hechizo podía volverse en su contra. Sus mentes tenían que ir al unísono y tener bien claro quiénes eran los enemigos a batir. Tanto Sheila como Eriol tenían los ojos cerrados concentrándose y una especie de lucecita dorada empezó a marcar sus objetivos, nadie se dio cuenta de eso.  
  
Cuando todos los objetivos estaban marcados de manera definida una brisa les rodeó y la luz dorada iba cogiendo forma lentamente hasta convertirse en una especie de tigre enorme. Era un animal enorme todo de color dorado, por su boca parecía que salían unas llamas de color azul, este color era el mismo azul que brillaba en los ojos de la gran aparición. De repente esa bestia lanzó un gritó desgarrador mientras se liberaba del aura de sus creadores y se lanzaba rápidamente hacia los objetivos que le habían marcado.  
  
En poco tiempo el enorme tigre dorado terminó con todos sus objetivos, pero se podía ver como su poder se había debilitado de repente y cayó al suelo contorneándose de dolor. Los que veían la escena se quedaron de piedra, una criatura que había sido creada por un hechizo no podía sentir dolor, eso era realmente muy extraño.  
  
Pero había algunas personas que sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando, éstas fijaron su mirada rápidamente hacia las dos figuras que aún estaban envueltas por una aura dorada. Era muy difícil poder ver a través de ella y la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí no consiguieron divisar ni a Eriol ni a Sheila. Allí se encontraban los dos luchando por su vida, aunque sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder se negaban a dejar ir sus vidas de una manera tan fácil.  
  
-Lo han hecho- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo, Hermione que había escuchado el comentario de la joven y la miró de manera interrogante. Estaba segura que la mujer que se encontraba a su lado sabía algo.  
  
-Perdone señora pero ¿podría explicarme lo que está pasando?- dijo Hermione.  
  
Sakura miró a la chica y se acordó de algo de repente. Había observado que los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían entrenado eran bastante poderosos aunque ya no quedaban muchos de ellos. Miró rápidamente todos los rostros de los chicos que aún estaban en pie e intentando luchar por no mostrar dolor, así como les habían enseñado ellos durante esos entrenamientos tan duros.  
  
-La chica que siempre va con ustedes ¿dónde está?- le contestó Sakura con esta pregunta tan rara. Hermione no encontraba ninguna relación entre lo que le había preguntado y la respuesta con que le había salido.  
  
-¿Qué chica?- preguntó Hermione sin entender bien-. Se refiere a Ginny, la hermana de Ron. La chica pelirroja ¿es ella?.  
  
-Sí, la chica pelirroja- contestó Sakura-. Llámela, siempre estaba con Mankiw. Ella debería escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta también.  
  
Hermione asintió y fue rápidamente a buscar a Sheila, que estaba al lado de Ron. Éste se encontraba bastante herido y sólo se aguantaba de pie gracias a la ayuda de su hermana. Realmente la pelea había sido dura, nunca antes se habían encontrado con nada similar.  
  
-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione saliendo a su encuentro-. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo asustada al ver su estado.  
  
-Sí Hermione estoy bien- respondió él con una voz muy débil.  
  
-Venid, la señora Li quiere hablar contigo Ginny.  
  
Hermione enseguida ayudó a Ginny a cargar a Ron y los tres fueron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba antes. Sakura las estaba esperando sin quitar la mirada del tigre agonizante que se encontraba en el suelo, la bestia ya estaba a punto de desaparecer. Ella podía sentir como las auras de Eriol y Sheila casi habían desaparecido junto al animal.  
  
-Señora Ginny está aquí- dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y apoyando a Ron para que pudiera descansar mejor de sus heridas. Ginny se quedó de pie escuchando lo que la mujer quería decirle.  
  
-Es amiga de la señorita Mankiw, ¿cierto?- preguntó Sakura directamente. Ginny asintió como respuesta-. Entonces quizá debería explicarles lo que está sucediendo aquí y así le respondo a la pregunta que me ha hecho antes.  
  
Ginny estaba algo perdida y buscó la mirada de Hermione para saber que era lo que estaba pasando allí. Hermione enseguida le dijo que le había preguntado a Sakura sobre lo que era el gran tigre que había terminado con tantos enemigos de un golpe.  
  
-Ese es uno de los hechizos más poderosos que existen y que sólo puede realizarse mediante la unión de fuerzas de dos personas con un poder muy parecido. Dependiendo de la energía que se utilice para realizarlo, los que lo producen reciben un contraataque de unas características más o menos poderosas. En este caso se puede decir que el ataque ha sido muy eficaz.  
  
-¿Qué les va a pasar a los que lo han llevado a cabo?- preguntó Ginny aún sin saber que tenía eso que ver con ella.  
  
-Morirán. De hecho, se puede decir que ya les quedan pocos segundos de vida. Su energía está ya casi agotada- contestó Sakura seriamente-. Pensaba que debía decírselo ya que ella era una de sus amigas.  
  
-¿Ella?- preguntó Ginny mientras su mente no paraba de buscar a quién se estaba refiriendo Sakura. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de todo y se espantó mucho de repente, su cara estaba totalmente blanca- Sheila...  
  
Entonces fue corriendo hacia donde le había indicado la señora Li. Se encontró con Eriol y Sheila en el suelo en una muestra de pura agonía. Ya no podían moverse y sus ojos empezaban a quedarse en blanco y sus cuerpos se convulsionaban de dolor. Ginny se arrodilló al lado de Sheila, en un último momento, la joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su única amiga a su lado en el momento de su fin. Ginny se quedó allí llorando desconsoladamente, ya no había nada más que hacer.  
  
Las dos personas que no pertenecían a la línea normal del tiempo ya habían terminado su función allí, sus almas podían descansar en paz. El tiempo siempre se lleva con él aquello que no puede seguir, nadie puede ser inmortal ni conocer todo lo que pasa en el mundo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Notas de la autora. Sí, sí, entiendo que todos quieran matarme, de verdad! ... sólo espero que me den una oportunidad para poder terminar la historia antes de que terminen con mi inútil vida...  
  
Bueno, si me dejan decir algo digo que en un capítulo o dos más eso va a terminar. Aún no estoy del todo segura de ello, depende de las ganas que tenga y de los detalles que ponga. No suelo hacer unos capítulos interminables, supongo que hasta ahora ya se han dado cuenta.  
  
De verdad, lo siento mucho. Es que últimamente estoy repleta de trabajo y también algo estresada. Ya falta menos para terminar el curso y se me empieza a acumular un montón de trabajo.  
  
Dicho eso, espero que la espera al menos haya valido la pena, espero vuestros comentarios sobre ello!. Nos vemos. 


	18. Capítulo XVIII

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Capítulo XVIII  
  
Nakuru enseguida sintió como un dolor intenso ocupó su cuerpo en pocos instantes. A causa del dolor el hechizo que había realizado hacia sólo unos momentos se desvió y cayó sobre el suelo en lugar de alcanzar a su enemigo. Delante suyo se encontraba Yue, él también sintió algo extraño pero esa sensación desapareció tan de repente como vino. A unos pocos metros de ellos y en el suelo Spinel Sun gritó de dolor y se desplomó enseguida sin ser capaz de aguantar su fuerza.  
  
Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Eriol, su creador, había muerto y su energía que era lo que les mantenía vivos desaparecido. Habían fallado a su señor, no habían podido salvarle a él. Antes de que pasara todo esto Eriol les había dicho que no se preocuparan por él, que su destino ya estaba decidido.  
  
En esos momentos Yue decidió dejarlos a su suerte. Como él no dependía directamente de Eriol podría sobrevivir. Desde que se había levantado en su nueva vida al lado de Wu Zhaodao, ahora estaba ligado a su magia. Tenía que servirle a él. Encontró a Sakura al lado de Hermione, Ron y Ginny, que aún sollozaba.  
  
Una flecha plateada rompió el aire que había entre ellos y alcanzó a Sakura que estaba distraída. Enseguida que el artefacto entró en contacto con su piel desapareció dejando una marca roja a su alrededor. Había tenido suerte de que no hubiera llegado a ningún sitio extremadamente vulnerable. Sakura se puso de pie y se apartó un poco de los chicos que estaban presos del pánico por tal escena.  
  
-Yue- murmuró ella esperando a que el ángel plateado bajara del cielo y posara sus pies encima del suelo.  
  
-Esta vez estás sola, avisa a estos amigos tuyos de que no se incumban en nuestra pelea o van a morir en el momento en que intenten hacer algo- dijo Yue mientras se incorporaba lentamente en el suelo.  
  
-Puedes estar tranquilo nadie va a entrar en eso- contestó Sakura mientras miraba a los jóvenes que pertenecían a Gryffindor con una mirada muy seria que les obligaba a hacer caso de lo que ese hombre extraño había dicho.  
  
Los dos empezaron a atacarse mutuamente igual que lo habían hecho al principio de la batalla. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Sakura había pasado por diferentes ocasiones muy dolorosas y éstas habían hecho que se concentrara mucho más en lo que estaba haciendo. También era mucho más fría que antes y ya no le preocupaba lo que Yue había sido en su vida pasada. Ahora sólo era un enemigo más, ya no le preocupaba el hecho de que tuviera que matarle.  
  
Yue se dio cuenta de eso, significaba que ahora ya no jugaba con la ventaja de los sentimientos de su antigua maestra. Esta vez iba en serio de verdad. La carta del bosque lo había rodeado por completo y algunas de las ramas se habían incrustado en su cuerpo provocando que un líquido viscoso y de un color extraño empezara a brotar de sus heridas. Eso dolía mucho, más de lo que hubiera pensado. Si quería vencer tenía que desconcertarla, hacer que perdiera su concentración en algún momento.  
  
Enseguida le vino una idea a la mente. Haría que ella perdiera la concentración en un momento y también haría que sufriera aún más de lo que ya había sufrido. Se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo y apuntó con su arco. Sakura viendo su intención invocó a la carta del escudo rápidamente, esperando que ésa fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder parar el objeto.  
  
Lo que no se esperaba Sakura era que la flecha pasara por su hombro sin llegar a tocarla a ella. Yue nunca fallaba tan claramente un objetivo si no quería hacerlo. Giró su cabeza para buscar la flecha y fue entonces cuando una imagen que la llenó de horror se presentó ante sus ojos. Eso sólo había sido una maniobra de distracción, Yue no había apuntado a ella sino a otra persona.  
  
Shaoran tenía la flecha incrustada en su corazón y con un hechizo Yue había obligado a su cuerpo a permanecer en el aire como si estuviera clavado con la flecha en alguna pared. Shaoran intentaba luchar contra ese hechizo pero le era prácticamente imposible, la herida hacía que perdiera mucha sangre y que su cuerpo se sintiera débil de golpe. Entonces vio como Sakura le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y muy asustada, no quería despedirse de ella, no así. Después de lo que habían vivido juntos no era justo que todo terminara de esa forma.  
  
Sakura enseguida se giró y miró a Yue con diferentes sentimientos reflejados en su rostro. Tanto Ginny, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos y que podían ser entendidos por cualquier persona. Allí se reflejaba el dolor y desesperación junto a un odio profundo. Las lágrimas empezaron a mojar lentamente su rostro, sus ojos esmeralda se estaban enrojeciendo por momentos.  
  
Su aura empezó a cambiar rápidamente, en ella se podía encontrar una gran rabia y odio. Sin pensar mucho invocó a vuelo y sus alas aparecieron enseguida haciendo que ella fuera al encuentro de la persona que había cometido el peor error de su vida: herir de muerte a la única persona que ella amaba de verdad. Estaba dispuesta a todo, ya no tenía miedo de nada, no le importaba nada. Su vida había perdido sentido de nuevo.  
  
-¡Maldito!- gritó ella- ¿Cómo te has atrevido?, ¡Acabaré contigo!.  
  
Yue sabía que lo que había hecho le provocaría mucho dolor pero no esperaba una reacción como esa en ella. Sólo había conseguido que tuviera más ganas de terminar con él y sus ataques eran aún más poderosos que antes.  
  
Casi sin que tuviera tiempo para pensar en nada ni contraatacar, Sakura con su espada empezó a darle estocadas sin parar haciendo que una de sus alas se rompiera y cayera al suelo casi inconsciente.  
  
Sakura ni se inmutó por la situación en que se encontraba Yue, sólo se dedicó a anularlo con un hechizo muy fuerte y a continuar atacándole. Hacía tiempo de que había perdido el sentido y sólo se dedicaba a luchar contra ese ser abominable que le había quitado lo que ella más quería. Yue no aguantó durante mucho tiempo más y fue ahogándose en su propia sangre lentamente viendo como Sakura le miraba con mucho asco. Ésta siguió golpeándole aún sabiendo que ya había muerto.  
  
-Mira a quién tenemos aquí- dijo una voz detrás suyo-. Creo que la señora está un poco enfadada.  
  
Sakura se giró para ver quién le estaba hablando, entonces se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba llena de la sangre de Yue, su antiguo guardián que yacía delante suyo sin vida. Recordó lo que éste le había hecho y empezó a notar como sus ojos le escocían y le caían las lágrimas.  
  
-Ya déjame en paz, termina con esto rápido- dijo la joven irguiéndose delante de su mayor enemigo.  
  
Wu Zhaodao se la miró con una mirada burlesca al verla en ese estado. Sabía que si se eliminaba a uno de los señores Li el otro desearía morir, y eso era lo que estaba pasando. Podían ser muy poderosos pero tenían un punto débil que les había llevado a esa situación. Ahora ya no tendría que esforzarse mucho para terminar con ella y proclamarse el vencedor en la batalla.  
  
-Mira a los demás jovencita, vas a morir y yo seré el vencedor, supongo que lo sabes.  
  
-Yo ya estoy muerta, déjame irme de aquí- le contestó Sakura-. No voy a poner resistencia, así te será más fácil.  
  
-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres no tengo ningún inconveniente- dijo Wu Zhaodao riéndose de la situación en que se encontraba la mujer que estaba delante suyo.  
  
-Sakura- se escuchó una voz débil que la llamaba-.  
  
Ella levantó la vista y vio que Shaoran aún estaba vivo, aunque estaba realmente débil. La herida era demasiado grande pero con un último esfuerzo él logró quitarse la flecha ahora que el hechizo de Yue ya no tenía efecto y fue cayendo lentamente al suelo. Sakura enseguida llamó a una de sus cartas para que fuera flotando hasta el suelo, así no se lastimaría tanto.  
  
Cuando llegó a su lado ella lo abrazó fuertemente y notó como casi no podía mantenerse en pie.  
  
-Ahora si podemos terminar con esto- dijo él sacando su espada que ya empezaba a brillar de la energía que estaba acumulando.  
  
A unos cuantos metros de allí el señor Dumbeldore y Harry seguían luchando contra Voldemort. Ésta era una lucha realmente difícil, aunque Harry se encontraba más seguro con Dumbeldore a su lado no estaba seguro de cómo terminaría. Hasta ahora él sólo se había dedicado a defender al director de Hogwarts cada vez que veía que tenía algún problema. Voldemort no había perdido mucha energía y seguía atacando fuertemente.  
  
Dumbeldore levantó su varita e intentó inmovilizar a su enemigo, pero éste enseguida se lo devolvió y la varita de Dumbeldore no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararlo. Fue aquí donde Harry recordó que su varita y la de Voldemort era la misma, podía ser que así fuera más fácil poder hacer que algún hechizo pudiera llegar a tocarle. Como la varita sólo le aceptaba a él decidió arriesgarse. Además, si ya le había vencido otras veces, podría ser que esta última vez también pudiera salir bien. Además sus planes alocados normalmente funcionaban.  
  
-Vamos Voldemort, lucha conmigo- le gritó Harry situándose delante de Dumbeldore que se estaba recuperando de ese hechizo.  
  
-Por fin te has dignado a retarme- dijo Voldemort riéndose-. Ten cuidado chico, no voy a dejar que me dejes en ridículo otra vez, no vas a salir bien parado de ésta.  
  
-Ya veremos- respondió el chico intentando recoger todo su valor y poniéndose en posición.  
  
Sólo había un hechizo que podía decidir la suerte de los dos contrincantes y capaz de terminar con esa guerra, los dos lo sabían y estaban dispuestos a realizarlo. Eso tenía que acabar cuando antes, ya estaban cansados y cuando más energía tuvieran mejor, así su hechizo sería el más poderoso.  
  
Sin ningún preámbulo se lanzaron el hechizo fatal, el que había utilizado Voldemort para matar a toda esa gente la vez que intentó vencer al resto y que había provocado le cicatriz a Harry. De sus varitas salió un rayo color verde que chocó justo en el centro del espacio que los separaba. Al menos en un inicio el hechizo había sido igual de poderoso por los dos lados. Ahora solo faltaba aguantar más que el otro para ser el que quedara vivo.  
  
Harry estaba aguantando todo lo que podía pero durante un momento la mano empezó a temblarle y veía como estaba perdiendo terreno. Rápidamente intentó concentrarse aún más para seguir, de esa manera, ahora era Voldemort el que lo pasaba mal.  
  
Voldemort no se podía creer que un chico estúpido pudiera hacerle frente de esa manera. Cualquier persona ya habría muerto hacía tiempo pero él seguía resistiendo. No seria tan fácil como se había pensado. Había algo en ese chico pero no sabía exactamente que era.  
  
Los dos ya empezaban a estar algo cansados pero aún nada estaba perdido. Viendo un momento de debilidad de Voldemort aprovechó para sacar todo lo que le quedaba y así intentar poder vencer, la cicatriz empezaba a molestarle y le escocía mucho. Su cabeza empezaba a doler tanto que casi no podía sostenerse en posición. Aún así, pudo devolver el hechizo fuertemente. Voldemort se quedó de piedra al ver como Harry le devolvía el hechizo de una manera imparable, ya no podía hacer nada y empezó a maldecir al chico que le había convertido en lo que era. Antes de que el hechizo le diera de pleno juró vengarse alguna vez de él. Le había vencido por segunda vez, aunque ahora ya no era ese bebé indefenso. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
Harry y Dumbeldore vieron como Voldemort cayó al suelo inerte. Esto ya había terminado y los dos estaban muy contentos. Había resultado bastante más duro de lo que habían pensado y muchos habían muerto para llegar a este final feliz. Una parte de la pesadilla había terminado.  
  
Harry estaba muy cansado, había gastado toda su energía en el último ataque y, después de intentar aguantarse un rato más de pie se desmayó. Dumbeldore evitó que cayera al suelo y lo miró con una mirada bondadosa. El héroe que había terminado con Voldemort un día lo había vuelto a lograr. Ese chico tenia mucho futuro.  
  
Fue encaminándose lentamente para decir la buena nueva a todos los que habían quedado. Eran muy pocos pero aún quedaban algunos. Una parte de la pesadilla había terminado. Ginny, Ron y Hermione al verlo con Harry en sus brazos fueron a verle, estaban bastante magullados y Ron tenía serios problemas para poder andar.  
  
-Tranquilos chicos, él está bien- dijo Dumbeldore sonriendo- sólo está agotado. Vamos Ron y vosotras chicas dentro buscaremos algún lugar para poder ayudar a los que lo necesiten. La señora Pomfrey se ha quedado dentro del castillo de Hogwarts para cuando llegara este momento.  
  
-Aún no ha terminado todo- dijo Ginny señalando el lugar donde Sakura y un Shaoran muy mal herido estaban enfrentando a Wu Zhaodao.  
  
-Nada podemos hacer por ellos, será mejor que ayudemos a los que podamos para que no haya más muertes- contestó Dumbeldore mientras iba avanzando hacia el interior del castillo.  
  
Estuvieron llevando adentro a todos los heridos que encontraron con vida. Así, en el exterior sólo quedaban los tres que seguían luchando. Sakura estaba asustada, sabía lo que estaba intentando Shaoran y, aunque esa era una de las únicas maneras con las que podían acabar con Wu Zhaodao en el menor tiempo posible eso también podía ser fatal para él. Había intentado hacer que cambiara de opinión pero había sido imposible. Ella lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado y darle parte de su energía para que lo pudiera realizar con éxito.  
  
Zhaodao los estaba mirando con una sonrisa. En el estado en que estaba el chico seria imposible que cualquier cosa que intentara saliera bien, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y eso precisamente seria su perdición. El suyo fue un final muy parecido al de Voldemort. Los dos se habían confiado demasiado en sus posibilidades y la debilidad del enemigo. Sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar Shaoran dejó toda la energía que habían acumulado entre él y Sakura y realizó el hechizo más poderoso que tenía.  
  
El gran dagón fue directamente hacia el hombre que estaba delante suyo y lo convirtió en polvo. Había sufrido una descarga de todos los elementos. En ese mismo momento las nubes negras que estaban cubriendo la zona desde el inicio de toda esa batalla empezaron a abrirse, ahora sí que había terminado todo, las fuerzas de la oscuridad habían sido vencidas de nuevo hasta que el círculo empezara otra vez y alguien decidiera volver a intentar invadir el mundo.  
  
Shaoran tuvo que clavar la espada en el suelo y se apoyaba en ella, éstos eran los últimos segundos de su vida. Sakura se negaba a dejarle allí de esta manera y se quedó con él sujetándolo.  
  
-Ya ha terminado todo, ese es sin duda un gran día- dijo él intentando calmar a su esposa que estaba destrozada y llorando.  
  
-No, no es un gran día- gimió ella abrazándolo-. Si te vas me voy contigo- decía ella sollozando sin parar.  
  
-No puedes dejar este mundo aún- le contestó Shaoran sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla-. Hay muerte pero también hay vida, debes pensar en ese detalle también. No es justo que decidas la vida o no de otra persona, sólo puedes hacerlo con la tuya.  
  
Sakura entendió sus palabras y asintió. Se reuniría con él pero aún no, debería aguantar un poco más de tiempo. Sabía que sin él su vida ya no tenía sentido.  
  
-Haré lo que me pides- dijo ella-. Será así como tú quieres.  
  
-Entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, nos veremos dentro de un tiempo.  
  
Ésas fueron las últimas palabras de Shaoran, el gran líder del clan Li. Sakura seguía abrazándole aunque notaba que ya no quedaba ni un poco de vida en su cuerpo. No quería dejarle allí, su vida se había ido junto con la de él, aunque su cuerpo aún seguía allí. Cogió su espada y se levantó, dejando el cuerpo de su esposo envuelto en una luz dorada para poder llevárselo a su casa y poder realizar las ceremonias de las que era digno.  
  
Caminó lentamente hacia el gran castillo que tenía delante suyo. El suelo por el que pasaba estaba lleno de cadáveres que había dejado la batalla. Otra vez se había convertido en un trozo de hielo, con la única diferencia que ahora ya no le importaba nada.  
  
Cuando entró vio todas las camillas que se habían puesto allí y a los heridos que eran curados por los que aún eran conscientes. Era una imagen bastante triste pero aún así era la imagen de la victoria. Al verla todas las miradas se posaron en ella para ver si todo había terminado de verdad, y al comprobar que así había sido un grito de alegría cruzó por la estancia. Ese había sido el fin de su pesadilla, al menos, para la mayoría de ellos.  
  
Notas de la autora. Hola! Por fin he vuelto y esta vez con el último capítulo. Puede que este final no les guste a muchos pero bueno... es mi final y punto.  
  
No es que me gusten mucho los finales tristes pero había pensado que para esta historia este era el que más me convencía. Siempre ganan los buenos, seguro, pero aún así no todo puede ser tan feliz.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado tanto este capítulo como el resto de la historia. Solo espero que no me odien toda su vida por haber matado a tanta gente... E intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido enserio! Pero es más fácil imaginar las cosas que escribir.  
  
Creo que no voy a escribir ninguna otra historia con tantas batallas, eso no es lo mío. Por cierto, hago un poco de propaganda (ya que estoy, jeje). Estoy preparando otra historia aunque aún la tengo un poco dejada (primero quería terminar esta) pero será muy diferente. Tengo el primer capítulo ya escrito y puede que lo ponga un día de estos, espero que lo leáis y así me decís si debería seguirla o no.  
  
La próxima historia no es nada parecido a Días Oscuros, que por mi estará terminada y bien terminada con el Epílogo que le falta y que ya estoy escribiendo. Supongo que en máximo una semana ya la habré puesto.  
  
Ya no les canso más, he terminado todo lo que tenía que decir. Espero sus comentarios con ansias y a ver si aún seguís queriendo leer el Epílogo, cosa que espero que así sea. Adiós! 


	19. Epílogo

DÍAS OSCUROS  
  
Epílogo  
  
Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que todo había terminado. Lentamente las cosas habían vuelto a su sitio y la vida seguía como debía ser. Pero no todo el mundo había conseguido salir de ese agujero que les había dejado la batalla. Sakura se encontraba en su cama como siempre hacía pensando en como deberían haber sido las cosas.  
  
Desde que habían regresado a Hong Kong casi nadie la veía. Se había encerrado en su habitación y salía muy pocas veces. Las únicas personas que recibía de vez en cuando eran la señora Yelan y Wei. Sólo salía para ir a comer o para ir a visitar la tumba de su marido, donde se pasaba horas y nadie sabia lo que hacía allí.  
  
Todos estaban preocupados por ella en el principio pero al ver que sólo les contestaba mal o ni siquiera se dignaba a ello decidieron hacer como que lo olvidaban. Sabían el dolor que sentía y lo mal que estaba en esos momentos. Todo lo que habían intentado para animarla fue inútil, por eso ya se habían cansado de intentarlo hacía bastante tiempo.  
  
Ni siquiera se ocupaba de su propio clan, las funciones habían sido delegadas en Yelan, que había vuelto a ocupar la posición de líder ya que la que debería hacerlo se negaba a ello. A veces Yelan le pedía la opinión en algunos asuntos pero Sakura sólo decía que era ella quien debía decidir.  
  
Ese día se había levantado con los mismos ánimos de siempre. Mientras estaba en su cama mirando el techo y pensando sintió una punzada de dolor y se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando. Se puso feliz porque sabía que el sufrimiento terminaría pronto. Se levantó y salió de su habitación en busca de Wei.  
  
Lo encontró enseguida en el jardín arreglando algunas plantas. Él al verla la miró como intentando saber lo que ocurría.  
  
-Llama a los médicos Wei- fue lo que le pidió Sakura mientras volvía hacia su habitación para irse en la cama otra vez.  
  
Con esto Wei entendió y fue corriendo en busca de los médicos del clan y a avisar a la señora Yelan. La expectación llenó la casa e incluso las cuatro hijas de Yelan intentaron entrar en la habitación aunque no les dejaron ir, lo que necesitaban era tranquilidad en estos momentos. Así, ellas se quedaron fuera en el pasillo delante de la habitación y esperando.  
  
-Oh! No me lo puedo creer- decía Fuutie emocionada- Por fin podremos jugar con el bebé.  
  
-Seguro que es tan mono como sus padres- decía otra de las hermanas Li.  
  
-¿Y que no nombre le vamos a poner?- decía otra.  
  
-Pues a mi me gusta  
  
-Basta chicas- dijo Yelan saliendo de la habitación desde donde se escuchó un llanto de bebé-. Dejad ese tema ya. Será su madre quien elija el nombre del bebé. Podéis entrar ya.  
  
Las cuatro hermanas entraron todas juntas en la habitación. Sakura estaba tranquilamente en la cama mirando el techo como siempre, ni se había inmutado de su presencia y tampoco mostraba la alegría de las madres que habían dado a luz a sus bebés. Seguía con su expresión de hielo y sus ojos tampoco mostraban ninguna señal de vida.  
  
A su lado había una cunita con un pequeño bebé que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Se pusieron alrededor de la cuna mirando a su ocupante.  
  
-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó Shiefa.  
  
-Shaoran- fue lo que contestó Sakura. Todos entendieron el porqué del nombre-. Por favor, déjenme sola.  
  
Asintiendo fueron dirigiéndose a la puerta, justo entonces Sakura habló de nuevo.  
  
-Wei, Yelan, ustedes quédense.  
  
Ellos hicieron lo que ella había pedido y se quedaron en la habitación. Cuando ya los habían dejado solos se dispusieron a escuchar lo que Sakura tenía que decirles.  
  
-Quiero que me prometan que le entrenarán para que sea el hechicero más poderoso del mundo y un buen líder del clan. Sé que pueden hacerlo muy bien. Pero necesito que me lo prometan.  
  
-Claro que si señora, se hará como usted pida- contestó Wei y Yelan asentía con la cabeza.  
  
-Esto es todo, pueden retirarse.  
  
Asintiendo de nuevo salieron de la habitación y dejaron a Sakura sola con sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-Vas a ser el mejor hechicero del mundo, deberás vengar la muerte y la memoria de tu padre- decía Sakura acercándose a la cuna para ver a su hijo- . Puedes estar tranquilo, tu padre y tu madre estarán contigo en todo momento, nunca estarás solo.  
  
Como si el niño hubiera entendido todo eso, abrió lentamente los ojos y se vio como los tenía de un color ámbar muy claro. El bebé sonrió a su madre y ella interpretó eso como una señal de que todo iría bien. Sakura devolvió la sonrisa al bebé y se levantó de la cama.  
  
Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Como todos se habían ido a celebrar la buena nueva nadie vio hacia donde se dirigía. Con pasos rápidos llegó hasta la tumba de Shaoran y se puso de rodillas delante de ella. Iba con el camisón y sin nada que cubriera sus pies.  
  
-Ya he hecho lo que te prometí Shaoran, no queda nada para que ahora no pueda seguirte.  
  
Con esto, sacó un arma que había guardado en la tumba y se la clavó, ahora ya nada la separaba de Shaoran y estaba feliz por esto. Todo su sufrimiento había terminado.  
  
Notas de la autora. Ahora si es el fin, un poco corto ya lo sé. Estoy muy feliz de haber terminado mi primera historia! Casi no me lo puedo creer.

Ya me han llegado informaciones sobre el que en el final he matado a mucha gente, pos ahora después de esto... pero que se le va a hacer. Pienso que una historia un poco dramática también està bien. Espero que no os haya molestado mucho este final.

También me gustaria aclarar que no soy una sádica (jeje, los que se tengan que dar por aludidos ya lo entienden), la verdad es que me muero con las pelis de miedo y si veo una gota de sangre me desmayo... Bueno, sólo quería justificarme, jaja.

Ahora sí, creo que ya está todo dicho, a quienes les interese decir que ya he puesto el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia que se titula La princesa y la profecía, no soy muy buena con los títulos, que se le va a hacer... Bueno, si tienen ganas (y tiempo, que es muy importante) pueden pasar a verla y de paso decirme algo sobre ella.

Y, por último darles las gracias a los que habéis leído la historia y me habéis apoyado para que la continuara. Escribir parece fácil pero una vez que te has puesto te encuentras con algunos problemillas que hacen que pierdas las ganas y las esperanzas de que algún dia podrás temrinar la historia. Dejo ya mi monólogo filosófico, esto me está afectando.


End file.
